Narly
by kelokelo
Summary: Non, on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard ! Oui, Hermione, oui ! Mais ... comment cette petite fille estelle arrivée là alors ? Et pourquoi ? Et qui estelle vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prologue 

Ils se tenaient tous les trois dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Deux hommes accroupis pour entourer une petite fille qui serrait contre elle sa peluche favorite. Ses grands yeux étaient agrandis par la peur et sa mâchoire tremblait sous l'effet des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

L'un des hommes lui dit anxieusement :

- Tu te souviens mon ange ? Tu serres bien fort Sourricette contre toi et dès que tout s'arrêtes de tourner, tu cherches tonton Sev avec sa robe noire, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec moi ? pleurnicha la petite fille.

- Tu le sais, ma puce, dit doucement l'autre homme. Tu vas nous revoir lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Trouves tonton Sev, et il nous trouvera.

Un craquement sinistre retenti à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les lourds vantaux de bois étaient sur le point de céder.

- Vite, pressa le premier homme. Mon ange, tiens bien Souricette et le parchemin. Mets-toi face à la table et …. _Portempus annus decem_ !

La petite fille disparut dans un plop au même instant où la porte de la grande salle volait en éclats.

- Maintenant, on a vraiment fait le maximum, murmura le deuxième homme en se tournant vers l'autre. A elle de jouer … et à nous il y dix ans …

- Je voudrai bien quand même voir ta tête quand tu vas la découvrir …

- Et toi alors ? Je doute que tu sautes de joie à ce moment là de savoir que je vais porter ton héritière …

Ils se regardèrent soudain, horrifiés.

- Tu lui as dit pour les lettres ? Hein, tu lui as dit, pressa le premier.

- Mais non ! C'est toi qui te chargeais de tout lui expliquer, se récria l'autre. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié ?

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il fut foudroyé par un rayon vert qu'il n'avait pas cherché à éviter. Son compagnon le suivit dans la saconde.

Un rire froid éclata dans la grande salle et une voix glaciale murmura :

- Le jeu est fini. Et j'ai gagné.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : une arrivée surprenante 

Harry monta dans le Poudlard Express le cœur lourd. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que son parrain avait disparu derrière le voile. Les vacances chez les Dursleys avaient été épouvantables, malgré les menaces de Maugrey. Certes, ils l'avaient laissé utiliser Hedwige pour communiquer avec Ron et Hermione, mais sans eux, il serait mort de faim ou presque. Sa tante Pétunia ne lui donnait que le quart de ce qu'elle donnait à Dudley et comme celui-ci était au régime … Heureusement, le jour de son anniversaire, Lupin était venu le sortir de là pour le conduire au Terrier. Mme Weasley s'était acharnée comme à l'habitude à le faire grossir, mais c'était peine perdue. Il restait fort mince et moins grand que Ron. Néanmoins, quatre ou cinq heures de Quidditch quotidiennes avec Ron avaient réussi à le muscler légèrement. Il avait été content du résultat de ses buses, à une seule exception. Il n'avait eu que « E » en potions, ce qui lui fermait définitivement la porte de la carrière d'auror puisque Rogue ne prenait que les étudiants ayant obtenu leur buse avec un « O ». Comme Hermione par exemple. Ron avait été déçu lui aussi, car il avait eu la même note qu'Harry. Il pourrait néanmoins continuer en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique. Il savait qu'il pourrait choisir deux options supplémentaires à Poudlard, une fois que celles-ci leur auraient été présentées. Il attendait avec Neville dans un compartiment que Ron et Hermione reviennent du wagon des préfets.

Lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, Harry vit immédiatement que ses deux amis étaient en colère :

- Malefoy ! Cracha Hermione. Cette fois ci, je le croise une fois seuls dans un couloir, je te jure qu'il va directement à l'infirmerie !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Harry anxieux.

- L'héritier Malefoy profite que son père est enfermé à Azkaban pour se croire encore plus supérieur que les autres ! Alors je te passe les insultes habituelles, mais cette façon de te regarder comme si tu étais une marchandise dont il essaye d'évaluer la somme en gallions me rend folle !

- D'autant qu'il fait pareil avec les filles et les garçons ! Grommela Ron. A croire qu'il ne s'est pas encore décidé à savoir s'il préférait les garçons ou les filles ! Vivement qu'il ait sa marque, qu'il échoue à sa première mission donnée par Tu-sais-qui et qu'il meurt de la main de son maître !

- Ron ! Tu ne peux pas dire cela tout de même, s'insurgea mollement Hermione.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de mieux Hermione ? Que le fils continue à nous polluer la vie autant que le père ? Son père a déjà failli tuer Ginny, a provoqué la mort de Sirius, sans compter tous les embêtements que mon père a eu à cause de lui ! Alors plus tôt il mangera les mandragores par la racine et mieux le monde de la sorcellerie se portera.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Harry. Franchement, pour tous les ennuis qu'il nous a apporté depuis qu'on est à Poudlard et plus encore l'année dernière ! Il aurait pu au moins se sentir honteux pour son père et partir étudier ailleurs !

Harry soupira longuement en voyant les sombrals tirer les diligences qui les menaient au château. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, bien qu'ils ne puissent toujours pas les voir. Mais ils n'étaient pas pressés de pouvoir les voir. Son cœur se réjouit malgré tout de retrouver la grande salle avec son plafond magique. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Neville, Dean et Seamus pour ne pas changer. La vaisselle étincelait. Sans même y penser, Harry jeta un œil à la table des serpentards et reçut en retour un regard mauvais de la part de Malefoy. Il le soutint fièrement, avant de reporter son attention vers le professeur Mac Gonagall qui entrait suivie des premières années.

- Ils vont bientôt aller les chercher au berceau, grogna Ron à côté de lui. En plus, tu as vu combien ils sont ? Le choixpeau va y passer la soirée !

- Arrêtes, Ron, le gourmanda Hermione. En plus, il faut que tu repères les gryffondors car je te rappelle qu'il est de ton devoir de les amener à notre dortoir après le dîner !

Le professeur Mac Gonagall commença son long appel par :

- Armer, Anita

et le conclut par :

- Zachois, Julian

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva enfin et commença son discours dans un silence quasi religieux.

- Mes chers élèves. J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir les nouveau arrivants et de voir à nouveau les anciens continuer leurs études dans nos murs. Comme vous le savez, nous devrons cette année prendre des mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles en raison des événements qui se déroulés en juin dernier. Concernant le corps enseignant, je tiens à remercier mon ami le professeur Slughorn qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste. Il vous enseignera donc les potions.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle et les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Rogue qui toisait l'assemblée d'un regard méprisant.

- Etant donné que le professeur Ombrage a décidé de ne pas reprendre son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que le professeur Rogue s'est porté volontaire pour vous enseigner cette matière à partir de cette année.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était maudit. Le seul point positif qu'il avait vu en n'obtenant pas « O » à sa buse de potions était qu'il n'aurait plus Rogue pour le torturer à chaque cours. Et ce point venait de lui être enlevé ! Il n'entendit pas la fin du discours de Dumbledore tellement il ruminait avec Ron contre cette infortune.

Cette nouvelle fut abondamment commentée pendant le dîner, sauf par Ron qui donnait l'impression que sa mère ne l'avait pas nourri de l'été tellement il mangeait. A la fin du dîner, Hermione le poussa violemment du coude pour qu'il s'occupe des premières années, ce qu'il fit la bouche pleine :

- Les noufeaux ! Par ichi avec moi ! Les grychondors !

- Ron, s'exclama Hermione ! Tu es dégoûtant quand tu fais cela !

Néanmoins les premières années se rassemblèrent autour de lui tandis qu'Harry partait avec Neville vers leur dortoir.

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, le professeur Mac Gonagall passait auprès des sixièmes années pour vérifier avec eux les résultats de leurs buses et établir ainsi leur emploi du temps. C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant auprès de Harry, elle s'exclama avec un sourire :

- Ah, M. Potter, voyons vos résultats. Parfait, vous pouvez donc continuer dans la voix que vous aviez choisi l'année dernière …

- Mais, professeur …

- Oui, M. Potter ? Auriez-vous changé d'avis cet été ? Vous ne souhaitez plus devenir auror ?

- Mais, mon résultat en potions …

- Est parfait M. Potter. Il convient parfaitement au professeur Slughorn.

- Alors, je n'ai pas acheté mon nécessaire, ni mon livre, paniqua Harry. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir continuer avec le professeur Rogue …

- Vous le ferez venir par correspondance et en attendant, j'en toucherai un mot au professeur Slughorn pour qu'il vous prête un manuel. Bien, maintenant, M. Weasley ?

Ron lui tendit son relevé sans parler car il avait encore la bouche pleine.

- Et bien M. Weasley, vous pourrez donc suivre les mêmes cours que M. Potter.

A cet instant, un plop caractéristique se fit entendre dans la grande salle, malgré le brouhaha matinal. Un plop de transplanage ? Harry pensait que c'était impossible ! Hermione lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec cela ! Il était impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard !

Le corps professoral s'était levé dans un bel ensemble et Dumbledore et Rogue tenaient déjà leur baguette levée.

Quelqu'un avait atterri à Poudlard, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette personne ne pouvait avoir transplané. Devant eux se tenait une petite fille très blonde d'environ trois ans qui serrait contre elle une petite peluche verte. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs, une peau de porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, Dumbledore eut un choc : des yeux verts émeraudes se posèrent sur lui. Il abaissa sa baguette lorsqu'il vit des larmes perler aux coins des paupières de la petite fille qui fouillait fébrilement la table des professeurs du regard. Enfin, son petit visage s'éclaira, et elle trottina de toute la force de ses petites jambes en criant :

- Tontonsev, tontonsev !

Elle se jeta sans hésiter dans la robe du professeur Rogue qui la dévisagea l'air horrifié. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant les bras. Elle répétait comme une litanie :

- Les bras tontonsev, les bras.

Le professeur Dumbledore dut dissimuler un sourire devant ce spectacle. Mais lorsque Rogue toisa du regard la petite fille, celle-ci eut soudain à nouveau les larmes aux yeux et son menton se mit à trembler :

- Pas fait bêtise tontonsev. Les bras. Sipepait.

- Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il vaudrait que vous le fassiez et que nous allions discuter tranquillement dans mon bureau.

Rogue se décida à la prendre dans ses bras avec une répugnance visible lorsque la petite fille avait déjà la bouche grande ouverte, prête, il en était sûr, à lui vriller les tympans de ses cris. Tenir cette petite morveuse dans ses bras lui assurerait peut-être un petit temps de répit ? Il ne put retenir une grimace lorsque la petite fille posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en commençant à mordiller sa peluche.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves étaient médusés. Ils n'avaient pas entendu les paroles prononcées par la petite fille. Mais la voir se jeter dans la robe de Rogue et celui-ci finalement la prendre dans ses bras avant de quitter d'un pas rageur la grande salle, accompagné par un directeur clairement hilare, avait de quoi largement alimenter toutes les rumeurs les plus folles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Narly 

Dumbledore ne savait quoi penser sur le trajet qui menait à son bureau. Cette petite fille ne semblait pas être la fille de son professeur, mais semblait en revanche bien le connaître. Et comment avait-elle pu ainsi apparaître dans la grande salle de Poudlard ?

Rogue se tenait raide, planté au milieu du bureau.

- Asseyez-vous donc, Severus, dit Dumbledore doucement.

Rogue fit mine de poser la petite fille par terre, mais celle-ci s'accrocha à son cou de toute ses forces et cria :

- Non. Veux pas.

Rogue eut un soupir exaspéré et se résolut à s'asseoir en gardant la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci finit par se tortiller pour se retrouver assise sur les genoux de Rogue. Elle planta son regard vert dans les yeux de Dumbledore et lui dit, espiègle :

- Toi, tu es Bubus.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall qui était entrée à leur suite dans le bureau était partagée entre s'indigner d'une telle familiarité et pouffer de rire à l'expression des deux hommes. Rogue fut le premier à réagir et il dit d'un voix polaire :

- Jeune fille, qui que vous soyez, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ne pas être impolie !

- Mais, toi aussi tu l'appelles comme ça tontonsev.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que Rogue prenait une délicate teinte rosée que le directeur n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son professeur.

- Albus, je …

- Non, non, Severus, je vous en prie. Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

- Mais je …

Voir son redoutable meilleur espion perdre ses mots était du plus hautement comique pour le vieux directeur. Mais son attention se reporta sur la petite fille qui le regardait toujours avec ses yeux malicieux. Merlin, qui était-elle pour avoir ces yeux là ? Associé à ces cheveux là ? Dumbledore déglutit péniblement pour une fois avant de demander calmement :

- Dis-moi, petite fille, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Moi m'appelle Narly.

- Narly … comment, peut-être le sais-tu ?

- Moi m'appelle Narly.

- Et dis-moi, comment appelles-tu l'homme sur les genoux duquel tu te trouves actuellement ?

- C'est tontonsev !

- Tontonsev ? murmura doucement Dumbledore. Mon cher Severus, vous avez un frère ? Une sœur ?

- Albus ! Vous savez bien que non, voyons !

- Alors, dis-moi Narly, où est ta maman ? Et ton papa ?

- J'ai pas de maman. J'ai deux papa, ajouta la petite fille fièrement.

Dumbledore vit le professeur Mac Gonagall s'asseoir ou plutôt s'effondrer sur une chaise à côté du professeur Rogue. Il commença à entrapercevoir une possibilité qui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

- Et quel âge as-tu Narly ?

- J'ai trois ans, dit-elle en montrant fièrement ses trois petits doigts. C'était hier mon anniversaire et tonton Sev, il m'a offert un balai miniature pour faire comme papa.

Rogue manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela.

- Mais enfin Albus, vous savez bien que …

- Je sais, Severus, je sais … Mais dis-moi Narly, sais-tu comment s'appelles tes papa ?

- Il y a Papary et Papadago.

Un grand silence pesa quelques secondes dans le bureau. Avaient-ils bien compris ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

- Tu disais, reprit Dumbledore lentement, que tes papa s'appellent …

- Papary et Papadago, coupa brutalement la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils. Dis tonton Sev, tu me montres tes cachots ?

- Jeune fille, vas-tu te taire et répondre aux questions du directeur ! Répliqua froidement Rogue. Et ensuite, va t'asseoir sur la chaise là-bas, tu es assez grande tout de même !

Rogue afficha le plus bel air hébété que Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu lorsque la petite fille se mit brutalement à hurler dans ses bras en agitant ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens. Parmi les hurlements, Dumbledore arrivait à repérer les mots « veux pas », « non », « méchant ». Clairement, la « proposition » de Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter la petite fille.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'avança alors avec un léger sourire, espérant se faire repérer de la petite fille. Cette vision arrêta net les pleurs de la petite fille. Si net que le professeur Dumbledore eut un léger doute sur la véracité de la colère. Mais si elle était ce qu'il pensait … bon sang ne saurait mentir … Rogue la regardait également d'un air suspicieux.

- Dis Minerva, tu fais le chat pour qu'on joue ? dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire en travers de ses joues barbouillées de larmes.

- Je … enfin …, balbutia le professeur de métamorphose prise de court.

- Allez ! Sipepait !

- Mademoiselle Narly, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

A ces mots, la petite fille se tassa sur elle-même en coulant un regard de biais vers lui.

- Vous allez cesser cette comédie et répondre aux questions de … Albus, vu ?

- Oui, tonton Sev, répondit la petite fille d'un ton soumis.

- Alors, tes papa sont donc … Harry et … Drago ? dit lentement Dumbledore.

Narly hocha la tête gravement avant de regarder Rogue en coin.

- Et comment es-tu arrivée ici Narly ?

- C'est Papadago qui a fait un sort sur Souricette, dit-elle en montrant fièrement la peluche verte qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il a dit que c'était un Pototemps.

- Un Pototemps ? Et pourquoi … papa Drago a fait cela ?

- Il a dit que tout se passerait mieux si Papary et lui se trouvaient plus vite. Avant qu'il devienne croquemort.

- Croquemort ? Répéta Dumbledore un peu perdu.

- C'est Papadago qui a dit. Et Papary lui a fait un bisou. Sur la bouche.

Et bien s'ils en doutaient encore …

- Dis tonton Sev, je peux aller jouer ?

Dumbledore et Rogue se regardèrent brièvement. Il fallait qu'ils en discutent. Sans la petite fille. Dumbledore jeta un peu de poudre dans la cheminée et y mit sa tête.

- Mme Pomfresh, voudriez-vous venir immédiatement à mon bureau s'il vous plait. J'ai une … mission un peu particulière pour vous.

Lorsque Narly comprit qu'elle devait suivre l'infirmière de Poudlard, elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler mais referma aussi vite la bouche lorsque Rogue lui dit sèchement :

- Ca suffit ! Jeune fille, vous suivez immédiatement Mme Pomfresh. Maintenant !

- Tu viendras vite tonton Sev ? Avec Papary et Papadago ?

- Je …

- Oui, Narly, le coupa brutalement Dumbledore. Il viendra vite te voir, fais confiance à Bubus, termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois la petite fille partie avec l'infirmière, Dumbledore, Rogue et Mac Gonagall se regardèrent. Dumbledore finit par prendre la parole :

- Ainsi donc, cette petite Narly serait la fille de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter …

- C'est absurde enfin, Albus ! A ce que je sache Potter rougit et bafouille comme un gamin de deux ans devant une fille, mais certainement pas devant les garçons ! Et elle a trois ans !

- Mon cher Severus, il y a des vérités devant lesquelles on ne peut que s'incliner. Vous ne nierez pas le digne héritage Malefoy devant la blondeur de cette enfant, ainsi que devant sa rouerie, qu'apparemment elle a aussi l'habitude que vous détectiez. En revanche, ses yeux et son sourire … Ils appartiennent en droite ligne à Lily Evans, et donc à Harry Potter.

- Mais enfin, Albus ! Jamais Lucius ne laisserait faire cela à son fils ! Et certainement pas à treize ans ! Et je sais pertinemment que Drago veut maintenant désespérément devenir un fidèle de Voldemort pour venger l'humiliation de son père …

- Lucius est en prison actuellement Severus. Quant à la vengeance … Qui sait si elle ne peut pas s'effacer devant l'amour … Souvenez-vous des paroles de la petite. Ils l'ont renvoyée ici dans l'espoir qu'ils se trouvent avant que Drago ne devienne mangemort.

- Albus ! Vous avez mal compris ! La petite a dit qu'il était croquemort …

- Oh non, Severus, je ne pense pas me tromper. La petite a encore son langage enfantin. Pour une petite fille de cet âge, manger, croquer, c'est identique. Et donc mangemort est identique à croquemort pour elle … Tout comme un « Pototemps » me semblent diablement proche du mot portoloin sauf qu'il s'agirait du temps qu'il passe. Je ne sais pas ce que ces deux là ont réussi à créer dans le futur, mais ils semblent qu'il savent, enfin qu'ils vont savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire en envoyant leur fille ici, maintenant.

- Mais, que faire Albus, souffla le professeur Mac Gonagall. Vous savez combien ils se détestent … Cela empire d'année en année …

- Et bien je pense qu'il est bon que ces deux jeunes gens fassent la connaissance de leur fille dans un premier temps. Ensuite, comme une petite fille doit être éduquée par ses parents, nous allons leur fournir un appartement commun pour les trois. Affecter un elfe à la surveillance de la petite lorsqu'ils seront en cours et auront besoin de travailler leurs devoirs. Et ensuite … laisser faire la nature … La haine et l'amour sont les revers de la même médaille, Minerva, souvenez-vous en.

- Bien, ceci étant réglé, dit froidement Rogue, je pense que je peux retourner à mon cachot et enfin commencer mes cours ?

- Faites, faites Severus. Ah mais n'oubliez pas tout de même que tonton Sev a l'air d'avoir une grande place dans la vie de cette petite. Il faudra vous y faire dès maintenant …

- Vous … plaisantez Albus ? articula Rogue avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que je sais de l'éducation d'une petite fille de trois ans ? Et elle a des pères non ? Même si je ne peux pas dire que je considère Potter comme un père fiable, quelque soit l'enfant !

- Mais vous vous en sortez très bien, Severus, avec elle. Mieux que nous, j'aurais tendance à dire, dit doucement Dumbledore avec ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Puisque vous avez réussi à vous faire à la fois aimer et respecter de cette petite dans le futur, je vous charge de garder un œil vigilant sur les deux papas et leur fille … Très vigilant Severus, et donc très présent …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : un rendez-vous surprenant 

Drago se rendait à son cours de potions en compagnie de Zambini. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas réussi à décrocher leur buse dans cette matière. Il repensait à cet été de cauchemar. Son père emprisonné à Azkaban à cause de cette ordure de Potter qui se croyait tout permis ! Il avait quitté le collège sans autorisation avec cette sang-de-bourbe, les Weasmoche, Longdubat et cette folle de serdaigle. Ils avaient ridiculisé un professeur, et pas seulement, la grande inquisitrice ! Ils étaient entrés sans autorisation dans le ministère de la magie, détruit des centaines d'objets inestimables dans ce même ministère et quoi ? Juste des encensement et même pas un reproche, sans même parler d'une sanction ! Et son père, lui, avait été jeté comme un malpropre dans un cachot immonde avec ces horreurs de détraqueurs qui lui pourrissaient la vie et que même sa mère ne pouvait soudoyer pour apporter un peu de confort à son père !

Quant à son parrain … La seule chose qu'il lui avait dite après cette arrestation était de continuer au mieux ses études et de passer ses aspics correctement ! Il ne lui avait même pas proposé de rencontrer le maître ! Pourtant Drago était avide de recevoir sa marque et de servir le Maïtre afin de mieux pouvoir anéantir ce Potter de malheur ! Il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il abandonnait l'enseignement des potions pour celui des défenses contre les forces du mal … Certes, Severus gardait toujours une part de mystère, mais qu'allait-il encore trouver comme excuse pour ne pas lui avoir dit ? Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il le traitait comme un gamin de dix ans alors qu'il en avait seize, par Merlin !

En arrivant devant le cachot, il ferma ses émotions derrière un masque d'arrogance et de mépris dont il avait le secret et qu'il perfectionnait chaque jour ou presque :

- Saint Potter ! Cracha-t-il. Le nouveau professeur de potions n'est vraiment pas exigeant sur la compétence de ses élèves pour les aspics !

Il vit avec plaisir la main de Potter se crisper sur sa baguette tandis que la belette rougissait furieusement. Les yeux de la sang-de-bourbe flamboyaient déjà et elle siffla entre ses dents :

- Et toi la fouine ? Combien as-tu payé pour suivre ce cours ? Ou peut-être as-tu dû supplier ton directeur de maison pour qu'il intercède auprès du professeur Slughorn ?

- Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de supplier pour qu'on lui accorde son dû, Granger. Et toi, Weasley, tes parents vont encore manger des racines tout l'hiver pour te permettre de continuer ta scolarité ?

Les deux gryffondors sortirent leurs baguettes dans un bel ensemble et ils ouvraient la bouche pour lancer leur sort, lorsqu'une voix interrompit leur bel élan :

- Que vois-je donc ici encore ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix douceureuse. Potter et Weasley ! Vous vous apprêtiez une nouvelle fois à faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs ? Il est regrettable qu'une fois encore vous ayez oublié le règlement ! Vous serez donc tous les deux à vingt heure dans mon bureau. Et bien entendu, j'enlève cinquante points à gryffondor.

Malefoy 1 – Potter 0

Drago jubilait intérieurement. Il avait clairement vu son parrain au bout du couloir, dans le dos des gryffondors. C'en était devenu presque trop facile ce petit jeu, il savait tellement quoi dire pour les mettre en colère …

- Autre chose. Malefoy et Potter, vous êtes attendus chez le directeur à midi. Ne soyez pas en retard Potter, il serait regrettable que vous écopiez d'une nouvelle retenue pour cela …

Drago interrogea son parrain du regard, mais fidèle à son habitude, celui-ci ne laissa rien transparaître. Le visage impassible, il tourna les talons et s'en fut dans une envolée de robe noire. Il aurait voulu lui parler de cette petite fille qui s'était jetée dans ses bras, mais à cet instant la porte du cachot s'ouvrit pour le premier cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn.

Drago fut scandalisé de voir que Potter et Weasley ne récoltaient aucune punition du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs manuels. Cette maudite chouette qui leur servait de directrice adjointe et accessoirement de professeur de métamorphose avait encore intercédé en leur faveur ! Le professeur s'était contenté de leur prêter des manuels laissés là par son parrain.

Et Potter avait réussi à décrocher 10 points pour sa maison en répondant correctement à l'une des questions de Slughorn ! Le monde à l'envers ! Depuis quand les gryffondors gagnaient-ils des points en potions ? Mais il s'était fait avoir par Potter une fois, mais pas deux ! Dès le prochain cours, il s'arrangerait pour répondre lui même aux questions du professeur et ainsi priver les gryffondors de points. Et son parrain saurait bien rétablir l'équilibre en défense, non ?

Lorsqu'il parcourait les couloirs entre les cours avec Zambini, ils émettaient comme l'ensemble du château les hypothèses les plus folles concernant l'arrivée de cette petite fille au petite déjeuner, mais ils en revenaient tous aux mêmes questions ?

Qui était-elle ? La fille de son parrain ? Absurde pensait à part lui Drago. Son parrain lui avait déjà dit très sérieusement qu'avoir un filleul suffisait entièrement à son bonheur.

Comment était-elle arrivée dans la grande salle ? Elle n'avait pas l'âge de transplaner ! Et puis, il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard !

Alors ? Alors ? Et bien mis à part des hypothèses farfelues, rien de cohérent n'avait pu être trouvé.

Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la grande salle, Drago se souvint brusquement du message de son parrain ! Merlin, comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Même s'il était obnubilé par ce maudit cours de potions qui lui avait semblé bien plus studieux et bien moins drôle de son point de vue que les cours dispensés par Severus, il ne pouvait pas oublier comme cela une convocation chez le directeur !

Il fut obligé de prendre ses jambes à son cou et arriva essoufflé devant la gargouille qui barrait l'accès au bureau du directeur. A son grand déplaisir, Potter était adossé à un mur et le regardait d'un air narquois.

- Tu t'es perdu Malefoy ? Il faut que tes copains t'offrent une carte du château ?

- Et toi ? Répliqua Drago. La gargouille a tellement honte de ta présence en ces murs qu'elle te refuse l'accès au bureau du directeur ? Ou ta mémoire défaillante t'a fait oublier le mot de passe ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules sans se départir de son air narquois :

- Et c'est toi qui parle de mémoire défaillante ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que seuls les préfets-en-chef ont le mot de passe. Et donc nous ne l'avons ni l'un ni l'autre.

Malefoy : 1 – Potter : 1

A cet instant, le professeur Rogue arriva à grands pas en direction de la gargouille et les regarda d'un air suspicieux. Cherchant clairement comment il pourrait enlever des points à Harry, mais à son plus grand déplaisir, il ne trouva rien à redire. Il s'avéra que le mot de passe était pour cette fois « tarte à la framboise ».

Dumbledore les accueillit avec un grand sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Drago. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ? Et en plus à leur dire à tous les deux ?

- Messieurs, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il fit apparaître devant son bureau deux chaises identiques sur lesquels Harry et Drago s'assirent avec précaution. Rogue resta debout à côté de la fenêtre et à côté du professeur Mac Gonagall qui les regarda avec un air de ne pas savoir si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Drago s'aperçut que son parrain évitait son regard et il en était inquiet. Même si en bon Malefoy, il restait impassible extérieurement.

- Messieurs. Harry. Drago. J'ai choisi cette pause déjeuner afin que vous ayez le temps d'appréhender pleinement ce que je vais vous dire, commença Dumbledore lentement.

Sans se concerter, Harry et Drago déglutirent péniblement. Qu'allait-il leur tomber sur la tête ?

- Vous avez remarqué, j'imagine, l'arrivée d'une petite fille ce matin juste en face de la salle des professeurs ?

Drago et Harry hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et Drago pestait en lui-même sur la manie de ce vieux fou à tourner autour du chaudron.

- Et vous avez aussi remarqué que cette petite fille n'a eu aucune hésitation avant de se précipiter littéralement dans les bras du professeur Rogue. Mais si mon cher Severus, vous ne pouvez pas le nier, cette petite vous adore.

Rogue fit une belle grimace à cette mention, mais ne le contredit pas.

- Ah, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Donc la petite fille s'est précipitée dans les bras de votre professeur.

Bon, et alors pensa Drago. Quel rapport avec Saint Potter et moi ?

- Avant d'émettre une hypothèse sur son identité ou sur la raison de sa venue ici, je peux déjà vous donner son prénom. Elle s'appelle Narly. Son nom de famille, en revanche, elle ne le sait pas. Quant à nous … je pense que cela fera l'objet d'un … d'une conversation ultérieure. Non, je voudrai d'abord vous préciser qu'elle semble être venue ici, elle l'affirme et je ne vois pas une enfant de son âge mentir sur le sujet, elle affirme donc que son papa a fait ce qui semblerait être un Portotemps sur sa peluche favorite. Messieurs, je vous le demande : avez-vous une idée de ce que pourrait-être un Portotemps ?

Un grand moment de silence plana avant que Harry ne se décide à répondre du bout des lèvres :

- Non professeur.

Et Drago hocha la tête négativement lui aussi. Bon à ce train là, le vieux fou allait lui faire complètement rater le déjeuner !

- Est-ce que ce mot vous rappelle quelque chose ? Un autre sort peut-être ?

- Un portoloin ? Balbutia Harry.

- Je le savais, Albus, s'écria alors Rogue. C'est encore Potter qui a tout manigancé !

- Du calme, Severus, du calme. Il n'a rien manigancé. Enfin, pas encore, ajouta Dumbledore lentement. Et maintenant en t'inspirant du portoloin, que t'inspire le portotemps comme effets ?

Harry le regardait avec un air d'être de l'eau sorti du lac. Un vrai gryffondor dans tout sa splendeur, ricana Drago intérieurement. Ce fut lui qui finit par dire d'une voix qu'il espérait nonchalante :

- Un sort qui permettrait le voyage dans le temps et non dans l'espace, professeur ?

- Parfaitement raisonné, M. Malefoy, approuva chaleureusement Dumbledore. Et donc cette petite fille viendrait …

- Du passé ? suggéra Drago.

- Du futur ? suggéra Harry en même temps.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire amusé et dit :

- Cette fois c'est Harry qui a raison. La petite fille semble bien venir du futur. Bien, ceci étant posé, passons aux choses délicates …

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Larina Black : merci

Satine : ton conseil est gentil, mais je ne fais pas non plus la course aux reviews. Et au départ, je poste plusieurs chapitres pour donner l'eau à la bouche aux lecteurs !

Liz Johins : la tête exacte des deux papas sera dans le chapitre suivant !

Me : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Mixou : je mettrai bientôt ici une fic que j'ai en cours …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Couleur verte 

_- passons aux choses délicates …_

Harry sembla se renfoncer dans sa chaise, tandis que Drago se redressait dans l'espoir d'impressionner les mots à venir pour qu'ils ne l'atteignent pas.

- Avez-vous remarqué au moins la couleur des cheveux de la jeune Narly ?

Blonds comme les miens furent les mots qui faillirent jaillir de la bouche de Drago. Il ne dut qu'à l'éducation sévère de son père d'arriver à fermer sa bouche.

- Les siens, dit promptement Harry en désignant Drago, trop heureux d'accabler le serpentard. Celui-ci pâlit encore un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais il ne pouvait, malheureusement, contredire Potter.

- Exact Harry. Tout à fait exact. Maintenant, étant donné que vous n'avez pu voir la couleur de ses yeux, Minerva, pouvez-vous avoir l'obligeance de dire à ses messieurs quelle est la couleur des yeux de Narly ?

Mais avant que leur professeur de métamorphose n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, ce fut Rogue qui cracha :

- Les siens !

Il pointait clairement Harry du doigt, oubliant toutes ses bonnes manières … Ce maudit Potter avait tenté d'enfoncer son filleul, il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse faire plus longtemps !

Harry perdit autant de couleurs que Drago quelques secondes auparavant. Dumbledore, le professeur Mac Gonagall et le professeur Rogue les regardaient tous les trois fixement.

- Vous n'êtes certainement pas sans savoir, jeunes gens, reprit très lentement le professeur Dumbledore sans les quitter des yeux, que certaines caractéristiques familiales se retrouvent à chaque génération qui passe. M. Malefoy, Drago tient sa blondeur de son père, et Harry tient les yeux de sa mère ….

Brutalement, dans un ensemble tout à fait touchant pour un observateur extérieur, ils crièrent simultanément :

- Je n'ai pas de fille !

- C'est exact, dit lentement Dumbledore. A l'instant présent, c'est exact. Mais … cette petite fille vient du futur …

Dans un élan de réflexion qui aurait fait la fierté d'Hermione, Harry lança tout à coup :

- Notre … petite fille ? Nous serons grands-pères d'une même petite fille ?

- Impossible ! Eructa Drago. Jamais je ne laisserai entrer un Potter dans ma famille ! Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

- Malefoy ! Hurla Harry. Les dragons seront des animaux domestiques avant que je ne laisse mes enfants fréquenter les tiens !

- Ce n'est pas votre petite fille, dit doucement Dumbledore ce qui eut l'avantage de laisser Harry et Drago bouche grande ouverte au milieu de leur colère. De sorte qu'ils purent clairement entendre ce qui raisonna comme une sentence à leurs oreilles :

- C'est votre fille selon tout vraisemblance.

Un silence de mort planait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry et Drago s'étaient figés, la bouche ouverte, regardant le directeur incrédules. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui les fit sursauter en déclarant abruptement :

- Dumbledore, inutile de tergiverser. Tant que Mme Pomfresh ne leur aura pas prouvé qu'ils sont réellement les pères de l'enfant, ils ne le croiront pas. Alors allons à l'infirmerie, qu'elle fasse son test devant nous et ensuite …

Il semblait accablé et furieux tout à la fois.

- Vous avez raison, Severus, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Messieurs, allons à l'infirmerie. Minerva, partez devant nous je vous prie. Que la petite Narly ne voit pas ces messieurs avant qu'ils n'aient eu la confirmation de leur statut de père. Harry ? M. Malefoy ? Vous nous suivez ?

Harry et Drago les regardaient horrifiés : ils avaient perdu l'esprit, tous ? Mais la lueur qu'ils aperçurent dans les yeux de leur directeur était trop directe, trop franche pour qu'ils ne puissent en tenir compte.

Drago finit par bondir sur ses pieds lorsque le directeur l'interpella tandis qu'Harry se levait avec réticence.

Drago avait fini par se reprendre. Il était maintenant certain que le test, dont il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir, allait prouver qu'il n'était pas le père de cette fille. Il avança donc d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie. Et une fois que cette affaire serait réglée, il allait pouvoir se payer la tête de Saint Potter une nouvelle fois ! Il repoussa au passage fermement une petite voix qui lui disait que franchement, son parrain ne l'aurait pas mis dans ce genre de situation s'il avait eu des doutes.

Harry avançait avec beaucoup plus de réticence et s'il n'avait pas eu le professeur Rogue juste derrière lui pour l'enjoindre silencieusement d'aller plus vite, nul doute qu'il aurait mis l'après-midi à arriver à l'infirmerie. Car il était persuadé que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas dit cela sans être certain de ce qu'il avançait. Ce test allait donc résonner comme une condamnation. Il allait se retrouver père d'une petite fille. A seize ans. Sans la moindre trace d'une maman à l'horizon. Pire même : avec comme deuxième père son pire ennemi. Certes, il n'était pas innocent et avait connaissance de l'homosexualité, mais bon … Lui ? Attiré par les garçons ? Franchement, dans le futur, il devait en avoir subi de bien dures avec les filles pour avoir ainsi aussi radicalement changé ! Car Cho, enfin, c'était bien une fille ? Par lequel il avait été attiré non ? Il fit taire brutalement la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui disait que franchement cela avait bien été la seule et qu'il était assez enclin à regarder les plastiques des garçons plutôt que celle des filles … Mais uniquement les joueurs de quidditch professionnel, hein ? Enfin d'ailleurs, il ne regardait pas leur plastique, mais plutôt la façon dont ils jouaient et leur façon de tenir leur balai, hein ? Et puis, comment deux hommes peuvent faire un enfant ensemble ? Hein ? Rigoureusement impossible !

A leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'un chaudron tandis que le professeur Mac Gonagall était invisible. Elle les interpella brutalement :

- M. Malefoy, M. Potter, venez ici je vous prie. Nous n'allons pas y passer la journée !

Drago s'avança d'un pas conquérant, avant de s'arrêter net à la vue de l'aiguille que l'infirmière tenait à la main.

- Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant, vous, M. Malefoy ! Je vais simplement vous piquer le bout du doigt pour faire tomber une goutte dans ce chaudron !

Drago pâlit, mais serra les dents et tendit sa main à l'infirmière. Une fois la goutte tombée dans le chaudron, il se retourna goguenard vers Harry qui s'avançait avec appréhension.

- Alors Potter, tu as peur de la piqûre ?

Harry ne répondit pas, obnubilé par les volutes qui s'échappaient du chaudron. Pour une fois, cette potion ne sentait pas mauvais. Elle aurait même presque eu un parfum de rose. C'était ça peut-être le pire avec les potions. Celles qui étaient utiles pour guérir étaient infectes et les meilleures étaient les poisons. Et celle-ci allait sûrement se révéler un poison mental …

Il laissa Mme Pomfresh lui piquer son doigt et vit sa goutte de sang tomber dans la potion. Son sort était scellé.

- Bien, dit Mme Pomfresh d'un air satisfait, nous aurons la réponse d'ici quelques minutes messieurs. Je pense que le professeur Rogue vous a instruit sur la potion Comparatus Adenus ?

- Euh …, commença Harry, non …

Il craignait par dessus tout de ne pas avoir retenu le nom de cette potion en cours et donc de se faire retirer des points par son professeur de potions qui le regardait avec son œil noir.

- La potion Comparatus Adenus, grinça à mi-voix le professeur Rogue, permet de déterminer avec certitude si deux ou trois personnes sont parentes entre elles. Il suffit pour cela de mettre dans la potion une goutte de sang de chaque personne, attendre quelques minutes et voir quelle teinte prend la potion. Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, à savoir si vous êtes bien tous les deux les pères de la fillette, ce sera le cas si elle vire au vert pomme. Si un seul des deux est père, elle ne sera que bleue turquoise. Si vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec la fillette, elle restera brune comme elle est actuellement.

Ils attendirent en silence pendant que Mme Pomfresh tournait la potion avec sa baguette. Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur à l'adresse d'Harry lorsque celle-ci commença à prendre une teinte bleue. Harry consulta sa montre : trois minutes seulement ? Peut-être un peu tôt non ? Et puis bleu, cela pourrait aller aussi bien pour Drago que pour lui, non ? Donc, il restait un petit espoir : que la potion reste bleu et qu'en en faisant deux autres, une pour Drago et une pour lui, ce soit celle de Drago qui vire au bleu. Donc il se mit à supplier intérieurement la potion de rester bleue.

Hélas deux ou trois minutes plus tard, la potion commença à tirer vers le vert et une minute après, elle était d'un joli vert pomme. En fait, Drago et Harry étaient presque de la même couleur qu'elle. Drago tourna son regard vers son parrain, angoissé :

- Vous avez triché, hein ? C'est une blague ? Je vais me réveiller ?

- Drago, soupira le professeur Rogue. Il va falloir que tu assumes apparemment un peu plus tôt que prévu les responsabilités que tu choisiras d'avoir d'ici quelques années. Enfin, si on peut dire ainsi, maintenant …

Harry s'était assis sur une chaise : Drago Malefoy et lui avaient une fille qui s'appelait Narly. Il se répéta longuement cette phrase qui ne lui semblait pas plus réelle au bout de dix répétitions. Dix, vingt ou cent répétitions ne changeraient rien.

- Mais comment, commença-t-il en bredouillant. Enfin, je veux dire … nous … nous … nous sommes deux … garçons ?

Il avait terminé sa question avec une belle teinte écarlate sur les joues. Il vit son professeur de potions hausser les yeux au ciel et l'entendit marmonner des phrases dans lesquelles revenaient « ignorance », « stupide gryffondor », « n'écoute pas ses cours ». Drago n'avait même pas entendu la question, son regard paniqué allait de la couleur verte de la potion à l'air mi-navré, mi-amusé de Mme Pomfresh. Et lorsqu'il hochait négativement la tête, celle-ci se contentait de hocher affirmativement la tête.

- Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Le monde sorcier a trouvé depuis assez longtemps une méthode magique pour que deux hommes puissent avoir un enfant ensemble de façon … naturelle.

Le sérieux directeur avait failli s'étrangler légèrement sur ce mot, mais Harry n'ayant pas de parent sorcier pour l'éclairer sur cet aspect particulier de la sorcellerie, il fallait bien qu'il le fasse.

- Il suffit, reprit-il, que les deux hommes puisse se procurer une fleur de Velastenia, une cinquantaine d'autres ingrédients et qu'ils trouvent un préparateur de potions suffisamment habile pour réaliser cette potion. Et l'homme qui la boit peut devenir … enceint de son … partenaire.

Ouf, il était au bout, il l'avait dit. Mais tout en le disant, il lui vint à l'esprit une autre idée qui le dérangeait un peu. Un préparateur de potions suffisamment habile ? Mais alors, se pourrait-il que ….

Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Severus l'air interrogateur et un peu amusé. Celui-ci finit par suivre le cheminement de pensée de son directeur et …

- Ah non ! Je n'ai jamais rien préparé de la sorte, Albus !

- Mais vous en seriez capable, Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut un grand moment de solitude pour le maître des cachots de Poudlard. Capable ? Evidemment ! Sûrement plus que ces deux là ! Potter était irrécupérable en potions et Drago … Et bien Drago n'en serait sans doute jamais capable non plus, bien qu'il soit, mais ce n'était pas très difficile, meilleur que Potter en potions ! Mais avouer cela, c'était presque avouer qu'il l'avait fait, enfin qu'il le ferait, ce qui revenait au même à présent. Mais lui ? Cautionner … ça ? Accepter que son petit filleul devienne le compagnon de … Potter ? Merlin, l'idée même lui faisait froid dans le dos !

- Vous en êtes capable, dit Dumbledore avec un léger rire dans la voix maintenant.

- Mais je … je ne peux pas avoir fait cela Albus ! Protesta énergiquement Severus.

- Severus. Tout porte à croire que bien des relations vont changer dans les années à venir, Narly en est le vivant exemple. Alors …

--- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ----

RAR :

Menolly () : donc cette fois tu vas la lire au fur et à mesure ? J'en serais heureuse !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre 

Harry avait assisté hébété à l'échange. Merlin ! C'était son professeur de potions qui les avaient aidés dans cette … aventure ?

- C'est un piège ! Hurla-t-il. Ils m'ont forcé à la boire cette potion ! Ils sont de mèche tous les deux ! Qu'ils se débrouillent maintenant !

- Quoi ? Eructa Drago sortant de sa transe. Et pourquoi donc je me serai abaissé à faire cela Potter ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est pour tes beaux yeux, non ?

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait par là ? Qu'il trouvait les yeux de Potter beaux ? Merlin, qu'on l'enferme immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste pour ce genre d'idée. Cependant Harry hurlait encore plus fort :

- Parce que si tu m'avais demandé mon avis, ma réponse aurait été toujours la même ! Non, non et NON !

La dispute fut brutalement stoppée par une voix enfantine qui hurla :

- Papary ! Papadago ! Tonton Sev !

Harry était le plus près de la petite fille, ce fut dans ses genoux qu'elle se précipita d'abord. Au delà du choc d'avoir deux bras menus qui se pendaient aux siens, une bouche qui hurlait à plein poumons Papary, il fut ébranlé de voir sur dans petit visage deux grands yeux émeraudes. Effectivement, il regardait bien ses yeux dans ce petit minois fin qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Et la petite fille semblait heureuse de le voir.

Il la prit assez maladroitement sur ses genoux et reçu un bisou mouillé sur la joue en récompense. Et avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, la tornade blonde dégringolait déjà de ses jambes pour aller se jeter dans celles du serpentard tant haï avec le même ravissement dans la voix lorsqu'elle cria Papadago que lorsqu'elle l'avait clairement appelé lui Papary.

Drago était encore sous le choc et même s'il manqua de ricaner ouvertement lorsque la petite fille se jeta sur les genoux de Potter, il fit nettement moins le fier lorsqu'elle abandonna les genoux dudit gryffondor pour se jeter dans ses jambes et tendre désespérément les bras vers le ciel. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il allait s'abaisser à la prendre dans ses bras, non ? Mais alors qu'il la toisait sans ménagement, il sentit pour la première fois son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsque les yeux verts de la petite fille s'embuèrent de larmes et qu'elle balbutia :

- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai pris Souricette quand tu as lancé le Pototemps, j'ai même pas eu peur dans le tourbillon qui a duré longtemps longtemps, j'ai cherché tonton Sev et je l'ai trouvé. C'est bien, dis ? J'ai pas fait de bêtise ?

Il fit alors ce que son père n'avait jamais fait avec lui, mais il était poussé par il ne savait quel instinct contre lequel toute son éducation se rebellait. Il se pencha pour prendre la petite fille sous les épaules et ainsi l'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre. Son bras trouva immédiatement sa place sous la petite fille pour la maintenir plus aisément. Ces yeux verts … Pour un peu il se noierait dedans !

Il finit par croiser le même regard vert qui émanait du gryffondor stupidement avachi sur sa chaise. Il avait encore le visage colérique et en même temps il semblait retourné lui aussi par le contact avec … elle. Il n'avait même plus le cœur à lui lancer d'insultes, cela lui semblait inapproprié avec cette petite tête posée sur son épaule ! Cette petite fille venait de poser dans son cœur la graine du doute même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

La vision de Drago portant dans ses bras la petite fille, il n'arrivait pas à employer son prénom, le regardant sans l'insulter, sans ce regard habituellement méprisant ou arrogant, fit réagir Harry. Il se remit debout et demanda d'une voix lasse :

- Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tout d'abord, dit lentement Dumbledore, nous vous avons aménagé un appartement pour vous trois. Non, il est inutile de me regarder comme cela, messieurs, Narly doit rester près de vous. Elle a besoin de vous deux. Et vous n'allez pas passer votre temps à courir du dortoir des gryffondors à celui des serpentards. D'ailleurs, afin d'éviter toute jalousie, cet appartement, situé au premier étage, est à égale distance des salles communes des deux maisons. Cet appartement dispose de trois chambres, une pour chacun de vous qui ouvrent sur la chambre de Narly.

- Mais Papadago et Papary dorment dans le même lit, demanda Narly avec de grands yeux, comment ils vont faire ?

Harry se sentit rougir d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant tandis qu'il voyait pour la première fois le serpentard prendre aussi une belle teinte rouge brique. Drago de son côté faillit hurler toute sa rage d'être coincé dans cette situation, mais malheureusement, il semblait s'y être mis lui-même quelques années dans le futur.

- Narly, dit-il un peu brutalement, de là où tu viens, je dors peut-être avec Po … enfin … Harry.

Il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour effacer le goût amer du prénom du gryffondor. Il s'apprêtait à continuer, lorsque la voix rauque d'Harry prit le relais à son grand étonnement en fixant la petite fille du regard :

- Narly, tu dois comprendre que Mal … bon, Drago a lancé un sort sur ta peluche qui t'a fait revenir quelques années en arrière. Au moment où … Drago et moi n'avons pas les mêmes relations que ce que tu connais. Donc, non, nous ne dormons pas ensemble. Donc l'appartement …

- sera bien pour toi Narly, termina Drago péniblement. Tu pourras venir nous voir chacun dans notre chambre, d'accord ?

Harry eut la sensation une très bref instant de voir un éclair rusé passer dans les yeux verts qui le regardaient. Avant qu'une expression enfantine ne recouvre le visage. Il en garda une impression bizarre.

Dumbledore reprit la parole en camouflant un sourire :

- Le professeur Rogue va vous montrer vos nouveaux quartiers. Vous déménagerez vos affaires dès ce soir. Vous continuerez vos cours normalement, mais vous aurez à vous occuper de votre fille pendant vos temps libres. Nous vous avons affecté une elfe, Matty, qui s'occupera de Narly pendant vos cours et lorsque vous aurez besoin d'un peu de calme pour faire vos devoirs. Mais je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'elle ne soit pas à seule à s'occuper d'elle. Et bien entendu, vous prendrez vos repas avec elle.

- Mais … Dans la grande salle ? commença Drago en balbutiant. Là c'en était trop. Tout le monde allait être au courant de son infortune ?

- Non, M. Malefoy, vous prendrez vos repas dans votre appartement. Ne mettez que vos plus proches au courant. Et cela te concerne aussi Harry. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison qui vous a poussé ainsi dans je ne sais combien d'années à vous séparer ainsi de votre fille, mais tant que nous ne le saurons pas, il sera prudent que le minimum de personnes soient au courant de vos liens de parenté avec Narly. Je trouverai une explication pour l'ensemble des élèves.

Drago et Harry étaient pétrifiés : ils n'allaient pas devoir manger en tête à tête avec la petite fille matin, midi et soir, non ?

- Je suis sûr messieurs que cela vous permettra grandement d'apprendre à vous connaître.

Le directeur s'éloigna sur ces dernières paroles qui résonna comme une marche funèbre à leurs oreilles. Rogue leur fit le signe impératif de le suivre.

Drago aurait bien voulu poser la petite fille pour suivre son parrain, mais celle-ci était fermement accrochée à son cou. Et lorsqu'il se pencha pour tenter de l'obliger à se mettre sur ses jambes, elle se contenta de s'accrocher encore un peu plus, le mettant au défi de la faire marcher.

Harry était tout à la fois amusé et horrifié du comportement de la petite fille. Car il ne doutait pas que si pour l'instant elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras du serpentard, son tour viendrait aussi, sûrement bien trop vite à son goût. Il se rappela tout à coup l'arrivée brutale de la petite fille dans l'infirmerie. « Tontonsev », il n'avait pas rêvé, non ? Il regarda avec appréhension son professeur de potions qui le fusillait du regard tout en pointant son doigt vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Merlin, il n'allait pas se retrouver avec les deux serpentards sur le dos, non ?

- Venez, dit brutalement Rogue, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

- Severus, gémit Drago. Tu me fais une blague, hein ?

- Drago ! Cracha celui-ci en retour. Tu hésites encore à savoir si tu préfères les filles ou les garçons. Tu devrais être heureux de savoir que tu vas te décider finalement !

- Mais … mais …

- Mais quoi ? Grinça encore le maître des potions. J'ai encore une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu as aussi fait ce que tu veux faire actuellement. Tu es devenu mangemort. Sauf que selon … elle … tu es tellement emballé du résultat que tu renvoies ta fille ici pour t'éviter de faire cette abomination. Avec la bénédiction de ton cher et tendre !

Le ton était on ne peut plus insultant et ironique envers Harry.

Celui-ci ne comprenait guère l'attitude des deux hommes qui semblaient être bien plus proches que d'habitude. Devant son air ahuri, Rogue lui jeta un œil encore plus exaspéré que d'habitude :

- Potter ! Pour votre gouverne, et bien que cela ne vous regarde pas. Enfin, que cela ne vous regardait pas, sachez que je suis le parrain de Drago !

- C'est tonton Sev, pépia la petite voix de Narly dans le cou de Drago. L'est gentil tonton Sev. Dis, tonton, tu me montreras le cachot où tu as embêté Papary quand tu lui apprenais tes potions ? Et le sablier rouge où tu t'amusais à enlever des pierres pour l'énerver ? Tu me montreras dis ?

Harry la regarda avec horreur. S'il en doutait encore, Rogue se faisait donc un malin plaisir à lui enlever des points et cela constituait pour lui un amusement ?

Pour une fois, Drago faillit pouffer de rire devant l'expression gênée de son parrain qui venait d'être pris la main dans le sac, ou plutôt le sablier. Le tout sans même arriver à le cacher, un comble pour le maître des cachots !

- Potter, grinça l'intéressé, une seule remarque et je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est clair ? Quant toi jeune fille, tu vas me faire le plaisir de …

- Mais pourquoi tu grondes Papary, il a pas fait de bêtise !

Rogue lui jeta un regard polaire que la petite fille ignora superbement pour la plus grande admiration d'Harry. A son grand désappointement aussi, car le fait même qu'elle tienne tête de la sorte à son professeur suggérait une complicité future qui était loin de lui plaire …

Ils terminèrent le trajet en silence jusqu'à un tableau composé de plusieurs enfants qui jouaient ensemble et qui virent arriver Narly avec ravissement.

- Souricette, grogna Rogue et le tableau pivota lentement. Le professeur Dumbledore a choisi ce mot de passe pour que … Narly puisse entrer facilement également.

Il avait prononcé son prénom avec une petite moue de dégoût et en secouant la tête.

Drago s'engouffra rapidement car il était déjà heureux de n'avoir croisé personne dans les couloirs. Il voulait retrouver ses salles de classes, ses camarades le plus rapidement possible pour oublier ce cauchemar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Un appartement pour trois 

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui semblait être un salon. Il y avait cependant deux bureaux dans la pièce ce qui suggérait que Drago et Harry pourraient faire leurs devoirs dans cet appartement. Ce qui ressemblait aussi à un coffre à jouet était installé près de la porte du fond.

- A droite, Potter, à gauche, toi Drago. Au centre, la chambre de Narly. La salle de bain comporte trois portes qui donnent sur chacun des chambres. Messieurs, vous avez cours à quatorze heures.

Rogue les quitta dans un tourbillon de robe noire. Drago fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit la petite fille se tortiller dans ses bras pour descendre. Il ne put que la regarder trottiner vers le coffre et l'ouvrir avec un cri de ravissement.

Harry la regardait hébété sortir les jouets du coffre. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers ce serpentard de malheur qui se tenait devant lui. Il allait le choisir, lui, ce monstre d'arrogance par excellence comme amant dans le futur ? Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il allait le faire de plein gré … Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par la voix grinçante du serpentard qui siffla plus qu'il ne dit :

- Potter ! Maintenant que tu nous as mis dans cette situation impossible, je te préviens tout de suite : il est hors de question que je prenne tous mes repas ici, alors elle mange avec toi ! Et tu as intérêt à ce qu'elle ne me dérange pas !

- Et puis quoi encore, s'insurgea Harry lui aussi à mi-voix. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ait pu convaincre ton cher parrain de faire ce fameuse potion, alors tu as du la vouloir encore plus que moi, alors c'est toi qui va t'en occuper ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, j'ai un crétin sanguinaire nommé Voldemort qui veut ma peau ! Alors si tu crois que …

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, cracha Drago qui avait blêmi en entendant le nom du mage noir.

- De quoi tu as peur Malefoy ? Railla Harry. Tu as l'intention de devenir un mangemort et tu crains ton futur maître ? Ou tu as peur de reconnaître qu'il n'est qu'un sinistre imbécile aux idées totalement rétrogrades et dépassées ? Tu aurais peut-être intérêt à te renseigner avant de postuler au titre de mangemort pour savoir s'il tolère les homosexuels dans ses rangs, sinon, tu auras l'air malin une fois que tu seras devant lui et qu'il apprendra ta paternité avec moi …

Drago devint aussi blanc qu'un cadavre : Merlin, Voldemort aimait autant les homosexuels que les sang-de-bourbe, c'était pour dire !

- Je te hais Potter. Si tu savais à quel point je te hais !

- Papadago ?

Ils se figèrent tous les deux en entendant cette petite voix juste à côté d'eux. Dans une bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la petite fille pour découvrir un spectacle qui leur serra le cœur. Narly était visiblement au bord des larmes et apeurée. Ses grands yeux verts pleins d'eau eurent le même effet sur les deux, bien qu'il aurait fallu les soumettre au veritaserum pour qu'ils l'avouent. Ses deux lacs verts les faisaient fondre et leur donnaient le sentiment qu'il fallait surtout tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'ils pétillent de joie au lieu d'être humides. Drago esquissa un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, tandis qu'Harry s'accroupit instinctivement pour se retrouver au niveau de la fillette.

- Câlin, réclama la petite fille en se blottissant contre Harry.

Celui-ci referma ses bras autour de la petite fille avec hésitation et l'entendit murmurer :

- Je veux pas que tu cries contre Papadago. Tu cries jamais contre Papadago. Tu lui fais des bisous.

Drago déglutit péniblement à cette idée et Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était hors de question qu'il embrasse ce serpent, même pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Non, non et non !

- Ecoute, Narly, réussit à répondre calmement Drago. Il faut vraiment que tu te mettes dans la tête que pour l'instant je n'apprécie …

- Nous nous connaissions mal à l'époque où nous t'avons renvoyé, le coupa brutalement Harry en le fusillant du regard. Donc, il n'est pas question de bisou entre nous, et il nous arrive de nous disputer, oui. Mais il ne faut pas que cela t'inquiète. De toute façon, nous t'aimons tous les deux. N'est-ce pas Mal … Drago ?

Drago regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas question qu'il rentre dans ce jeu. Mais enfin, il ne voulait pas de fille ! Enfin pas maintenant ! Plus tard il n'en savait rien, mais maintenant il n'en voulait pas, il en était certain ! Si le gryffondor la voulait, tant mieux, il la lui laissait entièrement ! Malheureusement pour lui, deux paires d'yeux verts le fixaient. L'une suppliante, l'autre menaçante. La seconde le menaçait des pires tortures s'il disait non, mais ce fut la première qui le fit céder : comment résister à ces yeux verts là lorsqu'ils le regardaient ainsi ?

Il acquiesça donc lentement tout écartant une petite voix intérieure qui lui susurrait que si jamais Potter se mettait à le regarder avec cette expression là, et bien peut-être que devenir son amant ne serait pas forcément désagréable. Il se gifla violemment mentalement devant cette pensée pour le moins stupide. Néanmoins, son hochement de tête fut récompensé par un sourire éclatant sur la petite frimousse et cela lui donna une impression de paix intérieure qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

Ils furent tirés de leur contemplation mutuelle par l'arrivée soudaine d'un elfe de maison qui se matérialisa dans le salon. Drago le toisa dédaigneusement du regard, tandis qu'Harry lui souriait gentiment.

- Tu es Matty, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Harry Potter. Je viens m'occuper de Narly.

- Chouette, pépia Narly en se précipitant vers l'elfe. Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Tu es comme Dattyka à la maison !

Drago inspira profondément en entendant ce nom. Dattyka n'était pas un nom d'elfe courant. A sa connaissance il n'y avait qu'un seul elfe de maison prénommé comme cela, et il devait être à l'heure actuelle entrain de travailler pour sa mère, au manoir Malefoy …

Harry et Drago se jetèrent un regard noir au moment de franchir la porte de l'appartement. Heureusement, ils devaient partir dans des directions opposées pour aller à leur cours. Harry se rendait en métamorphose et Drago en botanique.

Dès son entrée dans la salle de métamorphose, Harry croisa les regards interrogateurs d'Hermione et de Ron, tandis que ses camarades continuaient leurs discussions en attendant le professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Alors, demanda Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore ?

- Pas maintenant, Ron, supplia Harry en s'écroulant à côté de son ami. Surtout pas maintenant …

- Harry, s'exclama Hermione à mi-voix. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tout blanc !

- Hermione ! Chuchota Harry d'une voix étranglée. Pas ici !

Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du professeur Mac Gonagall qui lui jeta un regard plein de compassion qui surprit Hermione. Son regard allait du professeur à son ami. Qu'arrivait-il à Harry ?

Harry ne sut jamais comment il avait réussi à suivre ce cours, à lancer le sort demandé par le professeur, à le réussir plus rapidement qu'Hermione au plus grand désappointement de celle-ci. Heureusement, ils n'avaient que ce double cours de métamorphose pour l'après-midi Harry avait automatiquement pris le chemin de la tour de gryffondor. Il était suivi par Hermione et Ron qui le regardaient d'une air anxieux sans oser parler. Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il ne pourrait pas leur parler dans la salle commune, ni même dans son dortoir, enfin … son ancien dortoir maintenant. Il s'arrêta donc brutalement et leur dit d'une voix étranglée :

- Pas par ici. Venez avec moi dans … mes nouveaux appartements …

- Tes nouveaux appartements ? Questionna Hermione avec précaution. Cela un rapport avec l'arrivée de la petite fille et l'explication que nous a fourni Dumbledore ?

- Que vous a dit Dumbledore ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

- Juste que la petite fille venait du futur et que les professeurs allaient s'occuper d'elle en attendant de savoir à quelle époque la renvoyer si c'était possible.

- Si c'était possible, gémit Harry. Quelle belle phrase !

Leur conversation les avaient fait arriver devant le tableau des enfants. Harry le contempla en soupirant tandis que Ron et Hermione se consultaient mutuellement des yeux. Ron avait les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension et Hermione fronçait les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre. Enfin Harry soupira :

- Souricette.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Ron et Hermione, le tableau pivota et Harry leur fit signe d'entrer en secouant la tête, l'air désespéré. Hermione redressa les épaules et entra d'un pas conquérant avant de s'arrêter brutalement sur le pas de la porte en apercevant la fillette qui jouait avec un elfe et se fit de ce fait violemment bousculée par Ron qui s'était engouffré à sa suite.

- Avance, Hermione, dit Harry d'une voix lasse. Elle ne te mangera pas !

Hermione et Ron entrèrent lentement dans la pièce, sans quitter la petite fille des yeux. La petite fille releva soudain la tête, attirée par le bruit de la porte qui se referme. Son petit visage s'éclaira encore un peu plus, elle se redressa sur ses jambes et couru dans la direction des arrivants en criant :

- Tata Mione ! Tonton Ron !

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait explosé de rire au vu de l'expression de leurs visages. Ils fixaient tous les deux la petite fille d'un air hagard. Mais il se contenta de dire à voix basse :

- Voici Narly. Ma fille. Qui vient du futur. Et qui est aussi celle de … Malefoy … Et elle a l'air de vous connaître aussi apparemment.

En effet, Narly s'était précipitée en tendant les bras vers Hermione et lui demanda aussitôt :

- L'est où bébé Emma ?

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Ses nerfs le trahirent d'un seul coup et Harry se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sous les regards horrifiés et incrédules d'Hermione et de Ron.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Sallykana : merci beaucoup, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout !

Aulandra17 : merci pour les compliments.

Me : Narly est une petite fille de trois ans espiègle comme tous ceux de son âge !

luna06510 : c'est un défi (dont je mettrai le texte à la fin) qui me l'a soufflé.

Liliepotte : merci ! Ton vœu est exaucé !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Leurs mâchoires se décrochent 

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. L'elfe Matty avait pris la petite Narly avec elle et lui avait gentiment expliqué qu'elles allaient jouer ensemble dans sa nouvelle chambre pendant que Papary allait se remettre du choc que lui avait provoqué sa venue. Ainsi que Tata Mione et Tonton Ron qui étaient incapables d'articuler un son et restaient la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

Le regard incrédule de Ron allait d'Harry à la porte où avaient disparus la petite fille et l'elfe. Lorsque Harry commença à se calmer, il finit par retrouver en partie l'usage de la parole et balbutia :

- Ta … ta … fille ? A … à … à toi ?

- Harry, murmura Hermione. Tu plaisantes, hein ? Ou alors je fais un cauchemar … Je me suis endormie pendant le cours de Mac Gonagall, hein ? Harry ? Mais réponds à la fin !

Harry regarda Hermione et Ron d'un air désespéré et ces derniers ne savaient plus si les larmes qu'ils voyaient briller dans ses yeux étaient des larmes de joie ou de douleur.

- Si seulement c'était un cauchemar, Hermione ! Si seulement ! Je préférerai encore récolter une année de retenue avec Rogue ou Rusard à la place de … ça …

- C'est vraiment ta … fille ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix étranglée. Elle se traîna jusqu'au canapé où avait pris place Harry pour s'écrouler à côté de lui lorsqu'il hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Et sa … mère ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Hermione ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Il n'y a pas de mère … Mais il y a un deuxième père …

Hermione déglutit péniblement à nouveau tandis que Ron blanchissait à une allure alarmante. Sa tête commençait à bourdonner et il s'assit avec précaution en face d'Harry.

- Et c'est Malefoy, finit par murmurer Harry d'une voix blanche.

Le visage d'Hermione reflétait toute son incompréhension et celle de Ron toute son horreur.

- Tu veux dire que tu préfères les garçons ? Commença-t-il péniblement. Et que tu ne m'en as rien dit ?

Le ton de sa voix enflait tandis que son visage reprenait brutalement des couleurs au fur et à mesure où sa colère montait. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait rien dit sur un sujet aussi important que celui-là ?

- Ron, supplia Harry, arrêtes ! Comment veux-tu que je te dise quelque chose que j'ignore moi-même ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Tu … ne … sais … pas ?

- Non, Ron ! Comment veux-tu que je sache ça ?

- Mais, tu n'as jamais été attiré par …

C'était Hermione qui avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et à balbutier cette phrase.

- Non, Hermione ! Jamais ! Enfin … je ne crois pas ….

Ron recommença à rougir et prit un air apeuré.

- Oh, ça va Ron ! Je ne t'ai jamais sauté dessus, non ? S'énerva Harry.

- Mais Cho, Harry ? Balbutia Hermione.

- Quoi Cho ? Cria Harry énervé. Oui, c'était une fille et après ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ses baisers si vous voulez tout savoir, mais de là à me faire penser que j'allais pouvoir préférer les garçons, il y a tout de même un gouffre ! Et si cela peut te rassurer, Ron, jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'ai fantasmé sur toi, ni sur aucun autre garçon d'ailleurs !

- Et les posters des joueurs de Quidditch, s'étrangla Ron.

- Et alors ? Tu en as aussi, non ? Alors si tu te poses la question pour moi, tu pourrais aussi te la poser pour toi, non ?

A cet instant, Hermione crut bien que Ron allait s'évanouir pour de bon.

- Mais je n'ai jamais rêvé de les embrasser, balbutia-t-il pour se défendre.

- Et bien moi non plus, hurla Harry. Et encore moins la fouine !

- Ron, arrêtes de regarder Harry comme cela, gronda Hermione en lui faisant de gros yeux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, c'est juste le choc de …

- De savoir que j'ai une fille avec Malefoy, reprit Harry amèrement. Et tu crois que moi cela ne me fait rien ? En plus de savoir qu'on l'a fait de façon … naturelle ? Naturel ! C'est le mot de Dumbledore ! Mais il n'y a rien de naturel là dedans !

- Naturel ? Protesta Hermione. Ah non ! Enfin, reprit elle en rougissant furieusement, un homme ne peut pas porter un enfant ! C'est impossible !

- Et bien il paraît que si dans le monde sorcier, grinça Harry. Une fleur de … enfin peu importe, une tonne d'autres ingrédients, un préparateur de potions qualifié, et hop ! L'un des deux boit la potion et ils … enfin, ils …

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Rien que de penser à l'acte en lui-même, il sentait son cœur au bord des lèvres. Surtout lorsqu'il s'imaginait avec Malefoy … Atroce. Le mot était encore trop faible.

- Ron ? Murmura Hermione misérablement. Tu … tu … tu savais … pour … ça ?

Ron était l'horreur incarnée, mais il hocha péniblement la tête à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- La fleur de …. Je ne sais plus son nom … Enfin elle est presque introuvable et surtout extrêmement chère. Quant à la potion, il paraît qu'il n'y a que quelques maîtres de potions qui sont capables de la réaliser …

- Alors Harry n'en est pas capable, reprit Hermione avec vigueur. Ne le prends pas mal Harry, mais … Donc c'est …

- Rogue, la coupa brutalement Harry. C'est Rogue qui l'a faite … Enfin qui la fera …

- Rogue ? Gémit Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? Lui ? Faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oh, pas pour moi, railla Harry, bien que sa voix tremblait. Mais pour son filleul, apparemment, oui. Rogue est le parrain de Malefoy.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant, tandis qu'Hermione fixait Harry du regard, nul doute que si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle ne s'en serait pas privée ! Elle serra ses mains sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler ouvertement.

- Harry, dit-elle faiblement, si c'est une plaisanterie, je suis prête à avouer dans la grande salle que j'ai marché, très bien marché, couru même. Mais il faut t'arrêter là maintenant !

Harry ne répondit rien mais la façon dont il la regarda lui donna envie de rentrer sous terre. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Harry, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis cinq ans, était papa. D'une petite fille. Avec Malefoy, leur ennemi juré qui la traitait plus bas que terre sous prétexte que ses parents étaient moldus. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient atteint le fond l'année précédente avec Ombrage, mais non. Il pouvait encore leur arriver pire. Enfin, surtout pour Harry, mais elle n'était pas une amie qui allait le laisser tomber à la première tempête venue. Au contraire. Mais la tempête ressemblait étrangement à un ouragan force cinq. Bon, il fallait qu'elle garde tout cela en tête. Les autres points : ah, la petite fille les connaissait bien Ron et elle, puisqu'elle les avait appelé tata et tonton. Elle sentit un frisson passer dans son corps lorsqu'elle se rappela aussi la question de la fillette : qui était bébé Emma ? Bon, une chose à la fois, d'abord rassurer Harry.

- C'est Dumbledore qui a mis cet appartement à votre disposition, demanda-t-elle faiblement à Harry.

- Oui. Avec une chambre pour chacun, précisa-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Ron. Je n'ai pas envie, mais pas envie du tout de … dormir dans le même lit que Malefoy … alors le reste …

- Et Dumbledore n'a pas envie que toute l'école sache que vous êtes ses pères, reprit Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est évident Ron, dit-elle alors que celui-ci ouvrait des yeux ronds, sinon il l'aurait dit au déjeuner. Alors pourquoi tu nous l'as dit Harry ?

- Parce que Dumbledore savait que je ne pourrais pas ne pas vous le dire.

- Et que vas-tu faire avec Neville, Seamus, Dean ? Ils vont remarquer que tu ne dors plus dans le dortoir !

Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes : il n'avait pas songé à cela ! Il en eut soudain par-dessus la tête de cette journée et finit par dire brutalement :

- Et bien qu'il se débrouille cette fois pour justifier nos absences ! Oui, répéta-t-il avec force, nos absences à Malefoy et moi. Car non seulement, nous devons dormir ici, mais nous devons aussi prendre tous nos repas ici en compagnie de …. Narly.

- Manger avec la fouine ? S'étrangla Hermione. En tête à tête ? Mais vous allez vous entretuer !

- Je ne ferai certainement pas cela sous les yeux de Narly ! Cria Harry.

- Il serait même souhaitable Potter que vous ne le fassiez pas du tout, dit la voix doucereuse de leur professeur de potions.

Celui-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, arborant son air glacial et méprisant à l'encontre des trois gryffondors, tandis qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir Malefoy moqueur juste derrière lui.

- Granger, Weasley, quittez cet appartement. J'ai à parler à Potter et Malefoy concernant …

- Si c'est pour parler de Narly, le coupa brutalement Harry, ils peuvent aussi bien rester ici !

- Potter, dix points en moins pour m'avoir coupé la parole et ensuite dix points en moins pour avoir suggéré que Granger et Weasley puissent être impliqué dans cette affaire.

- Si vous y êtes impliqué en tant que « Tonton Sev », protesta Harry avec une lueur narquoise dans le regard, ils sont autant impliqués en tant que « Tata Mione » et « Tonton Ron ».

Harry eut pour la première fois la satisfaction d'avoir réduit au silence son professeur de potions. Au moins deux secondes. Silence qui fut rompu par un glapissement de Drago :

- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que ma fille fréquente cette sang-de-bourbe et Weasmoche.

- Tais-toi, Drago, dit brutalement Rogue. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle histoire, Potter ? Et je vous préviens que si vous ne me convainquez pas, vous aurez une semaine de retenue !

Harry se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte de la chambre de Narly, l'ouvrit et demanda gentiment :

- Narly ? Tu veux bien venir voir tonton Sev pour lui expliquer quelques petits trucs ?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Ewilan : merci beaucoup !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Révélations dérangeantes 

Narly arriva en trottinant à la demande d'Harry avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit le monde assemblé dans le salon. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers Drago, Harry l'intercepta en la prenant dans ses bras. Il remarqua ce faisant que le geste lui venait plus naturellement :

- Narly, demanda-t-il doucement avec un rire dans la voix. Peux-tu dire à Ro… enfin, tonton Sev, le nom des personnes qui sont ici ?

- Tu sais plus tonton Sev ?

- Disons que j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui me le dise, réussit à grincer Rogue entre ses dents.

- C'est parce que tu es vieux que tu te souviens plus ? Je vais t'aider tonton Sev, dit la petite fille fièrement alors qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron faisaient des efforts méritoires pour ne pas pouffer de rire et que Drago et Rogue manquaient de s'étouffer d'indignation.

- C'est mon Papary, commença fièrement Narly en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine d'Harry, puis orientant son doigt vers Drago elle continua

- Et mon Papadago. Elle, c'est tata Mione et tonton Ron, continua-t-elle sous le regard horrifié de Drago. Merlin, sa propre fille fréquenter une sang-de-bourbe … Il redevint narquois cependant lorsque la petite fille continua sans pitié :

- Tata Mione, c'est la maman à bébé Emma, et tonton Ron, c'est le papa à bébé Emma. Bébé Emma l'est pas là ! Dit elle en levant les mains vers le ciel dans un signe d'ignorance. Tonton Mumus l'est pas là non plus. Tu sais où il est ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en se tournant vers Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas qui est tonton Mumus, rétorqua Rogue froidement. Mais le serpentard qu'était Drago crut déceler une petite pointe d'angoisse dans cette réponse.

- Mais si, insista Narly, tu vis avec tonton Mumus, sauf quand il fait le loup parce qu'il est méchant ces nuits là. Ces nuits là, tu viens dormir chez moi et tu joues avec moi pendant que Papary et Papadago se font des bisous. Et le matin tu retournes voir tonton Mumus pour lui faire des bisous toi aussi.

- Tonton Mumus ? Croassa Harry. Remus ?

- Mais tu sais bien, Papary, s'énerva la petite fille. Tonton Mumus t'a appris des choses aussi au château, c'est toi qui m'a dit !

Ce qu'Harry avait été à deux doigts de faire précédemment, Narly l'avait réussi avec brio : Rogue était réduit au silence, de même que Drago, Hermione, Ron et Harry.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur la petite fille, les bouches ouvertes, comme s'ils avaient tous été stupefixiés par les paroles prononcées. Ce fut finalement Harry qui les sortit de leur torpeur en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses épaules tressautaient. Il posa avec précaution Narly à côté de lui et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules continuaient à tressauter. Narly commença à avoir une expression inquiète sur le visage :

- Papary pleure ? Pouquoi ?

Harry tenta de hocher négativement la tête mais ne put sortir un son. Il sortit son visage de ses mains et tous constatèrent qu'il était terrassé par une crise de fou rire silencieux. Crise qu'il communiqua à Hermione et Ron à mesure que ceux-ci imaginaient l'ensemble de la situation. Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue vivaient ensemble dans le futur … Leur professeur de potions avait une vie sexuelle. Et il préférait les hommes. Rapidement Hermione dut s'asseoir elle aussi à côté d'Harry, elle commençait à en pleurer tellement elle riait. Ron était rouge comme jamais alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par le même rire silencieux qu'Harry.

Drago de son côté était pétrifié. Son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de mémoriser cette information, de l'envisager même. Son propre parrain avec un ancien gryffondor ? Il se tourna vers lui en espérant secrètement qu'il allait le trouver goguenard et qu'il allait faire payer très cher à Potter le débordement de sa fille, mais … rien … Rogue ne réagissait pas … Encore un secret ? Franchement cela commençait à faire beaucoup avec ceux de l'après-midi !

Flash-Back

Drago suivait son cours de botanique machinalement, ce qui lui valut de se faire mordre à plusieurs reprises par les plantes du professeur Chourave qu'il devait rempoter. Il se précipita hors de la serre sans écouter les appels de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson qui auraient bien voulu savoir ce que Dumbledore lui voulait. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne à qui parler dans ce château. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire jusqu'à présent, mais là, il en allait de sa santé mentale. Il se précipita donc vers les cachots et frappa nerveusement à la porte de la salle de classe de potions. Il fut soulagé d'entendre la voix glaciale de Rogue l'enjoindre d'entrer, car on ne pouvait guère parler d'invitation avec le ton employé.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda Drago en fixant son parrain du regard.

- Viens, fut la seule réponse de Rogue et il l'entraîna dans son bureau situé derrière la salle de classe.

Drago fut soulagé dans un sens lorsqu'il entendit son parrain verrouiller la porte à l'aide de plusieurs sorts et placer un sort d'insonorisation dans la pièce. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer en revanche et Rogue ne faisait rien pour l'aider en restant muet comme une tombe.

- Saint Potter ! Il continue à me pourrir la vie à chaque jour qui passe, finit-il par lâcher. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il ait envoyé père à Azkaban !

- Assieds-toi Drago, finit par dire Rogue. Il y a un certain nombre de choses qu'il est indispensable que tu apprennes maintenant que ta … fille est ici. Tais-toi et écoutes-moi. D'abord, je vais te placer sous le sort de fidelitas pour ce que je vais te dire. Oh si Drago, je vais le faire, parce que c'est ma vie que je vais te confier en quelque sorte et que je tiens à avoir un minimum de sécurité ! Donc _Fidelitas_ !

Le rayon argenté parti sans prévenir de la baguette de son parrain pour venir frapper Drago de plein fouet. Il grimaça car il savait que désormais, jusqu'à la fin de l'incantation, tout ce que lui dirait son parrain, il ne pourrait le répéter à quiconque. Mais il ne tenta pas de se rebeller car son parrain ne lui jetait jamais de sort sans une bonne raison. Au moins, il avait appris ça en seize ans.

- Bien, reprit Rogue à voix basse, maintenant je vais te parler franchement de ton père et de Voldemort. Cela t'étonne que je l'appelle comme cela ? Demanda-t-il grinçant alors que Drago écarquillait les yeux. Il s'était donné le mot avec Potter aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Drago, Voldemort est une ordure, qui méritera franchement l'Avada Kedavra ou n'importe quel autre sort qui le fera mourir lorsque cela arrivera. Et ton père est stupide de s'obstiner à le suivre, de même que ta mère d'ailleurs !

- Mais … mais toi-même tu es un mangemort ! S'écria Drago en ayant l'impression que le cauchemar ne faisait que continuer.

- C'est techniquement exact. Je porte la marque, je réponds à ces appels et je remplis même des missions pour lui, grimaça Rogue. Sauf que je le fais pour Dumbledore, en tant qu'espion. Que si mes missions comportent des assassinats, elles ont toute l'apparence de la réussite, bien que je ne tue plus jamais, Dumbledore se débrouille avec les détails techniques. Drago, ton père m'a entraîné dans cette voix bien avant ta naissance sans que je ne réalise bien ce que je faisais. Lorsque j'étais en train de le réaliser, Potter a, on ne sait par quel miracle, réussit à mettre Voldemort en déroute pour un certain nombre d'années. Ce qui m'a permis de me rapprocher de Dumbledore. Et de décider avec lui que je deviendrai son espion lorsque Voldemort a réussi à reprendre un corps il y a un an.

Franchement, heureusement que Drago était assis, car ses jambes auraient refusé de le porter. Son propre parrain ? Un traître ? Et ce maudit sort de Fidelitas qui allait lui clouer le bec !

- Drago, reprit Rogue sans cesser de le fixer du regard. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous désormais : je ferai maintenant tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, j'emploierai tous les moyens possibles, y compris les illégaux si tu m'y obliges. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire la même absurdité que moi au même âge ! D'autant que ton père n'est pas là pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin !

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux ne disait rien qui vaille à Drago. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être sérieux. Déterminé.

- Il est grand temps Drago à seize ans que tu commences à faire fonctionner tes neurones qui, je l'espère, sont un peu plus dégourdies que celles de Potter ! Comment peux-tu encore gober à ton âge ces idioties sur la suprématie des sang-pur ? L'exemple de Granger ne te suffit pas ? Elle est fille de moldus et pourtant elle te surclasse largement dans les compétences magiques. En partie parce que tu ne travailles pas autant qu'elle, mais pas seulement ! Elle est plus douée que toi, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Certes, elle est insupportablement miss-je-sais-tout et je-veux-toujours-avoir-raison, mais en étant parfaitement honnête, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'élève aussi douée en potions. Et je sais que les autres matières sont à l'avenant, hormi éventuellement la défense contre les forces du mal où Potter la surclasse en pratique, m'a-t-on dit et que je vérifierai pas plus tard que demain. Cela doit être dans le sang pour le coup, son père était pareil !

Là, le sort de Fidelitas n'avait pas besoin d'être présent pour réduire au silence Drago. Son parrain avait avalé une potion de confusion ? Une bouteille de Whisky pur feu ?

- Non, Drago, je n'ai rien avalé de compromettant pour te dire cela. L'arrivée de ta fille change considérablement les données du problème. Je pense que je suis en train de te donner une partie des éléments pour lesquels tu as précisément renvoyé ta fille ici et maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Drago péniblement.

- Parce que selon elle, tu l'as renvoyée ici pour justement ne pas devenir mangemort, Drago. Et que je sais que tu en es plus proche que jamais. Tu l'as renvoyée ici pour te rapprocher de Potter plus rapidement, grimaça Rogue. Là, j'aurais bien tendance à te secouer jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tes esprits pour éviter de le choisir lui entre tous, mais bon … J'ose imaginer que tu as vu en lui des qualités qu'il sait admirablement dissimuler puisque je ne lui en trouve aucune !

- Mais, moi non plus, je ne lui trouve aucune qualité, s'insurgea Drago.

- Vraiment … aucune ? Insinua Rogue avec un regard pénétrant.

Drago ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement et dit du bout des lèvres :

- Bon, oui, il a un physique … pas trop mal … Mais bon, je ne saute pas sur le premier venu, tout de même Severus ! Alors un gryffondor ! Potter en plus !

- Et bien tu vois qu'il en a au moins une de qualité, ironisa Rogue. Et j'ajouterai en plus que c'est le seul qui soit capable de te faire sortir encore de tes gonds aussi rapidement ! L'éducation Malefoy est un peu malmenée dès que ses yeux verts passent à proximité ! Ah, ne fais pas cette tête là, pour un peu, je pourrais te croire jaloux ! Evidemment que je sais qu'il a les yeux verts, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu ne pas le remarquer vu le nombre d'heures supplémentaires qu'il passe dans mon cachot à effectuer des tâches toutes plus ingrates les unes que les autres … Mais je ne choisis pas mes amants dans une cour d'école Drago !

- Tes … amants ? S'étrangla Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'étais asexué ? Ce que croit la totalité de l'école ? Je te pensais un peu plus fin que cela, Drago !

Flash-Back

Ce n'était qu'une fois remis de ces chocs successifs, et après avoir très longuement discuté avec son parrain sur l'attitude à adopter avec les autres serpentards qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble en route vers le nouvel appartement de Drago. Il ne savait plus bien où il en était : toutes ses croyances venaient d'un seul coup d'être remises en question par les affirmations de son parrain, homme en lequel il avait le plus confiance derrière son père. Confiance : mot clé par excellence ! Il devrait donc choisir l'un et trahir l'autre ? Lorsqu'il s'était révolté à haute voix à cette idée face à son parrain, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué froidement :

- Penses-tu que ton père se préoccupait de toi, de ton avenir lorsqu'il a commis tous ces crimes ? Penses-tu qu'il se souciait de te laisser sans son soutien ? Réfléchis un peu Drago, et réponds honnêtement, au moins à toi même, à la question suivante : ton père s'est-il vraiment un jour interessé à toi, à ce que tu aimes, à tes passions ? Ou ne s'est-il préoccupé de ta présence uniquement en tant qu'héritier au sang-pur ? Que crois-tu qu'il t'aurais fait s'il avait appris tes aventures avec des garçons ? Et même avec des filles d'ailleurs ? Penses-tu qu'il t'aurait demandé ton avis l'année prochaine au moment où il t'aurait marié avec Pansy Parkinson ?

- Ma … Marié ? … Avec Parkinson ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle vient si souvent chez toi lorsque tu es en vacances ? Qu'il se débrouille pour vous laisser seuls largement au delà de tout ce que sa bienséance rétrograde ne lui dicte ? Réfléchis bien à tout cela Drago. Et prends ton temps. Et tu sais que ma porte te reste ouverte pour en discuter.

Mais alors là, découvrir que son parrain pourrait vivre dans le futur avec le loup-garou qui leur avait enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal deux ans auparavant, qu'il semblait haïr au moins autant que Potter était au dessus de ses forces. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : que cette journée finisse. Enfin.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Aulandra17 : j'espère que le langage enfantin de Narly t'a plu ?

Lunathelunatique : comme tu peux le constater, tontonSev n'est pas le bébé d'Emma, mais j'espère que ses ascendants te plaisent aussi !

Me : tu vois, elle a tout expliqué !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Débuts à trois 

Dumbledore choisit cet instant précis pour faire son apparition dans la cheminée du salon. Il embrassa la scène d'un seul coup d'œil circulaire. Son impassible maître des cachots était tétanisé sur place, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Son filleul le dévisageait d'un air horrifié comme s'il venait de prendre le magasin d'armoires entier sur la tête. Intéressant : qu'avait-il pu bien se passer pour que les deux serpentards soient dans cet état ? Certes, il savait que les révélations de Severus n'allaient pas faire plaisir à Drago dans un premier temps, mais il imaginait mal Severus le faire en face des gryffondors. Non, c'était autre chose, forcément. Quelque chose qui avait donné aux gryffondors présents un fou rire silencieux qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les yeux de Narly allaient des uns aux autres et lorsqu'elle remarqua Dumbledore dans la cheminée, elle se précipita vers lui en disant :

- L'est où tonton Mumus ?

Cette phrase eut un double effet : les rires silencieux d'Harry, Hermione et Ron redoublèrent, tandis que les serpentards commençaient à avoir un air orageux dont ils avaient le secret.

- Et, qui est tonton Mumus, demanda Dumbledore doucement à Narly.

- C'est l'amour à tonton Sev ! Et Papadago, c'est l'amour à Papary. Et Tonton Ron c'est l'amour à Tata Mione. Et …

- Oui, Narly, je crois que j'ai compris là, coupa doucement Dumbledore. Severus ? Une idée sur l'identité de tonton Mumus ?

Au regard que lui jeta Rogue, Dumbledore fut heureux de constater que celui-ci n'avait pas sa baguette dans sa main. Celui-ci semblait au paroxysme de la fureur, sans pour autant arriver à prononcer un mot. Il crut en comprendre la raison lorsque Harry hoqueta :

- Re …Re … mus … Lu … Lu …. Pin !

Il avait hurlé la dernière syllabe tandis que son rire reprenait de plus belle. Hermione et Ron ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, ils n'en pouvaient plus de rire, eux non plus.

- Severus, demanda à nouveau Dumbledore avec précaution mais ses yeux pétillaient follement derrière ses lunettes. Vous pensez qu'il a raison ?

- C'est une conclusion à laquelle on peut arriver au vu des propos de Narly, grinça Rogue entre ses dents.

- Bien …. Bien … bien … dit Dumbledore un peu dépassé par la situation tout de même. En effet, si Rogue avouait que c'était possible devant l'ensemble des gryffondors, c'est qu'il en avait une certitude. Mais pour en avoir une certitude, cela voudrait-il dire que … maintenant …

- Dumbledore, cracha Rogue entre ses dents serrées par la colère comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son directeur, je n'ai aucun autre contact avec ce lycanthrope de malheur en dehors des réunions de l'ordre. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Parfaitement bien mon cher Severus. Décidément les années à venir vont être, enfin, ont du être emplies de rebondissements !

- Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'on vous cache des informations, mon cher Albus, grimaça Rogue, sachez donc que de l'année où vient Narly, Granger et Weasley sont les parents d'une certaine Emma.

- Bébé Emma ! S'écria Narly ravie. Elle est petite ! Elle sait pas marcher. Elle sait pas parler.

Ce brusque rappel eut pour mérite d'arrêter net les rires d'Hermione et de Ron qui firent immédiatement un concours pour savoir lequel serait capable d'être le plus rouge. Et Harry finit par leur dire en soufflant :

- Au moins vous faites ça dans les normes vous ! Moi … Voldy a dû me torturer un paquet de temps pour que j'en arrive à cette extrémité !

- Tu devrais considérer cela comme un honneur Potter, grinça Drago, que j'ai daigné poser les yeux sur toi !

- Tu parles d'un honneur, railla Harry. Et si seulement il n'y avait eu que les yeux ! J'aurai pu m'en remettre ! Malheureusement pour moi, cela …

- Cela suffit Harry, le rappela doucement à l'ordre Dumbledore en faisant un signe vers Narly. Je suis certain que vous aurez à cœur de vous … expliquer tous les deux, mais en dehors de la présence de votre fille ! Bien, j'étais juste venu vous informer de la raison officielle qui vous retient loin de la grande salle pour les repas, dont j'informerai l'ensemble des préfets dès ce soir pour qu'ils répandent l'information. Nous nous en tiendrons donc à la version suivante : par le plus grand des hasard, Harry et … Drago souffrent d'une même allergie alimentaire temporaire, qui les oblige à surveiller leur alimentation, ce qui leur impose de manger exclusivement les repas préparés par Mme Pomfresh dans cet appartement pour qu'ils aient pas le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie à faire trois fois par jour. Et ils doivent être surveillés par Mme Pomfresh la nuit pour la même raison, sans que leur état ne leur impose de rester à l'infirmerie. Sur ce, reprit-il calmement, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous laissions nos chers … papa faire connaissance de Narly.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, suivie par Ron. Elle était prête à protester, mais un regard de Dumbledore l'en dissuada. Elle finit par balbutier en tirant Ron :

- On te voit après le dîner dans la salle commune Harry ?

Rogue jeta un regard noir à Dumbledore, impassible à Drago avant de partir sans un mot.

- Narly, dit doucement Dumbledore, si tu montrais à … tes papa quels sont tes jeux préférés ?

Il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée pour rejoindre son bureau tandis que Narly se précipitait vers le coffre à jouet avec un cri de ravissement :

- Je vais faire à manger, s'écria-t-elle en fouillant dans les jouets. Papary tu t'assieds là, dit-elle en pointant le canapé avec autorité, et Papadago à côté !

- Certainement pas, protesta Drago qui se fit fusiller du regard par deux regards émeraudes identiques dans la seconde qui suivit. Tu as peut-être le temps de jouer, Pot … Harry, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, moi ! Evidement tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est toi ! Granger doit tout te faire et tu n'es même pas capable de recopier correctement ce qu'elle te donne !

- Tu vas prendre dix minutes pour jouer avec Narly, gronda Harry tout en s'asseyant à la place que Narly lui avait désignée. Ensuite, Narly, reprit-il avec un petit sourire vers la petite fille, nous appellerons Matty pour qu'elle joue avec toi pendant que nous ferons nos devoirs avant le dîner.

- Sipepait, Papadago, supplia Narly en s'accrochant au serpentard.

Merlin, mais comment résister à ces yeux là ? Se demanda à nouveau Drago en la regardant. Il soupira longuement, mais finit par prendre place sur le canapé lui aussi, le plus loin possible du gryffondor, ce qui parut enchanter Narly qui disposa ainsi ses jouets de dinette entre les deux. Il regarda d'un air narquois le gryffondor faire semblant de manger la cuisine de sa fille, avant de succomber lui aussi au jeu, d'autant plus lorsque Narly lui dit en passant :

- T'inquietes pas Papadago. Je fais du manger que tu aimes : des pâtes et du gâteau aux pommes. Pas de chocolat. Tu aimes pas. Papary et moi, on mange des chocogrenouilles, mais pas toi.

Drago grimaça devant cette vérité énoncée. Nouvelle preuve s'il en était que Narly le connaissait bien ! Harry, lui, haussa un sourcil moqueur à l'adresse du serpentard.

Narly parlait suffisamment dans son jeu pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de meubler la conversation. Il leur suffisait d'entrer dans le jeu de la petite fille avec suffisamment de gentillesse pour que celle-ci soit aux anges. Harry était stupéfait de constater que le serpentard finissait par accepter de jouer avec la fillette, sans mièvrerie, sans bêtifier, mais simplement. Il semblait même finalement plus à l'aise que lui dans cet exercice finalement. Drago en effet, contre toute attente de sa part, appréciait ce jeu simple adoré clairement de la petite fille. Celle-ci, malgré son langage encore enfantin, semblait déjà effectuer des raisonnements simples qui l'étonnait. Mais finalement, que savait-il sur les compétences des petites filles de, tiens, de quel âge d'abord ?

- Dis-moi, Narly, finit-il par dire, tu as quel âge ?

- Tu te souviens pas Papadago ? J'ai trois ans ! Depuis hier ! Et même tonton Sev m'a donné un balais pour faire comme toi et Papary ! L'est où mon balai ?

- Narly, dit gentiment Harry, tu es venue sans ton balai, ici. Tu es venue juste avec ta peluche. Mais Drago te rachètera un balai, ne t'en fais pas …

Il fixait le serpentard d'un air moqueur et celui-ci le fusilla du regard tout en grommelant à l'adresse de Narly :

- Si tonton Sev t'a offert un balai, tu pourras toujours lui en redemander un, il sera ravi !

Seul Harry pouvait percevoir toute l'ironie du ton de Drago, Narly, elle, était à nouveau aux anges.

- Bon, maintenant Narly, j'appelle Matty, finit par dire Drago et tu me laisses faire mes devoirs, c'est compris ?

- Je veux que tu joues encore, Papadago !

- Non, pas maintenant Narly. J'ai du travail !

- Tu as toujours du travail, pleurnicha la petite fille. Tu veux jamais jouer avec moi !

Drago était sidéré de tant de mauvaise foi de la part de cette fillette, le tout sous le regard narquois d'Harry.

- Ah, ça suffit maintenant ! Gronda-t-il exaspéré. Matty !

L'elfe apparut dans un plop pour demander :

- Oui, maître Drago ?

- Occupez-vous de Narly, j'ai des devoirs à faire !

- Bien maître. Le dîner sera servi à dix-neuf heures sur ordre de maître Dumbledore.

Elle entraîna une petite fille en pleine crise de larmes vers sa chambre. Harry avait un sentiment mitigé : il savait déjà qu'il détestait entendre sa fille pleurer, mais il devait aussi faire ses devoirs tout comme Drago. D'autant qu'il était en retenue à vingt-heures en compagnie de Ron …

Ils se regardèrent avec des grands yeux lorsque les cris de Narly s'arrêtèrent net quelques secondes après qu'elle soit entrée dans sa chambre avec Matty. Harry mit un doigt sur sa bouche et ils s'avancèrent silencieusement vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent sans bruit. Ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place : Narly jouait tranquillement avec Matty, sans plus de traces de crise de larmes. Drago prit une mine dégoûtée et referma la porte :

- Quel caractère, marmonna-t-il. Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Le caractère pleurnichard de Saint-Potter !

- Moi, j'appelle cela la rouerie et la mauvaise foi Malefoy qui ressortent à la moindre contrariété ! S'emporta Harry.

- Mauvaise foi ? S'insurgea Drago. C'est plutôt ton côté pleurnichard qui ressort ! C'est tout de même toi qui te retrouves tous les ans ou presque dans le bureau de l'autre vieux fou de directeur à pleurnicher sur ton sort !

- Je t'interdis d'insulter Dumbledore, hurla Harry. Et puis c'est facile pour toi puisque ce n'est pas toi qui est poursuivi tous les ans par un barbare sanguinaire et risque ta vie pour sauver les autres ! Monsieur a une vie paisible, les poches remplies de gallions extorqués aux plus faibles. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire pour toi ! Surtout avec un parrain qui est le bras droit de l'autre fou !

- Je ne te permets pas Potter ! Quand on ne sait rien, on se tait ! Hurla Drago au comble de l'exaspération.

- Sujet sensible ? Railla Harry ravi d'avoir fait céder la façade de marbre du serpentard dès le deuxième jour de la rentrée.

Drago ne pouvait s'expliquer plus, il se contenta donc de jeter un regard glacial à Harry, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

--- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- -- ---

RAR :

Aulandra17 : j'espère que la suite t'aura plue également

Ewilan : merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire de si près !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le rôle d'un père … 

Harry était trop énervé pour faire correctement ses devoirs. L'idée de devoir supporter Malefoy à tous les repas lui coupait aussi l'appétit. Il finit tout de même par sortir son livre de potions pour commencer son devoir : avec le professeur Slughorn, il devenait en effet plus agréable de commencer son devoir de potions !

Sans le savoir, Drago faisait de même. Il voulait absolument surclasser Potter et même Granger dans toutes les matières à partir de maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'une sang-de-bourbe soit meilleure que lui ! Et pour les potions, il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Severus. Il ne put s'empêcher un geste d'agacement lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il préféra aller ouvrir en personne à l'importun et jeta un bref :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il dut baisser les yeux pour rencontrer le regard vert de sa fille qui lui dit avec un grand sourire :

- On mange, Papadago !

Drago jeta un œil exaspéré sur sa montre qui lui confirma effectivement qu'il était dix-neuf heures. Il serra les dents et suivit la petite fille à table. Harry était déjà là et ils échangèrent des regards noirs, tout en tentant de sourire à Narly ce qui les fit grimacer tous les deux finalement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de parler, mais ils y furent contraints par Narly qui ne cessait de babiller sur tous les évènements importants de sa journée à elle. Elle demanda au moins dix fois à Drago si elle pouvait demander un nouveau balai à Tonton Sev, et dix fois à Harry si elle pourrait voler avec lui lorsqu'elle aurait son balai.

Harry qui avait l'habitude d'expédier son repas rapidement en fut pour ses frais : Narly parlait tellement qu'elle n'avait guère le temps de manger. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda de se presser un peu pour terminer, elle lui tendit sans façon sa fourchette en disant :

- Aider moi !

Harry avait pris la fourchette tendue dans un réflexe machinal pas très sûr d'avoir compris, et il tenta de protester :

- Ah non ! Tu es assez grande pour manger toute seule !

- Veux pas ! Pas faim !

Harry soupira longuement sous le regard narquois de Drago et jeta un œil à sa montre : plus qu'un quart d'heure avant son départ en retenue chez Rogue. Il s'arma donc de courage pour donner la becquée à sa fille qui n'en demandait pas tant ! Lorsqu'enfin le dessert arriva, il fut soulagé : encore deux minutes et il devrait partir. Il engloutit donc sa compote (apparemment les petites filles n'étaient pas censées pouvoir manger des pâtisseries à tous les repas …) dans les deux minutes imparties et alors que Narlye remarquait son manège et lui tendait à nouveau sa cuillère, il se leva rapidement et lui dit :

- Non, non, non, Narly. Tu demandes à Drago pour le dessert. Moi, je dois aller voir Rogue. Tonton Sev.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Parce que … Drago s'est arrangé pour que je sois puni. A demain, Narly !

- Bisou !

Harry était déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais il fit tout de même volte-face, pour aller planter un baiser léger sur la joue de Narly qui n'attendait que ça.

- Maintenant, soit mignonne, finit-il par dire, et termine ton dessert avec Drago …

- Potter ! Harry ! Mais …

- Aider moi, Papadago, l'interrompit Narly en lui tendant sa cuillère.

Drago regarda la cuillère comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étouffer, avant de jeter un regard glacial à Narly. Il tenta encore un échappatoire :

- Po … Harry te l'a dit. Tu es suffisamment grande pour manger toute seule ! Alors, exécution !

- Veux pas, lui répondit violemment Narly en repoussant brutalement son bol de compote qui faillit tomber sur les genoux de Drago sans son réflexe de joueur de Quidditch.

- Narly ! Gronda Drago. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! Tu manges ta compote, un point c'est tout !

- Noooooon ! Hurla Narly sous l'œil inquiet de Drago qui n'en menait pas large. Bon la compote était au menu, il fallait bien qu'elle la mange, non ? Sinon … Sinon, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais entre lui donner la becquée sans témoin et risquer de se faire accuser le lendemain de l'avoir privée de dessert en public … Il prit donc la cuillère en soupirant longuement et commença à nourrir Narly qui s'était aussitôt calmée. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, presque certain de s'être fait avoir par ce petit bout de fille haute comme trois pommes. Que les journées à venir allaient lui sembler longues …

Matty apparut juste alors qu'il terminait de lui donner sa compote et il crut que l'heure de la délivrance sonnait enfin. Malheureusement, pour lui, elle lui dit d'un ton chantant :

- Maître Dumbledore a dit que vous deviez la coucher juste après le repas. Vous trouverez ses vêtements dans sa chambre.

- La coucher ? Mais ….

Elle disparut avec les reliefs du repas sans rien ajouter d'autre. Et Drago poussa un long gémissement de désespoir. Mais c'était le travail des elfes de maison, ça ! Pas le sien ! Jamais sa mère, à fortiori son père ne l'avait mis au lit lui, quand il avait l'âge de Narly ! Le cauchemar s'éternisait. Et ce maudit Potter qui s'était arrangé pour s'éclipser ! Bon, il allait devoir procéder avec méthode : il allait appliquer à la petite fille le rituel que lui avait pour se coucher.

- Direction la salle de bain, Narly !

- Les bras, Papadago ! Pleurnicha Narly en levant ses bras vers lui.

Drago n'eut pas la force de discuter et s'exécuta sans un mot. Il fut soulagé de découvrir une brosse à dent minuscule dans la salle de bain et la tendit à Narly sans rien ajouter.

- Mais je sais pas me brosser mes dents Papadago. C'est toi ou Papary qui brosse mes dents.

Le calvaire n'en finirait donc jamais ? Mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer une fille, par Merlin ! Il n'avait que seize ans. Il commença à cet instant à maudire copieusement son moi futur …

Néanmoins il s'exécuta sans broncher, mais assez maladroitement. Dans la chambre de Narly, il fut sauvé par deux bouts de tissu rose déposés en évidence sur le lit : un pyjama. Voyant que Narly s'était jetée sur sa peluche pour la prendre dans ses bras et sucer son pouce, il sentit qu'il était cuit. Il soupira à nouveau longuement et commença à se plonger dans les mystères de l'habillement féminin, taille trois ans. Il maudit à nouveau Potter à nouveau. C'était sûrement lui qui avait choisi un chemisier miniature avec boutons non moins miniatures. Franchement, lui aurait choisi une tenue bien plus pratique ! Heureusement, celui qui avait sélectionné le pyjama avait fait dans la simplicité !

Il tournait déjà les talons après avoir mit Narly enfin au lit et avoir déposé avec réticence sur sa joue un baiser, lorsqu'une petite voix le pétrifia sur place :

- Et mon histoire ?

- Ton … histoire ?

- Tu lis toujours une histoire avant que le dodo vient ! Toi ou Papary !

- Narly, je n'ai pas de livre à te lire, alors tu dors. Maintenant !

- Mais si. Il y a des livres dans le coffre à jouets !

- Narly !

Comme d'habitude, la semonce un peu plus prononcée était récompensée d'un torrent de larmes qui rendait Drago impuissant à se faire obéir. Bon, où était ce maudit coffre à jouets déjà ?

Une demi-heure après, Drago s'écroulait dans le canapé, vidé. Ce n'était pas une mais quatre histoires qu'il avait raconté. Des histoires stupides d'animaux qui avaient ravi Narly. Et le comble, c'était que l'un de ces livres était clairement moldu puisque les images ne bougeaient pas ! Et lui, digne héritier du sang Malefoy, avait été obligé de lire ce … livre, simplement parce que le chien qui était en couverture était mignon. Il allait tuer Potter à son retour. C'était une certitude. Il ruminait toutes ses idées permettant d'envoyer Potter rejoindre ses parents lorsqu'une petite voix intérieure lui murmura sadiquement que s'il tuait Potter, il allait devoir se charger seul de Narly … Il savait déjà que ce serait au dessus de ses forces …

Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé au bureau de Rogue avec deux minutes de retard ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer son professeur sous le regard compatissant de Ron :

- Potter ! Vous vous permettez maintenant d'arriver en retard à vos retenues ? Et quelle raison stupide allez-vous m'inventer cette fois ?

- Je suis désolé, professeur, Narly a traîné pour manger, soupira Harry.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, vous lui direz de se dépêcher !

- Ca ira peut-être plus vite la prochaine fois si vous vous dépêchez de lui offrir à nouveau un balai pour enfant, riposta Harry.

- Potter ! Pourquoi donc irai-je offrir un balai à votre fille ?

- Parce que vous êtes son tonton Sev adoré, que pour elle vous l'avez fait hier pour son anniversaire, et qu'elle n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait qu'elle a été projetée plusieurs années en arrière ! Hurla Harry. Voilà pourquoi !

Là, il savait qu'il était bon pour une semaine de retenue supplémentaire, mais la coupe était largement pleine. Si seulement il ne s'était pas levé ce matin !

- Et bien Potter. Vous me semblez encore atteint d'une crise de rage typiquement gryffondorienne ! Dépensez plutôt votre énergie à me nettoyer ces chaudrons à la main. Au moins, cela servira à quelque chose. Et bien entendu, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor !

Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards navrés, mais il n'y avait rien à faire … Alors autant récurer les chaudron le plus rapidement possible pour aller se coucher !

--- --- ---- --- -- --- --- ---- --- -- --- --- ---- --- -- --- --- ---- --- --

RAR

Aulandra17 : et la suite ? Toujours autant ?

Lunathelunatique : oui, Narly sortira de l'appartement. Hélas aux dires de certains …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Fin de journée 

Ils en finirent à onze heures, sous l'œil suspicieux de Rogue qui ne trouva rien à redire pour une fois. Il leur montra la porte sans un mot et ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Ils remontèrent des cachots en silence. Harry faillit gémir tout haut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au couloir qu'il devait prendre à droite pour rejoindre ses nouveaux appartements, alors que Ron devait continuer de monter les escaliers pour aller à la tour des gryffondors. Ron ne savait pas trop quoi dire à celui qui était son ami depuis cinq ans. Mais Hermione l'avait sérieusement chapitré sur le soutien qu'il devait à Harry dans ce moment délicat, et il entendait déjà sa voix dans sa tête lui hurler dessus s'il ne tentait pas quelque chose.

- Alors, Narly a eu du mal à manger, demanda-t-il péniblement.

- Il a fallu que je lui donne la becquée, soupira Harry, le tout sous l'œil goguenard de l'autre fouine, tu imagines ? Mais sinon, j'y serai encore. Cela dit, il ne va pas l'emporter au paradis, car il a bien du se débrouiller avec la compote ! Oui, elle n'avait pas encore entamé la sienne que j'ai couru aux cachots pour ne pas être trop en retard … Donc je l'ai laissé en tête à tête avec Narly et la compote …

- Tu crois qu'ils y sont encore ?

- A cette heure là, j'espère bien qu'elle est couchée quand même ! S'exclama Harry. Je n'y connais rien aux enfants, mais bon à trois ans et à onze heures du soir, les enfants sont au lit, non ?

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de concert lorsqu'ils prirent tous les deux conscience de ce que Harry venait de dire. Il avait raison, mais qui l'avait couchée ? Pas Harry puisqu'il était en retenue, alors …

- La fouine, pouffèrent-ils ensemble.

- Finalement, cela a du bon les retenues, finit par hoqueter Harry.

- Enfin, ne te retrouves pas non plus tous les jours en retenue, grommela Ron, sinon tu vas entendre Hermione !

Il s'était empourpré en disant cela.

- Ron ? Dit doucement Harry. Ce n'est pas totalement une surprise pour toi, non ? Ce que Narly a révélé sur votre futur ?

- Mais … Harry … Enfin … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bafouilla Ron.

- Tu es sûr, Ron ? Tu es sûr que tu ne vois toujours Hermione que comme une amie ?

- Non … Enfin, si ! Si c'est une amie, c'est tout ! Harry, je te signale qu'elle n'arrête pas de me casser les pieds pour un oui ou pour un non !

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que dès que vous vous faites la tête, vous êtes plus malheureux que si on la privait elle de bibliothèque et toi d'échiquier …

- Tu te fais des idées, là Harry !

- J'espère pas pour toi, dit Harry sombrement. Attends, tu t'imagines faire la même stupidité que moi d'ici quelques années ?

Ron ne put retenir une grimace dégoûtée à cette idée.

- Je suis désolé Harry, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, mais je ne te vois vraiment pas avec … Et moi avec aucun garçon …

- Mais moi non plus, Ron, moi non plus ! Gémit Harry. Tu imagines le cauchemar ? Préférer les garçons ? Avoir une fille avec l'autre fouine et savoir que ce bâtard des cachots nous a aidé en plus ? Remus ! Il faut que je lui dise !

- Mais Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu le dises à quiconque, Harry !

- Remus, ce n'est pas pareil, s'insurgea Harry. Il faut absolument que je le prévienne pour qu'il fuit loin de ce bâtard immonde avant de commettre l'irréparable lui aussi !

- L'irréparable ? S'enquit Ron d'une voix blanche. Tu veux dire qu'il y a une autre petite fille ici ?

- Mais non, Ron ! Tu as bien vu ce matin qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule petite fille. Mais rien que de se mettre en couple avec Rogue, c'est une erreur irréparable !

- Tu savais que Lupin … enfin …

- Qu'il préférait les hommes ? Non, avoua Harry.

Ils furent interrompus par des miaulements qui les firent détaler avant de se laisser surprendre par Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Harry fit attention d'entrer sans bruit dans l'appartement. Bon la porte de la chambre de Narly était close. Parfait, il allait donc pouvoir se faufiler jusqu'à son lit et prendre une nuit de repos bien méritée. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait sans bruit la porte de sa chambre, il entendit un sifflement qui le fit se retourner :

- Potter !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore à cette heure, Malefoy, chuchota Harry adoptant naturellement un volume sonore destiné à ne pas, surtout pas, réveiller sa fille.

- Je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que tu me laisses encore une fois seul avec Narly pour se coucher. Et demain, tu te débrouilles tout seul avec elle !

- Et bien, il ne tient qu'à toi que je n'ai pas de retenue Malefoy ! Ferme ta bouche de serpent et retiens ta langue de vipère lorsque tonton Sev est dans les parages. C'est bizarre, il n'y a que lui qui m'en donne des retenues ! Principalement lorsque tu es à moins de cinq mètres de moi …

- Si tu avais deux neurones de jugeote, jamais tu ne te retrouverais en retenue espèce d'idiot ! Mais évidemment, c'est trop te demander de ne pas sortir ta baguette à tout bout de champs ! Franchement, je dois être devenu fou dans le futur pour avoir songé à te prendre comme amant !

- Ah mais je ne t'en demande pas tant ! S'insurgea Harry. Je te laisse Narly et je repars à mon dortoir gryffondore !

- Ah pas question Potter ! Je te signale que tu es autant que moi le père de cette espèce de bourrique qui dort enfin ! Alors il est hors de question que tu te défiles !

- Ne traite pas ma fille de bourrique, ragea Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais entendre Malefoy dénigrer sa fille lui était insupportable.

- Et comment veux-tu que je la traite, espèce de gryffondor dégénéré ? Elle est têtue à un point incroyable ! Elle ne peut tenir cela que de toi ! Et en plus, il a fallu que je lise un livre moldu parce que cette bourrique n'en démordait pas !

- Le grand Drago Malefoy en train de céder à une petite fille de trois ans ? Voilà qui ferait bien rire l'école si cela se savait !

- Et qui lui a cédé en premier pour l'aider à manger ?

- Comment voulais-tu que je fasses ? Je te signale que j'avais un charmant rendez-vous ce soir. Avec un sadique qui me retire des points à la moindre seconde de retard …

- Ne parle pas de Severus comme cela, gronda Drago.

- Alors arrête de dénigrer ma fille comme cela ! Et tant que tu y es ajoute Ron et Hermione à ta liste !

- Quoi ? Granger et Weasley ? C'est la plus grande plaisanterie de la journée, ça Potter ! Et dire que je laisse Narly les fréquenter ! Enfin, maintenant, c'est terminé. Je t'interdis de lui laisser voir la sang-de-bourbe et la belette, tu entends ?

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy. C'est plutôt de la présence d'un mangemort dont elle va se passer, et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Je te garanti que je vais vite lui faire oublier son tonton Sev !

- Il est hors de question que tu prives ma fille de son tonton !

- Toi aussi, je te signale !

Ils se regardaient aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, mais conscient d'être dans une impasse.

- Oh, la barbe à la fin ! Pesta Harry. Bon, de toute façon, elle dort maintenant et je suis fatigué.

- Et bien, mauvaise nuit, Potter ! Quoi, dit Drago sur un ton ironique, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'espère que ta nuit va être bonne, non ? Et je te préviens tout de suite, demain matin tu t'occupes de Narly puisque je me suis occupé d'elle ce soir ! Et n'oublies pas de la doucher !

Drago tourna les talons assez content de sa dernière inspiration. A Potter de se débrouiller avec cette petite peste aux yeux verts adorables pour la douche ! Non, mais, une minute là ! Depuis quand il trouvait les yeux verts adorables ? Mouais, sûrement parce que c'étaient ceux de sa fille, hein ? Rien à voir avec le fait que son autre père avait les mêmes, hein ? Non, non, non, rien à voir du tout …

Malgré l'heure tardive, Drago et Harry mirent du temps, beaucoup de temps pour trouver le sommeil. Ils ruminaient sur le mauvais sort qui s'était abattu sur eux. Ils maudissaient copieusement leurs moi futurs, et encore plus le moi de l'autre. Ils étaient proches de la panique tous les deux lorsqu'ils se demandaient comment élever Narly : Harry parce que le modèle donné par la tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon était tellement cauchemardesque qu'il en était inconcevable, Drago parce que le modèle de son père et les révélations de Severus de l'après-midi ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Et la petite fille avait trois ans ! Comment savoir comment ils l'avaient éduqué auparavant ? Ils pestaient contre leur imprévoyance future qui ne leur donnait aucune indication. Chacun accusait l'autre silencieusement de n'avoir fourni aucune indication sur le « mode d'emploi » de la petite fille ! Et franchement, ils pensaient tous les deux le moment très mal choisi, enfin !

Drago était remué par le fait qu'il voulait devenir mangemort, il l'avait fait dans le futur et que c'était la raison pour laquelle son futur avait renvoyé sa fille ici. Pour s'en empêcher lui-même ! Et Severus qui était d'accord avec cela ! Et lui, arriver un jour à s'accorder avec Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête ? Bon, il voulait bien admettre, mais juste à lui hein ? Même pas à Severus, que le gryffondore était … intéressant, oui c'était le mot juste, physiquement, mais enfin … il y avait des tas de sorciers intéressants physiquement, alors pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi pas une gentille fille qu'il pourrait mener par le bout du nez à sa guise, hein ? Et concernant sa fille, il s'était laissé surprendre aujourd'hui, mais maintenant, il laisserait l'entretien de sa fille à Potter ou à l'elfe Matty. Il était hors de question qu'il en fasse plus que ce qu'il avait fait ce soir !

Harry était de son côté assez ébranlé de son homosexualité future. Bien qu'il sache les sorciers plus large d'esprit que les moldus, il ne l'avait jamais franchement imaginé pour lui-même … Mais ces yeux gris, froids le plus souvent, mais qui semblaient s'enflammer maintenant à l'évocation de sa fille … Non, pas de pensée de ce genre là. Il allait éduquer sa fille avec la fouine comme des parents séparés, point final.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Aulandra17 : alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi !

Ewilan : Narly a pour moi le caractère typique d'une petite fille aimée.

Sallykana : Rogue, Lupin et Narly finiront effectivement par se rencontrer !

Liz Johins : la suiteuuh est donc parue !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Premier matin 

Drago se réveilla désorienté le lendemain matin : pourquoi donc n'était-il pas dans son dortoir ? Et qu'est-ce c'était que ces hurlements qui l'avaient tirés du sommeil ?

Le souvenir de la journée de la veille lui revint d'un coup : Potter. Narly. Severus. Narly ? Mais que faisait donc encore Potter à faire hurler cette gamine de la sorte ?

Il s'habilla rapidement avant de se précipiter vers la source des cris : la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à sauver sa fille d'il ne savait quel danger, mais se figea net devant le spectacle. Narly était sous la douche. Potter non. Quoique, vu l'état de sa tenue … Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et chatouillait Narly sans retenue sous la douche pendant que l'eau les arrosait tous les deux. Et c'était donc les chatouilles qui provoquaient les hurlements de Narly.

- Tu me chatouilles encore Papary ! Papadago ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Drago eut du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il vit l'expression de bonheur d'Harry qui avait franchement l'air de s'amuser à chatouiller sa fille et qui avait l'air de se fiche totalement d'avoir à se changer complètement à nouveau. Cette expression de bonheur disparut lentement alors que Drago le fixait les yeux écarquillés. Sa voix lui fit l'effet d'une gifle :

- Narly, Drago a sûrement nettement mieux à faire que de jouer avec toi maintenant. Et toi, il faut que tu sortes de là, que je t'habille et qu'on aille déjeuner.

Le ton était suffisamment ironique pour que Drago l'entende, sans que Narly ne le perçoive. Drago fut soudain jaloux de la complicité qu'il sentait naître à une allure ahurissante entre Harry et Narly. D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais entretenu ce genre de complicité avec ses propres parents, ni même Severus. Une telle familiarité n'était pas de mise au manoir Malefoy. Il se tourna donc avec raideur et lâcha d'un ton glacial :

- Je vous attends pour le petit déjeuner.

L'ambiance était un peu retombée dans la salle de bain. Harry en voulait à Drago d'avoir cassé ce jeu amusant avec sa fille. Il s'attendait à être plus gêné de devoir laver sa fille, mais celle-ci avait coupé court à ses hésitations en se déshabillant simplement avec son aide. Son corps enfantin ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, il s'était contenté de la savonner entièrement sans penser à rien tandis qu'elle babillait. Il coupa finalement l'eau en soupirant, mais se força à sourire à Narly. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien ! Elle venait d'une époque où ses deux papas avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille et elle ne demandait qu'à continuer de vivre la même chose. Il se fixa aussitôt comme objectif d'obliger le serpentard à feindre la complicité, ou au moins la tolérance en présence de sa fille. Les couloirs seraient suffisamment grands pour que leur haine réciproque continue à se déverser loin de ces yeux innocents. Le séchage de Narly ne lui posa pas trop de problème, si ce n'est qu'il ne cessait de courir derrière sa petite fille qui avait l'air d'adorer se pavaner toute nue. Pour les sous-vêtements, il n'eut pas de problème majeur, d'autant que Narly lui rappela gravement :

- L'étiquette dans le dos, Papary !

Ca c'est parfait lorsque les vêtements ont des étiquettes, mais la robe, elle … n'avait aucune étiquette. C'était une petite robe toute rose avec des petits boutons. Il resta un moment perplexe à la tourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Il finit par mettre les boutons devant : lui boutonnait bien ses chemises devant, non ?

Il finit par ouvrir la porte à Narly qu'il envoya commencer son déjeuner avec Drago pendant que lui devait lancer plusieurs sorts pour éponger le marécage que la séance de chatouilles avait provoqué. Sans compter qu'il devait aussi se changer entièrement.

Il était assez content de ce début de matinée et c'est pour cette raison qu'il prit son plus bel air ahuri bien malgré lui lorsqu'il fut accueillit dans la pièce commune par un glacial :

- Po … Harry ! Tu seras prié d'habiller correctement Narly la prochaine fois !

- Mais … Elle était correctement habillée, protesta-t-il.

- Avec la robe devant derrière ? Ironisa Drago tout en terminant de boutonner à nouveau la robe malgré les gesticulations de Narly.

Bon, effectivement, à bien y regarder, la robe semblait plus jolie avec les boutons dans le dos … Mais il n'était pas devin, lui ! Comment savoir qu'une robe cela se boutonnait dans le dos ?

- Mais je n'y connais rien moi concernant les robes des petites filles, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Ca forcément, marmonna Drago, il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores. Le plus simple serait plutôt de savoir ce que tu sais. En une minute, on devrait en avoir fait le tour. Et encore …

- Male … Drago ! Gronda Harry. Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas répliquer face à sa fille sous le regard narquois du serpentard. Mais ce regard lui donna une idée diabolique de son point de vue :

- Puisque je suis si ignorant que cela, susurra-t-il, surtout en tenues vestimentaires de notre petite fille, je pense que tu te feras un plaisir de l'habiller tous les jours, Drago ?

- Oui, intervint avec enthousiasme Narly. Comme à la maison ! Dis Papadago, tu me fais des choupettes ? J'en veux deux ! Deux choupettes roses ! Parce que ma robe est rose !

Harry regarda Drago d'un air narquois : il avait réglé le problème de l'habillage et puis les chou … choupettes ? Bon, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais le fier serpentard je-sais-mieux-que-toi-comment-s'habiller saurait bien ?

Dans le futur, oui, peut-être … Mais à son expression, dans le présent …

- Des chou … quoi ? Demanda Drago avec précaution. Merlin, le gryffondor se payait ouvertement sa tête en plus. Et il n'est pas question que je l'habille tous les jours, dit-il brutalement vers le gryffondor les yeux rivés vers la petite fille. Ton cher directeur a dit que nous devions nous en occuper tous les deux ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à désobéir à ton cher directeur, non ?

- Papadago, les choupettes ! Moi l'a faim !

- Narly, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que des choupettes alors pas de choupettes pour aujourd'hui. Point final et à table !

- Mais …, commença Narly.

- Non, Narly, commença à s'énerver Drago en soulevant sa fille pour l'installer à table. Le sujet est clos et maintenant, puisque tu as faim, tu manges et tu te tais !

- Drago ! Ne la gronde pas comme cela ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que des choupettes !

Harry s'apercevait que le prénom du serpentard lui venait de plus en plus facilement, à son plus grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande fureur.

- Parce que monsieur le gryffondor sait ce que c'est les choupettes ! Alors ne te gêne pas, fais-les !

Heureusement, Narly était suffisamment distraite par les tartines qui étaient dans son assiette pour ne pas insister sur les choupettes.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua Harry en s'attaquant aussi à son déjeuner après avoir jeté un œil sur la pendule. D'autant qu'il avait quoi pour commencer la matinée ? DCFM : parfait sa matière préférée. Une minute là : non, horreur, son professeur le plus détesté : Rogue.

Néanmoins, il constatèrent avec soulagement sans se l'avouer à voix haute bien entendu que Narly n'avais pas besoin de leur aide pour manger son petit déjeuner. Enfin, pas si petit que cela d'ailleurs. Dix minutes avant le début des cours alors qu'ils en terminaient accompagnés par le babillage de Narly, Matty arriva dans la pièce. Drago parût soulagé et prit aussitôt un air supérieur pour dire :

- Faites des choupettes à Narly. Roses. Deux, ajouta-t-il en rencontrant les yeux verts suppliants de sa fille.

- S'il vous plait, gronda Harry en foudroyant le serpentard du regard.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea Drago.

- Matty, s'il vous plait, faites des choupettes à Narly, reprit Harry en articulant comme s'il avait à faire à un demeuré, ce qui exaspéra profondément Drago.

- C'est un elfe de maison, Po … Harry ! Dit-il exaspéré.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Harry. Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être poli !

N'importe quoi, pensa Drago. Mais où allait le monde avec ces idées stupides ! Il secoua la tête avec agacement et tourna les talons lorsque la petite voix de l'elfe le cloua sur place :

- Maître Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est les choupettes ?

- Papary sait pas faire les choupettes, protesta Narly. C'est Papadago qui fait les choupettes comme Tata Mione lui a montré !

- Narly, veux-tu arrêter ces mensonges, gronda Drago. Je ne laisserai jamais une sang …

- La ferme, Malefoy ! Hurla Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il plus calmement vers Narly, pour l'instant Hermione et Drago ne s'entendent pas vraiment, mais ça viendra … Ca viendra …

Son ton était assez dubitative et l'expression de Drago farouchement contrariée, mais Drago comprit que, aie que c'était dur à admettre, Potter avait raison. Il ne valait mieux pas se disputer en face de Narly. Elle n'y était pour rien …

- Et si Hermione sait faire les choupettes, dit Harry, je vais lui demander et … on verra les choupettes au déjeuner. Et ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, reprit-il un ton plus haut. Je ne sais pas, Drago ne sait pas, Matty ne sait pas, donc tu attends le déjeuner !

Il fit un signe de tête à Matty et quitta la pièce alors que Narly hurlait de toute ses forces pour manifester sa désapprobation. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit que Drago aussi s'était enfui de l'appartement. Et il le regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Il est hors de question que Granger touche à ma fille, Potter !

- Je te signale, Malefoy, que je saute pas de joie à l'idée que Rogue offre un balai, même pour enfant, à la mienne ! Seulement, elle, dit-il en pointant la porte, elle se fiche de tout cela. Pour elle tout le monde s'entend et personne ne s'insulte. Alors tu vas supporter Hermione et Ron lorsqu'ils viendront la voir et je tenterai de ne pas désespérer quand Rogue fera pareil !

- Ah non ! Il est hors de question qu'ils viennent à l'appartement, protesta Drago.

- Ah oui ? Et tu penses faire comment ? Descendre Narly au cachot pour qu'elle y sème son chaos ? Et que je l'emmène à la tour des gryffondor ? Franchement, à ce moment là, autant faire une annonce dans la grande salle directement !

- Je te préviens, Potter : je ne veux pas entendre parler de choupettes, scanda Drago. Tu te débrouilles pour apprendre ce que c'est et tu les fais ce midi avant que la peste ne se déchaîne encore !

- Et bien si je suis aussi doué pour ça que pour l'habillage, dit Harry d'un ton désabusé …

- Tu as intérêt à être meilleur, Potter ! Ce ne sera pas bien difficile d'ailleurs !

Ils surprirent malgré tout quelques élèves car même si leur discussion avait l'apparence d'une dispute, aucune baguette n'avait encore été levée. Ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours chacun de leur côté.

--- ---- ----

RAR

Aulandra17 : ça y est ! La suite est là !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Une histoire de choupettes 

Harry arriva juste à temps pour se glisser dans les rangs avec ses camarades qui entraient dans la nouvelle classe de Rogue. Ils entrèrent en silence car ils doutaient que Rogue ait changé ses matières en même temps que de matière. C'est donc sans surprise que la porte claqua sur un glacial :

- Silence. Au vu des déplorables enseignements reçus les années précédentes, je vous préviens tout de suite que vous aurez de gros efforts à faire pour atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un niveau lamentable dans cette matière. Car pour l'instant, vous n'êtes même pas digne d'entrer en troisième année vu vos déplorables résultats aux buses. Mais vous ferez ce rattrapage sous forme de devoirs, nous allons immédiatement commencer par ce qui vous sera demandé aux aspics, à savoir les sorts informulés. Qui peut me dire quels sont les intérêts des sorts informulés ?

Après avoir encore sciemment évité Hermione qui tendait son bras avec lassitude, Rogue leur infligea un discours sur ces intérêts. Pour Harry, il n'en retint qu'un seul : arriver à lancer ses sortilèges de façon informulée permettait de surprendre l'adversaire en plein combat puisqu'il n'entendait pas le sort avant que celui-ci sorte de la baguette du sorcier. Ils se mirent deux par deux pour tenter cet exercice et la salle devint soudain remplie d'élèves rouges comme des briques à force de serrer les lèvres pour les empêcher de prononcer les mots. Mais de sort sans incantation, il ne fut pas question, sous les railleries bien formulées celles-ci de Rogue. Harry s'apprêtait à suivre Hermione et Ron vers le prochain cours, lorsqu'il fut retenu par la voix glacial de Rogue :

- Potter, restez quelques instants.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'infliger, pensa en lui-même Harry assez désespéré. Bon, il n'avait pas plus raté les informulés que les autres alors quoi ?

Rogue prit soin de fermer la porte par un collaporta et d'insonoriser la pièce avant de reprendre froidement :

- Veuillez noter Potter, que je dînerai ce soir avec Drago, Narly et vous. Vous pouvez aller en cours …

Harry était tétanisé sur place : impossible, il avait mal entendu. Rogue n'allait pas venir lui polluer son dîner en plus de Drago … Malefoy, s'admonesta Harry, Ma-le-foy ! Hors de question de penser au serpentard avec son prénom lorsque Narly n'était pas dans les parages …

- Potter, si vous n'êtes pas sorti dans trois secondes de cette salle, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour refus d'obéissance …

Vingt points pour ? Harry reprit brutalement ses esprits, et lança brutalement et à haute voix un Alohomora sur la porte.

- Les informulés, Potter ! Les informulés ! Grinça Rogue dans son dos.

Il courut dans les couloirs pour rattraper Ron et Hermione qui avançaient doucement exprès, puisqu'Hermione ne cessait de se retourner et qu'elle lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

- Harry, dit-elle chaleureusement, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Comment c'est passé le petit déjeuner ? Est-ce que Malefoy ne t'insupporte pas trop ? Est-ce que …

- Hermione ! Coupa brutalement Harry. On n'a pas le temps. J'ai des questions plus urgentes, moi. D'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que des choupettes ?

L'air ahuri de Ron lui remonta un tantinet le moral : au moins son meilleur ami avait l'air d'être aussi ignare que lui sur le sujet.

- Des choupettes ? Mais Harry, à qui … Narly, bien sûr, elle veut des choupettes, c'est cela ?

- Oui, Hermione, mais moins fort, supplia Harry alors que plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées à l'exclamation d'Hermione. Vite, dis-moi avant que Flitwick arrive !

- Elle veut que tu lui attaches ses cheveux Harry ! Mais elle veut une queue de cheval ou des couettes ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Elle veut deux choupettes. Roses elle a dit.

- Alors elle veut deux couettes attachées avec un élastique rose, Harry. C'est tout simple !

- Tout simple ? Se désespéra Harry. Mais je trouve où moi des élastiques roses ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'élastique rose, moi ! Des rouges, des verts, des jaunes, oui, mais des roses … Et lui attacher les cheveux en couettes, mais je fais comment ?

- Harry, ce sont des élastiques spécifiques pour les cheveux ! Ecoute, termina-t-elle rapidement, je demanderai à Ginny si elle en a et je te les apporte après le déjeuner d'accord ? Et je te montrerai comment lui attacher en même temps !

- Tu me sauves Hermione, soupira Harry soulagé alors que Ron riait sous cape d'imaginer son ami en train de faire des couettes à sa fille de trois ans. Harry lui jeta un œil blessé et il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer, vengeur, alors que le professeur Flitwick se rapprochait d'eux :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron. Dès que vous aurez décidé de faire bébé Emma, les couettes n'auront plus de secret non plus pour toi …

Ron devint écarlate mais ne répondit pas et ils se concentrèrent sur leur cours de sortilèges.

Harry traîna des pieds pour aller déjeuner à l'appartement, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Drago … Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Narly lui sauta au cou comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quinze jours. Elle l'attira immédiatement pour jouer avec elle et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant les briques posées devant elle. Voilà qui avait l'air de ressembler aux légos sur lesquels il avait lorgné petit, mais auxquels son oncle et sa tante lui avait interdit de toucher, prétextant qu'il allait abîmer ces briques fragiles de leur cher petit Dudley. Lequel Dudley ne passait pas une séance de jeu sans en casser une petite dizaine au minimum. La construction de Narly était sommaire, mais elle lui annonça fièrement qu'il s'agissait d'une maison. Harry vit immédiatement les améliorations qu'il pouvait apporter à ladite maison, et se mit avec plaisir à genoux à côté de Narly pour entreprendre avec elle les modifications nécessaires. Dix minutes plus tard, l'air ambiant se rafraîchit avec l'arrivée de Drago.

Celui-ci embrasa la scène d'un coup d'œil : le gryffondor se complaisait dans un jeu de construction enfantin. Que pouvait-il attendre de mieux de la part d'un dégénéré de gryffondor ? Le seul point positif était l'immense sourire qui se peignait sur le visage de Narly. Laquelle s'empressa de quitter son jeu pour aller lui sauter au cou avec un cri de ravissement.

Les conversations du déjeuner tournèrent autour des activités de la matinée de Narly. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte et soudain Harry s'exclama soulagé :

- Hermione !

- Ah non, commença Drago furieux.

- Ah si, coupa Harry avec un sourire narquois, elle vient pour tout m'apprendre sur l'art des choupettes et aussi avec les élastiques qui vont avec ! Entre Hermione !

- Tata Mione, s'exclama Narly ravie. Tu viens me faire les choupettes ?

- Oui, ma puce, dit Hermione un peu crispée sous le regard plein de haine du serpentard. Je viens te faire, ou plutôt, montrer à Harry comment te faire des choupettes.

- Papary, l'arrive pas à me faire des belles choupettes ! C'est toujours Papadago qui fait des belles choupettes ! Ou toi quand je vais dormir chez toi quand Papary et Papadago veulent rester en amoureux.

Un regard vert et un regard gris fusillèrent ensemble la petite fille, mais celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupée à tenter d'ouvrir la main d'Hermione pour y trouver les élastiques.

- Oh, dit-elle un peu déçue, il n'y a pas de princesse dessus !

- Ecoute Narly, répondit doucement mais fermement Hermione, non, il n'y a pas de princesse dessus, mais Ginny n'en a pas d'autres, alors, je …

- Marraine Ginny ? Elle est là aussi ? S'exclama Narly avec un immense sourire.

Drago poussa un gémissement avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Non. Il n'avait pas fait cela tout de même ? Donner comme marraine à sa propre fille une Weasley ? Mais il n'y avait aucune sang-pur digne de ce nom pour être la marraine de sa fille ? Mmm, Parkinson ? Non, le bébé aurait été traumatisé dès la première rencontre ! Bullstrod ? Un bébé n'aurait pas survécu au premier câlin de ces bras si … enfin comme un garçon quoi … Mais enfin, Weasley !

- Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, finit par dire Harry. Hermione, tu pourras peut-être la prévenir ?

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est à toi de le faire !

- Ah ? Répliqua Harry un peu gêné. Compte-tenu des circonstances, je pensais que …

- Non, Harry. Tu lui a déjà demandé, enfin tu le feras, enfin peut-être plus puisque Narly est là, sauf que si Dumbledore la renvoie dans le futur, mais que sa présence a altéré le futur, vos relations ne seront peut-être plus les mêmes, et alors …

- Stop ! Finit par dire Drago agacé. On a compris l'idée Granger ! Au moins moi, continua-t-il narquois en voyant l'air ahuri d'Harry, parce que celui-là ... Tu devrais faire des phrases simples pour eux Granger, avec juste sujet, …

- Pourquoi tu appelles tata Mione « Ganger » Papadago ?

- Et pourquoi tu m'interromps ? Répliqua Drago outré de ce manque d'éducation de la part de sa fille.

- Mais parce que je veux te poser une question, répliqua Narly avec ingénuité.

- Narly, on n'interromps pas une personne quand elle parle, alors …

- Pourquoi ? Le coupa à nouveau Narly.

- Narly, s'offusqua Drago, ça suffit maintenant. Va dans ta chambre si tu ne m'obéis pas !

- Mais, commença Narly.

Ils virent tous le petit visage commencer à se contracter et Harry dit rapidement :

- Drago ! Tu ne vas pas l'envoyer dans sa chambre parce qu'elle te pose des questions quand même ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Narly, tu peux rester avec nous.

Hermione les regarda tous les trois avec un air concerné qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- Bon, Hermione, tu me montres les choupettes, s'il te plait, finit par demander Harry alors que Drago se renfonçait dans le canapé d'un air mauvais.

Il bataillait depuis cinq minutes avec les cheveux fins de sa fille sous l'air goguenard de Drago et l'air désespéré d'Hermione, lorsque Narly finit par pleurnicher :

- Tu vois, Tata Mione ! J'avais raison ! Papary sait pas faire les choupettes ! Papadago ! Sipepait ! Mes choupettes !

Drago grimaça, mais ce regard vert suppliant … Comment faire pour y résister ? Merlin, pourvu que jamais Har … enfin Potter … ne le regarde avec ces yeux là ! Mais il se leva avec souplesse du canapé et prit d'autorité la brosse et l'élastique des mains d'Harry qui le regardait désormais d'un air à la fois désespéré et narquois.

Drago avait, malgré lui, écouté les explications d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement puisque celle-ci avait du rabâcher ses instructions plusieurs fois à Harry, sans aucun résultat. Il se concentra donc sur les cheveux de sa fille. Ils étaient aussi fins que les siens. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas hérité de la tignasse de Potter. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à séparer les cheveux en deux parties à peu près égales. Et noua l'élastique sans effort autour d'une moitié. Il avait tellement vu son père effectuer ce geste sur sa propre chevelure que sans l'avoir jamais réalisé lui-même, ses doigts avaient trouvé la façon de procéder. Il tendit la main vers Hermione d'un air supérieur. Et noua sans plus d'effort le deuxième élastique. Il conclut d'un ton sarcastique :

- Et bien, Granger, tu peux arrêter de polluer l'air de cet appartement. Maintenant.

Harry et Hermione le regardaient bouche bée et Narly pépia gaiement :

- Je t'avais dit Papadago que tu savais faire les choupettes et pas Papary. Mais je veux des choupettes avec des princesses.

- Narly, ça suffit, gronda Harry. Ginny t'a donné des choupettes, cela devrait te suffire !

- Mais, Papary, commença encore Narly en fronçant sa frimousse.

- Si tu veux des choupettes avec des princesses, je t'en trouverai, dit brutalement Drago narquois.

Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant et en les regardant tous les deux.

--- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ----

RAR

Céline : j'espère que tu continueras à aimer Narly aussi après ce chapitre. Et que les choupettes sont ce que tu pensais !

Aulandra17 : maintenant, tu sais que certains sont plus doués pour les choupettes que d'autres !

Moijustemoi : merci beaucoup pour les compliments !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Narly découvre les cachots 

La fin de la semaine et celle qui suivit fut pénible pour Harry et Drago. Narly leur menait une vie infernale. Ils la découvraient capricieuse, colérique, désobéissante avec eux, alors que Matty ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec elle.

Ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente entre eux pour s'occuper de la petite fille : à Drago les habillages du matin et du soir (ceci avait été décidé lorsque Narly avait été une fois de plus habillée par Harry et que la robe s'avéra encore une fois avoir été mise à l'envers. « Mais je lui ai mis les boutons dans le dos cette fois ! » « Harry ! Mais celle-ci se boutonne par devant ! Regarde la forme du col ! » Regard ahuri contre regard exaspéré avait donc décidé de cette règle) et de la coiffure de Narly. En contrepartie, Harry se chargeait des douches du matin, car Drago n'avait pas supporté de devoir se changer après la première douche qu'il avait donné à Narly. Harry se faisait tout autant tremper, mais il le prenait avec philosophie et revêtait donc son maillot de bain et un tee-shirt pour l'opération. Harry lisait les livres moldus, Drago les sorciers. Ils étaient aussi à l'aise finalement l'un que l'autre pour les jeux des construction et aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer à la poupée. Dans ces cas là, Harry finissait toujours par aller trouver discrètement Hermione ou Ginny, sous le regard furieux de Drago, mais bon … tout plutôt que de jouer lui-même à la poupée !

Car Harry avait fini par bafouiller à Ginny les raisons de la présence de la petite fille à Poudlard. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées peu à peu en un large sourire.

- Heu … Ginny ? Avait murmuré Harry à ce moment là. Pour Narly je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais … Hermione pense que je dois le faire encore …

- De quoi tu parles Harry, avait-elle demandé intriguée.

- Tu veux bien … enfin, je veux dire, Narly pense que tu l'es déjà alors … sa marraine ?

Ginny avait ouvert de grands yeux et demandé :

- Moi ? Tu veux dire moi ? La marraine de … Narly ?

Harry lui avait adressé un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci, Ginny. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi …

- Mais je n'ai pas dit oui, Harry. Je n'ai pas dit non, non plus, avait-elle ajouté alors qu'Harry se rembrunissait. Mais … Malefoy ?

- Il n'a pas sauté de joie, il a donné à Narly tous les prénoms de filles serpentard, mais soit Narly ne les connaît pas, soit elle a répondu avec des surnoms … à mourir de rire de mon côté, comme « tas de graisse » pour Parkinson. Alors il a cédé. Il admet que tu dois bien être sa marraine !

- Si jamais Lucius Malefoy apprend cela …

Ils avaient été gagnés d'un fou rire irrépressible. Harry avait remarqué à cette occasion que malgré les angoissantes perspectives que l'arrivée de Narly lui avait fait entrevoir, il avait plus ri depuis son arrivée que durant tout l'été.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, insensiblement, Drago et Harry se détendaient l'un avec l'autre. Au moins en présence de leur fille.

Harry admettait au fin fond de sa conscience que Rogue savait se faire obéir d'elle d'un froncement de sourcils. Sans qu'elle redoute pour autant son ton glacial, il parvenait à la faire obéir sur les points principaux tout en s'exaspérant de sa rébellion sur des détails. Dans ces cas là, il fusillait du regard Harry qui se faisait le plus petit possible sous le regard narquois de Drago. Lequel déchantait dans les secondes qui suivaient sous le savon de son parrain qui lui reprochait de ne pas savoir éduquer convenablement sa fille. Rogue venait en effet dîner deux fois par semaine avec eux pour le plus grand désespoir d'Harry. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux de voir le lundi se profiler pour ne plus subir les crises de Narly et retourner en cours. Même Harry étonnait ses camarades car il ne pestait plus avant les cours de DCFM avec Rogue. Il se contentait de soupirer :

- Ca pourrait-être pire …

Les autres gryffondors, Ron en tête, ne voyaient pas ce qui pourrait être pire que d'avoir Rogue sur le dos deux heures d'affilées, avec ses railleries et autres injustices. Ce fut justement pendant l'un de ses cours, que le professeur Mac Gonagall fit irruption brutalement dans leur salle et demanda d'un ton paniqué :

- Severus. Il faut absolument que vous veniez aux cachots. La jeune Narly a tout mis sans dessus dessous et nous ne trouvons pas le professeur Slughorn !

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit Rogue entre ses dents tout en fusillant Harry du regard. Allez, encore une fois, Harry allait payer pour les bêtises de sa fille ! C'était simple, dès que Narly faisait une bêtise sous le nez de Rogue ou lui désobéissait, c'était Harry qui perdait des points le lendemain et accumulait les heures de retenue le samedi et le dimanche …

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit :

- Je vais devenir fou … Complètement fou …

- Harry, lui murmura Hermione. Il faut absolument qu'on se parle dans un coin discret. Juste après les cours, allons dans le parc, nous y serons tranquille pour discuter …

- Mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute Hermione ?

- Dans le parc Harry, répondit Hermione en lui faisant des gros yeux.

De son côté, sans rien en laisser paraître, Rogue était inquiet de la situation qu'il allait trouver. Pour que Minerva soit obligée de le sortir d'un cours … Elle lui avait confié que la respiration était devenue intenable aux cachots, que les sorts de purification n'avaient rien fait ou presque, que Narly toussait sans s'arrêter dans ce qui devait être son ancien bureau mais qu'elle refusait de pointer le bout de son nez, que le professeur Slughorn était introuvable, qu'elle n'avait pu faire appel à Albus qui s'était absenté pour la journée. En bref, un petit chaos avait été créé par la petite fille de trois ans. Le seule résultat qu'elle avait obtenu, était que tous les élèves avaient été évacués de la zone, donc Severus pourrait lui parler franchement sans trahir Harry et Drago :

- Ces deux-là, marmonna-t-il, si seulement ils éduquaient leur fille plutôt que de se chamailler pour des bêtises !

- Que voulez-vous dire Severus ? Demanda Minerva interloquée.

- Albus m'a … obligé à les surveiller de près, Minerva, et ce que j'ai vu est consternant. Potter cède absolument tout à sa fille et Drago n'est pas loin d'en faire autant. Elle les manipule tous les deux avec une facilité déconcertante. Dès que l'un dit non, elle se tourne avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes vers l'autre qui dit oui immédiatement, rien que pour contrarier le premier et arrêter le flot de larmes ! Affligeant, je vous dit Minerva !

- Mais vous leur avez dit Severus ?

- Mais enfin, Minerva, ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire comment éduquer leur fille ! Ils l'ont voulu, ils l'assument !

Le professeur Mac Gonagall pinça les lèvres, mais n'ajouta rien. Lorsque Rogue commença à arriver en vue des cachots, il grimaça à la vue de l'épaisse fumée âcre qui en provenait. Il fit rapidement un sort de tête en bulle sous le regard interloqué du professeur Mac Gonagall et avança déterminé vers son ancien bureau d'où provenaient des pleurs et une toux interminable.

- Narly, appela-t-il sèchement. Parle-moi que je sache où tu es !

- Tonton Sev, pleurnicha celle-ci. Je voulais faire comme tu m'as montré ! Une jolie potion rose et bleu !

Rogue serra les dents et ne dit rien. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ? Et il repoussa fermement une petite voix intérieure qui lui susurrait « qu'avait donc fait son moi futur ? ».

Se guidant aux pleurs, il trouva rapidement la petite fille ainsi que la cause du désastre : un chaudron avec des choses dedans qu'il faudrait qu'il détermine ultérieurement. Plusieurs flacons d'ingrédients ouverts, renversés. Il lança un rapide Recurvite sur le chaudron et il entendit derrière lui le professeur Mac Gonagall lancer les sorts de purification. Celle-ci l'avait en effet suivi, protégée sur sort de tête en bulle également.

- Narly, gronda-t-il. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher aux affaires qui ne t'appartiennent pas ! Ces flacons appartiennent au professeur Slughorn.

- Mais non c'est les tiens, pleurnicha Narly. Je suis aux cachots, c'est les tiens ! Et puis dans ton bureau, tu me mets toujours sur une table mes affaires pour faire des potions comme toi !

Rogue soupira intérieurement. Son futur commençait sérieusement à l'agacer !

- Narly, dit doucement le professeur Mac Gonagall, cette année Tonton Sev n'est pas professeur de potions, donc ce sont les affaires du professeur Slughorn. As-tu vu le professeur Slughorn ?

Narly baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Rogue retint à grand peine un gémissement : il avait compris en quelques jours qu'il s'agissait des signes d'embarras de la petite fille qui était en train de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise. Une énorme, même.

- Il voulait pas que je touche …

- Et, dit doucereusement Rogue.

- Je l'ai poussé, souffla-t-elle en faisant un signe derrière elle.

Derrière elle se trouvait la porte qui menait aux appartements privés de Rogue, qui les avait conservé, bien qu'il n'enseigne plus les potions.

Rogue et Mac Gonagall se regardèrent d'un air inquiet et ce fut Rogue qui se décida à aller franchir la porte. Il en resta sans voix : le professeur Slughorn semblait assommé contre le mur du fond. Il se précipita vers son collègue et le secoua légèrement. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux après quelques secondes et dit péniblement :

- Professeur Rogue ? Mais où suis-je ?

- Dans mes appartements, grommela ce dernier. Slughorn ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Attendez … Ah, voilà, je me souviens. La petite fille est entrée dans mon bureau vous cherchant. Enfin, en cherchant tonton Sev.

A ces mots, Rogue grimaça, mais ne dit rien.

- Lorsque je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas là, elle m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle allait commencer sa potion sans vous … J'avoue avoir mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais lorsqu'elle a pris un chaudron et les pots qui se trouvaient sur la petite table, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était hors de question qu'elle touche à ces ingrédients. Je ne connais pas bien les réactions des petites filles, alors je dois vous dire que ses hurlements m'ont un peu perturbé au départ. Mais elle avait beau hurler, elle continuait à toucher aux pots, ce que je ne pouvait admettre plus longtemps. Mais lorsque je l'ai soulevée pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin …

Il s'arrêta avec un air étonné sur le visage.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta Rogue.

- Je crois qu'elle m'a tout simplement poussé brutalement mais que sa magie s'est ajoutée à sa force, dit lentement le professeur Slughorn. J'ai traversé la pièce en … volant et vu que la porte était ouverte, j'ai continué jusqu'au mur où je me suis clairement assommé.

- Mais la porte n'était pas ouverte, s'insurgea Rogue.

- Tu as raison tonton Sev, dit Narly fièrement.

- Mais … alors … comment …., balbutia Rogue.

- Je lui ai demandé de s'ouvrir pour que le monsieur se fasse pas de bobo dessus, répondit Narly encore plus fièrement.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de quinze jours, Rogue était réduit au silence. Le professeur Slughorn et lui affichaient des mines tellement ahuries que le professeur Mac Gonagall ne dut qu'à sa grande expérience des farces d'élèves de ne pas partir dans un fou rire mémorable. Elle put juste articuler péniblement :

- Matty !

- Oui, professeur Mac Gonagall, dit celle-ci en ouvrant tout de suite des yeux ronds en découvrant Narly. Mais, Narly ! Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous avais dit de m'appeler lorsque vous seriez réveillée …

- J'avais pas envie de dodo ! Je voulais voir tonton Sev !

- Mais, la porte de l'appartement n'était pas fermée, balbutia Rogue qui sembla retrouver sa voix.

- Je lui ai demandé de s'ouvrir, dit Narly en haussant les épaules comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle tourna les talons brutalement et courut vers la première salle de classe qui était libre pour laisser cours à son hilarité. Merlin, elle savait pourquoi Poudlard n'accueillait les enfants de sorcier qu'à partir de onze ans. Avant, ils ressemblaient à des cataclysmes ambulants. Hilarants. Mais cataclysmes tout de même ! Avec le potentiel ajouté des Potter et des Malefoy … L'inconscience de l'un et la ruse de l'autre … L'innocence du premier et les talents de manipulation du second …

Rogue n'était pas dupe du brusque départ de la directrice adjointe. Mais lui ne voyait en aucune façon le côté hilarant de la chose. Il sentait même une rage froide monter contre ce petit bout de femme qui menait son monde à la baguette sans même en avoir une ! Merlin, dans huit ans, armée de sa première baguette … Non ! Surtout ne pas penser à cela !

- Narly, gronda-t-il à voix basse ce qui eut pour effet de faire se blottir Narly contre Matty. Je t'interdis formellement dorénavant de demander aux portes de s'ouvrir. C'est bien clair ? Et je t'interdis aussi de remettre un pied dans les cachots ! Tu m'entends, Narly ?

Narly ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, Narly, menaça Rogue.

- Oui …

- Oui, qui ?

- Oui, tonton Sev.

- Et sois assurée que je parlerai à tes pères pour qu'ils ajustent la punition en conséquence ! Maintenant, file avec Matty à l'appartement et tu y restes jusqu'à leur retour. Matty, vous ne quittez pas cette péronnelle des yeux.

- Oui, professeur. Bien professeur.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- ---

RAR

Moijustemoi : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !

Céline : j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura bien fait rire

Aulandra17 : merci beaucoup !

Liz Johins : l'ensemble des connaissances de Narly se fera savoir au fur et à mesure …


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Comment s'y prendre ? 

Harry ne fut pas surpris d'être convoqué par Dumbledore le soir même, à vingt-heure trente, en compagnie de Drago. Celui-ci avait aussi appris par d'autres serpentards le chaos qui avait régné aux cachots et surtout la cause du chaos. Il avait réussi à rester impassible, tout en maudissant sa fille d'être aussi désobéissante. Le caractère Potter dans toute sa splendeur, quoi ! Il ne pouvait même plus se défouler sur lui en dehors de l'appartement, puisqu'Harry le fixait d'un œil narquois, le défiant de le faire sortir de ses gonds, et donc de se retrouver en retenue. Le problème des retenues d'Harry était que lui, Drago, se retrouvait seul avec Narly, ce qui était tout à la fois plaisant et un cauchemar. Plaisant tant qu'il se pliait aux quatre volontés de sa fille, cauchemar dès qu'il essayait de se faire obéir. Le seul point positif à ses yeux était que Potter n'arrivait avec la petite fille à rien de mieux que lui. Les seuls à se faire obéir étaient son parrain, Granger et Weasley. Enfin, Ginny, parce que Ron fuyait dès qu'il voyait la bouche de Narly se crisper. Pourquoi Harry et lui n'y arrivaient-ils pas ?

Oui, il avait fini par arriver à prononcer le prénom d'Harry, et même à penser à lui avec son prénom. Il adorait voir sa moue crispée et les yeux paniqués du gryffondor lorsque son parrain venait dîner avec eux. Il parvenait à discuter de sujets divers avec son parrain, tandis que Narly parlait à voix basse avec Harry. Apparemment, Narly avait l'habitude de faire cela en présence de Severus. Ils riaient doucement tous les deux et Drago trouvait que son regard dérivait un peu trop souvent à son goût vers le gryffondor dans ces cas où les deux paires d'yeux émeraudes pétillaient d'une même joie. Il avait partagé la même stupéfaction avec Harry aussi lors du premier soir où Severus était venu dîner avec eux. Car au moment de se coucher, Narly avait pris d'autorité la main de son parrain dans la sienne et avait décrété :

- C'est tonton Sev qui lit l'histoire !

La stupéfaction s'était muée en début de fou rire irrépressible que même le regard glacial de leur professeur n'avait pu stopper. D'autant que Narly lui avait dit d'un ton autoritaire qui n'était pas sans ressembler au sien :

- C'est toujours toi qui me lit mon histoire quand tu viens dîner à la maison ! Alors, tu viens, vu ?

Retrouver l'expression de son professeur dans la bouche de sa fille avait été de trop pour Harry. Il s'était effondré en riant sur le canapé, tandis que Drago faisait des efforts méritoires en se rappelant son arbre généalogique jusqu'à la quinzième génération pour ne pas en faire autant. Mais il n'avait pu résister plus longtemps à l'air de son parrain qui se laissait entraîner dans la chambre de Narly non sans grommeler des mots comme « Albus », « tuer », « changer les habitudes », « n'a qu'à venir lui même Bubus ! ». Il s'était effondré à côté du gryffondor et leur fou rire avait duré plusieurs minutes. Dès que l'un se calmait, l'autre reprenait de plus belle, généralement en pointant son doigt vers la porte de la chambre de Narly. Lorsque Severus était sorti de la pièce d'un pas rapide, il avait grincé :

- Elle vous réclame. Tous les deux, avait-il ajouté d'un air mauvais.

Ils avaient évité de se regarder car ils n'étaient pas sûr de garder leur sérieux. Et Harry avait récolté une retenue et il avait perdu trente points pour Gryffondor dès le lendemain. C'était jusque là l'unique moment où il s'était senti proche d'Harry repensait Drago avec une pointe de regret. De regret ? Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait là ? Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas être plus proche d'Harry. Et puis quoi encore ? Harry était Le Survivant, celui qui avait mis en échec Vous-Savez-Qui à plusieurs reprises et qui surtout était responsable de l'emprisonnement de son père, enfin ! Si seulement il n'avait pas fait toutes ces bêtises …

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en soupirant devant la gargouille, après une nième comédie de Narly qui avait exigé de manger son dessert sur les genoux d'Harry et de la main de Drago. Harry voyait un seul point positif depuis la rentrée : il arrivait à faire ses devoirs sans même y penser et il obtenait à sa grande stupéfaction des « O » en potions – cela il se doutait depuis qu'il avait eu E à sa buse que Rogue lui mettait des mauvaises notes volontairement – et des « E » DCFM, avec Rogue. Pour les potions, il bénissait avec ferveur à chaque cours l'ancien possesseur du livre que lui avait prêté le professeur Slughorn. En effet, il trouvait des annotations pour toutes les potions réalisées qu'il appliquait à la lettre et ses potions devenaient parfaites. Sous la pression d'Hermione au dernier cours, il n'avait pas suivi les annotations, et sa potion avait simplement été passable au grand étonnement du professeur. Harry en avait conclu deux choses : non, Hermione, à partir de maintenant je suivrai à la lettre les annotations, et que pour peu qu'on lui fournisse une recette digne de ce nom, il était parfaitement capable de réaliser une potion parfaite. Il allait commencer à aimer cette matière ! Et certains commentaires placés dans la marge éclairait tout simplement l'ensemble de l'enseignement de Rogue sous un jour nouveau et lui faisait comprendre bien des choses !

Rogue les accablait de sarcasmes identiques à ceux des cachots, mais il avait bien du reconnaître qu'Harry était pour l'instant le seul à réussir un sort de façon informulée. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple riddikulus, mais c'était un début, alors que même Hermione n'y parvenait pas encore. Et il apprenait très rapidement les sorts d'attaque et de défense enseignés. Il savait que s'il avait aussi bien réussi les sortilèges du professeur Flitwick, il aurait été dispensé de devoir, mais il ne fallait pas non plus rêver avec Rogue.

Ils attendaient en silence que la gargouille veuille bien s'ouvrir, chacun dans leurs pensées. Harry pensait sans arrêt à Narly, cette adorable peste qui emplissait sa vie depuis quinze jours. Au grand étonnement de ses camarades, il était presque joyeux de partir à son appartement pour pouvoir jouer avec elle alors qu'il était censé être seul avec Malefoy. Bon, lorsqu'il ressortait du dit appartement après une crise, il était nettement moins joyeux, mais bon … Il repensait aussi à ce que lui avait Hermione dans la salle commune à mi-voix. Selon elle, Narly les manipulait tous les deux avec maestria pour leur faire faire ses quatre volontés, mais ce n'était pas autant qu'elle était heureuse. Et il frémissait d'avance lorsqu'il songea à sa dernière réplique :

- Harry, tant qu'elle ne vous trouvera pas tous les deux, en train de lui poser les mêmes limites et en train de vous soutenir l'un l'autre face à elle, elle va vous mener par le bout du nez. Et cela va empirer !

Empirer ? Là, il ne voyait pas la façon dont cela pourrait empirer ! Quant à se soutenir l'un l'autre … Lui ? Soutenir Drago ? Bon, oui, il pensait maintenant uniquement à lui sous cette appellation et presque plus jamais comme Malefoy, mais il en restait un ! Oui, il voulait bien s'avouer que les sourires sincères de Drago à Narly le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait avouer, même sous veritaserum … Que ces yeux bleus étaient lumineux lorsqu'il construisait un château pour sa fille … Qu'il avait hérité d'un physique plutôt … agréable … Un peu plus grand que lui, un peu plus musclé aussi, ses bras pourraient être refuge idéal pour se reposer … Hein ? Harry sursauta vivement sous l'œil intrigué de Drago et il s'empourpra aussitôt. Mais depuis quand pensait-il que les bras de son pire ennemi pouvaient être un refuge agréable ? Sans qu'il le sache, Drago avait suivi sa pensée d'assez loin : son air rêveur un demi sourire aux lèvres, son sursaut, son regard jeté vers lui en coulisse, sa rougeur subite. Pour Drago il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : Harry pensait à une relation amoureuse. Il étouffa aussitôt le petit lutin qui bondit de joie en lui à l'idée que ce pourrait-être à lui qu'Harry pensait. Impossible n'est-ce pas : l'année précédente, son histoire pitoyable avec Cho Chang avait fait rire les serpentards de nombreuses fois. Il ne pouvait avoir changé d'avis en si peu de temps, non ? D'autant que sa réaction horrifiée lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils allaient être amant dans le futur, et même vouloir une fille ensemble, prouvait qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Il secoua la tête pour chasser un certain sentiment de déception qui l'envahissait.

- Un sentiment de regret et un de déception dans la même journée, lui susurra sa petite voix intérieure. Le grand Malefoy commencerait-il à voir dans Harry Potter autre chose que le deuxième père de sa fille ?

Rogue arriva à cet instant et leur jeta un regard glacial à tous les deux. Ils furent assez surpris à leur arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore de constater la présence de Mme Weasley, en plus du professeur Mac Gonagall et du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un sourire que Drago aurait bien qualifié de narquois. Trois chaises apparurent pour eux et Dumbledore dit aussitôt :

- Harry. Drago, j'imagine que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait appeler, c'est-ce pas ?

- Narly, soupirèrent-ils ensemble avec un air abattu.

- Que se passe-t-il, messieurs, avec votre petite fille ?

- Elle n'obéit pas, pesta aussitôt Drago.

- Elle fait des colères, renchérit Harry.

- Elle hurle, dès qu'on lui dit de faire quelque chose.

- Et, reprit Dumbledore, que faites vous face à ces colères, somme toutes assez normales pour une fillette de cet âge ?

Ils se regardèrent, interloqués. Comment cela, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ?

- Rien qu'à leur mine, trancha Mme Weasley, c'est clair. Ils cèdent pour avoir la paix ! Severus, ton avis ?

- Je pense que tu as raison, Molly. Leur fille bat des cils avec ses yeux verts, et ils disent oui. L'un et l'autre.

- Mais, commença Harry.

- Harry, le coupa-t-elle, m'as-tu déjà vu céder à l'un de mes enfants sous prétexte qu'il criait, tempêtait ou râlait ?

- Euh … non …

- Alors, fais pareil, tout simplement. Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux pour elle, c'est toi qui te fais obéir, et non pas elle qui te fait céder avec ses pleurs, ses cris, ses moues et autres. Et toi, apostropha-t-elle Drago, tu fais pareil, Malefoy ou pas.

Drago se rembrunit mais referma sa bouche qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir pour protester.

- Mais, Mme Weasley, elle est triste, elle pleure dans ces cas-là, tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'elle pleure ! Dès qu'elle a vu qu'avec quelques larmes elle vous faisait céder en moins de deux secondes d'après ce que m'a dit Severus, dès qu'elle peut elle vous en sort un torrent pour vous faire plier ! Bon, Albus, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici, mais Arthur m'attend alors …

- Et l'incident des cachots ? Dit Rogue.

- Quoi les cachots ? Rétorqua Mme Weasley. La petite Narly fait preuve d'imagination, d'une magie non contrôlée, et d'aplomb ? Quoi de plus normal compte-tenu de son héritage ? Allez, je vous accorde la chose suivante : l'imagination Potter, l'aplomb Malefoy, et la puissance combinée des deux familles. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir pour arriver à la bloquer par suffisamment d'interdits. Albus …

Elle prit d'autorité de la poudre de cheminette, annonça « Le Terrier » et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Moijustemoi : as-tu bien conscience que si je suis sous l'emprise du doloris, mes mains n'auront plus assez de précision pour mettre à jour un nouveau chapitre ? LOL

Aulandra17 : alors j'espère que tu as été encore contente de la suite !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Dispute … conjugale ? 

Dumbledore était amusé, Mac Gonagall résignée et Rogue furieux. Quant à Drago et Harry, ils ne voyaient pas plus qu'avant comment ils allaient s'y prendre avec leur fille. Dumbledore reprit la parole tranquillement :

- Harry, Drago. Molly me semble avoir parfaitement cerné le problème. D'après ce que nous lui avons dit du comportement général de Narly, en particulier avec Matty, vous avez su, dans le futur, parfaitement maîtriser son caractère et lui donner une bonne base d'éducation. Il vous reste maintenant à en trouver les principes et à vous rappeler, comme vous l'a dit Molly, que c'est à elle d'obéir et non à vous de céder. Oui, Severus, vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ?

- Tant que vous y êtes, grommela celui-ci, arrêtez de vous contredire pour n'importe quoi. Et il est inutile de me faire les gros yeux comme cela Drago. Tu n'es pas le dernier à contredire Potter rien que pour le faire enrager ! Alors arrêtez vos gamineries avant que Narly ne nous oblige à reconstruire tout le château !

Drago fusillait Rogue du regard, tandis que Harry le fixait d'un air interloqué. C'était son professeur haï qui avait dit cela ? Aucun des deux ne répliqua et ils sortirent en silence du bureau. Rogue s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'il fut retenu par Dumbledore :

- Severus ? Un instant s'il vous plait.

Dumbledore attendit d'entendre la gargouille se refermer avant de dire simplement :

- Mon cher Severus, ainsi que vous l'avez dit à Harry et Drago, le temps des gamineries est terminé. J'ajouterai pour vous comme pour eux.

- Je vous demande pardon, s'offusqua Rogue.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, Severus. Il est hors de question qu'Harry récolte des retenues et des points en moins pour sa maison sous prétexte que Narly vous a désobéi. Alors Harry ne fera pas les retenues que vous lui avez donné. Je ne peux pas rendre les points enlevés, Minerva, sans explication aux élèves. Mais soyez certain, Severus, que je serai vigilant !

- Bien, monsieur le directeur, répondit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Merlin, s'il ne pouvait plus se défouler sur le gamin pour se venger des bêtises de sa fille et des idées incongrues que celle-ci avait fait naître en lui en mentionnant ce fou de lycanthrope …

- Une dernière chose, Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton malicieux. Comme vous le savez, l'arrivée de la jeune Narly risque de changer beaucoup de … relations ici dans ce château. Et en particulier, votre jeune filleul a une petite chance de se rebeller et de ne pas devenir mangemort …

- Ah ça, ce n'est pas une chance, Albus. Je peux vous dire que maintenant que j'ai l'once d'une preuve qu'il le regrettera dans le futur, je ne le laisserait pas faire ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite que cela devient ma priorité par dessus tout ! Il est hors de question qu'il subisse les mêmes choses que moi !

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Severus. Mais justement, je pense que cette petite fille peut faire accélérer le cours des choses. Lucius en prison, Drago étant majeur mi-janvier, c'est cela ?

- C'est exact, Albus.

- S'il ne devient pas mangemort aux vacances de Noël, car je pense que c'est ce que Voldemort prévoit, s'il reste de notre côté, Severus, c'est tout le soutien financier de Voldemort qui s'effondre … Et vous savez comme moi que s'il perd son soutien financier, c'est une partie de ses partisans qu'il perd en même temps. Pas les mangemorts, bien entendu, mais sa puissance réside aussi en grande partie dans ses partisans non déclarés, vous le savez comme moi, Severus.

- Où voulez-vous vraiment en venir Albus ?

- Voldemort risque d'attaquer Harry plus tôt dans ce cas. Donc nous devons fournir à ce garçon le plus d'armes possibles pour le vaincre …

- Et …

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Severus, je veux que vous arriviez à lui faire passer un pallier cette année en défense, il en est capable, j'en suis sûr. Il n'y a pas tant de sorciers qui peuvent apprendre le stupefix seuls. Et réussir à l'apprendre aux autres. Et encore moins réussir un patronus en troisième année.

- Au fait, Albus ! Au fait !

- Vous allez avoir le plaisir d'avoir un deuxième professeur pour vous partager vos cours, Severus. Et nous allons proposer des cours de défense avancée pour les sixièmes et septièmes années qui le voudront. Je pense qu'Harry sera ravi d'avoir ces cours en supplément.

- Pourquoi donc un assistant, Albus ? Protesta Severus.

- Tout simplement pour vous permettre de vous concentrer sur Harry dans les sixième années, les meilleurs dans les autres années. Celui-qui va enseigner avec vous a généralement de très bons résultats avec les plus faibles …

Rogue fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet au fond de lui-même. Non. Dumbledore n'aurait pas osé tout de même ?

- Qui ça ? Grinça-t-il en retenant son souffle.

- Il arrivera demain mon cher Severus. J'avoue préférer garder son nom secret tant qu'il n'est pas dans ces murs et que je ne l'ai pas présenté aux élèves …

Rogue fusilla Dumbledore du regard mais les yeux de celui-ci continuaient de pétiller tandis que le professeur Mac Gonagall semblait particulièrement absorbée par l'étude du motif géométrique de sa sempiternelle robe de sorcière à tendance écossaise …

De leur côté, Harry et Drago rentraient ensemble à l'appartement dans un silence confondant. Harry ruminait dans sa tête les phrases de Molly et d'Hermione. Ne pas se laisser faire. Ne pas se laisser attendrir par les larmes. Se faire obéir. Bon, jusque là il voulait bien essayer, mais il savait aussi que lorsqu'elle le regardait en coin avec sa petite moue … Mais qu'avait donc pensé son moi futur pour le mettre dans une situation aussi inextricable ? Sans compter qu'il était hors de question de donner raison à Drago lorsque celui-ci tenterait de lui farcir la tête avec ses idioties sur la suprématie des sang-purs et autres inepties du même genre ! Et qu'il comptait bien habiller un peu sa fille à la mode moldu pour qu'elle puisse un peu bouger et faire des galipettes dans le parc ou l'appartement sans se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière ! Il comptait vivement sur Lupin pour cela. Sous l'influence d'Hermione qui l'avait surveillé de très près, il n'avait pas tout dit à Remus. Il lui avait tout de même confié, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, que sa fille venant du futur venait de débarquer à Poudlard. Il lui avait donné pour mission ô combien délicate de passer chez les moldus pour acheter en vrac : des vêtements fillettes taille trois ans (« pull » et « jean » avait martelé Hermione, l'automne approche, elle a besoin de vêtements chauds. Ajoute aussi un manteau et des bottes pour un pied de quinze cm de long), des élastiques pour les cheveux (« il n'y a que chez les moldus où les élastiques peuvent avoir des princesses, Harry ! Chez les sorciers, cela ne se fait pas, j'ai vu ça avec Ginny »), quelques jeux et livres moldus pour son âge, là c'était Harry qui avait donné quelques idées. Il avait assorti sa supplique de la clef de son coffre pour retirer de l'argent, Hermione avait ajouté une feuille de conversion pour indiquer à Remus l'ordre de grandeur du taux de change entre l'argent sorcier et l'argent moldu. Il espérait maintenant que le paquet arriverait rapidement à Poudlard.

Drago était rageur. Les sous-entendus, enfin plutôt les assertions comme quoi il éduquait mal sa fille lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute à lui si Narly avait un aussi sale caractère ? Qu'elle refusait d'obéir à tout bout de champ ? Bon, certes, il était si tentant parfois de prendre le contre-pied d'Harry rien que pour l'énerver. Mais il était si mignon quand il fourrageait dans ses cheveux d'énervement … Hein ? Comment ça il avait pensé qu'Harry était mignon ? Sûrement cette pensée lui était venue car cela faisait quinze jours qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à son prochain partenaire. Parfait, au moins, cela allait lui donner un sujet de réflexion pour la soirée, juste après une petite mise au point avec ce cher Harry :

- Et bien c'est clair Harry maintenant. Tu fermes ta grande bouche quand je dis quelque chose à Narly.

- Du moment que tu en fais autant Drago …

- Ah, il n'est pas question que tu lui bourres le crâne avec tes inepties moldues !

- Tout comme il est hors de question que tu l'éduques en future mangemort, ni en sang pur buté comme toi !

- Buté ? Moi ? Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve là ! C'est toi, le pire entêté de Poudlard qui me dit ça ?

- Moi, pire entêté ? Non, mais tu t'es écouté ?

- J'ai surtout écouté l'autre vieux fou …

- Ne parle pas de Dumbledore comme cela, gronda Harry.

- C'est bien ce que je disais entêté. Enfin, ton cher directeur a tout de même bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve des principes d'éducation, non ? Et franchement, je ne vois pas ce que, toi, tu as pu avoir comme principes d'éducation pour en arriver là où tu es …

- Si les principes d'éducation auxquels tu penses conduisent dans les bras de Voldemort, je préfère m'en passer. Et arrête de verdir comme cela dès que je prononce son nom à l'autre sanguinaire ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire débarquer ici en plein Poudlard !

- Il n'empêche que j'ai au moins certains principes alors tu la boucles maintenant lorsque j'essaye d'en apprendre quelques rudiments à Narly, vu ?

- A charge de revanche, Drago !

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ton parrain préféré, ce cher tonton Sev, dire qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de se contredire ? Donc, poursuivit-il, lorsque je parlerai à Narly, tu la boucles et tu ne me contredis pas !

- Je ne te laisserai certainement pas lui dire n'importe quoi …

- Mmm, je pense que ton cher parrain sera ravi de te voir transgresser ses ordres …

- Ce n'étaient pas des ordres ! Protesta Drago. Juste des recommandations …

- Comme tu veux, persifla Harry, la prochaine fois j'indiquerai le chemin de la salle de DCFM à Narly … pour qu'elle rende visite à tonton Sev …

Drago le fusilla du regard car il se doutait que la colère de Severus atteindrait des sommets si Narly se faisait à nouveau remarquer de la sorte, ou s'il apprenait que son filleul ne suivait pas ses ordres à la lettre. Car hélas Harry avait raison, Drago savait qu'il s'agissait bien d'ordres.

--- ---- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- ---- ------ ---- --- ---- ------ ---- --- ---- ---

RAR

Moijustemoi : c'est plus facile de poster vite lorsque tout est déjà écrit !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Nouvelle entrée en scène 

Ils tentèrent de mettre en application ces nouveaux principes dès le lendemain midi avec Narly, lorsque celle-ci commença sa crise habituelle au moment où il fallait passer à table. Ils se regardèrent désemparés l'un comme l'autre et Harry se lança, poussé par son courage de valeureux gryffondor …

- Narly, tu viens à table tout de suite, dit-il aussi fermement que possible.

Seulement la fermeté d'Harry face aux joues barbouillées de larmes de Narly … Drago secoua la tête atterré car le ton était plus une supplique qu'autre chose. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir échappé à Narly qui hurla de plus belle :

- Noooon ! Veux pas ! Veux encore jouer !

- Narly, tu passes à table, reprit Harry un peu plus fermement même à l'oreille de Drago.

Celui-ci retenait sur ses lèvres la contradiction automatique qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Bon, il n'y avait rien de dégradant à laisser Harry gagner sur ce sujet, non ?

- Noooon ! Papadago ! Veux pas moi !

Drago sentit les deux regards verts se poser sur lui. Un suppliant de céder une fois encore, et un … suppliant de le soutenir. Intéressant ce dernier … Troublant … Hein ? Comment ça troublant ? C'est pour cela qui eut un temps de retard avant d'articuler avec effort :

- Narly. Tu as entendu Harry. Tu passes à table ! Maintenant ! Ajouta-t-il plus brutalement en durcissant son visage.

A leur plus grande stupéfaction, Narly trottina sans plus protester vers la table et s'y installa d'un air boudeur, certes, mais sans plus protester.

- Cache ta joie, murmura Drago à Harry alors qu'ils se rapprochaient aussi de la table, sinon cette adorable peste va encore en profiter.

Mais Harry eut bien du mal à se départir de son air ahuri alors que Drago affichait une mine sereine. Ce qui valu au gryffondor de se faire dire par Narly :

- Je suis gentille, hein, Papary ? Tu m'aides à manger ? Sipepait ?

Drago haussa un sourcil goguenard, mais Harry céda. Bon après tout, Narly était venu à table en une minute à la place des quinze habituelles, donc … elle ne pouvait perdre à tous les coups non ?

Le soir même dans la grande salle, Dumbledore prit la parole sous l'air curieux des élèves :

- Mes chers élèves, en ces temps troublés, j'ai décidé de renforcer votre enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est ainsi que les sixièmes et septièmes années se verront proposé comme matière supplémentaire des cours de défense avancée. Afin de ne pas surcharger le professeur Rogue, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'un de vos anciens professeur, Remus Lupin, viendra donc renforcer l'équipe enseignante et assurer l'ensemble des cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec lui. Je les ai chargé, en outre, d'assurer des cours communs aux quatre maisons, ce qui est devenu possible maintenant qu'ils sont deux. Le professeur Lupin avait un rendez-vous à honorer ce soir, mais il sera là dès demain pour assurer ses cours. Les nouveaux emplois du temps vous seront donc distribué demain matin par les préfets.

Ces nouvelles dispositions furent abondamment commentées par les quatre tables. Avec aigreur par les serpentards qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil un loup-garou revenir leur faire cours, avec plutôt du plaisir pour les gryffondors, serdaigles et pouffsouffles qui , pour ceux qui l'avaient connu, gardaient de lui un excellent souvenir.

Trois gryffondors étaient particulièrement réjouis de ce retour. A un tel point, qu'ils avaient commencé par rire et étaient maintenant en proie à un beau fou rire. Ron, Hermione et Ginny goûtaient particulièrement l'ensemble de la situation. Dumbledore, avec ses talents habituels d'entremetteur, avait une fois de plus réussi à réunir tous les protagonistes. Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue obligés de travailler ensemble. Et le fait de ne rien pouvoir dire à leurs autres camarades ne faisait que redoubler leur hilarité. Ils sortirent en hâte de la grande salle après le dessert pour pouvoir en discuter en toute tranquillité.

- Vous pensez qu'il est où ce soir Lupin, finit par demander Ron.

- Ron ! C'est évident voyons, répondit Hermione. Rogue va dîner avec Drago et Harry ce soir. Et Lupin doit avoir un paquet pour Harry … Donc il est logique que Remus porte le paquet à Harry et que Harry finisse par le faire dîner avec eux, Ron ! Finit-elle par expliquer d'un air exaspéré.

- Ca va Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce je comprends moins vite que toi que je suis un demeuré, rouspéta Ron.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit cela, s'insurgea Hermione.

- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort par contre, grogna Ron.

- Mais … Ron, s'exclama Hermione exaspérée.

Ginny les regardait avec un autre œil maintenant après avoir entendu parler de bébé Emma. Ces deux là aussi allaient mettre un certain temps à admettre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Juste le temps qu'Hermione comprenne qu'elle ne devait pas écraser de sa supériorité Ron, et que celui-ci arrive à connecter entre eux quelques neurones de plus lorsqu'Hermione était dans les parages. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Inconscients de tout cela, Harry et Drago dînaient en compagnie de Narly et de Rogue. Donc les deux serpentards conversaient entre eux, tandis que Harry et Narly chuchotaient de leur côté et s'attiraient deux regards noirs dès qu'ils riaient un peu fort. Narly jetait bien parfois des regards en coin à son tonton Sev, mais celui-ci la foudroyait du regard à chaque fois comme pour lui rappeler ses bêtises commises dans les cachots. D'autant qu'il avait appris à son grand désappointement que la petite fille n'avait pas été punie par ses papas, faute d'arriver à s'entendre sur la punition adéquate. Ces derniers s'étaient finalement contentés de lui répéter fermement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'appartement sans être accompagnée de Matty. Pour autant qu'ils aient pu faire preuve de fermeté face au petit menton qui tremblotait, aux larmes qui s'échappaient doucement des deux lacs verts …

Ils avaient à peine entamé leur plat principal que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Drago et Harry s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard et Harry finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir :

- Remus ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais … comment cela se fait-il que tu es ici ?

Remus avait décidé Harry à le tutoyer lors des longues heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au Terrier à parler de Sirius et du voile.

- Tu n'es pas au courant Harry ? Questionna Lupin qui entra dans l'appartement en portant un paquet dans ses bras.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un hurlement retentit dans la pièce :

- Tonton Mumus ! Tu es venu cette fois !

Harry vit distinctement Lupin se raidir, avant de finalement sourire faiblement à la petite fille qui avait jailli hors de sa chaise tandis que Drago protestait :

- Narly, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sortir de table !

Lupin portait déjà la petite fille qui le couvrait de baisers, toute à sa joie de le revoir. Il la laissa continuer son manège quelques secondes avant de dire d'une voix douce :

- Narly ? Je crois que Drago t'a dit quelque chose …

- Mais, tonton Mumus, je …

Lupin secoua négativement la tête en ramenant lui-même la petite fille sur sa chaise. Et il ajouta même :

- J'ai correctement retenu la leçon que Lily m'a enseignée voilà seize ans maintenant. Je ne contrarie jamais un père ou une mère lorsqu'ils veulent faire obéir leur enfant …

Devant l'air interrogateur de Drago, il ajouta :

- Lily était la maman d'Harry et elle devait constamment batailler avec son papa pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas les quatre volontés d'Harry. Et je peux te dire que comme il était plus jeune que Narly, il était tout de même moins source de catastrophes potentielles !

- Autrement dit je tiens le coupable du sympathique caractère de ma fille, railla Drago en direction du plus jeune gryffondor qui eut une moue chagrinée envers Remus. Il n'avait pas besoin de révéler aux deux serpentards les détails peu reluisant de sa petite enfance, non ?

- Mon cher Drago, je serai toi, je ne jugerai peut-être pas si vite, et j'attendrai que mon parrain me fournisse la vérité sur mon caractère étant petit. Et quand je dis la vérité, ce n'est pas la version enjolivée que je soupçonne Severus d'être parfaitement capable de nous concocter rien que pendant le temps où je parle pour te faire apparaître sous un bon jour … Alors, Severus ? Capricieux ou pas Drago lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Narly ?

Ledit Severus lui jeta un regard noir, qui ne fit qu'étirer le sourire malicieux de Lupin. Drago jetait un œil vaguement angoissé à son parrain : ah non ? Il n'allait pas le trahir de la plus basse des façons en face d'Harry ? Hein ?

- Il était dans la moyenne des Malefoy, je dirai, finit par dire Rogue d'un ton uni.

- Parfaite pirouette, mon cher Severus, répondit Lupin. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Donc, Harry, pour tout savoir sur le vrai caractère de Drago, il te suffit de compulser un ouvrage quelconque sur les grandes dynasties sorcières et je pense que tu auras des résultats très intéressants …

Harry le regarda et soudain un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : avec quelques gentillesses, Hermione lui fournirait bien le livre adéquat non ?

Narly finit par interrompre cet échange en demandant :

- Dis, tonton Mumus, tu n'as pas de chaise pour manger ?

Lupin regarda franchement Harry et lui dit :

- Alors, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, Harry ?

- Bien sûr que non, Remus ! Pourquoi ? J'aurai du ?

- Dumbledore n'a prévenu personne ?

- Mais … prévenu de quoi, Remus ?

Lupin prit le temps, pour autant qu'Harry puisse en juger, d'échanger un regard avec son professeur de potions.

- Je suis ici à la demande d'Albus pour … enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal avec Severus.

Pour Harry, la stupeur se disputait à la joie. Remus avait été son meilleur enseignant en défense. Mais pourquoi, précisément cette année Dumbledore le faisait revenir ? Presque deux semaines après la rentrée ? Sans vraiment le vouloir, son regard glissa vers Rogue. Lequel fixait Lupin d'un air furieux. Drago, lui, affichait une mine légèrement moqueuse. Il jeta un œil vers Harry et le coin de ses lèvres se redressa en l'esquisse d'un sourire. Ils savaient à cet instant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose : il y en avait deux de plus dans cette pièce pour lesquels les semaines à venir allaient se révéler … intéressantes.

- Bien, dit Remus. Harry, je peux rester ici, ou tu préfères que j'aille manger dans la grande salle ?

- Pourquoi tu partirais à la grande salle, tonton Mumus ? Tonton Sev mange avec nous !

- Narly, dit Drago calmement mais il savait que son parrain décèlerait le rire dans sa voix. Mais, franchement, Harry n'était pas en état de l'aider. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire visiblement, était de retenir un nouveau fou rire typiquement gryffondorien. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était à deux doigts de faire comme lui. Si seulement il avait été seul dans sa chambre, lui aussi … Mais bon, un Malefoy ne s'autorise pas à rire en public, n'est-ce pas ?

- Narly, reprit-il. Tu dois te rappeler à nouveau que Severus et … Remus … n'entretiennent pas les mêmes relations maintenant que celles dont tu te souviens. Donc il n'est pas obligatoire qu'il vienne manger à chaque fois que Severus vient manger avec nous …

- Mais rien ne l'interdit non plus, ajouta Harry assez perfidement. Qu'il vienne lui aussi manger les jours où … tonton Sev vient, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Drago jeta un œil à Harry. Celui-ci ne semblait pas exaspéré par sa remarque précédente, mais fixait plutôt Severus d'un œil goguenard. Et vu les commentaires que se permettait Severus sur, selon lui, son manque de discernement à venir de choisir le survivant comme père de sa fille, il décida qu'il ne lui nuirait en rien d'être d'accord avec Harry sur ce plan là …

- Bien sûr que non, Harry, répondit-il. Je refixai juste les idées de Narly concernant certaines relations … Rien de plus … A ce propos, si nous finissions de dîner tous les cinq ?

Le repas s'était achevé dans une ambiance assez tendue, et cette fois c'était Remus et Harry qui avait fait la conversation, tandis que Drago répondait au babillage de Narly et que Rogue ne desserrait pas les dents. A la fin du dessert, Lupin finit par dire à Narly :

- J'ai failli oublier, Narly. Je t'ai acheté quelques petites choses à la demande de ton papa … Harry, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Un cadeau ? s'écria la petite fille. Mais tu sais, c'est plus mon anniversaire !

- Non, mais ce sont quelques petites choses dont tu auras besoin ici, dit Lupin en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle batailla un moment avec le papier qui entourait le paquet et découvrit avec ravissement des vêtements, des livres, deux jeux, ainsi que :

- Des élastiques avec des princesses, hurla-t-elle de joie.

Lupin profita de son empressement à montrer les élastiques à Drago pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que j'ai eu à acheter toutes ces choses là chez les moldus Harry. J'espère que cela te conviendra ! Et franchement, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant de tout de ce que tu savais …

Harry eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné et n'essaya pas de jouer les ahuris :

- C'est Hermione qui ne voulais pas que je te le dise. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien … enfin … si tu veux bien … te parler, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

- Nous discuterons demain après le cours, puisque c'est ton dernier, souffla Lupin en retour.

--- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- ----

RAR :

Moijustemoi : comment as-tu fait pour deviner pour l'assistant de DCFM ? LOL

Céline : le rapprochement entre les deux garçons ne peut pas se faire si vite !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : L'heure du choix 

Drago pressenti l'arrivée des ennuis lorsque le hibou de sa mère vint frapper à son carreau très tôt le lendemain matin. Il déplia la lettre avec appréhension :

Drago 

_Comment oses-tu oublier de me signaler que tu es atteint d'une allergie qui t'obliges à prendre tes repas en compagnie de celui qui ose défier ton futur Maître à la place de se soumettre ?_

Je viens dès aujourd'hui pour te sortir de cette école et t'amener à ton Maître pour qu'il te rappelle à qui tu dois obéissance.

_N.M._

Drago déglutit péniblement. Là, ça y était, il était au pied du mur : mangemort ou pas mangemort ?

Quinze jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Narly et Drago devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait guère eu le temps de réfléchir à ça. Parler du fait de devenir mangemort en l'air, lorsqu'aucune date n'était fixé, était d'une facilité déconcertante. L'évidence, même, compte tenu du choix de son père, de sa mère et de son parrain. Le hic, c'était la révélation que lui avait faite Severus le jour même de l'arrivée de Narly.

Narly. Ses adorables mèches aussi blondes que les siennes, ses yeux verts craquants, son tempérament volcanique, son rire cristallin qui fusait dès qu'Harry se mettait en demeure de la chatouiller … Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il se permit un franc sourire de bonheur à cette évocation.

Son parrain. Celui qui avait toujours maintenu le dialogue avec l'enfant, puis l'adolescent. Oh, jamais un dialogue paternaliste, mais plutôt un dialogue qui l'obligea très tôt à faire preuve de ruse, à émettre des raisonnements complexes. Mais un homme qui le laissait toujours exprimer son opinion, même s'il était en complet désaccord avec lui. Ils s'éloignaient toujours un peu l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais Severus venait très fréquemment pendant les vacances au manoir où leur complicité invisible aux yeux des autres, y compris aux yeux de ses parents, se renouait sans efforts.

Severus lui avait donc menti durant toutes ces années alors qu'il était déjà l'espion de Dumbledore ?

Drago regarda le soleil se lever en repassant certains conversations qu'il avait eu avec Severus. A bien y regarder, Severus n'avait jamais émis d'opinion négative sur les sang-de-bourbe. Jamais parlé de la supériorité des sang-purs.

Bon, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle de toute urgence. Car le secret de Narly devait absolument être gardé.

Severus lut la lettre sans dire un mot. Puis il lui demanda assez froidement :

- Et bien, Drago, l'heure du choix est venue.

- Mais … je ne peux pas choisir … Pas déjà !

- Il le faut Drago, répliqua brutalement Severus. Tu dois choisir ici et maintenant : mangemort ou non. Ta mère arrivera d'ici peu, nous devons avoir une ligne de conduite. Ou tu pars avec elle et tu affrontes Voldemort, ou tu restes ici, mais tu deviendras un traître aux yeux de Voldemort.

Drago avait tressaillit à chaque évocation du mage noir.

- Affronter le … Maître ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ta mère va croire la première explication que tu vas lui sortir ? Après avoir sciemment omis de lui parler de l'appartement que tu partages avec Potter ? Sans même avoir mentionné l'arrivée de la petite fille qui a tes cheveux à Poudlard ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est là ? Elle va t'amener directement à Voldemort qui dans un premier temps va te punir pour ce mensonge et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler quelle genre de punition il inflige, dans un deuxième va te mettre la marque à laquelle tu aspires tant, dans un troisième, il t'enverra en mission pour commettre ton premier meurtre, sûrement une famille avec des enfants, peut-être même de l'âge de Narly. Le tout, je dirai, en l'espace de … une heure … A midi tu pourras être de retour ici, à Poudlard.

Drago était pétrifié d'horreur à cette évocation sans complaisance et faite d'une voix calme. Lui ? Meurtrier ? Tuer de sa propre baguette ? Des enfants ? Mais il n'avait même pas dix-sept ans ! Et il ne pourrait jamais tuer de sang froid des enfants de l'âge de Narly, voyons ! Même des sangs-de-bourbe !

A cet instant, la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée :

- Ah, Severus ! Savez-vous où est Drago ? Sa mère exige de le voir pour constater de ses yeux que son allergie ne l'affaiblit pas. Elle parle aussi de l'emmener pour la matinée à Sainte-Mangouste pour des examens complémentaires. Je sais par Mme Pomfresh que ceux-ci sont inutiles, mais néanmoins, si Drago le souhaite et pour apaiser les craintes légitimes d'une mère, je suis prêt à le laisser aller avec elle s'il le souhaite …

- Drago est avec moi, Albus. Nous venons immédiatement dans votre bureau, répondit Severus froidement.

Lorsque la tête du directeur fut sortie de la cheminée, Severus indiqua la porte à Drago et dit simplement :

- Tu as le temps du trajet pour choisir ton camp, Drago.

- Tu m'as laissé me fourvoyer moi-même face à mère, Severus, dit Drago à voix basse alors qu'ils s'engageaient à grands pas dans le couloir.

- J'ai effectivement œuvré pour que tu sois confronté au plus tôt à ce choix, Drago. J'ai misé sur le fait que l'arrivée de Narly et la connaissance de ta future liaison avec Potter te fasse faire cette erreur.

- Pourquoi, Severus ?

- Je te l'ai dit le jour où Narly est arrivée. Je t'ai dit ce jour là que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de commettre cette erreur.

- Et si je suis ma mère ?

Severus ne répondit pas au grand désarroi de Drago. Il le laissait vraiment seul face à sa décision.

Tandis qu'il marchait automatiquement, le regard hautain habituel fixé sur son visage, les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait son choix à faire. Quinze jours auparavant, il aurait suivi sa mère sans hésiter pour voir le maître. Mais quinze jours auparavant, il n'imaginait pas que le fait de recevoir la marque ferait de lui un meurtrier dans l'heure qui suivrait. Car il était convaincu que Severus lui disait la vérité quant au programme défini par le mage noir. Il imaginait encore bêtement quelques minutes auparavant que les meurtres étaient commis par les mangemorts les plus endurcis. Comme son père. Ou sa tante Bellatrix. Mais les tous jeunes mangemorts ?

Quinze jours auparavant, il vouait à Harry une malédiction éternelle pour toutes ses actions. Et en quinze jours, il avait découvert un garçon qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de papa. Il était nul sur bien des points, mais Narly l'adorait parce qu'il n'était jamais en reste pour rire, jouer avec elle. Bon, il ne savait pas se faire obéir, mais dans son fort intérieur, Drago reconnaissait qu'il n'y arrivait pas mieux … Les habits moldus choisis par Lupin avaient ravi la petite fille et il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils semblaient très féminins. Rien à voir avec les oripeaux portés par Granger en dehors de l'uniforme.

Et Narly. Comment faire peser sur ses épaules toutes fines le poids d'un père mangemort d'un côté et un père qui combattait les mangemorts avec la dernière énergie de l'autre ? En grandissant elle ne serait respectée ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre.

Drago savait qu'il avait choisi au fond de lui même en ne venant pas chercher plus d'explications auprès de Severus pendant ces quinze derniers jours. Il choisissait l'homme qui l'avait toujours écouté, jamais méprisé. En arrivant en vue de la gargouille, il murmura simplement :

- Je n'irai pas avec elle. Mais comment cela va se passer pour toi ?

- La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je dirai simplement une entière vérité : en présence d'Albus, je n'ai rien pu faire pour te contraindre ou même t'expliquer. Et depuis, Albus te surveille de très près. Et si je ne veux pas trahir ma position d'espion pour lui, je ne peux que te soutenir. Chocogrenouille, acheva-t-il pour faire pivoter la gargouille.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en silence. Drago salua sa mère d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un œil froid. Merlin, il ressentait maintenant l'énorme différence entre les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa mère et celles avec Narly. Jamais, aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, jamais il n'aurait sauté dans les bras de sa mère ainsi que Narly le faisait indifféremment avec lui et avec Harry. Jamais il n'avait connu la chaleur d'une étreinte maternelle en fait. Narly s'épanouissait, même en prenant en compte l'ensemble de ses bêtises, à force de câlins prodigués parfois maladroitement, mais sans aucune retenue par Harry, avec un peu plus de réticence par lui-même, mais elle semblait en avoir l'habitude. Harry ne l'avait donc pas fait tomber dans un romantisme dégoulinant dans l'avenir, c'était toujours ça de gagné …

- Ah, Severus. M. Malefoy. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mme Malefoy, votre fils se porte à merveille. Qu'en pensez-vous M. Malefoy ?

- C'est tout à fait exact, monsieur le directeur, dit Drago à voix basse.

- Drago, dit sa mère d'un ton tranchant en se levant, j'ai pris rendez-vous immédiatement pour toi à Sainte-Mangouste. Suis-moi.

C'était l'instant du choix. L'instant où tout allait basculer. Il vrilla ses yeux dans les yeux noirs apparemment inexpressifs de Severus qui s'était placé à côté du directeur, en face de sa mère et répondit distinctement, calmement, d'une voix détachée :

- C'est inutile, mère. Je me porte à merveille et le traitement de Mme Pomfresh fait des miracles.

- Drago. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. C'est un ordre, grinça sa mère. Tu me suis immédiatement.

- Non, mère, répliqua à nouveau Drago sans quitter Severus des yeux. Je reste ici. C'est mon choix.

- Comment oses-tu ? Siffla-t-elle. Severus ! Ordonne à ce petit imbécile de me suivre !

- Je crains que le professeur Rogue ne puisse vous obliger, Mme Malefoy, dit doucement Dumbledore en se levant à son tour. Je vous ai dit que je laisserai toute liberté à votre fils de choisir. Il me semble que sa position est claire.

Le silence tomba pendant plusieurs secondes dans la pièce. Drago savait que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce avaient compris l'enjeu. Ce qu'il venait de refuser. Quel camp il venait de choisir. Drago tourna lentement la tête vers sa mère lorsque celle-ci siffla d'une voix dure :

- Je te renie. Tu n'es plus mon fils. Et si tu viens à croiser à nouveau mon chemin, une seule fois, tu es un homme mort.

- L'avenir nous le dira … Mme Malefoy …

Elle sortit du bureau sans ajouter un mot, et le directeur la suivit immédiatement.

Drago resta un moment les yeux fixés sur la porte qui s'était refermée. Son cœur était lourd. Il tournait le dos à son enfance, son adolescence. Il avait cru avoir eu une enfance heureuse, mais quand il voyait Narly. Son pétillement. L'argent de ses parents lui avait procuré la sécurité matérielle, mais il n'avait connu aucun plaisir enfantin finalement. Il ne s'en était simplement pas aperçu jusque là. Parce que ses parents lui avaient soigneusement caché toute une partie de la réalité. Il lui faudrait maintenant faire le tri entre le vrai et le faux. Et apprendre tout ce qu'on lui avait caché jusque là.

Il se tourna incertain vers Severus qui lui dit simplement :

- Dès ce soir, tu connaîtras tes vrais amis chez les serpentards. Et tu seras heureux d'avoir un appartement avec Potter et Narly, Drago.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :Cours presque particuliers 

Note : bon, alors c'est très simple en fait, j'ai la flemme de relire l'Ordre du Phoenix pour savoir si d'autres que Harry ont appris le patronus dans leurs réunions de l'AD. Alors, s'il vous plait, admettons pour cette fic qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait, cela m'arrangera bien dans mon scenario … Merci d'avance !

Au même moment, dans une autre partie du château, Ron et Hermione accueillaient Harry avec des sourires entendus :

- Alors, tu as vu Lupin hier soir ? Demanda avidement Hermione alors que Ron haussait les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, je l'ai vu, répondit Harry. Mais, comment sais-tu …

- Dumbledore a annoncé hier soir qu'il venait pour faire les cours de DCFM avec Rogue et qu'il y aurait aussi des cours de défense avancée. Et qu'il avait à faire hier soir. Donc comme Rogue dînait avec vous hier, et que Lupin devait avoir fait les achats pour toi, il ne pouvait être qu'avec toi !

Harry regarda Ron qui soupirait maintenant. Il finit par hausser les épaules et répondit :

- Oui, tu as encore raison Hermione. J'ai vu Remus hier. Il avait les habits, les jouets, les livres, les élastiques avec des princesses. Et il a dîné avec nous … Et à la fin du dîner, devinez ce que Narly leur a fait ?

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec avidité tandis qu'il les regardait avec un petit sourire :

- Allez, Harry, le pressa Ron, dis-nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Hermione ? Une idée ? La taquina Harry. En effet la petite fille semblait avoir un cheminement de pensée qui échappait à Hermione et elle n'arrivait jamais à deviner ce que la petite fille faisait …

- Euh … Les faire jouer avec elle et vous ?

- Encore raté, Hermione, répliqua Harry amusé tandis qu'elle secouait la tête de dépit. A priori dans le futur, c'est Remus qui l'aidait à se préparer pour la nuit lorsqu'elle était chez eux et ensuite ils lui lisaient les histoires à deux voix. On a donc été prié, enfin, elle nous a plutôt ordonné de ne pas venir la voir tant que Remus et Rogue n'auraient pas terminé. Vous auriez vu la tête des deux … J'ai cru, pour une fois, que Remus allait renoncer et tourner les talons. Sauf qu'il a regardé Rogue … Celui-ci espérait clairement que Remus allait refuser, alors je vous laisse imaginer sa déception et son humeur lorsque Remus a entreprit d'aller changer Narly pour la nuit et qu'en plus il a demandé à Rogue de l'aider puisque Rogue connaissait la petite fille depuis quinze jours, a-t-il précisé. J'ai vraiment cru que Rogue allait le tuer sur place. Heureusement, il ne s'en prend jamais à Narly …

- Et comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Hermione les yeux brillants.

- Apparemment bien pour Narly, elle était heureuse d'avoir les deux à sa disposition. Cela a l'air de ressembler de plus en plus à ce qu'elle connaît. Si seulement cela pouvait l'empêcher de faire des bêtises …

Mais Harry attendait en fait avec impatience le premier cours de DCFM avec Lupin. Et surtout la discussion qui suivrait. Il l'attendait aussi avec anxieté.

Ils affichaient tous les mines curieuses lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Lupin se tenait au fond, légèrement en retrait de Rogue qui se tenait devant son bureau. Ils prirent place en silence comme à leur habitude.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ayant décidé de m'adjoindre le professeur Lupin afin de tenter d'améliorer votre niveau lamentable en défense. Aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez donc sur le patronus. Qui peut au moins me dire quels sont les effets du patronus ?

Bien que les mains d'Harry, Hermione et Ron se soient levées sans hésitation, Rogue reprit la parole :

- Il est désolant de constater l'immensité de votre ignorance en la matière. Alors, Potter, vous restez avec moi puisque vous savez déjà lancer le sort, les autres vous allez avec le professeur Lupin. Et vous me rendrez tous trente centimètres de parchemin sur ce sort pour le prochain cours.

Harry jeta un regard de détresse à Lupin, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas ou ne voulut pas s'en apercevoir. Il s'approcha donc avec réticence de Rogue qui l'entraîna aussitôt dans un coin de la pièce et lui dit d'un ton tranchant :

- Potter. Puisque Lupin est là pour s'occuper du reste de la classe, je vous signale que vous travaillerez désormais exclusivement avec moi pendant les cours. D'ici Noël, vous allez vous débrouiller pour maîtriser tous les sorts demandés pour les aspics, et s'il vous faut des retenues pour arriver au niveau, vous les aurez, Potter, croyez-moi ! Alors pour l'instant, vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup décarcassé dans cette matière, maintenant, vous allez transpirer Potter. Ce n'est pas avec de simples expelliarmus que vous allez nous débarrasser de Voldemort, même si ce sort vous a permis de lui survivre une fois. Assez parlé maintenant, passons à un nouveau sort : le _Fidelitas_. J'ose espérer que vous le connaissez de nom, Potter ?

- La maison de mon parrain est protégée par ce sort, opina Harry. Seul le gardien du secret peut …

- Vous en savez suffisamment Potter pour l'instant, coupa brutalement Rogue. Vous étudierez la théorie en même temps que vos camarades, passons à la pratique immédiatement.

A la fin du cours, Harry était épuisé mentalement. Rogue ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, l'obligeant à sortir le meilleur de lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas encore à lancer le sort de Fidelitas, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de surprendre Rogue, bien entendu, mais celui-ci curieusement s'était abstenu de toute remarque acerbe. Pendant la deuxième partie du cours, il avait en revanche été plus cinglant lorsqu'Harry n'arrivait pas à lancer ses sorts de façon informulée. Il le faisait recommencer sans relâche toute sa palette de sort, jusqu'au stupefix, avec pour simple ordre le fait de ne pas prononcer un mot. Harry eut tout de même la bonne surprise de voir un accio partir de façon muette, et l'expelliarmus avait été à deux doigts d'être parfait, à un « mus » murmuré près. Mais il avait été de trop pour Rogue qui semblait avoir l'ouïe fine et bloqua le sort d'un cinglant :

- Protego ! Potter ! Il n'y a qu'un seul sort qui termine par mus et qui soit efficace en combat ! Jamais vous ne surprendrez votre adversaire de la sorte !

Harry se traîna donc épuisé vers Hermione et Ron qui le regardaient compatissant, lorsque la voix douce de Lupin s'éleva :

- Potter ? J'aimerai discuter quelques instants avec vous.

Harry se figea sur place. Remus n'avait pas oublié cette discussion. Il lui en était à la fois reconnaissant et devait bien s'avouer qu'il la redoutait un peu. Rogue leur jeta un œil noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il sortit à la suite des élèves et claqua la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, le sourire de Remus se fit chaleureux et il abandonna toute posture de professeur.

- Alors, Harry, attaqua-t-il, pas trop fatigué ?

- Tu veux rire, riposta brutalement Harry. Enfin, prof …

- Laisse le professeur de côté, Harry. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, et toi et moi savons de quoi nous devons parler. J'en conclu que tu n'aurais rien contre une bierraubeurre ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance alors que Remus sortait deux bierraubeurre de dessous le bureau.

- Je savais que Severus allait te faire transpirer, lui dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

- C'est un complot ? s'insurgea Harry en fusillant Remus du regard.

- On peut voir cela comme ça, effectivement, Harry, répondit Remus calmement, mais son sourire avec déserté son visage. Le complot est le suivant : te donner dans un minimum de temps un maximum d'armes pour combattre Voldemort.

Harry était soufflé de cette réponse si franche.

- Pourquoi, finit-il par demander. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Narly, répondit brièvement Remus. Son arrivée ici va avoir très rapidement beaucoup de conséquences sur la vie de plusieurs personnes, et pas seulement Drago, toi, ou à la rigueur Severus et moi. Non, Harry, sa présence a déjà commencé à changer le cours des choses. Et je ne parle même pas du fait que Drago et toi commenciez à arriver à vous parler sans vous insulter en présence de Narly.

Remus fit une longue pause en regardant Harry. Celui-ci ne savait que penser. Qu'est-ce qui changeait ?

- Drago a refusé ce matin de devenir un mangemort, Harry.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le serpentard qui clamait depuis des années sa fierté d'être un sang-pur, la fierté d'être le fils de son père, mangemort notoirement connu mais insaisissable ? Celui-là avait refusé la marque ?

- Dumbledore pense qu'il l'a fait parce que Narly est là. Parce la présence de votre fille a convaincu Severus de parler très franchement à son filleul de son dégoût du mage noir. Et comme l'opinion de Severus compte énormément pour Drago. Comme Severus sait parfaitement manipuler son monde, il a frappé là où cela faisait mal. Il a expliqué brutalement la vérité à Drago. Drago a choisi son camp. Son parrain. Donc le notre, Harry. Harry, reprit-il brutalement alors que ce dernier montrait une moue dubitative, tu ne dois pas te laisser obnubiler par des cours d'occlumancie complètement ratés ! Severus désire autant que nous la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il est au courant de la prophétie. Il sait que la chute finale passera par ta baguette. Alors je peux te dire qu'il va employer les grands moyens pour que tu sois suffisamment fort pour faire mieux que de simplement lui résister ou lui survivre comme tu en as l'habitude. Il va vraiment tout faire pour que tu puisses l'anéantir, Harry ! Certes, ses méthodes sont ce qu'elles sont, Harry. Il n'empêche qu'il est celui qu'il te faut pour que tu y arrives. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Dumbledore l'a mis à ce poste, cette année, maintenant. Après les dégâts d'Ombrage, il veut être sûr que tu vas faire des progrès cette année. L'arrivée de Narly a bousculé un peu ses plans, je pense, et il m'a appelé ici en renfort.

- Pour … moi ? Balbutia Harry.

- Pour que Severus puisse se concentrer sur toi, oui, effectivement Harry. Je sais qu'il a déjà prévu de te faire ingurgiter le programme complet des aspics d'ici Noël, il te l'a dit ?

- Oui, mais …

- Tu y arriveras, le coupa Remus. Et je pense aussi que Ron et Hermione t ont parlé des cours de défense avancée ?

- Oui, je comptais les prendre d'ailleurs, avoua Harry.

- Très honnêtement, Harry, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore te laisse vraiment le choix. Il aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que tu les prennes …

- Toujours en faisant des cachotteries, se révolta Harry.

- Oui, sûrement, admit Remus. Harry, tu dois absolument admettre que nous devons compter avec un Tu-Sais-Qui qui peut malheureusement te manipuler, comme il l'a fait l'année dernière. Donc, il est impossible de te dire tout, et même pas ce qui te concerne de près ! Et il va falloir que tu recommences l'occlumancie, Harry, aussi !

- Ah non ! Ca il n'en est pas question ! cria Harry.

- Si, répliqua Remus en élevant la voix, chose suffisamment rare pour être signalée. Tu le feras, tu feras des efforts pour arriver à bloquer Tu-Sais-Qui ! Mais je serai là à chaque cours pour surveiller Severus, aussi, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas. Je serai là pour vous surveiller tous les deux Harry : toi pour que tu travailles, et lui pour qu'il ne t'asticote pas trop non plus. Je serais là, répéta-t-il, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, Harry. Tu dois le faire pour plusieurs raisons, Harry : la plus importante est sûrement que tu dois empêcher Tu-Sais-Qui de savoir que Narly est ta fille et celle de Drago. C'est à toi de la protéger sur ce plan là. C'est aussi pour pouvoir la protéger que tu dois travailler au maximum de tes capacités en défense avec Severus. Comme tu l'as fait avec moi pour le patronus, Harry. Et si cela peut te consoler, sache que Drago est logé à la même enseigne que toi sur ce point. Et que ce sera peut-être encore un peu plus difficile pour lui car tu sembles pouvoir être légèrement meilleur que lui dans ce domaine.

Harry soupira longuement. Comme conversation c'était réussi ! Une tonne de choses à faire, à respecter ! Seule bonne nouvelle : le refus de Drago de devenir mangemort … Une petite minute là : depuis quand cette nouvelle était une bonne nouvelle ? Simplement parce que c'est le père de Narly, martela sa conscience. Parce que tu commences à le voir autrement que comme le deuxième père de Narly, chantonna son petit diablotin. Il fut tiré de son monologue intérieur par la voix de Remus :

- Et si tu es vraiment le plus puissant des deux, tu devras en outre le protéger lui aussi de la vindicte des mangemorts, Harry !

- Hein ? Protéger qui ? Narly ?

- Pas seulement, gronda Remus. Drago. Je te parlais de Drago. Tu devras aussi le protéger …

- Mais, une minute, il peut bien se protéger tout seul ! Surtout s'il suit les mêmes cours que moi !

- Tu as plus de facilités que lui en combat, Harry, répéta Remus un peu exaspéré. Tu apprendras plus vite ! Donc, tu devras aussi le protéger ! Ce qui, franchement, ne devrais pas être trop désagréable si j'en crois la nature des relations que vous semblez entretenir dans le futur ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de devenir d'un beau rouge Gryffondor à cette évocation, sous le regard narquois de Remus.

- Mmm, relation, relation, marmonna Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir une relation avec Drago, moi …

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Liz Johins : merci beaucoup pour les compliments !

Lunathelunatique : c'est gentil pour les reviews, mais je ne fais pas la course aux reviews, donc si tu n'as pas le temps, jamais je ne t'en voudrai !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Comment voir l'avenir ? 

- Mmm, relation, relation, marmonna Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir une relation avec Drago, moi …

- Cette révélation t'a prise par surprise Harry ? Demanda doucement Remus.

- C'est rien que de le dire, avoua Harry à voix basse sans oser continuer.

- C'est le fait qu'il soit un garçon ? Ou simplement que ce soit Drago, Harry, insista Remus.

Harry devint rouge comme une pivoine et marmonna entre ses dents :

- J'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais préférer les garçons … Alors Drago en plus …

- Et maintenant ? Après quinze jours passés à fréquenter Drago ? Ajouta Remus.

- Je … je ne sais pas …, murmura Harry. Et toi, finit-il par demander pour éviter de s'appesantir sur lui, enfin si tu veux bien …

- Cela ne me dérange pas de t'en parler, Harry. Sinon, je ne te l'aurai pas proposé hier soir, répondit Remus. D'abord, contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi de découvrir que j'envisagerai de vivre avec un homme plutôt qu'une femme dans le futur. J'ai eu un peu plus le temps que toi pour découvrir cela me concernant et surtout découvrir que j'en suis pleinement satisfait. Là où j'ai eu un peu le même genre de choc que toi, c'est évidemment le nom de mon futur partenaire … Mais peut-être, encore une fois, de façon différente de toi. Disons que je n'avais jamais pensé, compte-tenu de l'opinion de Tu-Sais-Qui concernant les homosexuels, que Severus puisse préférer les hommes lui aussi. De fait, je l'avais donc soigneusement rayé de la liste des compagnons possibles …

- Tu veux dire que … Rogue … tu aurais pu … penser à lui comme un …

- Amant ? Compagnon ? Quel mot te choque le plus Harry ? Demanda sereinement Remus.

- … Les deux … je crois … Il est si … enfin …

- Glacial ? Négligé ? Arrogant ? Imbuvable ? Impossible à vivre ? Diaboliquement intelligent ? Redoutablement rusé ? Oui, je sais, Harry. Il est tout cela à la fois. Du début à la fin, Harry. Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il est tout cela à la fois qu'il peut être attirant …

Là, Harry ne sut plus quoi répondre à Remus. Severus Rogue ? Attirant ? Remus sembla comprendre et eut un petit sourire amusé :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, Harry. Je m'en occupe de ton professeur particulier de défense. J'aurai même tendance à dire que cela va être un sacré défi, mais … il va d'abord falloir que j'arrive mieux à cerner ce qu'il est devenu depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard tous les deux. Dix-huit ans, c'est long pour deux personnes. Je te conseille de faire de même, Harry. Essaye d'apprendre à connaître le vrai Drago, non pas le pantin arrogant qu'il se complait à être dès qu'il a du monde autour de lui. Car s'il était vraiment ce qu'il paraît être, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait rien pu se passer entre vous deux. Nous semblons donc investis d'une même mission : creuser sous le masque d'un serpentard pour trouver ce qu'il y a dessous …

- Sauf que moi, je ne suis vraiment pas certain d'avoir envie de creuser, Remus, protesta Harry.

- Ah oui ? Dit doucement Remus. Tu as bien vite appris à l'appeler par son prénom, pourtant. Pour quelqu'un que tu hais, tu t'es montré pour une fois extrêmement peu borné par rapport à d'habitude, Harry …

- C'est à cause de Narly ! On ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer à s'appeler par nos noms ! Et je ne pensais pas que tu me considérais comme borné !

- Tu l'es tout autant que tout gryffondor qui se respecte Harry. Et comme j'en suis un aussi … Mais, bon, mettons … mettons pour le prénom. Cela n'a rien à voir bien entendu avec les regards en coin que tu lui jettes dès qu'il est occupé ailleurs …

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer lamentablement. Remus avait été franc avec lui, il lui devait la même franchise. Mais comment faire pour ne pas regarder ces yeux, cette blondeur, ce corps légèrement plus grand que le sien mais contre lequel il s'appuierait volontiers ? Et puis, il devait bien avouer que Drago abandonnait toute arrogance lorsqu'il jouait avec Narly. Et qu'il devenait dans ces cas là très … voire extrêmement … séduisant …

- Réfléchis-y, Harry. Et ne te laisse pas influencer par ce que tu as vécu, même ici, même avec lui à Poudlard. Apprends à le connaître, lui et lui seul. Moi, je m'attaque à son parrain, et entre nous, je pense tout de même que c'est moi qui ai hérité du plus difficile. A dix-sept ans, Drago est encore malléable. Severus, cela va être une autre paire de manches. Mais bon, j'ai toujours adoré les défis, là-dessus, je suis comblé …

- Et tu ne penses pas que le fait que Narly soit là peut changer ça ? Demanda Harry avec à la fois une certain espoir et une certaine inquiétude. Espoir de ne pas être lié à Drago de façon intime, inquiétude relative aussi car si la réponse était positive, cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait gérer en même temps Narly et une hypothétique relation amoureuse …

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Remus curieux.

- Que … enfin … qu'on puisse ne pas … enfin … tu vois ?

- Qu'on puisse éviter de tomber amoureux de ces deux serpentards là ? C'est possible, reprit-il lentement après un temps de silence. Tu feras ce que tu voudras avec Drago, bien entendu. Ce serait plus … facile pour Narly si vous choisissiez tous les deux d'être ensemble, mais sinon, vous ne seriez pas les premiers pères à éduquer un enfant sans être en couple.

- Et toi ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix alors que Remus se taisait. Celui-ci planta son regard dans celui d'Harry et lui dit simplement :

- Je pense que je vais tenter ma chance. Je n'ai jamais rien pu tenter lorsque nous avions ton âge, car James et Sirius ne l'auraient pas supporté d'une part et je ne tenais pas à briser cette amitié, d'autre part Severus était bien trop plongé dans la magie noire et trop bien sous la coupe de Lucius Malefoy pour l'envisager. Mais, je te l'ai dit, dix-huit ans ont passé. Severus ne voit plus certaines choses du même œil. Et il est trop furieux de ma venue pour être indifférent à ce que Narly a révélé. Mon avantage aussi pour moi est qu'il connaît ma condition de loup-garou de sorte que je n'aurai pas à lui mentir ou à lui avouer avec les difficultés que cela représente. Sa nature sarcastique ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, je sais que sa froideur n'est qu'apparente, quant à son apparence … je suis sûr que s'il prenait simplement cinq minutes pour lui tous les jours, il pourrait être très présentable … Il me reste juste, si l'on peut dire, à le convaincre … En bref, en un mot comme en cent, oui, je suis persuadé que je pourrais tomber amoureux de ce mangemort qui a eu le cran de laisser tomber Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry soupira : cette discussion lui avait fait du bien, mais en même temps n'avait strictement rien résolu. Il allait devoir faire son choix lui-même. Juste au moment de se quitter, Remus ajouta avec un rire dans la voix :

- Ah, une dernière chose cependant, il vaudrait mieux qu'un certain morceau d'étoffe et un certain bout de parchemin reste en dehors de ma vue, Harry. Je ne pourrai pas fermer les yeux si je te vois les utiliser devant moi …

Harry lui fit un sourire complice avant de quitter la salle.

De son côté, Drago s'était précipité dans les cachots pour voir son parrain dès la fin de ses cours.

- Alors, attaqua-t-il malicieusement, que donnent les cours de défense à deux ?

- Lupin se concentre sur les plus faibles, moi sur les plus forts. A l'exception des gryffondor où je fais du cours particulier pour Potter, tout comme je ferai pour toi dès demain.

- Des cours particuliers ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas réussir à survivre aux mangemorts que Voldemort va lancer à tes trousses avec ton pitoyable niveau de buse ?Que tu vas réussir à protéger Narly avec ce même niveau ? Qu'Harry va réussir à battre Voldemort avec le sien, bien qu'il soit effectivement meilleur que toi actuellement et qu'il ait l'air d'être naturellement doué dans cette matière ?

- Harry ? C'est toi qui dis qu'il est doué ? S'exclama Drago.

- A toi je peux bien le dire, railla Severus. Vu que tu es moins bon que lui, tu ne te risqueras pas à lui dire … Il est même tout particulièrement doué, je pense. En moins de quinze jours, ses premiers informulés sortent, ce qui prend en moyenne trois mois normalement. Pour ceux qui y arriveront car certains ne pourront jamais.

- Alors pourquoi tu nous mets une telle volée de bois vert alors qu'on n'y arrive pas encore ? s'insurgea Drago.

- Pour vous motiver, pour que ceux qui pourront y arrivent le plus vite possible. C'est une arme incomparable pour ceux qui en disposent.

- Et Lupin en lui-même ?

Son parrain le regarda d'un œil orageux avant de répliquer :

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Drago !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'expression de son parrain.

- Mmm, je sens qu'il y a des dîners qui vont devenir intéressants …

- Drago, fit Severus d'un ton menaçant.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu ne vas pas refuser à Narly le plaisir d'avoir ses deux tontons réunis non ? Tu m'as bassiné l'autre fois qu'il fallait que je supporte Harry puisque Narly avait besoin de nous sentir pas trop désunis, tu ne voudrais pas la décevoir, toi non plus ?

- Parlons de toi, railla Severus en retour sans répondre à la question. Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à appeler Potter par son nom, y compris lorsqu'il n'est pas là ?

Drago haussa les épaules en avouant :

- Mmm, oui, le prénom, c'est plus facile que je ne le pensais au début … Mais le reste … Franchement, je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un qui fait une grimace à chaque fois qu'on mentionne une relation homosexuelle, Severus ! Je ne sais pas quel âge on avait lorsqu'on a renvoyé Narly ici, ni donc quel âge on avait lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble, mais franchement, il faudra qu'il trouve un autre pigeon que moi pour le déniaiser.

- Tu vas donc faire vœu de chasteté ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Personne ne sait que Narly est notre fille, donc que peut-être on sera ensemble dans le futur, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne me trouverai pas des partenaires sympathiques …

Drago crut percevoir une lueur amusée dans le regard de son parrain, mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les semaines commencèrent doucement à passer sur le même mode : Harry et Drago transpiraient en DCFM car Rogue ne les épargnait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais leur niveau montait. A une allure de tortue selon Rogue, à une allure ahurissante selon Hermione qui voyait Harry s'entraîner. Harry et Drago éprouvaient moins de difficultés à se faire obéir de Narly, car ils avaient grandement diminué au fil des jours leurs contradictions en sa présence. Narly n'avait plus refait d'expédition du style de celle des cachots. Ils se détendaient aussi peu à peu lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, et en étaient venus à faire parfois leurs devoirs dans la même pièce, même s'ils ne les faisaient pas en commun. Ils avaient aussi une passion en commun, le quidditch, qui leur permettait de maintenir une conversation civilisée avec Ron ou Ginny par exemple. Drago pinçait souvent les lèvres lorsqu'Hermione était là, mais dans ces cas là, Narly babillait avec lui ou avec Hermione.

Cette détente était aussi due au fait que Drago n'avait plus grand monde à qui parler désormais en dehors de ceux qui fréquentaient l'appartement et qu'il ne pouvait se passer pendant plusieurs jours de suite de parler. Son refus de devenir mangemort avait rapidement fait le tour de sa maison et non seulement tous ses anciens amis et futurs mangemorts ne cessait de lui tendre des pièges pour l'humilier au mieux, le tuer au pire, mais sa côté n'était pas pour autant montée chez les rares dont les parents ne soutenaient pas Voldemort. Heureusement, les leçons de Severus avaient rapidement portées leurs fruits et il se défendait mieux que ses assaillants actuellement. Et lorsqu'il était dans un couloir, comme par miracle, il y avait presque toujours un professeur à proximité. Il n'y avait guère que Blaise Zambini pour lui avoir conservé son amitié précédente. Et lorsqu'il s'était étonné de ce fait, celui-ci lui avait murmuré douloureusement :

- Si seulement je pouvais avoir un semblant de choix comme toi. Au moins qu'on me laisse y réfléchir …

Les dîners à cinq se passaient : ni bien, ni mal, ils se passaient. Harry surprenait souvent une lueur spéculative dans les yeux de Remus assortie d'un petit sourire lorsqu'il dévisageait Severus sans se cacher. Les élèves se bousculaient plutôt pour apprendre la défense avec Remus et non avec Severus, mais il était clair que c'était Severus qui décidait du contenu des cours, ainsi que des devoirs. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait posé la question sur ce sujet, Remus n'avait pas nié et avait simplement ajouté :

- Il vous entraîne vraiment dans une bonne direction, Harry. Pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Les cinquièmes années passeront leurs buses sans effort avec lui, et je suis persuadé que les septièmes auront tous leur aspics. Pour l'instant, tout le monde tremble car Severus sous-note tout le monde, et encore un peu plus les gryffondors, bien entendu, mais ils auront la même bonne surprise que toi en potions pour ta buse. Et avant que tu ne puisses pas retenir la questions indiscrète qui brûle de franchir tes lèvres, je suis toujours dans ma phase d'observation. Lorsqu'il deviendra totalement irascible, tu pourras te dire que je suis passé à la phase d'après …

- Ne te presse pas trop quand même, marmonna Harry. Il est déjà infernal comme cela, mais si en plus tu le mets en colère pour de bon …

Une chose soulageait cependant Harry, pour l'instant, de l'occlumancie il n'était pas question. Et il n'était pas encore suffisamment fou pour rappeler cela à Remus.

Tout comme il refusait de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou non concernant Drago. De toute façon, celui-ci avait l'air déjà de changer de partenaire toutes les deux ou trois semaines, alors …

--- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ----

RAR

Liliepotter : j'essaye effectivement qu'ils ne se jettent pas l'un sur l'autre !

Moijustemoi : bien sûr pour la devinette, c'était ironique !

Shannara : eh oui, je veux qu'il avancent lentement. Mais il faut bien qu'ils avancent aussi !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Lettres du futur 

Drago avait essayé de se trouver des partenaires durant ces semaines, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que quoi qu'il fasse, ses pensées revenaient désormais sans cesse vers ce maudit entêté aux yeux verts. Pourquoi maudit entêté ? Car monsieur le gryffon pudibond n'arrivait clairement toujours pas à encaisser le fait qu'il puisse préférer les hommes. Il avait beau tenter de lui titiller ses sens de beaucoup de façons différentes sans pour autant être carrément entreprenant, ce fichu petit fils de moldu n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et surtout, ne réagissait pas du tout dans le sens souhaité par Drago. Aucune lueur de désir, aucune manifestation de jalousie, rien. Bon, les éclats de colère, ça, oui, il restait un pur produit de la maison gryffondor tout de même !

En ce deux décembre, Harry et Drago furent brutalement tirés de leur sommeil par les cris insistants de Narly :

- Papary ! Papadago ! J'ai des parchemins dans mon lit ! Papay, Papadago, venez voir !

Harry avait bondit de son lit en omettant de prendre ses lunettes et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Narly en même temps que Drago qui pestait déjà :

- Narly ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Mais je sais pas lire l'heure Papadago ! Mais regarde, Souricette a des parchemins dans sa poche !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, gronda Drago.

Il goûtait fort peu la plaisanterie. Il s'était couché tard en raison d'un nième rendez-vous galant aussi désastreux que les précédents, Narly l'avait réveillé une heure plus tôt que d'habitude et il reçu en plein fouet le regard émeraude d'Harry non protégé par ses lunettes. Il faillit pousser un gémissement sur place : Merlin que le gryffondor était mignon ainsi sans ses lunettes, fort mal réveillé, les cheveux encore un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude et vêtu d'un pyjama informe qui ne demandait qu'à être retiré pour être mis à la poubelle. Il repoussa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête pour concentrer son attention sur Narly qui tendait déjà à Harry deux parchemins qu'elle avait sorti effectivement de la poche de Souricette. Harry jeta un œil sur les deux et en tendit un à Drago en disant :

- Tiens c'est pour toi. L'autre est pour moi. On dirait que c'est moi qu'il l'ait écrit.

- Moi aussi, grommela Drago c'est mon écriture. Bon, Narly, il est encore l'heure de dormir alors, tu te recouches tout de suite …

- Mais, commença Narly.

- Pas de mais, renchérit Harry. Tu écoutes Drago et dodo.

Ils avaient fait des progrès pour se soutenir face à Narly, ce qui en résultait une petite fille bien plus facile à gérer pour eux.

Instinctivement, ils sortirent tous les deux pour aller au salon et lire leur lettre. Harry décacheta la sienne avec un peu d'appréhension :

Harry 

_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous préférons les phrases courtes toi et moi. _

_Bon, Narly est ma fille (donc la tienne) et celle de Drago Malefoy. Bien, maintenant que tu as arrêté de te casser la voix à force de crier « Non, pas Malefoy » et « Non, je ne suis pas gay », passons aux choses sérieuses._

_Je te renvoie Narly dix ans dans le passé pour une bonne raison. Voldemort est en train de gagner, c'est une question de jours maintenant. Ces trois derniers jours, nous avons tout perdu ou presque avec Drago : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, sans même parler de la famille Weasley au grand complet. Nous pensions pouvoir attendre un peu plus avec Drago pour faire ce que nous allons faire, que Narly soit un peu plus grande pour vous expliquer plus de choses, mais … Nous n'avons pas parlé à Narly de cette hécatombe, elle est trop petite à notre avis._

_Je sais que son arrivée va te bouleverser. Je me rappelle dans quel état d'esprit j'étais à cette rentrée là. Sirius est mort depuis seulement deux mois, Ombrage m'a pollué ma cinquième année. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de Remus._

_Tout ça pour te dire que l'unique chance que tu aies de battre Voldemort c'est que Drago ne devienne pas un mangemort. Sinon, cette face de serpent va utiliser toute la fortune Malefoy pour parvenir à ses fins, malgré tous les efforst d'espionnage de Severus et de Drago. Et malgré toute la ruse de Drago pour lui dissimuler une partie des gallions._

_Tu n'as que peu de temps devant toi pour l'en convaincre : en gros quatre mois car il recevra sa marque à Noël. Fais comme tu veux, cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, enfin … jusqu'au moment où tu te retrouveras dans son lit, car là ce sera du plaisir à l'état pur. Oui, je sais, je suis peut-être un peu brutal de te balancer ça comme ça, mais je ne me suis toujours pas amélioré quand il s'agit de dire ce que je pense. Il faut t'y faire, je ne sais pas si je suis gay, car je n'ai connu que Drago, mais franchement, je n'ai aucunement envie qui que ce soit d'autre, homme ou femme d'ailleurs. Il me comble littéralement sur tous les plans. C'est avec lui que j'ai besoin de vivre et personne d'autre. Tu n'imagines même pas les efforts que nous avons dû déployer pour que serpent en chef ne s'en aperçoive pas !_

_Au risque que tu me maudisses (mais dans ces cas là, n'oublies pas que tu te maudis aussi), fais-toi aider de Severus. Oui, je sais, les cours d'occlumancie furent un cauchemar cette année là, mais heureusement, on a réussi à faire mieux après, essentiellement une fois que Remus lui ait dit ses vérités entre quatre yeux et accessoirement pelotonné contre lui dans leur lit j'imagine. Ah c'est vrai, je ne te l'avais pas dit : Remus squatte les cachots de Poudlard dans l'appartement et le lit de ton professeur de potions puis de DCFM préféré._

_Que te dire d'autre ?Ah, Ginny est la marraine de Narly. Hermione et Ron ont un adorable petit bout prénommé Emma qui a l'air d'avoir un caractère sacrément plus facile que Narly. Notre adorable fille est parfois une grande peste aux yeux verts qui larmoient dès qu'elle veut quelque chose. Tu devras te blinder contre ces artifices et ses hurlements, car sinon tu vas en baver avec elle. Elle a uni les deux caractères Malefoy et Potter et le résultat est explosif. Ah, encore une chose, à cette époque tu ne le sais pas, mais deux hommes sorciers peuvent avoir un enfant ensemble de façon naturelle. Une fleur de je ne sais plus quoi mais dont le prix a même fait s'étrangler Drago, ajoutée à je ne sais plus combien d'ingrédients, un Severus qui a transpiré quinze jours d'affilée sur cette potion pour la réaliser et j'ai porté Narly. Oui, je me suis dévoué car le serpent aux yeux rouges est homophobe en plus. Alors s'il avait vu Drago enceint, ni lui, ni Narly n'auraient survécus une seconde supplémentaire._

_Alors maintenant, je récapitule :_

_- Empêche Drago de devenir mangemort_

_- Fais confiance à Severus autant qu'à Remus_

_- Débarrasse-toi vite de face de serpent_

_- Oblige Drago à porter votre prochain enfant pour qu'il rame un peu pendant neuf mois_

_J'ai confiance en toi Harry. Je sais très bien que je m'en sors mieux sous pression mais avec des instructions claires. Alors vas-y, maintenant, fonce dans le dortoir des serpentards et squatte son lit !_

De son côté, Drago lisait avec autant d'attention sa lettre :

Drago 

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer des heures à rédiger ce bout de papier. Harry pense qu'il doit donner des tas d'instructions et d'explications à son moi d'il y a dix ans, de mon côté je n'ai pas énormément de choses à te dire. En fait, je n'en ai qu'une seule._

_Nous sommes dans une immense pagaille aujourd'hui parce que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise il y a dix ans (bon comme toi et moi c'est pareil, tu seras gentil de me brûler ce papier une fois que tu l'auras lu. Bon là-dessus, je te fais confiance, garder un papier sur lequel tu avoues dans le futur avoir fait une énorme bêtise, ce n'est pas ton genre. Déjà que j'ai bien du mal à l'écrire …)_

_Ma plus grosse erreur ? Devenir mangemort._

_C'est horrible. Je suis devenu un assassin à dix-sept ans. Ne t'inflige pas cela. Les histoires de sang-pur, de lignée, de race supérieure, c'est d'une rare bêtise. Pour t'en convaincre, demande à Hermione (Granger, cela te dit quelque chose ?) de te prêter des ouvrages moldus sur Hitler. Tu verras c'est très instructif._

_Va en parler aussi avec Severus._

_Bon méfie-toi de Narly, car au caractère habituel Malefoy que tu connais, elle a ajouté l'emportement d'Harry et son côté je fonce d'abord, je réfléchis après…_

_Bon volontairement, je ne te dirai rien sur Harry, rien que l'idée de savoir ce que tu vas découvrir me fait hurler de rire. Mais Merlin que je suis heureux avec lui. J'en ai même oublié que les autres existaient. _

_Dernière chose : ne te laisse surtout pas embobiner si vous voulez un autre enfant que Narly. C'est lui qui le porte comme Narly. Surtout. Fais-moi confiance sur ce point._

_Bon, sinon, le parchemin vierge que j'ai glissé avec ma lettre, c'est Severus qui me l'a donné pour lui. Et n'essaye même pas de savoir ce qu'il y a marqué dessus, apparemment seul Severus peut le faire. Je sais, j'ai quand même essayé, et bien que j'en sache bien plus que toi (ce qui n'est pas difficile vu ton piètre niveau de l'époque), le parchemin est resté désespérément vierge._

Drago avait effectivement fini avant Harry qui alternait grimaces et sourires en lisant sa propre lettre. Bon, au moins son futur devrait être content. Il avait bel et bien refusé la marque. La remarque concernant Narly était juste. Quant à Harry : qu'avait-il donc réussi à découvrir chez le gryffondor qui l'ait rendu si heureux ?

Lorsqu'Harry releva la tête, il fut surpris et un peu embarrassé du regard que posait Drago sur lui. Une seconde plus tard malgré tout, ce dernier avait repris une expression légèrement moqueuse :

- Alors Harry, ton futur t'a fait des révélations ?

- Disons que j'ai une liste de choses à faire, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'air de bien me connaître dans le futur, alors j'ai terminé en me donnant une liste.

- Que je peux connaître ?

- Non, certainement pas, répliqua Harry brutalement. Ah, si, la première chose à faire, tu peux la connaître, puisque tu l'as déjà faite finalement …

- Oh oh ? J'ai réussi à faire quelque chose que tu veux dans le futur ? Je suis plutôt doué non ?

- Je ne considère pas quelqu'un comme doué parce qu'il refuse de devenir un misérable pantin au service de Voldemort. Mais effectivement, cela m'arrange que tu l'aies fait, je n'ai plus à m'en préoccuper.

- Et la suivante ?

- Celle-là … Cela reste entre moi et … moi. Et toi ? Ta lettre était plus courte que la mienne ?

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne suis pas mangemort. Le reste, c'est du bla bla. Décidément tu as déteins sur moi dans le futur … Ecrire pour ne rien dire … Tu as quelque chose concernant Narly ? Hormis le fait que c'est toi qui l'a portée ?

Il ne put réprimer un sourire à la grimace d'Harry :

- A qui la faute ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ton cher Voldemort étant homophobe, apparemment nous n'avons guère trouvé judicieux que tu la portes. Donc je m'y suis collé. Pour cette fois. Sinon elle a mélangé nos deux caractères donc il ne faut pas se laisser manœuvrer.

- Et il t'a fallu autant de parchemin que cela pour en dire si peu ? Merlin, tu devrais écrire à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu le ferais peut-être mourir d'ennui et on en aurai fini ? Bon et dans tout ton blabla tu as la raison pour laquelle ces lettres nous arrivent seulement maintenant ?

- Non, rien du tout, répliqua Harry, et toi ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Bon, j'en parlerai à Severus aujourd'hui puisque je suis en cours avec lui.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ---

RAR

Zozo : alors j'espère que la suite te plait aussi !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Maraudeur un jour … 

Drago attendit le premier cours qu'il avait avec son parrain pour lui parler à la fin :

- Professeur ? Demanda-t-il alors que les derniers serpentards quittaient la salle en lui jetant des regards noirs.

Regards qui leur furent immédiatement rendus par leur professeur.

- Oui, Drago, demanda Severus un fois que tous les élèves furent partis et que Remus se soit éclipsé par la porte du fond.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant le parchemin vierge. Il paraît que c'est toi qui t'es écrit cela dans le futur.

- Ecrit ? Répéta Severus en haussant un sourcil à la vue du parchemin vierge.

- Oui, confirma Drago en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu une lettre aussi de mon futur et …

- Une seconde, là, comment as-tu eu cette lettre ?

- Dans la poche de la peluche de Narly. Elles dépassaient.

- Et vous ne les aviez pas vu avant ? Demanda Severus railleur.

- Je te signale que tu ne les avais jamais vu non plus, alors que tu couches Narly deux fois par semaine avec Remus, et ensuite Narly semblait surprise d'avoir des parchemins avec elle, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle nous a appelé.

Severus resta un moment songeur, avant de consulter brièvement son calendrier.

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas utilisé un sort permanent, grommela-t-il. Drago ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes tes cours si tu veux protéger Narly, et accessoirement donner un coup de main à Potter lorsqu'il voudra tuer Voldemort !

- Moi ? Donner un coup de main à Harry ?

- Evidemment ! Tu crois qu'il va y arriver tout seul comme un grand ? Il a toujours eu besoin d'aide et cette fois encore, il ne pourra pas faire face à Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts tout seul ! Mais là n'est pas la question pour l'instant. Je vais donc te rappeler quelque chose que tu aurais du apprendre, qui t'est clairement sorti de la tête mais que tu vas me retenir une fois pour toute ! Aucun sort, sauf les impardonnable, n'est permanent Drago. Pour qu'il soit permanent, il faut le vouloir. Et donc, je pense que vous avez lancé des Reductio sur les parchemins pour que Narly ne tienne pas trop de choses dans la main, mais au bout de trois mois, le sort s'est terminé, ce qui fait que les parchemins ont retrouvé leur taille normale, et donc qu'ils sont redevenus visibles. Par contre, vous auriez pu prévenir Narly pour qu'elle nous en parle plus tôt tout de même !

- Mais, commença Drago.

- Clairement, vous êtes encore tous les deux un peu tout fou dans l'avenir, le coupa Severus. Bon, des choses intéressantes dans ces lettres à me dire avant que je ne m'attaque à ce morceau de papier ?

- Je me suis écris que je ne devais pas devenir mangemort, quelques conseils pour Narly et Harry et c'est tout.

Drago avait imperceptiblement rosi en parlant d'Harry, ce qui lui attira cette remarque goguenarde de son parrain :

- Conseils … salaces ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Juste combien mon futur est heureux avec lui et que si jamais … enfin … si on veut un autre enfant, il faut que ce soit encore Harry qui le porte. C'est tout.

- Narly ?

- Elle a bien hérité de nos deux caractères mélangés, et donc elle n'est pas facile à élever, mais ça, soupira-t-il, on s'en était aperçu !

- Vous vous en sortez un peu mieux, grommela Severus. Au moins, elle ne se montre plus trop dans le château ! Et Potter ? Sa lettre ?

- Il a une liste de choses à faire, m'a-t-il dit. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler, sauf pour le premier point qui était de m'empêcher de devenir mangemort.

- Parfait, dit Severus, passons à ce parchemin …

Une demi-heure après, Severus était sombre. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ce parchemin sentait la magie à plein nez, mais refusait obstinément de livrer ses secrets. Il restait un bout de parchemin vierge. Il avait entre temps renvoyé Drago faire ses devoirs pour lire ce papier seul. Il fut distrait par le bruit d'un porte qui s'ouvre et vit Remus refermer la porte du bureau dans lequel il s'était enfermé pendant qu'il discutait avec Drago. Fichu lycanthrope ! Il avait toujours l'air de le regarder d'un air amusé de sorte que Severus était toujours persuadé qu'il était en train de sortir une énormité.

- J'ai terminé les corrections des premières années, Severus, dit Remus tranquillement. Un souci avec Drago ?

- Un souci avec mon futur qui m'envoie par l'intermédiaire de Narly un bout de parchemin vierge à lire !

- Ah ? Tu peux me le prêter ton morceau de parchemin ? Demanda Remus curieux.

- Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas encore tout essayé, demanda Severus hargneux. Que tu connais d'autres sorts que moi ?

- Non aux deux questions, répondit Remus tranquillement en le fixant et en tendant la main vers le papier. Mais je sais que tu as déjà été mis en échec par ce genre de papier il y a trois ans.

- Et pas toi peut-être ?

- Non, pas moi, répondit Remus tranquillement. Tu me le prêtes quelques minutes, ou tu te le gardes comme casse-tête du soir ?

Severus lui tendit le papier rageur. Remus eut aussitôt un petit sourire. Le même parchemin. La même odeur. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il ne doutait plus de ses sentiments envers l'espion de Dumbledore, mais cela le rendait ému de savoir qu'il était à ce point complice avec lui dans le futur pour lui confier les secrets les plus élaborés des maraudeurs. Maintenant, restait à savoir la phrase qu'il avait choisi. La phrase habituelle ne pouvait être la bonne. Pas avec Severus. Il s'agissait maintenant de réfléchir à la phrase fétiche de Severus. Qu'est-ce qui le touchait le plus ? Après deux minutes de réflexion, sous le silence goguenard de Severus, il finit par pointer sa baguette sur le parchemin et dit doucement :

- Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Remus ne put réprimer un sourire éclatant lorsque, lentement, l'encre se mit à apparaître et forma le mot « Severus Rogue ». Il se contenta de dire simplement :

- Et bien voilà, Severus. Tu as ton mot maintenant. Je te vois tout à l'heure dans la grande salle.

Le regard stupéfait de Severus allait du parchemin à Remus.

- Explications ! Hurla-t-il alors Remus s'éloignait.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour répliquer :

- D'abord, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton-là. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais l'un de tes élèves Severus. Ensuite, tu auras connaissance visiblement dans le futur de l'un des secrets les mieux gardés des maraudeurs. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le révéler maintenant. Pas tant que nous entretiendront ce genre de relation.

Severus le regarda sortir de la salle, hébété. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Remus eut bien du mal à rejoindre ses appartements pour laisser son rire éclater à son aise. Merlin que cela faisait du bien de moucher Severus de la sorte ! Il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait le dessus qu'une fois sur dix avec lui, alors il fallait en profiter …

Severus était furieux. A plus d'un titre. D'abord parce que Remus avait réussi en deux minutes là où il avait échoué pendant une demi-heure. Ensuite et peut-être surtout, parce qu'il avait protégé dans le futur son parchemin avec quelque chose venant des maraudeurs, ce qui en disait long sur deux points : la qualité des relations qu'il entretiendrait peut-être avec Remus dans le futur, et ensuite le fait que son futur ait clairement voulu qu'il ait besoin de Remus pour lire ce parchemin.

Merlin : Voldemort l'avait torturé à ce point qu'il fasse confiance à un maraudeur ? Et ce même maraudeur lui accordait la même confiance ? Ce fichu maraudeur qui commençait à s'insinuer dans ses pensées y compris aux moments les plus incongrus ? Il chassa cette pensée, exaspéré, pour déplier le parchemin :

Je n'ai que deux choses à te dire :

_Empêche Drago, y compris par la force s'il le faut, de devenir mangemort et surtout à partir de là, bloque tous les accès de Voldemort à la fortune Malefoy. En faisant cela et en entraînant Harry correctement et surtout en le faisant savoir, Voldemort sera obligé de l'attaquer à mon avis dans l'année qui arrive. Oui, Harry est particulièrement insupportable à cet âge là, mais ce gosse a un don pour le combat. Si tu peux même arriver à le mettre directement devant Voldemort, seul, je suis certain qu'il arrivera à accomplir sa tâche pour peu que tu l'aies entraîné à vue de nez six ou huit mois._

_Si tu lis ce papier, d'autre part, c'est que tu as forcément fait appel à Remus pour te le rendre visible. Ce maraudeur là vaut la peine d'être connu, et pas seulement comme amant de passage. Surtout pas, je dirai. Une dernière chose pour lui : ajoute à la potion tue-loup dès que tu lui feras deux gouttes d'huile essentielle de romarin en toute fin de préparation, cela lui permet de garder une plus grande emprise sur lui-même contre le loup-garou._

Severus sut d'instinct qu'il fallait en parler immédiatement avec Dumbledore et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bureau du directeur.

- Sorbet citron, soupira-t-il devant cette liste interminable de sucreries.

- Que se passe-t-il mon cher Severus ? Du neuf avec Narly ?

Mais comment diable pouvait-il savoir cela ?

- Harry et Drago ont donné à Narly dans le futur des lettres pour eux et une pour moi. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'air de le lui dire et que le sort de réduction s'est seulement levé ce matin.

- Contiennent-ils des instructions particulières ?

- Une surtout : empêcher Voldemort d'accéder à la fortune Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise, Severus. C'est aussi pour cela que nous devons absolument maintenir le jeune Drago en vie. A dix-sept ans, il prendra le contrôle de la fortune Malefoy. Ce qui augurera mal pour Voldemort. D'ici là, malheureusement, sa mère tente de transférer le plus de fonds possibles vers le mage noir. Mais, notre chance réside en la volonté de Lucius Malefoy de soustraire sa fortune au Ministère de la magie. Il en a mis plus de quatre-vingt dix pourcent en biens inaliénables, mais donc inaccessibles à tout autre qu'un représentant masculin de la lignée Malefoy.

- Voldemort n'a donc plus accès qu'à dix pourcent de la fortune Malefoy ?

- Au maximum, oui, Severus.

- Au maximum ?

- L'interlocuteur de Narcissa Malefoy à Gringotts est Bill Weasley. Il ne peut que transférer les fonds que Mme Malefoy lui demande. Mais il n'établit pas pour elle une liste exhaustive des fonds disponibles. Et se révèle très lent pour les transferts et l'information.

- Il va avoir des soucis, non ?

- Les gobelins n'ont toujours pas pris parti, Severus. Et la nouvelle du refus de Drago de devenir mangemort leur est parvenue aux oreilles. Et donc, ils se gardent encore plus de prendre partie. Bill n'a rien à craindre de ce point de vue actuellement. Les autres instructions, Severus ?

- Elles concernent la potion de Remus, grommela Severus. Une amélioration paraît-il.

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé et dit doucement :

- Je suis sûr que Remus vous en sera très reconnaissant Severus.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

A ceux qui m'ont écrit avec un profil : j'éprouve de la difficulté à vous répondre aujourd'hui, le serveur ne voulant rien savoir … Dès que je peux, je le fais …

Moijustemoi : ah impatience quand tu nous tiens


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Comment les faire tous sortir de leurs gonds ? 

Le dernier samedi de décembre avant les vacances voyait l'affrontement de gryffondor et pouffsouffle pour la coupe de quidditch. Drago avait été narquois en voyant le peu d'appétit du gryffondor au petit déjeuner et ne s'était pas privé pour le railler sur son émotivité. Narly n'avait pas été sans sentir la tension et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu te moques de Papa Harry, Papadago ?

Narly avait en effet appris à bien prononcer le nom d'Harry à la grande déception de Drago car elle n'arrivait toujours pas à améliorer son prénom à lui.

- Harry a peu de mal à manger car il a peur de rater le vif d'or, Narly.

- C'est quoi le vif d'or ?

- C'est la plus petite balle au Quidditch qu'Harry doit attraper pour gagner, expliqua Drago. Le match a lieu tout à l'heure.

- Je peux venir voir ?

- Tu sais bien que non, Narly. Tu resteras ici avec Matty pendant qu'Harry jouera.

- Et toi ?

- Je serai dans les tribunes, Narly. Comme tous les élèves de l'école.

- Et pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que tu es trop petite, trancha Drago.

Narly ouvrit la bouche et leur vrilla à nouveau les tympans en hurlant :

- C'est pas juste ! Je suis pas petite ! Je suis grande ! Je veux voir Papa Harry sur son balai !

C'en fut trop pour la nervosité d'Harry qui sortit brutalement de table et de l'appartement. Il trouverait du calme aux vestiaires. Lorsque Ron lui jeta un œil interrogateur pour savoir pourquoi il était là largement avant les autres, il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Narly a fait une crise parce qu'elle ne peut pas voir le match !

Ron grimaça à cette réponse car il détestait voir la petite fille faire une crise et devait bien s'avouer qu'il était prêt à tout lui céder pour avoir la paix dans ces cas là. Le tout sous l'œil courroucé d'Hermione, bien sûr. Bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble dans le futur, ils continuaient à se chercher l'un l'autre. Tantôt ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre, parfois ils explosaient l'un contre l'autre, Ron reprochant à Hermione de ne voir que les études, et Hermione reprochant à Ron de ne rien voir des études justement. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient plus Harry pour s'épancher car celui-ci, par la force des choses, ne partageait plus avec eux ni les repas, ni les discussions avant le coucher qui leur permettaient de se dire tant de choses.

Ils chassèrent tous les deux Narly e de leur pensées lorsque le match commença. L'équipe de Poufsouffle n 'était pas de taille à poser de gros problèmes aux gryffondors et ils menèrent rapidement au score. Il ne restait à Harry qu'à attraper le vif d'or et ils pourraient rentrer au château. Ce qui ne serait pas de refus car les premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tourbillonner. Et rapidement les quelques flocons se transformèrent en grosse tempête. C'est pour cela qu'Harry plongea immédiatement dès qu'il aperçut l'éclair doré. Il savait que l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle était juste derrière lui, mais il avait confiance dans les capacités de son balai et surtout ses capacités à lui. Le vif serait à lui encore une fois.

Drago sentit immédiatement l'instant où Harry avait vu le vif. Il grimaça intérieurement car il devait bien avouer que voir le vif dans un tel tourbillon de neige … Harry était sans conteste extrêmement doué comme attrapeur. Son regard était exclusivement braqué sur Harry. Il savait qu'il retenait son souffle dès qu'Harry faisait un virage un peu trop serré à son goût. Il prit à cet instant, aussi insolite que cela paraisse compte tenu des circonstances une résolution ferme et définitive selon le raisonnement suivant : puisqu'il aurait dans le futur une petite fille, petite diablesse plutôt, prénommée Narly avec Harry Potter, et qu'il se trouvait présentement à l'éduquer avec ce même Harry, qu'il ne trouvait pas de satisfaction avec d'autres partenaires, que le gryffon l'attirait énormément et que son futur avait l'air d'être au comble du bonheur avec lui, il allait tout simplement jeter son dévolu sur lui. Il allait commencer à le draguer en bonne et due forme. Et il n'était pas encore né celui qui résisterait à un Malefoy.

Il était encore soufflé intérieurement par cette décision qu'il savait irrévocable lorsque le stade trembla de l'autre côté car Harry venait d'attraper le vif d'or et les gryffondors manifestaient leur joie de façon assourdissante. Il aperçut Harry de loin et imagina plus qu'il ne vit son visage rayonnant alors qu'il tendait le poing bien haut pour que chacun puisse tenter d'apercevoir le vif pris au piège. Aux clameurs des gryffondors vinrent bientôt se mêler des hurlements et une certaine agitation se fit sentir dans la tribune des professeurs. Dumbledore s'était mis debout, inquiet et Remus et Severus pointaient leur baguettes vers un point que Drago voyait mal. Lorsqu'il vit enfin ce qui provoquait leur stupeur, il se figea sur place.

Narly.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir cette taille, ces cheveux blonds dans l'école. Mais sur quoi était-elle juchée ? Un … balai ? Non ! Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé un balai dans Poudlard ! Elle prit soudain de la hauteur et se mit à hurler de peur. Ce hurlement stoppa net les acclamations des élèves et attira l'attention d'Harry. Drago le vit lâcher brutalement le vif et se lancer à pleine vitesse vers Narly. Celle-ci, dans son affolement, ne pouvait que hurler en s'accrochant désespérément au balai auquel elle imprimait des mouvements saccadés qui la faisait ballotter dans tous les sens. Sauf en direction du sol. Elle s'élevait de plus en plus. D'autres joueurs avaient bien tenté de la rattraper, mais rapidement il fut clair que seul le balai d'Harry était en mesure d'aller plus vite.

Tous les joueurs de Quidditch suivaient les évolutions de la petite fille en se positionnant en dessous. Ils savaient qu'ils tenteraient de la rattraper si elle tombait. Mais elle ne tombait pas. Elle ne lâchait pas le balai. Mais elle montait et Harry éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à suivre ses mouvements incohérents.

Harry s'époumonait à crier à Narly d'appuyer sur le balai pour descendre au lieu de tirer dessus, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était trop tétanisée par la peur pour l'entendre, et encore moins obéir. Au bout d'un temps interminable selon Drago, il réussit enfin à s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour la ceinturer et l'amener sur ses genoux. Il ignora purement et simplement les clameurs et se dirigea immédiatement vers le château. Merlin. Elle n'avait même pas mis son manteau. Il ne vit pas le balai dont elle s'était servi atterrir dans les bras de Severus qui fit aussitôt une belle grimace en le voyant. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : la faire soigner par Mme Pomfresh et ensuite lui passer un savon carabiné. Elle ne remontrait pas de sitôt sur le balai offert à nouveau par Severus quelques semaines auparavant. Pas avant le printemps au moins !

Il fit exploser la vitre de l'infirmerie sans un mot et atterrit sans autre forme de procès. Un bref coup de baguette et la vitre fut aussitôt réparée. Ses progrès en sortilèges informulés étaient spectaculaires.

- Où as-tu eu ce balai ? Parvint-il à grincer entre ses dents.

- Papa Harry, je …

- Je t'ai pose une question, hurla-t-il. Où as-tu eu ce balai ?

- Dans la chambre à Papadago, répondit la petite fille dans un murmure les yeux apeurés.

Jamais Harry ne s'était emporté de la sorte contre elle. Harry serra les poings de rage. Drago. Il allait lui faire la peau cette fois. Pourquoi cet inconscient n'avait-il pas laissé son balai comme tous les autres à la garde du professeur Bibine ?

- Comment as-tu osé prendre son balai et monter dessus ? Gronda-t-il à nouveau.

- Je voulais faire comme toi, Papa Harry, commença à pleurnicher Narly.

- Ca suffit les pleurnicheries, hurla Harry. Tu te rends compte que tu étais incapable de revenir au sol si je n'avais pas été te chercher ? Que tu aurais pu te tuer si tu étais tombée ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as un balai pour enfant ? Quand est-ce que tu vas commencer à nous écouter un peu ? A nous obéir ? A arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ?

Narly s'était recroquevillée sous ces hurlements et pleurait de plus belle. Il fut interrompu par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit brutalement sous la poussée de Mme Pomfresh, talonnée par Dumbledore, Severus et Remus.

Harry était dans un tel état de fureur, il avait eu tellement peur pour elle, que dès qu'il les vit arriver, il empoigna son balai rageusement, et faillit leur marcher sur les pieds en disant :

- Voilà. Elle est entière. Maintenant, j'ai deux mots à dire à Drago, moi ! Et c'est pas la peine de me la ramener trop vite ! Sinon, je vous jure qu'elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

- Harry, commença Remus.

- Non ! Hurla Harry en retour. Débrouillez-vous avec elle ! Vous ne serez pas trop de quatre !

Et pour être sûr que Remus ne le retienne pas, il viola sans regret un article du règlement de Poudlard : il enfourcha son balai et décolla sans attendre pour rejoindre au plus vite son appartement. Au diable les conséquences. Il fallait d'abord qu'il mette la main sur ce serpentard de malheur pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur le bras de Remus dont le visage avait tourné à l'orage devant une telle insolence, et dit simplement :

- Laissez le temps à la vapeur de tomber, Remus. Vous aurez le temps de le sermonner pour cette sortie lorsqu'il sera remis de la peur qu'il a eu.

- Et le temps de le mettre en retenue, surtout, pesta Remus. Non, mais, depuis quand il me parle sur ce ton, peur ou pas ?

- Ca y est ? Tu remarques enfin l'insolence de ce gamin ? Railla Severus.

- Oh, toi, Severus, je serai toi, je me ferai tout petit aussi, dit Remus en le fusillant du regard. Car je te rappelle que c'est grâce à l'arrogance de ton cher filleul qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée que son précieux balai côtoie les autres balais de l'école qu'on en est arrivé là. Alors dans ma tête, je peux te dire que la retenue ils la méritent tous les deux ! Et qu'il a intérêt à m'éviter dans les couloirs s'il ne veut pas apprendre par lui même le mot partialité !

- Comment oses-tu le menacer ? Il n'a rien fait !

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand les élèves gardent-ils leur balai dans les dortoirs, hein ? Le règlement a changé sur ce point, Albus ?

- Non, Remus, il n'a pas changé, dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant, mais …

- Alors ce cher Drago Malefoy est aussi coupable qu'Harry de transgression de règlement ! Qu'il soit ton filleul ou pas ne change rien là dessus ! Alors je te prie de croire qu'il va aussi être puni pour cela !

- Je t'interdis de donner une quelconque punition à Drago pour ça, hurla Severus. Narly n'avait qu'à obéir, pour une fois !

- Elle n'a que trois ans Severus ! S'époumona en retour Remus. Comment veux-tu qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'aller voler comme son père ? D'autant que je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a formellement refusé que je le prenne avec moi dans la tribune des professeurs ! Si tu ne t'étais pas buté de la sorte, on n'en serait pas là !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ca va bientôt être de ma faute ? Rugit Severus au comble de l'énervement.

Ils auraient continué encore un bon moment de la sorte s'ils n'avaient été soudain réduits au silence l'un et l'autre par Dumbledore.

- Messieurs, cela suffit maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'un ton assez froid. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de régler votre dispute, qui tient d'ailleurs plus de la dispute conjugale que d'un échange de points de vue entre deux professeurs, dans l'un ou l'autre de vos appartements. Mme Pomfresh, comment va Narly ?

- Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'elle attrape un rhume ou une bronchite dans les jours à venir, mais M. Potter et M. Malefoy me l'amèneront s'ils en ont besoin … Mais elle n'a pas l'air de se ressentir outre mesure de sa balade sur balai sinon.

- Parfait, trancha Dumbledore. Remus, Severus, vous ramenez Narly à l'appartement. Et vous m'envoyez Harry et Drago. Et vous vous occuperez d'elle pour dîner car je vais avoir une petite conversation avec les deux ce soir.

Narly s'était entre temps accrochée à Mme Pomfresh comme pour laisser passer l'orage. En entendant la dernière phrase, elle tendit ses bras à Severus avec un grand sourire avant de se recroqueviller sous son regard polaire.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Un plan bien arrêté 

Drago était rentré inquiet à l'appartement. Il avait bien vu Harry qui se dirigeait droit vers le château, mais il ne savait pas exactement où il avait pu atterrir. Il avait bien vu Severus le foudroyer du regard en lui montrant le balai qu'il tenait à la main, mais quoi ?

Le balai …

Narly était montée sur un balai d'adulte …

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et poussa aussitôt un gémissement en voyant la porte du placard ouverte.

Narly lui avait pris son balai.

Lequel n'aurait jamais dû être là au vu du règlement de l'école.

Drago soupira longuement : les ennuis n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait aussi si cette gamine n'arrêtait pas de désobéir ? Oui, mais toi tu avais obéi au règlement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, susurra sa conscience.

Il ruminait ces pensées moroses en essayant mentalement de se disculper lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et se referma aussi brutalement. Il grimaça en entendant le hurlement :

- Malefoy !

Mauvais, ça. Très mauvais. Harry était suffisamment en colère pour utiliser son nom de famille … Il avait déjà réfléchi : il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry n'ait pas reconnu son balai, malgré la tempête de neige. Alors il sentait bien que tout le tempérament explosif d'Harry, qu'il avait assez bien maîtrisé ces dernières semaines, allait sauter comme un bouchon de champagne après avoir bien agité la bouteille. Le seul souci était que c'était lui, Drago, qui était sur la trajectoire du dit bouchon …

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans plus de douceur et ce qu'il vit, pétrifia Drago sur place. Merlin, il reconnaissait qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus séduisant à ses yeux, amis là, sous l'effet de la colère … Il était à la fois diaboliquement séduisant et parfaitement terrifiant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il arrive à le mettre dans cette rage noire pour qu'il arrive à battre Voldemort ?

- Qu'est-ce que ton balai fichait dans cet appartement, sombre abruti ?

- Comment va Narly ? Répondit Drago calmement en essayant de cacher à Harry sa propre peur devant sa colère.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme çà ! Hurla Harry. Elle est à l'infirmerie, avec Pomfresh, Dumbledore, Rogue et Remus et on verra bien après ! Réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi ton balai était-il ici ?

- Harry. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Narly fouille dans mes affaires ! Tenta de raisonner Drago.

- Pas de ta faute ? S'époumona Harry. Tu gardes ton balai ici au lieu de le remettre à la garde de Bibine et tu viens me dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? La ferme, hurla-t-il encore un cran au dessus alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche. Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la rattraper ? Qu'on était déjà à trente mètres de haut lorsque j'ai pu la choper ? Que j'ai du pousser l'éclair de feu au maximum pour pouvoir la suivre ? Mais non évidemment, ton cœur froid ne peut pas savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir, moi, en voyant ma fille à deux doigts d'une chute fatale !

Sa voix s'était cassée sur ces derniers mots et Drago le vit partir brutalement vers sa propre chambre à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Il resserra préventivement sa main sur sa baguette pour se défendre au cas où et se décida à aller le voir pour … oui, bon, d'accord, il faudrait peut-être en passer par des excuses …

Le salon était vide mais la porte de la chambre d'Harry était grande ouverte. Il s'avança avec précaution et vit qu'Harry s'était jeté sur son lit à plat ventre et il entendait de drôles de bruits étouffés.

Le cœur de Drago se serra à sa grande surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry étouffait ses pleurs dans son oreiller. Quelques mois auparavant, il ne serait pas privé de se moquer de lui pour ce qui lui apparaissait comme un tempérament de mauviette, mais maintenant. Il était touchant. Ni plus, ni moins. Il comprit en un éclair qu'Harry avait prit son cœur, comme clairement il l'avait pris dans le futur d'où Narly venait. La souffrance d'Harry lui broyait le cœur, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune idée de savoir comment s'y prendre pour faire lui comprendre qu'il comprenait vraiment sa réaction, même si lui était incapable de verser une larme. Comment avait-il pu changer d'opinion sur le gryffondor en seulement trois mois, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais les faits étaient là.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir avec précaution sur le lit à côté d'Harry et dit difficilement d'une voix sourde :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Je n'aurai pas du ramener mon balai ici à la portée de Narly vu ce dont elle est capable.

Harry avait eu trop peur pour Narly pour se soucier de la réaction du serpentard à ses larmes. Mais ces excuses prononcées doucement, sans la moindre contrainte, lui allèrent droit au cœur. Il se retourna brusquement. Personne d'autre dans la pièce que Drago.

Drago reprit un peu railleur, après avoir observé le manège d'Harry :

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. C'est bien moi qui me suis excusé !

Harry finit par dire suspicieux :

- Tu as bu, Drago ? Tu as tenté de te saouler pour oublier l'énormité que tu as faite ?

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau assez violemment.

- Drago ! Gronda Severus.

- Je suis là, soupira Drago en se rapprochant du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre d'Harry ? demanda aussitôt Severus suspicieux.

- Je … on discutait, dit Drago.

Bon, il n'allait pas non plus avouer à son parrain qu'il venait de s'excuser non plus ? Ceci dit devant l'air interrogateur de son parrain, rapidement remplacé par un air entendu, il eut soudain une petite pointe d'angoisse.

- Ah ? C'est comme cela que vous appelez ça maintenant ? La discussion ? Et pour discuter Harry a besoin de retirer ses lunettes ?

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Demanda Drago vaguement inquiet.

- Je n'insinue rien. Je constate, fit Severus railleur. Si vous fermiez la porte de la chambre pour vos … discussions, cela éviterait à ton copain de se rhabiller au vu et au su de tout le monde …

Harry s'était figé sur place tout en se rhabillant effectivement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Oui, il fallait bien qu'il se rhabille parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps juste après le match de Quidditch et alors ?

Il eut soudain un éclair lorsqu'il vit les sourires entendus de Remus et Severus. Ajoutés à la légère rougeur de Drago qui protestait :

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu penser à ça après ce qui s'est passé avec Narly ? D'ailleurs, Narly, on va avoir une bonne petite explication, toi, Harry et moi. Depuis quand as-tu …

- Plus tard, le coupa brutalement Remus qui avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils à ce rappel. Pour l'instant, vous filez tous les deux chez Dumbledore, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à traîner en route, c'est moi qui vous le garanti ! Nous, nous allons commencer à expliquer quelques petites choses à Narly, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de l'avoir fait. Maintenant, chez le directeur. Et plus vite que ça !

Drago était stupéfait de ce ton tranchant qui n'aurait pas déparé dans la bouche de son parrain. Il regarda sans comprendre Harry qui baissait la tête et qui prenait le chemin de la porte sans rien dire. Au vu du regard redevenu orageux de Severus, il ne tenta pas non plus sa chance et le suivit sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'il finit par demander :

- Il avait franchement l'air en colère Remus.

- Mmm, grommela Harry. J'étais un peu énervé à l'infirmerie où j'avais conduit Narly et je crois que j'ai un peu crié sur lui …

- Un peu crié ? Ou hurlé comme tu as hurlé sur moi ?

Harry eut la bonne grâce de s'empourprer mais ne répondit pas.

- Je vois, dit Drago. Une après-midi de rêve : Narly me fauche mon balai, manque de se casser le cou et mon balai avec, tu hurles comme un putois sur un professeur, je te le rappelle tout de même, et Severus croit dur comme fer que nous sommes ensemble parce que je suis allé m'excuser dans ta chambre et que tu étais débraillé à la sortie de cette chambre !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'étais débraillé ! Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de me rhabiller après le match ?

- Harry ! Pour une fois que je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute ! Ecoute un peu ! Je t'ai juste résumé ce que Severus pense ! Et pour finir, nous allons encore une fois chez le directeur ! Si je me tenais dans je ne sais même pas combien d'années, je te jure que …

- Dix ans, dit Harry sobrement.

- Hein ?

- Nous avons renvoyé Narly ici dans dix ans. C'était dans ma lettre.

- Et évidemment, tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change que ça soit dans dix, vingt ou trente ans ?

Drago réfléchit un instant. Pas grand chose en fait, Harry avait raison. Mais ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se trouver alors ? Bon il allait sur ses dix-sept ans, donc il avait renvoyé Narly à même pas vingt-sept ans, donc elle était née, il n'en avait pas encore vingt-quatre et Harry à peine plus de vingt-trois. Donc, et donc il s'était à peine écoulé cinq ans entre leur sortie de Poudlard et la naissance de Narly ?

- Bon, bref, reprit-il après son calcul, j'ai du te séduire en maximum six ans entre maintenant et la naissance hypothétique de Narly.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui m'aurait séduit et pas le contraire ? Protesta Harry, piqué dans sa fierté.

- Ah oui ? Ricana Drago. Tu as fini par te découvrir un penchant pour les hommes en ces trois mois ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Protesta Harry en rougissant.

- Alors c'est bien ce que je disais ! C'est bien moi qui vais m'y coller à te séduire !

- Il n'en est pas question ! S'insurgea Harry. Je te l'interdis formellement, tu entends !

- Harry, Harry, soupira Drago. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire là, simplement que de là où vient Narly c'est moi qui ai du le faire, vu ?

- Mmm, vu sous cet angle, marmonna Harry. Peut-être, admit-il du bout des lèvres.

Drago rumina le reste du trajet. Et bien au vu de la réaction d'Harry, ce n'était pas gagné pour le séduire. Bon, d'abord il faudrait convaincre Harry qu'il préférait les hommes. Car Narly ou pas, son orientation sexuelle n'allait pas changer puisque la petite fille était là. Il fallait simplement lui en faire prendre conscience. Ensuite, le persuader de faire ses premiers essais avec lui, Drago Malefoy. Quoi de plus logique puisqu'ils avaient une fille qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble dans le futur ? Pour terminer, le convaincre qu'il était inutile qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Simple comme plan, non ?

Bon, à présent, il fallait subir le savon du directeur, ensuite sûrement celui de Severus. Ceci fait, il aurait l'esprit libre pour attaquer la première partie de son plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Punition et annonce 

Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau ensemble devant la gargouille pour la troisième fois de l'année. Et le premier trimestre n'était pas terminé. Drago était un peu inquiet malgré tout concernant la réaction inhabituelle de Remus et il finit par questionner alors qu'ils attendaient que la gargouille s'ouvre :

- Tu as vraiment hurlé sur Remus ou juste répondu un peu brutalement ?

Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Vraiment hurlé, lâcha-t-il sarcastique. Content ? Tu seras débarrassé de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année après le dîner si ça se trouve ! Comme ça tu auras l'appartement pour toi tout seul ! Tu devrais être heureux non ?

- Et selon toi, le nargua Drago, pourquoi cela devrait me rendre heureux ?

Harry rougit délicatement en fixant ses chaussures.

- Comme ça tu seras tranquille pour profiter de tes conquêtes en toute tranquillité ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu attends, dit-il crânement en relevant la tête pour regarder le serpentard qui affichait un air amusé.

- Perspective intéressante, murmura celui-ci sans le lâcher des yeux. Encore faudrait-il que ma conquête comme tu dis soit au courant de l'existence de Narly. Ses jouets qui traînent partout dans le salon apporteront forcément des questions …

- Parfait, répliqua Harry, comme ça tu pourras ranger à chaque fois !

- Ah non, s'insurgea Drago. Elle est tout de même assez grande pour le faire, Harry !

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la gargouille pivota. Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé au serpentard, mais celui-ci monta l'air impassible. Il pesta en lui même : mais comment ce maudit ange aux yeux gris arrivait-il autant à rester impassible alors qu'ils allaient probablement se prendre le savon du siècle ?

Hein ?

Comment ça ange ?

Depuis quand pensait-il à Drago comme à un ange ?

Il se secoua mentalement lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lequel les attendait derrière son bureau, l'air grave. Pour la première fois dans ce bureau à la connaissance d'Harry, Dumbledore ne fit aucun geste pour faire apparaître des sièges pour ses visiteurs. Il se contentait de les dévisager tous les deux sans dire un mot.

- Messieurs, commença-t-il gravement. Pour le manquement au règlement de M. Malefoy qui a failli coûter la vie à votre fille, puis pour le comportement inadmissible de M. Potter envers l'un de ses professeurs, j'ai décidé de vous infliger moi-même une sanction. Vous allez me rédiger six rouleaux de parchemins sur vos devoirs en temps que pères de Narly et élèves de cette école. Je veux que ces six rouleaux soient rédigés en commun, et croyez moi que je saurai parfaitement de qui viennent les idées. Messieurs, vous ne quitterez pas ce bureau avant d'avoir terminé. Au travail.

Des rouleaux de parchemin vierges ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier apparurent à même le sol. Harry n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore sévir. Même lorsqu'il avait cassé son bureau en juin dernier, jour de la mort de Sirius, il ne lui avait rien reproché. Dumbledore quitta le bureau sans un regard pour eux.

Harry s'assit lourdement sur le sol et grommela :

- Devoirs de père et d'élèves. Six parchemins. Ca va être coton pour avoir des idées pour remplir six parchemins.

- D'abord, trouver une chaise, Harry. Il est hors de question que je m'asseye par terre, pesta Drago.

- Ne perds pas trop de temps avec cela, répliqua Harry. Ou au moins donne mois tes idées que je les note en plus des miennes …

- Parce que tu as des idées, toi ? Railla Drago.

- Ca finira bien par venir, riposta Harry. Et franchement à t'agiter comme cela comme un lion en cage, tu ne m'aides pas à réfléchir !

- Evidemment, pour une fois qu'il faut que tu fasses un devoir tout seul sans Hermione derrière toi, tu es perdu, Harry !

- Parce qu'Hermione est toujours derrière moi lorsque je fais mes devoirs à l'appartement ? s'emporta Harry. Première nouvelle !

- Elle a du te laisser ses notes à chaque fois, c'est tout, se moqua Drago.

C'était plus fort que lui, Harry en colère était positivement adorable.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais il finit par se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était coincé ici. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à ne pas s'énerver. Même lorsque le serpentard l'asticotait de la sorte. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Dumbledore débarquer dans son bureau au milieu d'une nouvelle colère et d'écoper de rouleaux de parchemins supplémentaires. Il tenta donc de mettre en pratique la technique de Remus face à Severus car il lui avait un jour demandé comment il faisait pour ne jamais s'énerver face à lui :

- Les serpentards adorent mettre en rogne les autres, tout en gardant leur impassibilité. Mais je peux te dire que celle-ci peut vite voler en éclat si au lieu de les contrer, tu reprends leurs arguments pour te tourner toi-même en dérision. Ils savent que tu n'en penses pas un mot, mais sont profondément exaspérés de se voir percés à jour et de constater que tu n'as pas l'air d'attacher d'importance à leurs piques. En gros, tu pratiques l'autodérision à outrance, et là, je peux te dire que tu les mets en rogne.

- Allez, tu as raison, soupira Harry exagérément. Encore une fois pris la main dans le sac. Et tu as constaté en plus que je ne recopie même pas bien ses instructions, puisqu'elle a toujours de meilleures notes que moi ?

Il avait terminé sa phrase en essayant de sortir un petit sourire qui se voulait complice. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague et qu'il était avec Ron. Il eut la satisfaction de constater qu'il avait cloué le bec à Drago qui le dévisageait maintenant d'un drôle d'air. Il aurait peut-être été un peu moins satisfait s'il avait pu entendre les pensées du serpentard en réaction à ce sourire. Elles tournaient toutes autour de la même question : quel pouvait bien être le goût de ces lèvres qui savaient lui adresser un sourire aussi craquant ?

- Bon, ceci étant admis, dit Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait dégagée, je te rappelle que nous avons six parchemins à rédiger. On commence par les devoirs d'élèves ?

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir les pieds figés au sol, mais se reprit en quelques secondes. Alors là, le gryffon l'avait épaté. Finalement, c'était peut-être cela que son futur avait découvert sur Harry ? Il se résigna après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire à s'asseoir à côté d'Harry pour commencer ces six rouleaux de parchemin.

Quatre heures après, ils posaient le point final avec un ouf de soulagement. Drago avait réussi à sortir des phrases ronflantes sur l'importance du rapprochement des maisons qui, pensait-il, plairaient au directeur. Harry avait tenté péniblement d'aligner tous les conseils sur les devoirs d'un père de Mme Weasley en délayant au maximum. Sans surprise pour Harry, Dumbledore apparut à la porte du bureau quelques secondes plus tard et il dit froidement :

- Voyons le fruit de vos réflexions.

Il prit un bon quart d'heure pour lire les six rouleaux et finit par dire :

- Cela me semble assez équilibré entre grandes phrases théoriques jamais appliquées issues de la maison serpentard et délayage prononcé sur un même thème de la maison gryffondor. J'en conclu donc que vous avez au moins travaillé ensemble. Sachez maintenant que tout ce que vous avez mis sur le papier, je me ferai un devoir de vérifier tout au long de l'année que vous l'appliquez réellement. Faute de quoi, vous reviendrez me voir à nouveau.

Suite cette phrase, Drago gémit intérieurement. Non ? C' était une blague, hein ? Il avait sorti des platitudes pour meubler, mais il n'allait pas falloir qu'il les applique non ? Mais le regard bleu qui ne cillait pas de son directeur ne lui laissa que peu d'espoir. Voire pas d'espoir du tout.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore plus cordialement. Puisque vous êtes là tous les deux, et étant donné que Narly dort sous la garde de Severus dans ses appartements, nous allons aborder un autre sujet que je comptais de toute façon voir avec vous demain. Oui, Harry ?

- Narly n'est pas à l'appartement, professeur ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, Harry. J'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle dorme chez son tonton Sev, ne sachant à quelle heure vous alliez terminer. Et je pense qu'il est bon que Severus s'habitue un peu à la garder une nuit entière. Narly a indiqué à Remus qu'ils la prenaient parfois pour deux ou trois jours sans vous deux.

- Mais … Et Remus ?

- C'est demain la pleine lune, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Remus lui-même a indiqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Narly le voit à cette période là, même avec la potion tue-loup de Severus. Et Narly en a parfaitement l'habitude. Elle s'est contentée de lui faire un câlin et lui disant qu'il devrait jouer avec elle lorsqu'il aurait fini de faire le vilain loup. Mais laissons Severus pour l'instant et passons plutôt au sujet dont je veux vous parler.

Il avait ce faisant fait un geste qui fit apparaître deux chaises confortables qu'il leur indiqua.

- Je souhaite vous entretenir des vacances de Noël qui approchent. Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne peux admettre que vous restiez à Poudlard cette année. Narly a besoin de votre présence un peu plus quotidienne que simplement les repas. Il est bon que cette petite fille passe de vrais vacances avec ses papas. Il est bien entendu hors de question que vous alliez au manoir Malefoy, pas plus que chez ton parrain, Harry, pour les raisons que tu peux imaginer.

- Mais … où allons nous passer Noël alors ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je les ai déjà prévenu qu'ils allaient héberger le père de ta file, ainsi que ta fille pour la durée des vacances.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Non. C'était une blague, hein ? Pas Privet Drive pendant Noël ?

- En plus, cela renforcera la protection dont tu bénéficies dans ces lieux, Harry, ce ne pourra être que profitable, ajouta Dumbledore. Vous prendrez le Poudlard Express comme tous les autres. Ton oncle et ta tante vont attendront du côté moldu une demi-heure après l'arrivée du train pour que tous les autres élèves aient eu le temps de partir. Severus et Remus amèneront Narly le soir.

- Ah non ! Protesta Harry. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas, moi. Et encore moins y emmener Narly ! Et …

- Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore en pointant du doigt les parchemins. Il me semble que tu es particulièrement mal placé ce soir pour protester. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Severus vous ramènera Narly demain midi.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Camille : merci beaucoup

Céline : C'est un petit diablotin de 3ans comme ils le sont tous à cet âge !


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Noël est là ! 

Harry sortit furieux du bureau de Dumbledore. Drago le suivit après avoir lamentablement refermé la bouche lorsque Dumbledore avait également pointé son doigt sur les mêmes parchemins. Si seulement il n'avait pas mis la phrase « Un élève doit toujours montrer du respect au corps enseignant et écouter les consignes ». Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas été à Serpentard dans sa prime jeunesse ? Il rattrapa Harry qui marmonnait :

- Je vais les tuer. Je ne vais pas rester quinze jours avec Narly chez eux sans les tranformer en ballons gonflables …

- Qui va avoir cet honneur, Harry ?

- Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin, grinça Harry. D'abord mon cousin, ensuite mon oncle et enfin ma tante.

- Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'on recueilli après la mort de tes parents ?

- Si. Trois fois si. Et cent mille fois hélas.

- Je ne pensais pas que les gryffons étaient aussi peu reconnaissant envers ceux qui les ont nourri ! Railla Drago. Mordre la main de celui qui te nourrit ! Quel esprit chevaleresque !

- Nourri ? Reconnaissant ? Grinça Harry.

Ils arrivaient à cet instant à l'appartement. Drago était fatigué et aurait voulu aller se coucher, mais une main le propulsa brutalement vers le canapé.

- Hey ! J'ai sommeil, moi, protesta Drago.

- Au point où t'en est tu peux attendre quelques minutes de plus, gronda Harry. Je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps pour t'expliquer dans quelle genre de maison tu vas débarquer pendant quinze jours. Tout d'abord, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, tu débarques dans la famille de ma mère, Drago. Donc, ce sont des moldus.

Drago le regardait d'un air horrifié. Par la barbe de Merlin il blaguait là Harry ? C'est pour cette raison, qu'il finit par sourire et dire :

- Tu sais Harry, les plaisanteries à deux heures du matin et moi, on n'est pas forcément copains …

- Ca tombe bien, répliqua Harry avec force, car ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Ensuite, dis-toi bien que ce sera ambiance dortoir, mais sans les baldaquins. Il faudra qu'on arrive à trouver de la place pour nos trois lits dans ma chambre, et c'est pas gagné !

- Ah non ! Se récria Drago. Là, je refuse tout net ! Hors de question de dormir entassés comme des elfes de maison !

- Tiens, ça tombe bien que tu parles des elfes. Moldu égal pas d'elfes. Tout tu te coltines tout à la main. Et quand je dis la main, c'est vraiment la main. Pas question d'utiliser sa baguette là-bas !

- Alors c'est vite vu. Vous partez là-bas, et moi je pars n'importe où ailleurs avec Severus. Sur ce, à demain, Harry.

- C'est ça, va pleurer dans les robes de tonton Sev demain, railla Harry. Mais vu la tête de Dumbledore, je serai toi, je ne me ferai pas beaucoup d'illusion. Moi, je n'en ai aucune !

Et en effet, lorsque Drago tenta de plaider sa cause le lendemain auprès de son parrain, celui-ci lui rétorqua brutalement :

- Si tu n'avais pas fait cette imbécillité avec ton balai, j'aurais peut-être tenté de plaider ta cause auprès d'Albus. Mais là, considère que c'est ma punition en supplément de celle d'Albus qui me paraît bien légère ! Alors considère cela comme un devoir de vacances : apprends à connaître la famille de ta fille ! Et par la même occasion, débrouille-toi pour couper les cheveux de Narly de telle sorte qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de choupettes, élastiques et autres accessoires du même genre !

Drago avait du en effet se mordre violemment la joue lorsqu'il avait vu Narly arriver avec Severus. Clairement, Severus avait du céder sur le plan des choupettes à faire, tout aussi clairement Narly en avait réclamé deux. Là où c'était moins clair c'était d'une part le temps que Severus avait mis à faire cela et ensuite ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu faire. Car certes, il y avait bien deux élastiques accrochés dans les cheveux de Narly, mais pour être vraiment honnête, c'étaient plutôt les cheveux qui retenaient les élastiques que le contraire. Comme à son habitude, Harry avait fui dans sa chambre en découvrant le spectacle, et en plus il avait du jeter un sort d'insonorisation car il n'entendait aucun hurlement de rire. A moins qu'il ne tente de s'étouffer avec son oreiller ? Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire largement lorsque Narly lui demanda d'un ton péremptoire :

- Papadago ! Tu refais mes choupettes ? Tu sais bien que tonton Sev, il sait pas faire ! C'est tonton Mumus qui sait faire les choupettes !

Mais il avait retenu, malgré tout, tous les commentaires qui étaient au bord de ses lèvres pour ne pas exaspérer Severus plus qu'il ne l'était. Il avait mis trois bonnes minutes à chaque choupette pour extraire l'élastique sans arracher trop de cheveux à Narly. Et moins d'une minute pour refaire à Narly des choupettes convenables sous le regard furieux de Severus. Il avait ensuite envoyé diplomatiquement Narly chercher Harry pour déjeuner et avait donc profité de ces quelques secondes à deux pour finalement se faire envoyer sur les roses concernant les vacances de Noël.

Narly avait tempêté, hurlé, refusé de manger lorsqu'elle avait appris la sanction mais Drago et Harry avaient tenu bon. Interdiction de balais pendant deux semaines, ce qui était vraiment une éternité pour une petite fille de son âge. Elle avait malgré tout cédé lorsqu'Harry avait pris ce que Severus appelait en son fort intérieur son plus bel air de gryffon buté et pointé son doigt vers la chambre pour qu'elle se calme.

La veille des vacances, la colère de Remus semblait être retombée, et c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry finit par s'approcher timidement de lui à la fin du cours pour lui demander :

- Professeur ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Remus attendit que tous les élèves quittent la pièce pour se tourner d'un air interrogateur vers Harry. Celui-ci soupira longuement et finit par dire en baissant la tête :

- Je suis désolé, Remus. Je n'aurai pas du m'en prendre à toi comme cela. Mais j'ai eu si peur pour Narly …

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi ainsi, répliqua fermement Remus.

- Oui, je sais, soupira Harry. Maintenant je sais, mais sur le coup …

- Je crois que Dumbledore vous a suffisamment puni Harry, car ne doute pas qu'il s'attache à ce que vous respectiez chaque chose que vous avez écrit. De quoi voulais-tu me parler maintenant ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour Noël que d'aller à Privet Drive ?

- Non, Harry. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution raisonnable. Nous ne pouvons pas vous séparer de Narly, on ne peut pas emmener Drago au siège de l'ordre, vous ne pouvez évidemment pas aller chez les Malefoy. Et puis, vois les choses du bon côté, cela apprendra Drago à vivre chez les moldus. Merlin, je voudrais être une souris pour le voir évoluer là-dedans !

- Mouais, grogna Harry. Remus ! Tu sais déjà que je ne mange pas à ma faim là-bas, alors pour Narly, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu sais que nous devons vous amener Narly avec Severus. Je lui ferai un petit bilan complet de la situation, et je peux même te dire que nous resterons dîner ce soir là. Je pense qu'il saura trouver des arguments pour convaincre ton oncle et ta tante de vous laisser tranquilles. Je ne suis pas un habile manipulateur comme lui, mais je sais comment le manipuler lui en revanche Harry. J'ai bien étudié mon sujet. Maintenant, je vais lui rendre mon devoir. Complet et très détaillé sur ce que je veux faire avec lui …

A ces mots, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, puis finit par commencer à rire sous les yeux amusés de Remus. Celui-ci, en quelques mois, semblait avoir repris vie. La nourriture de Poudlard avait quelque peu rempli ses joues creuses. Et il savait aussi que les nuits de pleine lune se passait un peu moins difficilement grâce à la perfection de la potion de Severus.

- Heureusement que c'est les vacances demain, finit par dire Harry. Tu passes à la phase « Je le rends de mauvaise humeur ».

- Harry ! Je ne veux pas le rendre de mauvaise humeur, dit Remus sur un ton faussement courroucé. Je veux juste lui faire comprendre qu'il serait bien plus pratique que nous partagions les mêmes appartements puisque nous enseignons ensemble !

Harry rougit fortement, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas encore prêt à discuter sur ce genre de choses. Déjà que passer quinze jours avec Drago dans la même chambre que lui le mettait mal à l'aise comme jamais il ne l'avait été avec ses compagnons de chambre. Heureusement qu'il y aurait Narly en fait ! Car il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué l'actuelle propension de Drago à se balader en petite tenue devant lui. Et lorsqu'il lui en faisait la remarque, Drago avait répliqué narquois :

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous êtes pudibonds dans vos dortoirs les gryffons ? Ou dans vos vestiaires de Quidditch ? Vous attendez chacun votre tour pour la douche ?

- Ne sois pas idiot, répliqua Harry en rougissant bien malgré lui.

- Alors, je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue pourrait te gêner !

Harry se détournait à chaque fois assez rageur et il ne voyait pas les grimaces dépitées du blond.

C'est ainsi que Harry dit au revoir à Hermione et Ron au château le cœur lourd, car eux restaient à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il prenait le Poudlard express alors que le château était sous la neige. Certes, l'année précédente, il n'avait pas non plus passé Noël à Poudlard, mais cette année … A Privet Drive … Bon, il serait heureux de profiter de Narly pendant quinze jours, mais Drago … Il devait bien s'avouer que le serpentard était nettement plus fréquentable à l'appartement qu'en dehors. En dehors, même s'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, Drago restait arrogant à souhait, critique envers tout ce qui portait une écharpe rouge et or. La seule personne qu'il continuait à fréquenter d'avant était Blaise Zambini.

Au moment où Drago se rendait vers le Poudlard Express, il fut intercepté par un Blaise décomposé qui l'entraîna aussitôt dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

- Drago, il faut que tu m'aides, supplia Blaise.

Drago vit avec stupeur que son ami semblait être au bord des larmes. Il s'apprêtait à se moquer gentiment de lui, lorsque Blaise murmura d'un ton paniqué :

- Je ne veux pas le faire, Drago. Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort. Et mes parents m'ont prévenu que c'était pour ce soir …

Drago grimaça intérieurement. Mais que pouvait-il pour lui ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides, dit à nouveau Blaise d'un ton suppliant. Ils m'ont dit ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Ils m'ont dit toute leur fierté de savoir que ce soir j'allais enfin connaître le plaisir de torturer et de donner la mort. Mais je ne peux pas Drago. Dis-moi comment tu as fait pour refuser … Par Merlin, dis–le moi Drago, sinon, je te jure que je me jetterai plutôt de la tour d'astronomie que de prendre ce train.

La première réaction de Drago fut d'envoyer Blaise à son parrain. Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour le faire, il entendit une petite sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Et si c'était un piège ? Si jamais Voldemort testait la loyauté de Severus ? Alors il ne restait plus qu'une seule option :

- Va voir Dumbledore, dit-il brutalement. Lui seul pourra te tirer de là …

- Pourquoi pas Rogue ? Demanda Blaise étonné.

- Parce que tu sais très bien que mon parrain porte la marque, rétorqua Drago. Tout comme tu sais que Dumbledore est le plus farouche adversaire de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Mais … Jamais Dumbledore ne fera confiance à un serpentard, Drago, gémit Blaise.

- Il m'a cru et il m'a aidé, répliqua Drago. A toi de le convaincre à ton tour ! Mais dépêche-toi, car le train ne tardera pas …

- Ca m'est égal, répliqua Blaise qui avait repris une contenance, de toute façon je ne le prendrai pas …

Drago repensa à cette conversation dans le train qui le ramenait à Londres. D'ici quelques heures, il allait devoir vivre chez des moldus pendant quinze jours. Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre ?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Camille : voilà la suite

Elodie : c'est vrai que je l'ai déjà publiée ailleurs ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies suffisamment pour la relire !


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Arrivée à Privet Drive 

Harry ne se pressa pas de sortir du train. Il lui faudrait de toute façon attendre un moment avant que son oncle et sa tante n'arrivent, puisque Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas faire savoir à tout Poudlard que Drago et lui passaient leurs vacances ensemble.

Il vit donc avec une pointe de tristesse les sourires radieux des autres élèves qui rejoignaient leurs parents et qui quittaient le quai 9 ¾ dans un joyeux désordre. Il s'aperçut sans surprise que l'un des derniers à quitter le train comme lui était Drago. Qui se pressa autant que lui pour rassembler ses bagages à savoir qu'il le fit à une allure de tortue. Mais cette lenteur leur permit d'être les deux derniers sur le quai 9 ¾. Harry contempla en soupirant le mur qui permettait de repasser du côté moldu.

- Bon, quand il faut y aller, soupira-t-il. Tu es déjà passé de ce côté-là, demanda-t-il soudain à Drago.

- Mais à quoi tu penses, Harry ? Bien sûr que non, je ne suis jamais passé par là ! Normalement mon père ou ma mère me transplanait pour aller au manoir !

- Mais … ce n'est pas interdit de transplaner ceux qui ne le peuvent pas ? Demanda Harry interdit. Mouais, encore un règlement dont tes parents se fichaient, grommela-t-il sous le regard goguenard de Drago. Ca promet ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu aies le mal des transports en plus !

- Le mal de quoi ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

- Oh rien, répliqua Harry. On aura bien le temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Allez, viens à la découverte du côté moldu !

Drago afficha un air impassible, mais il n'en menait pas large intérieurement. Il allait dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien, et Severus lui avait bien martelé qu'il ne devait en aucun cas attirer l'attention sur lui. Donc il devait se fondre dans le monde moldu comme s'il n'avait jamais connu que cela. Là, il était mal. Très mal. Il se rapprocha instinctivement d'Harry lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le mur. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces trains ? Ces lumières partout ?

Harry remarqua le malaise de Drago une fois franchi le mur. Il l'entraîna vers un banc pour attendre l'arrivée de son oncle et de sa tante. Un quart d'heure après, Drago pestait tout haut contre ces moldus qui …

- ces personnes, Drago, rectifia Harry amusé. Surveille ton langage ici. Tiens, quand on en parle. Viens faire connaissance des merveilleuses mains qui m'ont nourries.

Drago suivit Harry pendant quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Ca ? Sa famille ? Ces deux immondes tas de graisses ainsi que cette pimbêche à l'air pincé ?

- Oncle Vernon. Tante Petunia. Dudley. Voici Drago Malefoy, dit Harry, mon … enfin, le père de ma fille.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir leurs mines dégoûtées. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui lui disait que l'homosexualité ne faisait pas partie de leur normalité adorée. Et en plus, une fille engendrée par deux hommes …

- Rentrons, souffla bruyamment l'oncle Vernon.

Au fur et à mesure des kilomètres, Harry voyait Drago verdir. Il avait pris la précaution de le mettre près de la fenêtre, et lui-même était écrasé par son cousin Dudley à chaque virage vers la gauche. Drago n'osait se plaindre à voix haute, mais il jeta un regard de détresse à Harry. Merlin, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal dans ce maudit engin appelé voiture ?

- C'est cela le mal des transports, souffla Harry. Dès que la voiture s'arrêtera ça ira mieux, en attendant, je vais t'ouvrir la fenêtre et tu dois respirer au maximum l'air.

- Harry, s'exclama tante Pétunia. Tu es devenu encore plus fou que d'habitude pour ouvrir cette fenêtre en pleine hiver ? Referme-là immédiatement !

- C'est la seule chance pour que Drago ne soit pas malade, rétorqua Harry. Ca serait dommage pour la voiture, non ? Et il n'y en a plus que pour cinq minutes …

A l'énoncé de ce temps, Drago faillit gémir tout haut. Plus que cinq minutes ? Harry voulait rire là ? Son estomac n'allait jamais pouvoir supporter cinq minutes de plus ! Comme si Harry l'avait entendu, il lui dit malicieusement :

- Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas capable de maîtriser ton estomac cinq petite minutes de plus, Drago ?

- Harry ! Grinça Drago entre ses dents. Je te jure que tu vas me le payer lorsque nous serons arrivés !

Il dut bien reconnaître qu'il réussit à maîtriser son malaise pendant le reste du trajet grâce à l'idée d'Harry. Et que son malaise passa en moins d'une minute dès qu'il fut descendu de la voiture. Lorsqu'il vit la taille de la maison, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Harry :

- Bienvenue dans la maison de mon enfance, Drago ! Dit Harry sur un ton moqueur.

Non ? Ca ? Une maison où il allait falloir vivre à cinq ? Six avec Narly ? Mais enfin, avec cette taille, même une personne seule s'y sentirait à l'étroit !

- Harry ? C'est une blague ? Chuchota Drago. Tu as vu la taille de la maison ?

- Je te signale que j'ai vécu dix ans dans cette maison, railla Harry en retour. Il va falloir t'y habituer ! Tout le monde ne vit pas dans une maison de cent pièces Drago !

- Mais où on joue au quidditch ?

- On ne joue pas au quidditch ici. Ton balai va prendre la poussière pendant quinze jours Drago !

Au mot Quidditch, l'oncle Vernon s'était figé sur place, tandis que tante Pétunia jetait des regards furtifs de part et d'autre de l'allée où était garée la voiture. Il pointa la porte d'entrée d'un doigt péremptoire et Harry soupira bruyamment. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le premier étage vers sa chambre et Drago le suivait lorsqu'un rugissement retentit assorti d'une bourrade sur son dos :

- Au salon ! Tout de suite !

- Ne me touchez pas, hurla Drago en retour. Ne posez pas vos pattes de sale moldu sur moi !

Le teint d'oncle Vernon vira au cramoisi, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'il pointait du doigt la porte du salon dans lequel Harry s'était déjà engouffré entraînant de force Drago avec lui. Harry lui chuchota exaspéré :

- Je te signale que tu es ici pour quinze jours, alors si tu veux manger correctement, tu vas m'oublier ton venin de serpent concernant les moldus. Sans compter qu'il est hors de question que Narly subisse le contrecoup de tes paroles imbéciles !

Drago suivit Harry un peu interloqué. Bon, il avait toujours imaginé qu'Harry avait été choyé pendant son enfance, mais il semblait tout à coup que rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité que cela. Il vint se placer près d'Harry qui s'était mis derrière un fauteuil face à son oncle.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de gikitch ou quoi que ce …

- Quidditch, prononça clairement Drago.

- Taisez-vous, vous ! Hurla oncle Vernon. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de quoi que ce soit de votre monde de fou ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne veux voir aucun geste équivoque entre vous. Et que si jamais vous croisez quelqu'un, la petite morveuse sera votre sœur, dit-il en pointant du doigt Drago. Pas question d'afficher un dégénéré en plus de notre sang !

Harry ne cessa de fixer son oncle et finit par grincer entre ses dents :

- Tu vois Drago à quoi se résume ma chère famille. Le mot sorcier est aussi plaisant à leurs oreilles que le mot moldu aux oreilles de ton père et le mot homosexuel ressemble à une obscénité. Donc maintenant, ils doivent abriter deux sorciers, qui sont clairement homosexuels dans le futur d'où vient Narly, tu imagines leur bonheur ? Bon forcément, il va y avoir un souci lorsque Narly va t'appeler papa. Une sœur qui appelle son frère papa, cela va jaser …

Là, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour savoir qu'Harry était au bord d'une crise de rage dont il avait le secret. Quelques mois plutôt, Drago aurait provoqué avec délectation cette crise de rage qui lui vaudrait sans aucun doute une punition sévère. Seulement, Narly avait pointé le bout de son petit nez entretemps, lui faisant apprécier le sang et or qui avait justement le sang bien chaud. Et en plus, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas être inclus dans la punition. C'est pour cette raison qu'il posa calmement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le faire pivoter vers l'entrée en disant :

- Tu vas me montrer notre chambre Harry, et on va discuter un peu d'abord.

Il remarqua deux réactions à ce simple geste et cette simple phrase : d'abord les étranglements horrifiés des parents d'Harry, ensuite la crispation brutale d'Harry qui le fusillait du regard en plus.

- J'ai dit, rugit oncle Vernon, que je ne tolérerai pas que vous affichiez votre …

- Afficher quoi ? Le coupa Drago d'un ton froid. Puisque vous avez si aimablement mis une seule chambre à notre disposition, cette pièce devient notre chambre, et ce qu'on y fait ne regarde que nous. D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors viens Harry, montre-moi où c'est.

Il dut retenir une grimace lorsqu'Harry dégagea brutalement son épaule de sa main dans l'entrée. Mais cette grimace était à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le dépit. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la réaction d'Harry devant le bureau de Dumbledore et à son interdiction de le séduire. S'il lui interdisait de le séduire, c'était peut-être qu'il redoutait de succomber ? Et cette crispation à une simple main sur son épaule ? Dégoût ? Ou tentation ? Parfait, il avait quinze jours pour tenter d'y voir un peu plus clair. Bon évidemment, avec Narly dans leur chambre … Mais d'un autre côté, le gryffon ne pourrait pas protester trop violemment non plus …

Il le suivit donc avec un petit sourire rusé dans l'escalier. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la chambre dans laquelle, selon toute vraisemblance, il allait devoir passer quinze jours. Ca ? Une chambre ? Un lit minuscule avec une couverture qui devait avoir cent ans et deux matelas par terre ? Une fenêtre minuscule, une lampe qui diffusait une vague lumière ? Sinistre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le temps que son cerveau fasse le bilan catastrophique, Harry avait déjà ouvert sa malle.

- Si tu veux défaire tes affaires, lui dit-il d'une voix lasse, tu peux prendre l'armoire. Je ne m'en sers jamais.

Harry s'assit abattu sur le lit. Déjà en été la chambre était sinistre, mais en hiver … Il rejeta violemment le souvenir du frisson qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale lorsque Drago lui avait simplement mis la main sur son épaule. De Ron, ce genre de démonstration ne lui posait aucun problème, mais de la part du vert et argent … Rien que le souvenir de ce frisson lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues, il en était certain. C'est pour cela qu'il répondit brutalement à Drago lorsque celui-ci se tourna interrogateur avec la poignée de l'armoire dans la main :

- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne m'en servais jamais !

- Mais enfin Harry. Quand tu étais petit, tu n'avais pas de malle où ranger tes affaires alors tu les rangeait où ?

- Avant d'avoir une malle et d'aller à Poudlard, je ne logeais pas ici, grinça Harry en serrant les poings.

- Ah ? Mais je croyais que tu vivais avec ton oncle et ta tante depuis la mort de tes parents ?

- Exact, gronda Harry. Mais pas dans cette chambre !

- Parfait ! Il a donc une autre chambre alors ! Bon, tu me dis où elle est que je vois si elle est convenable pour Narly ?

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi mais Harry le regardait comme s'il allait lui jeter un impardonnable dans la seconde. Et tout à coup, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille et dit :

- Redescends l'escalier. Il y a une porte sous l'escalier. C'était mon ancienne chambre.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Camille : ouh la la, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai rejoint la cohorte des salariés … Donc pour moi la rentrée ne me dérange pas !

Aulandra17 : voici la suite

Naste : merci beaucoup


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : De découverte en découverte 

Drago redescendit donc l'escalier et trouva sans peine la porte indiquée par Harry. Il se figea sur place après avoir ouvert la porte.

Un placard. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot qui puisse lui venir à l'esprit. Pourtant Harry lui avait dit que … Il avisa tout à coup le matelas et la couverture mangée aux mites qui traînaient encore là. Il se tourna brutalement lorsqu'il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir sur le gros tas de graisse qui tenait lieu de cousin à Harry et il demanda d'un ton menaçant :

- Harry a dormi ici ?

Une petite partie de lui gardait espoir que l'autre se mette à rire pour se moquer de lui d'avoir aussi bien marché à cette blague, mais hélas, l'autre se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- Quoi ? C'était bien suffisant pour un dégénéré comme lui !

Air qui disparut aussitôt devant la mine de Drago. Celui-ci ne savait pas pourquoi, mais maintenant, savoir qu'Harry avait dormi dans cet immonde placard pendant apparemment plusieurs années lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Bon, l'entendre se faire traiter de dégénéré le dérangeait moins. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il faisait pareil. Il remonta brutalement l'escalier et sifflant au passage :

- Ne t'avise pas de rester en travers de mon chemin, moldu, ou tu goûteras de ma baguette

Dudley hurla aussitôt :

- Maman, il m'a menacé de faire des choses avec sa baguette !

Drago haussa les épaules et entra à nouveau dans la chambre.

Harry regardait la nuit par la fenêtre et bien qu'il ait conscience que Drago entre à nouveau dans la chambre, il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir son air moqueur maintenant qu'il savait dans quel cagibi il avait passé les premières années de sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'il n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque Drago dit calmement :

- Demain, il va falloir qu'on fasse des courses Harry. Il n'est pas question que nous vivions dans ces conditions là. Alors j'espère que tu connais les magasins par ici, car crois-moi on va les dévaliser !

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry en se retournant.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu Harry. Bon écoute, soupira-t-il, maintenant, d'accord, j'ai vu, je commence à réaliser que j'avais sûrement des idées un peu erronées te concernant. Maintenant que c'est dit, ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois passer les quinze prochains jours à vivre comme un elfe de maison ! Il nous faut …

- C'est vrai que de la façon dont vous traitez les elfes de maison, cela ne doit pas te faire envie comme traitement !

- Mais Harry, ce sont des elfes ! Rien de plus !

- Ce sont des êtres intelligents, Drago ! Pas des esclaves !

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment ce qui le fit sortir de ses gonds :

- Comment osez-vous menacer mon fils avec votre … chose ? Hurla oncle Vernon

- Non, mais dites donc ! Jamais vous ne frappez avant d'entrer ? Gronda Drago en se tournant vers lui.

- Je suis dans ma maison et je fais ce que je veux, hurla Oncle Vernon en retour. Il est hors de question que vous restiez enfermés ici tous les deux ! Je vous l'interdit ! Tout comme vous allez me ranger vos … choses dans le placard sous l'escalier !

- Ah oui ? Ricana Drago. Vous ? Un misérable moldu m'interdire quelque chose à moi ? Drago Malefoy ? Et ensuite, je garde ma baguette, mon hibou, et tout le reste avec moi ! Comme ça je pourrai m'en servir dès que j'en aurai envie, nargua-t-il pour terminer.

Maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre que lui ou l'un de ses amis qui prenait de plein fouet la morgue, l'arrogance et le mépris Malefoy, Harry devait bien admettre que la situation était plutôt comique. Il regarda avec plaisir mais sans étonnement oncle Vernon blanchir et commencer à balbutier :

- Vous êtes ici …

- Dans la chambre que vous nous avez accordée, coupa Drago d'une voix glaciale. Alors vous frappez avant d'entrer et vous attendez la réponse, car sinon, vous subirez les sorts de défense que je vais placer sur cette porte, c'est clair ? Et maintenant, dehors !

Il avait joint le geste à la parole en bousculant oncle Vernon et avant que celui-ci ne fut revenu de sa surprise, il ferma la porte et lança un collaporta dessus.

- Bon, avec ça, ici on sera tranquille. Finalement, ça va se révéler un avantage qu'ils soient moldus !

- Toi ? Trouver un avantage aux moldus ? Railla Harry.

- Je suis pratique, Harry. Dans le cas présent, un collaporta et il peut s'époumoner tout ce qu'il veut sur la porte sans qu'elle ne cède d'un pouce ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'avais jamais fait ? Demanda-t-il atterré.

- Je te signale que jusqu'à l'arrivée du résultat de nos buses, en tant que sorciers du premier cycle, nous n'avions pas normalement le droit d'user de magie. Et que j'avais déjà fini ma purge ici l'été dernier lorsque les buses sont arrivées. Les deux seules fois où il y a eu de la magie utilisée dans le secteur, j'ai pris une fois un avertissement et l'autre fois je me suis retrouvé au ministère de la magie pour y être jugé.

- Mais j'ai toujours pratiqué ma magie pendant l'été, s'insurgea Drago.

- Evidemment ! Dans les familles sorcières, comme chez les Weasley, ce sont les parents qui sont garants de ce que font les enfants. Donc j'ai parfois aussi pratiqué la magie lorsque j'étais au Terrier chez les parents de Ron ou aussi chez mon parrain, mais jamais ici !

- Mais … Le nettoyage ?

- Balai, serpillière et chiffon à poussière !

Drago était soufflé : faire tout à la main ? Merlin, mais c'est qu'il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il était à Poudlard !

- Balai ? S'insurgea Drago.

- Oui, ici tu t'en sers pour ramasser les poussières !

- Il ferait beau voir tiens que mon nimbus serve à ramasser la poussière ! Bon, en attendant l'arrivée de Narly, il faut qu'on s'organise un peu.

- On lui laisse le seul vrai lit ? Suggéra Harry.

- Mmm, grommela Drago, je n'appelle pas cela un lit Harry. Mais ce sera mieux qu'un matelas par terre évidemment. Mais il n'est pas question qu'elle utilise ce … torchon comme couverture, fit-il en prenant entre deux doigts la couverture d'un air dégoûté. Elle va dormir entre nos deux capes pour cette nuit et demain, elle aura des jolis petits draps pour elle. Et on aura tous les trois de vrais lits.

- Que tu comptes placer comment dans cette pièce ? Railla doucement Harry. Tu vois la place pour mettre trois lits toi ?

Drago se tourna et se retourna avant de faire la grimace et de soupirer.

- On prendra plutôt des matelas pneumatique et des sacs de couchage pour nous, suggéra Harry, cela nous permettra de récupérer un peu de place pour circuler la journée.

- Des quoi ?

- Matelas pneuma … Non, laisse tomber, c'est moldu, tu verras bien c'est confortable pour dormir c'est la seule chose importante.

- Mais je ne vais pas dormir dans des choses moldues moi ! S'insurgea Drago.

- Et bien tu feras comme tu voudras, s'énerva Harry, moi je prendrai un matelas et un duvet pour moi. Si tu n'en veux pas, tu garderas ce que ma chère tante a dégoté pour toi !

Drago se renfrognait lorsqu'ils finirent par percevoir la voix aigre de tante Pétunia :

- Harry ! Viens préparer le dîner immédiatement !

- Tu plaisantes ? dit Drago alors qu'Harry se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. Tu ne vas pas aller faire le dîner ?

- Oh si, répliqua Harry. D'abord parce que je veux manger, et ensuite parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que Remus et Rogue viennent ici avec Narly pour le dîner.

- Tu es au courant que tu pourrais l'appeler Severus, tout de même, en dehors des cours ? Poursuivit Drago qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau et qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait cloîtré dans la chambre. Et puis voir Harry faire le boulot des elfes de maison. Merlin s'il avait su cela l'année précédente …

- Pour que je me trompe en cours et qu'il me retire des points pour ça ?

- J'y arrive bien avec Remus, répliqua Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'escalier.

- Oui, mais la différence entre Ro … bon, Severus si tu veux, et Remus, c'est que Remus ne te retirera pas de points si tu fais un lapsus. Severus, si !

- Tu exagères là ! Protesta Drago

- Tu sais très bien que non si tu te rappelles les cinq ans que nous avons passé ensemble en potions !

A cet instant, tante Pétunia fit entendre un bruit étranglé :

- Ne parlez pas de ces choses là dans ma cuisine !

- De quelles choses ? Susurra Drago. Des cours de potions ? Ou du fait qu'Harry et moi les ayons suivi ensemble ?

Tante Petunia jeta un regard chargé de haine au sorcier blond qui lui rendit avec beaucoup de plaisir.

- Harry. Tu prépares une omelette et de la salade. Un œuf par personne. Et tu ouvriras la boite de salade de fruits pour le dessert. Je veux que tout soit prêt à dix-neuf heures.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas faim, dit Harry en soupirant lorsque sa tante eut quitté la cuisine.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago surpris.

- Drago, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh … non, finit par avouer le serpentard. Mais …

- Alors tu n'as aucune idée du nombre d'œufs qui entrent dans la composition de ton omelette à Poudlard ? Le coupa Harry.

- Non, mais je ne vois pas …

- Alors première leçon de cuisine d'un Malefoy depuis combien ? Vingt générations ? Ceci est un œuf, Drago, expliqua Harry en articulant exagérément en mettant un sous le nez de Drago. On ne mange pas la coquille, Drago, donc je vais casser l'œuf dans le saladier que voici …

- Ca va Harry ! Non, je n'ai jamais cuisiné, mais je ne suis pas ignare non plus ! S'insurgea Drago.

- Alors si tu n'es pas ignare, tu peux m'aider en préparant la salade n'est-ce pas ? Acheva Harry en lui lançant la salade.

- Ah non ! Je ne fais pas la cuisine !

- Ah oui ? Tu préfères la vaisselle ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Les deux tas de lard là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'il font ?

- Rien, quand je suis là du moins. Mais maintenant, je vais voir si je peux faire comme Mme Weasley pour battre les œufs : _Fourchetus Battus !_

Le sort avait clairement été lancé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et bientôt l'omelette se faisait certes en partie dans le saladier, mais aussi en dehors du saladier …

Harry arrêta la fourchette et constata le désordre. Il croisa le regard interdit de Drago et sentit le rire l'envahir lentement. Il avait enfin malgré tout quelqu'un dans cette maison avec qui discuter de façon civilisée. Le visage de Drago commença à s'éclairer et une minute plus tard ils partageaient le plus beau fou rire écroulés par terre contre les meubles de cuisine de tante Petunia. La grande différence entre septembre et maintenant résidait dans le fait que Drago arrivait parfois à ne pas railler Harry, mais à rire avec lui de situations telles que celle-ci.

Le cri horrifié de tante Pétunia les fit bien relever la tête, mais son expression, ajoutée au sourcil interrogateur de Severus et à l'œil malicieux de Remus qui s'encadrait dans la porte ne fit que redoubler leur rire. D'autant que la fourchette battait toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme les œufs qui restaient encore dans le saladier.

- Remus ? Interrogea Severus gravement convaincu qu'il était inutile qu'il demande quoi que ce soit à Harry et Drago car ils étaient dans l'incapacité de répondre.

- Comment veux-tu que je sache Severus, protesta ce dernier avec un rire dans la voix alors qu'il portait Narly. A première vue, je dirai qu'Harry a potentiellement hérité du don culinaire de père avec une baguette à la main. A savoir que Lily l'avait banni à jamais de la cuisine tant qu'il portait sa baguette. Il n'était pas trop mauvais sans, mais avec … Et franchement, comme je ne vois pas ton filleul manier la baguette pour cuisiner … Quant au fou rire proprement dit, ajouta Remus en haussant les épaules, ils finiront bien par se calmer.

- Mais, protesta tante Petunia, notre dîner !

- Il … est … dans le … saladier, parvint à dire Harry entre deux hoquets.

- Je vous demande pardon, Potter ? Grinça Severus. Vous avez mis … six œufs pour le repas entier ?

- Oui, professeur, j'ai obéi à ma tante. Un œuf par personne. Six personnes à dîner avec Narly, donc six œufs, réussit-il à articuler en essuyant ses yeux tandis que Drago ne pouvait qu'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Un œuf par personne ? demanda Severus d'une voix polaire en se tournant vers la tante d'Harry.

Cette réflexion fut de trop pour Drago. Entendre son parrain discuter du nombre d'œufs à dîner avec une voix digne d'une salle de classe remplie de gryffondors, il sentait les larmes de rire commencer à nouveau à envahir ses yeux. D'autant qu'il eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Remus qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exploser lui aussi.

Et la résistance de Remus au fou rire qui le menaçait fut vaincue par la petite voix de Narly qui pépia :

- Dis, on mange tonton Mumus ? J'ai faim moi !

Severus contemplait, navré, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Harry, Drago et Remus n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Les moldus étaient pétrifiés sur place par il ne savait quoi. Le regard de Narly allait des uns aux autres. Elle finit par froncer les sourcils, tendit les bras à Severus et dit d'un ton plaintif :

- Tonton Sev ! J'ai faim moi ! Je veux manger !

Le dîner était fort loin d'être prêt alors qu'il pouvait bien s'avouer à lui même qu'il avait aussi faim que Narly. Merlin, la soirée commençait à peine et il sentait déjà la migraine poindre. Mais il fit néanmoins ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux : il prit en main la situation. Les ordres commencèrent à pleuvoir de toute part, sorciers et moldus confondus. Et comme le ton de sa voix ajouté à la baguette qui était apparue dans sa main pour nettoyer le désastre n'incitaient pas à la rébellion, en moins de dix minutes un dîner, léger certes, mais convenable était servi pour huit.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Aulandra17 : j'espère que la suite de la réaction de Drago t'a plu !

Camille : comme tu vois, la publication continue !

Elodie : ben quoi ? Il est pas heureux de voir un placard pour son futur cher et tendre ? Surtout qu'il ne peut pas mettre Narly dedans et avoir les coudées franches pour la séduction !


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Le dîner 

Forcément, les choses se gâtèrent à nouveau au moment de passer à table. La tante Petunia, à qui Severus avait ordonné de mettre la table, avait sciemment mis le couvert pour cinq personnes.

- Mme Dursley, demanda Severus d'une voix polaire, les moldus vont tout de même à l'école pour apprendre à compter, non ? Ou vous êtes déjà atteinte de sénilité précoce ce qui vous a empêché de vous rendre compte que nous étions huit à table ?

- Je vous interdit de parler comme cela à ma femme, éructa oncle Vernon.

- Vous, dit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur lui, je ne vous ai pas fait appeler. Terminez votre travail d'abord, à savoir, je vous le rappelle une fois encore, ouvrir la boite qui contient les petits pois et les carottes. A moins que ceci soit également en dehors de votre portée ? Alors, Mme Dursley ? J'attends votre réponse ! Pas d'explication rationnelle ? Alors vous m'ajoutez trois couverts !

Harry et Remus s'étaient retournés dans un bel ensemble pour fixer le mur car sinon ils savaient qu'ils allaient à nouveau exploser de rire. Ce qui, compte tenu de l'humeur de Severus, n'aurait guère été prudent.

- Tu crois qu'il a faim, lui aussi ? Finit par murmurer Harry à Remus.

- De nourriture ? C'est certain …

Harry le regarda étonné avant de surprendre sur le visage de Remus une expression qui lui fit penser que le loup-garou ne pensait pas forcément en terme de nourriture lorsqu'il regardait Severus …

La préparation d'un dîner frugal ayant tout de même pris une demi heure compte tenu de la mauvaise volonté des Dursley, il en résultait que Narly était particulièrement grincheuse car affamée et fatiguée. Harry et Drago se regardèrent, un peu inquiets. En trois mois et demi de repas avec Narly, ils avaient appris que son attitude laissait présager le pire pour le dîner. C'est pour cela qu'ils se tournèrent immédiatement l'un vers l'autre lorsqu'elle hurla soudainement :

- Non ! Je veux pas de soupe ! C'est pas bon la soupe !

Severus levait déjà les yeux au ciel, les Dursley pinçaient les lèvres en signe de désapprobation, et Remus affichait un air inquiet alors que son regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Drago finit par soupirer et dire gentiment :

- Allez, Narly. Tu manges vite avec nous et après tu vas au lit avec Souricette, d'accord ?

- Veux pas ma soupe, dit à nouveau Narly, un ton plus bas mais avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Si, Narly, tu vas manger ta soupe, répondit doucement Harry. Mais je vais t'aider. Assieds-toi vite !

- Sur les genoux à tonton Mumus !

- Ah non, Narly ! S'exclama Drago. Tu es assez grande pour manger sur ta chaise !

Mais lui-même ne put retenir une grimace lorsque Narly poussa un hurlement à faire se briser tous les verres en cristal de tante Pétunia.

- Narly, ça suffit ! Tonna Severus. Tu vas sur les genoux de Remus et tu manges ta soupe. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre, vu ?

- Veux pas ! Hurla Narly de plus belle.

Remus finit par prendre la petite fille dans ses bras et se réfugia avec elle dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Harry et Drago étaient soulagés. Comme à son habitude, Remus allait calmer la petite fille dans un premier temps, la faire obéir dans un deuxième. Severus lui jeta un regard torve et dit brutalement :

- Tout le monde à table. Il ne manquerait plus que ce misérable dîner soit froid en plus !

- Je ne vous permets pas, glapit tante Petunia. Comment osez-vous continuer à nous donner des ordres de la sorte ?

- Depuis qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne en main cette maison ! A table ! Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Dudley qui s'était jeté sur le premier bol de soupe, vous avez terminé votre soupe, donc vous attendez maintenant que les autres aient fini.

Au bout de trois minutes, Remus revint avec Narly dans ses bras, le visage barbouillé de larmes, mais plus calme. Il l'installa sur ses genoux et Narly prit son bol de soupe sans plus rien dire.

- Quelle éducation ! Dit tante Petunia d'un air pincé. Mais que pouvais-je attendre de mieux de la part de deux … dégénérés de la sorte ?

Voyant que Severus et Drago s'étaient arrêté la fourchette en l'air, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire à mi-voix :

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, Drago. Nous voici logés dans la même catégorie.

- Moi ? Dégénéré ? C'est moi que vous traitez de dégénéré ? Dit celui-ci d'une voix glacial en se tournant vers tante Pétunia.

- Evidemment, répliqua celle-ci avec un petit sourire satisfait. Tout votre … monde n'est peuplé que de dégénérés …

- Je te l'avais dit Drago, reprit Harry à mi-voix tandis que sa tante continuait de pérorer. Ils ont exactement la même opinion des sorciers que ton père des moldus. Qui sait, avec de tels préjugés en commun, on devrait peut-être les présenter les uns aux autres ?

Il entendit Remus étouffer un hoquet de rire alors que Severus le fusillait du regard.

- Harry ! Grinça ce dernier. Je vous dispense de ces remarques idiotes qui sont votre apanage y compris en dehors du château.

- Sev ! Contra doucement Remus. Tu ne viens pas me dire que tu ne sais plus reconnaître l'humour, non ?

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi Remus, répondit Severus entre ses dents.

- Alors oublie un moment ton statut de professeur envers Harry. Et profite de ce charmant dîner …

- Remus ! Menaça Severus.

Drago avait écouté la joute et un lent sourire se dessinait sur son visage. L'intonation de la voix du loup-garou, ainsi que son regard lui fit comprendre que Remus avait des vues sur son parrain. Il faisait par là même confiance à l'avenir alors qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir reçu de lettre de son futur ? Cela risquait de devenir intéressant de regarder son parrain se débattre face à la séduction de son professeur de DCFM. Et cela lui donnerait peut-être aussi des idées pour séduire Harry lui aussi ?

Nul ne faisait outre mesure des efforts pour parler à l'exception de Narly qui avait retrouvé une partie de sa bonne humeur pour babiller avec les quatre sorciers qu'elle connaissait. Elle semblait en revanche éviter de parler les Dursley, leur coulant des regards intrigués. Harry finit par souffler à Drago :

- Tu as du l'éduquer anti moldu dans le futur, toi !

- Encore heureux, souffla Drago en retour. Harry, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ton oncle, ta tante ainsi que ton cousin puissent être classés dans la catégorie des gens fréquentables pour elle. Moldus ou pas d'ailleurs.

Harry était stupéfait de cette réflexion de Drago. La froideur apparente du serpentard cachait donc une personnalité qui n'était pas seulement nombriliste ? Ce n'était pas la première fois où Drago faisait clairement passer le bien-être de sa fille avant le sien.

A la plus grande horreur des Dursley, Remus arrivait à tenir Narly grâce à de petits avions de papiers qu'il avait ensorcelés pour qu'ils volètent doucement autour d'elle et Harry la nourrissait sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Cette attention envers sa fille lui valut malgré tout une nouvelle remarque acerbe de la tante Pétunia :

- Hmpf ! Incapable de se nourrir seule à son âge ! Education de dégénérés, je vous dis !

- Madame Dursley, dit Severus en articulant exagérément ce qui était particulièrement mauvais signe de sa part et qui fit aussitôt naître des sourires rentrés sur le visages d'Harry et de Remus. Traitez encore une seule fois mon filleul de dégénéré et je vous mets sous sort de silence pour quinze jours, vu ?

- Votre … filleul ? Balbutia tante Pétunia.

- Mon filleul, oui, dit Severus en la toisant du regard.

- Mais … alors, balbutia oncle Vernon en reculant sa chaise, vous … vous … êtes … un … assa … assa … assassin …

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Severus interloqué. Mais enfin, ces moldus ne savaient pas qu'il était un ancien mangemort, non ?

- Un assa … un assa … un assassin dans ma maison …

Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis Severus fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Harry.

- Harry ! Qu'as-tu encore dit à ces moldus ?

- Mais rien, professeur, … enfin … Severus, ajouta-t-il après un coup de pied discret de Drago.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ils me prennent pour un assassin ?

- Il nous a dit que son parrain était un assassin, articula oncle Vernon. Cela fait deux ans qu'il nous l'a dit …

Harry et Remus se regardèrent tout à coup et ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer. Si Sirius n'avait pas connu cette fin tragique au ministère, nul doute qu'ils seraient actuellement la proie d'un beau fou rire. Ils finirent malgré tout par se sourire doucement lorsque Remus lui dit doucement :

- Tu imagines ça, Harry ? Tu t'imagines comme filleul de Severus ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais répondre à cette question ? Répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago observait Severus d'un air inquiet. Le traiter d'assassin, lui l'ancien mangemort qui risquait sa vie à chaque mission auprès de Voldemort, était certes exact. Mais, il était sûrement l'un des rares à savoir combien Severus regrettait les actes commis dans sa jeunesse lorsqu'il était sous la coupe de Voldemort et de son père. Et il ne comprit pas la raison du brutal regard de Severus vers Remus car celui-ci semblait absorbé dans sa conversation avec Harry. Forcément, il n'avait pas les yeux sous la table et ne pouvait pas savoir que Remus avait posé délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de Severus lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot assassin …

- Je ne suis pas le parrain d'Harry, articula lentement Severus en proie à une colère sourde et en faisant un geste brusque de son bras. Je suis le parrain de Drago, c'est clair ? Le parrain d'Harry est mort en juin dernier, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais ne vous croyez pas tranquille pour autant, dit calmement Remus, j'étais le meilleur ami du parrain d'Harry, donc je suis très attentif à tout ce qui peut lui arriver …

Les Dursleys n'osèrent continuer sur le sujet compte tenu des deux regards lourds que faisaient peser Severus et Remus sur eux.

A la fin du dîner, Severus déclara brutalement :

- Harry, Drago, vous me mettez Narly au lit, et vous redescendez. On a un certain nombre de mises au point à faire pour ces quinze jours !

- Mais, commença oncle Vernon.

- Silence, gronda Severus en le fixant.

- Je ne vous permets pas de …

- Silence, gronda Severus un peu plus fort sous l'œil amusé de Remus et Harry, et l'air moqueur de Drago.

L'oncle Vernon parut se rétrécir sur sa chaise, tandis que tante Petunia palissait et pinçait les lèvres. Dudley tentait comme à son habitude de se faire le plus petit possible, ce qui était devenu une mission totalement impossible.

Bien que Narly soit excité par ce qu'elle considérait comme une nouvelle aventure, Harry et Drago arrivèrent à ne mettre qu'un quart d'heure pour la mettre au lit. La seule chance qu'ils avaient était qu'elle s'endormait très facilement et sans le moindre caprice. En fait, c'était même le seul domaine dans lequel elle ne faisait, étonnement, jamais de caprices.

--- --- -- --- --- - --- --- -- --- --- - --- --- -- --- --- -

RAR :

Camille : euh … 10 de plus ? Ben voui, le poids des ans …

Claire : Merci beaucoup.

Céline : oui le site est un peu en vrac en ce moment ! Espérons qu'ils trouveront la solution rapidement !


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Mises au point 

Drago et Harry fermèrent avec soin la porte pour que Narly n'entende pas la conversation qu'ils imaginaient déjà houleuse.

- Bon, Harry, tu me laisses discuter avec Severus, dit Drago rapidement en descendant l'escalier. Puisqu'on doit passer quinze jours ici, c'est maintenant qu'on doit demander tout ce dont on a besoin. Alors j'ai la liste dans la tête, et tu me laisses tenter de manœuvrer Severus, vu ?

- Ah ça, manœuvrer Rogue, ce n'est pas moi qui m'y risquerai, souffla Harry en retour.

- Severus, Harry ! Severus !

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le salon, les reliefs du repas avaient été rangés et à l'air offusqué de tante Petunia, quelques coups de baguettes devaient être passés par là.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela Severus. Bien maintenant, passons aux choses à régler. M. et Mme Dursley, vous savez déjà que la jeune Narly arrive du futur et qu'elle est l'enfant de Harry et de Drago. Je sais que Dumbledore vous a tout expliqué et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

- C'est impossible, couina la tante Petunia. Et cette … relation … C'est une pure honte ! Mon pauvre petit Dudlynouchet, obligé de côtoyer ces … dépravés …

Drago dut se retenir de rire. Alors le cousin d'Harry était affublé du sobriquet Dudlynouchet par sa maman ? Voilà qui n'allait pas être perdu pour tout le monde …

- Et bien voilà qui élargira le rayon de sa connaissance, asséna Severus. Le reste n'en a pas besoin. Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles du moins, Harry et Drago n'étaient pas excessivement démonstratifs, alors ils devraient être supportables pendant quinze jours. Passons à vous deux justement : Harry et Drago, compte tenu des circonstances, vous gardez vos baguettes sur vous, mais vous ne vous en servez qu'en cas de danger, c'est clair ?

- Mais, Severus, commença à protester Drago.

- Pas de mais, Drago, le coupa brutalement Severus. Vous faites tous les deux ce qu'il y a à faire à la façon moldu, vu ? Vu ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Harry et Drago opinèrent à contrecoeur tandis que des sourires mauvais s'étiraient sur les visages d'oncle Vernon et de Dudley.

- Harry, reprit Severus, je sais que tu fais la cuisine ici, donc tu cuisineras pour Drago, Narly et toi. En quantité acceptable pour vous trois.

- Et nous, protesta aigrement tante Pétunia.

- Vous ? Siffla Severus. Vous vous en sortez habituellement sans Harry, non ? Alors faites pareil ! Mangez un œuf par jour si ça vous chante, mais ces deux là et Narly n'ont définitivement pas besoin du semblant de régime raté que vous tentez d'imposer à vos deux tas de graisses. Donc ils mangeront normalement.

- Avec ce qu'il y a habituellement dans le frigo, ça va être coton pour manger normalement, grommela Harry pour lui-même.

- Tu peux répéter cela à voix haute, Harry, s'il te plait, demanda Remus doucement.

Harry vit l'expression encourageante de Remus et dit à nouveau un peu plus haut :

- Il n'y a jamais grand-chose dans le frigo pour faire un repas normal de peur que Dudley n'aille piquer dedans …

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur demanda suspicieux :

- Frigo ?

- Le frigo c'est le placard réfrigéré des moldus. Celui qui marche à l'électricité, reprit Harry avec un petit rire dans la voix.

- Ca va Harry, je pense avoir saisi le sens général. Et bien vous ferez vos courses, vous les mettrez dans cet endroit pour ce qui a besoin d'être réfrigéré, point final.

- Et vous mettrez un sort de dissimulation dessus, ajouta Remus. Sev ! Tu ne voudrais pas que le jeune Dudley dévore leurs réserves, non ? Si ce n'est pour Harry, pense au moins à Drago et Narly …

- Remus, d'abord je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et ensuite je te rappelle qu'on a dit pas de baguettes sauf en cas de danger …

- Et bien, je considère que priver Narly de ses repas est précisément un cas de danger !

- Bon, va pour la dissimulation de la nourriture dans l'endroit approprié, grommela Severus.

- Parfait, enchaîna immédiatement Drago. Alors pour ça il nous faut de l'argent, Severus ! D'autant qu'il faut meubler ce qui nous sert de chambre, car je te signale qu'il a fallu qu'on mette Narly dans nos capes sinon elle n'aurait eu qu'une couverture miteuse ! Alors demain, on peut aller à Gringotts et …

- Pas question ! Le coupa brutalement Severus. Il est hors de question que vous mettiez un pied sur le chemin de traverse pendant ces vacances, ni même dans le monde sorcier tout court. Bon, dans trois jours, je pourrai passer à Gringotts et …

- Je le ferai demain, dit calmement Remus en posant sa main sur le bras de Severus, ce qui provoqua immédiatement un regard noir de la part de Severus, un regard amusé de la part d'Harry, un regard interloqué de Drago et trois regards outrés de la part des Dursley.

- Mais, oui, je suis libre pour faire cela. Les garçons vont me donner leurs bourses, j'irai à Gringotts changer les gallions en livres, puis je viendrai leur donner et je garderai Narly pendant qu'ils iront acheter le nécessaire pour vivre correctement ici.

- Il n'est pas question que vous reveniez ici, tempêta oncle Vernon. Déjà avoir ces deux là sous mon toit est insupportable alors il n'est pas question que vous sonniez à tout bout de champ à ma porte !

- Ah, si il n'y a que cela qui vous dérange, répondit Remus d'un ton dégagé, n'ayez aucune crainte concernant les voisins, je transplanerai directement dans le salon.

Il était difficile à ce stade là de dire qui était le plus stupéfait. Harry qui se disait que même lui n'aurait pas osé s'il avait son permis de transplanage, Drago et Severus qui se disaient que décidément, il n'y avait que les gryffondors pour manquer autant de savoir vivre avec autant d'aplomb et les Dursley qui étaient pétrifiés à l'idée de voir débarquer un sorcier à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit dans leur salon …

- Il n'en est pas question, glapit oncle Vernon après un instant de silence.

- C'est une parfaite idée, trancha Severus. Nous viendrons régulièrement avec Remus nous assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux ici. Une dernière précision utile, dit-il en se tournant vers Dudley qui se tassa du mieux qu'il put sur sa chaise. Que je n'entende jamais parler que vous ayez posé le moindre petit doigt sur Narly, vu ? Sinon, en plus d'affronter la colère de Drago et d'Harry, vous affronterez la mienne. Et je vous garantis que vous regretterez que les détraqueurs n'aient pas pris votre âme un jour d'été l'année dernière !

- Mais, comment osez-vous menacer mon petit Dudlynouchet, glapit tante Pétunia.

- J'ai eu connaissance par une source sûre de certaines exactions de votre petit ange, railla-t-il. Je veux qu'il soit clair que je ne tolérerai pas que Narly soit la proie de son sadisme

génétique !

- Comment osez-vous proférer de telles ignominies ? Rugit oncle Vernon en se mettant debout.

- Ce ne sont pas des ignominies. Ce sont des faits. Réels et vécus. Et qu'il est hors de question que Narly subisse. C'est clair ?

Remus avait compris d'où Severus tenait ses sources. Ainsi donc Harry devait en avoir subi de dures avec Dudley pour que ces souvenirs remontent dans ces cours d'occlumancie l'année précédente. Son visage se durcit imperceptiblement et il sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour commencer à jouer négligemment avec. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il savait qu'il se considérait un peu comme le parrain de substitution d'Harry. L'arrivée de sa baguette dans sa main avait eu pour effet bénéfique de clore le bec d'oncle Vernon et les trois Dursley le regardaient terrifiés.

- Je pense que tu as fais le tour de la question Severus, finit-il par dire. Demain, je vous apporte l'argent, avec la table de conversion d'Hermione, j'ai une assez bonne idée de la somme qu'il vous faut et …

- Il en faudrait un peu aussi pour habiller Narly, Remus, dit Harry timidement. Elle a beaucoup grandit …

- D'accord, Harry. Autre chose ?

- De quoi l'habiller lui, dit Harry en pointant Drago du doigt. Quoi, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard furieux de Drago, tu n'es pas habillé moldu, c'est tout ! Tout le monde va se retourner sur ton passage. Je sais tu vas adorer, mais pour la normalité …

- Mais il est hors de question que je m'habille avec le genre d'oripeaux que tu portes, s'insurgea Drago.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? S'énerva Harry. Parce que tu crois que cela me plait de porter toutes ses anciennes fringues ? Hurla-t-il en pointant Dudley du doigt.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'argent en plus, déclara Remus glacial. Ce sont à eux de te donner de l'argent pour t'habiller convenablement. Comme ils auraient du faire depuis quinze ans maintenant !

Il fixa les Dursley avec un visage d'une dureté qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Et alors qu'oncle Vernon ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il recommença sans vergogne son manège avec sa baguette.

- Ou .. Oui … oui … nous donnerons de l'argent à Harry pour qu'il s'habille …, finit par dire oncle Vernon qui regardait la baguette d'un air apeuré.

- Cent livres, décréta Remus sous le regard horrifié d'oncle Vernon, pas moins. Plus si vous en avez envie bien entendu … Bien, je passerai donc une grosse partie de la journée ici, Severus, puisque les jeunes vont avoir beaucoup de courses à faire. Severus, on y va ? Ou tu as d'autres mises au point à faire ?

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de frasques ici, gronda Severus à l'adresse d'Harry et de Drago. Quinze jours ne sont pas le bout du monde, Drago.

- Euh … Remus ? Demanda Harry qui venait à l'instant d'avoir une idée en regardant son cousin.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Tant que tu es sur le chemin de traverse, tu pourrais passer à la boutique de Fred et Georges pour me rapporter un assortiment de tout, s'il te plait ? Après tout ce sont les vacances, et on peut bien avoir quelques douceurs avec Drago, non ?

Remus le regarda d'un long regard pénétrant.

- Des douceurs de chez Fred et Georges ? Répéta-t-il lentement. Des douceurs, oui, mais pas de chez Fred et Georges, Harry. Car j'ai eu vent des premiers cobayes de Fred et Georges, et je ne tiens pas à venir ici en urgence, et je ne pense pas que tu sois heureux de voir Severus arriver dans ce genre de situation, je me trompe ?

- Euh … Non …

- Parfait ! Quelques chocolats pour Noël, alors ?

- Pas que ça, Remus, s'il te plait, protesta Drago. Penses aussi un peu à moi ! Des bonbons, ça serait bien en plus non ?

- Bonbons et chocolats, mais c'est tout, dit Remus en riant. Le reste, vous verrez tous les deux !

--- ---- --- ---- -- ----- --- ---- --- ---- -- ----- --- ---- --- ---- -- -----

RAR

Camille : je n'imaginais pas les Dursley comme complaisant envers les homos …

Liliepotter : la suite n'arrive jamais assez vite à ce que je comprend ?

Céline : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies.

Aulandra17 : et hop ! Un de plus !


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : les courses en couple 

Drago avait fini par dormir une fois qu'il ait craqué, sorti sa baguette et jeté un sort d'insonorisation, le tout sous le regard moqueur d'Harry.

- Un cas de danger ? Railla-t-il doucement pour éviter de réveiller Narly.

- Oui. Danger d'aller stupefixer ton oncle, répliqua Drago au comble de l'énervement. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Gémit-il.

- Tu m'empêches de dormir, répliqua Harry, les ronflements d'oncle Vernon, j'y suis habitué, mais ton raffut lorsque tu n'arrives pas à dormir est insupportable !

- Je ne ferai pas autant de raffut, comme tu dis, si j'avais un peu de silence pour dormir … ou un corps chaud à serrer contre moi, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela. Des … avances ? Il rêvait ou Drago lui faisait des avances ? Enfin, non, il ne pouvait rêver de cela, non ? Quoique … Quoique … Mais il était hors de question d'avouer cela pour l'instant … Mais la pensée de ces bras autour de lui …

Drago devait bien s'avouer qu'il redoutait la réaction d'Harry. Allait-il le prendre de haut ? La réponse lui parvint soudainement :

- Tu as le silence que tu voulais pour dormir, non ? Tu devras t'en contenter …

Drago grimaça. Bon Harry refusait de répondre, même timidement à ses avances ? Mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas encore envoyé sur les roses, alors … Il n'empêche qu'il avait bien raison encore une fois. Il allait se payer tout le travail de séduction !

Comme promis, le lendemain matin, Remus transplana sans autre forme de procès dans le salon après le petit déjeuner. Lequel avait été assez frugal pour Narly et inexistant pour Drago et Harry qui lui avait donné leur part. Ce qui expliquait leur impatience à commencer leurs courses.

Il provoqua bien entendu un hurlement horrifié de tante Pétunia qui était là et qui fit accourir oncle Vernon qui rugit immédiatement :

- Comment osez-vous vous introduire dans ma maison de cette façon ?

- Bonjour, M. Dursley. Je pensais que vous vouliez que j'évite de sonner, répondit courtoisement Remus. Mais la prochaine fois, je vous promets que je transplanerai devant chez vous et que je sonnerai ensuite …

- Je vous interdit de remettre un pied ici, hurla oncle Vernon.

- Ah, ça malheureusement, je ne peux vous offrir ce plaisir, répondit froidement Remus. Je viendrai voir Harry, Drago et Narly aussi souvent qu'ils en auront besoin. Et je veux voir Hedwige m'apporter des messages tous les deux jours. La chouette d'Harry, précisa-t-il.

- Il est hors de question que ce volatile se permette d'entrer et de sortir de ma maison à toute heure du jour et de la nuit !

- Tout comme il est hors de question que cette chouette passe les quinze jours des vacances dans sa cage. Donc un message tous les deux jours par Hedwige à mon intention, et un tous les deux jours pour Severus par le hibou de Drago. Et si vous tentez de les empêcher, Harry et Drago pourront considérer cela comme un cas de force majeure. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Harry crut bien qu'oncle Vernon allait faire une attaque tellement il devint rouge d'indignation. Le visage de Remus avait durci. Oncle Vernon finit par grogner :

- Je ne veux pas que ces volatiles soient vus par le voisinage.

- Harry et Drago enverront leurs hiboux à la nuit tombée. Maintenant, je veux parler à Harry et Drago seul à seuls. Dès que vous aurez remis à Harry la somme nécessaire pour qu'il s'habille, bien entendu !

- Il est hors de question que je donne à ce sale môme un seul de ces penny que j'ai chèrement acquis à la sueur de mon front !

- Ca tombe bien, répliqua Remus avec aplomb. Je ne vous demande pas un penny, mais seulement cent livres. Et je les veux tout de suite !

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire et rappeler à Remus qu'un penny n'était qu'un centième d'une livre … Et donc il venait de demander froidement à Oncle Vernon une somme dix mille fois supérieure à celle que ce dernier n'était pas disposé à lui donner.

- Je n'ai pas cette somme avec moi, dit oncle Vernon avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

- Ah ah, murmura Remus. Il sembla se concentrer un instant puis deux billets de cent livres voletèrent doucement dans le salon pour venir atterrir en douceur dans sa main. Comme c'est pratique, dit-il avec urbanité, au moment où Harry en a besoin, voici deux billets qui arrivent dans ma main

- Mais … mais …, balbutia oncle Vernon.

- Ils ne peuvent être à vous n'est ce pas, puisque vous venez de me dire que vous n'avez pas cette somme …

Oncle Vernon avait presque l'écume à la bouche de rage, mais il n'osa réclamer les billets. Il préféra abandonner le terrain, en l'occurrence le salon aux trois sorciers.

Remus et Harry se sourirent franchement en repensant à la façon dont Remus avait extorqué les billets à oncle Vernon.

- Les informulés, dit doucement Harry à Remus.

- Mmm, tu penses, taquina doucement Remus. Les billets de cent livres ne volètent pas comme cela dans toutes les maisons ?

Drago les regardait, stupéfait. Remus avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait avec des moyens discutables en présence de moldus. Et ils étaient à gryffondors ?

Remus finit par remettre à Harry et Drago les bourses emplies d'argent moldu puis se tourna ensuite vers Drago et Narly et leur dit :

- Vas sortir un jeu avec Drago, tu veux Narly. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, je veux parler à Harry.

- Mais j'ai faim, moi, protesta Drago.

- Cinq minutes, reprit patiemment le loup-garou. Je te promets, Narly, je passe la journée à jouer avec toi ensuite.

Drago céda en bougonnant.

- J'en conclu que vous n'avez rien mangé, soupira Remus.

- On a tout donné à Narly, rétorqua Harry, enfin, le peu qu'il y avait. Mais pourquoi il faut que je subisse encore cela, Remus ?

- Parce que moins il y aura de gens au courant, mieux nous nous porterons Harry. Albus pense qu'il est vital que nul ne sache le lien qui vous unit tous les trois avec Narly. Et on peut être à peu près sûr qu'il ne va pas venir te chercher côté moldu ! Alors tu vas faire des efforts pour que le séjour se passe le moins mal possible, d'accord ? Je sais que tu pourras t'en sortir avec la cuisine, laisse la surveillance de Narly à Drago. Une dernière chose : j'ai fait avouer à Severus les souvenirs qu'il avait perçu de ta vie ici pendant les cours d'occlumancie. Ne laissez jamais Narly seule, Harry. Les Dursley sont trop mauvais pour cela. Qu'il y en ait toujours un pour à la fois la surveiller et veiller à ce qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal.

- Fait avouer ? Le taquina gentiment Harry. Tu as réussi à lui faire avouer quelque chose ?

- J'ai … argumenté, avoua Remus tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

- Et … il était de quelle humeur ce matin ? Finit par demander Harry partagé entre la gêne et la curiosité.

- Massacrante. Jamais il n'avait envoyé Molly sur les roses avec une telle énergie … Merlin quel caractère de cochon ! Mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix pour moi, Harry, le rassura Remus alors qu'Harry affichait une mine inquiète. Malgré tous ses défauts, il est vraiment celui dont j'ai besoin. Celui qui, entre autres, ne me laissera pas l'ombre d'une seconde me lamenter sur mon sort de loup-garou.

- J'espère que tu arriveras à le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments d'ici la rentrée, répondit Harry en rougissant.

- Cela te gêne de savoir ce qu'on va forcément faire pour qu'il revienne à de meilleurs sentiments ? Demanda doucement Remus.

- Un peu, oui … répondit Harry rouge vif. Mais …

- Mais moins qu'il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne put qu'approuver de la tête. Il ne savait pas encore où il allait, mais il savait aussi que les minces changements que Drago avait apporté à son comportement faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus sympathique. Bien sûr, il se considérait toujours supérieur aux autres, mais Harry savait qu'il faisait déjà des concessions pour sa fille.

- Va à ton rythme, dit doucement Remus. Et continue à apprendre à le connaître. Je ne pense pas que Severus et lui seraient si proches si Drago avait vraiment le caractère de son père. Allez, filez maintenant, que je vois ce que Narly m'a réservé pour commencer …

Dès l'entrée dans le magasin, bien qu'il eut du mal à l'avouer, Drago se sentit totalement perdu. Il avait beau afficher un regard supérieur, il ne voyait pas par où commencer, ni quoi acheter. Heureusement, bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais pu faire des courses pour lui dans les magasins, il avait de bonnes notions de ce qu'il convenait ou pas de faire. Et les repas de Mme Weasley lui avaient donné certaines notions de base concernant la diététique. C'est pour cette raison qu'il parcourut méthodiquement tous les rayons de l'épicerie et entassa pêle-mêle tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour le petit déjeuner, ainsi que le déjeuner et le dîner pour trois jour et le goûter de Narly. Il mit d'autorité un panier dans les mains de Drago et souffla ironiquement en voyant sa tête :

- Tu vois les elfes de maison ici pour porter tes courses ?

- Harry ! Tu peux les porter toi-même non ?

- Drago, il y a deux solutions : ou tu portes la moitié des courses comme moi, ou j'achète la quantité nécessaire pour Narly et moi et tu te débrouilleras pour manger. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? S'emporta Harry.

Les autres clients commençant à les regarder de travers, Drago arracha presque des mains d'Harry le panier et marmonna :

- Je porte, mais tu as intérêt à faire correctement à manger, Harry !

- Sinon quoi ? Railla Harry. Tu feras la cuisine toi-même ?

Drago le fusilla du regard, mais il savait qu'il était à la merci d'Harry sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait aucune idée des sorts à employer pour faire la cuisine, il devait donc faire confiance à Harry. Il se contenta de regarder d'un air suspicieux tout ce qu'Harry lui mettait dans son panier. Il tenta bien de protester lorsque le légumes commencèrent à s'entasser mais Harry lui coupa le sifflet en disant simplement :

- Tu veux que Narly ressemble à Dudley plus tard ? Non ? Alors j'ai appris avec Mme Weasley que pour éviter ce genre de catastrophes on ne peut pas se contenter de lui faire des pâtes ou des pommes de terre. Et je te rappelle qu'elle veut manger exactement comme nous, et qu'il n'est pas question que je te mitonne des plats uniquement pour toi !

Il fit la moue, mais il devait bien avouer d'une part que non, il ne voulait pas que Narly se transforme en tas de graisse, et d'autre part, qu'il avait aussi toujours mangé, même et surtout à contrecoeur, ce genre de denrées chez lui. Il retrouva le sourire lorsqu'Harry finit par mettre des gâteaux secs dans le panier. Il avisa un gâteau sans chocolat qui lui semblait appétissant et lorsqu'Harry le regarda moqueur, il dit avec suffisance :

- C'est pour faire baver d'envie ton cousin …

- Alors tu pourrais au moins prendre aussi celui au chocolat … Pour Narly bien entendu et aussi pour faire baver Dudley qui adore le chocolat, répliqua vertueusement Harry.

Le regard vert affronta quelques secondes le regard gris et ils finirent par se sourire, complices.

A leur retour au 4, Privet Drive, sans se concerter, Harry et Drago énumérèrent à haute voix le contenu de leurs courses car ils savaient que Dudley et oncle Vernon enrageaient de savoir quelles denrées allaient être présentes chez eux sans qu'ils puissent y toucher.

Ils s'attirèrent d'ailleurs un regard amusé de Remus qui n'avait rien perdu de leur manège, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Drago dut bien admettre en son fort intérieur que pour peu qu'on donne à Harry des ingrédients en nombre suffisant, celui-ci était parfaitement capable de faire un déjeuner en quantité raisonnable pour son appétit, et qui plus est, parfaitement comestible et même bon au palais. Il continua donc à narguer sans relâche les Dursley tout le temps du repas. En revanche, il se défila pour la vaisselle, prétextant s'occuper de Narly pour sa sieste. Il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même !

Un autre sujet de discorde vint lorsqu'ils partirent à nouveau faire les courses pour le couchage : Drago jetait son dévolu sur tout ce qui se faisait de mieux, pensait-il, donc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher, le tout sous les protestations d'Harry.

- Harry, finit par sermonner Drago, je te préviens que je ne dormirai pas dans n'importe quoi !

- Mais tu crois vraiment qu'ici tu as une bourse sans fin ?

- Remus nous rapportera bien de l'argent, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a que cela à faire ? S'insurgea Harry. Apporter de l'argent pour satisfaire tes envies de gosse de riche ? Qu'il considérera cela comme une urgence ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou comme lui pourrait avoir à faire d'autre ? Demanda Drago dédaigneusement.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il n'a pas de vie à lui ? Qu'il ne travaille pas ? Qu'il n'a pas de vie personnelle ?

- Enfin, il pourra bien prendre une petite heure pour me rapporter de l'argent !

- Ah oui ? Et d'où il va le sortir cet argent ? De sa poche ?

- Ne sois pas idiot ! Vu son habillement, il doit avoir autant d'argent que les Weasley ! Il suffira qu'il demande à Severus et …

Drago s'interrompit de lui-même. Demander à Severus. Mauvais plan, ça. Car il savait que Severus lui demanderait des comptes, puisqu'il s'agissait de son argent à lui, et non celui des Malefoy auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore accès …

- Un souci pour demander à Severus ? Railla Harry en s'attirant un regard noir de Drago.

Drago soupira longuement, puis regarda le prix de ce qu'il avait choisi par rapport à ce qu'avait choisi Harry. Il n'avait absolument pas retenu le taux de conversion entre ce fichu argent moldu (qui ne ressemblait à rien puisque les morceaux de papier valaient plus cher que les pièces d'après ce qu'il avait retenu) et l'argent sorcier, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire les additions et constater qu'Harry avait plus de choses que lui pour trois fois moins cher …

- Mais il me reste plus d'argent, tenta-t-il, puisque je n'ai rien payé ce matin !

- Et à ton avis, qui va payer la prochaine fois qu'on va à l'épicerie ?

- Toi ! S'exclama Drago.

- Dans tes rêves ! Si je paye, je prends juste pour Narly et moi …

Mais qu'il était agaçant, pesta Drago en son for intérieur, à le menacer ainsi toujours de le mettre à la diète.

Il finit donc par prendre la même chose qu'Harry pour se loger convenablement, ainsi il pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un si cela ne convenait pas !

Dans le magasin de vêtements, il se sentit immédiatement à l'aise contrairement à Harry qui détestait essayer des affaires pour lui. Il avait aussi retenu la leçon des prix. Au vu de l'expression d'Harry dans le magasin, il sélectionna rapidement les pantalons, chemises, pulls et un blouson chacun pour résister au froid. Il eut un choc lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois Harry sans son uniforme d'école mais dans des vêtements à sa taille. Il avait parfaitement eu l'œil pour les mesures et une taille de moins que lui allait parfaitement à Harry. Sauf que pour le repos de son propre corps, le jean choisi lui allait bien trop à la perfection. Devant cette tête, Harry finit par dire timidement :

- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ?

Oh si, pensa Drago intérieurement. Un peu trop bien justement !

- Ca peut aller, se contenta-t-il de dire à voix haute pour ne pas faire fuir Harry à toutes jambes, je me contentais de me féliciter pour le choix de la taille pour tes vêtements !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Au secours, gémit Drago intérieurement. Il se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre en détaillant Harry de la tête aux pieds. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, la lumière sembla soudainement se faire dans son cerveau :

- Drago ! Mais … attends … mais … comment tu me regardes là ?

- Comme j'ai du te regarder dans le futur à un moment ou à un autre, Harry ! Rétorqua Drago en s'engouffrant à son tour pour essayer ses vêtements.

Harry resta stupéfait. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce que Drago venait de lui dire ? Est-ce que ce regard voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait ? Ce qu'il espérait ? Lui susurra sa petite voix intérieure. Il était … désirable aux yeux de Drago ?

Ils terminèrent leurs courses dans un relatif silence pour rentrer à Privet Drive. Harry ne voulait pas risquer une conversation sur un sujet qui continuait à être sensible pour lui, et Drago, de son côté, se demandait par quelle façon il allait bien pouvoir séduire Harry. Merlin, il n'allait pas falloir qu'il se déguise en gryffondor romantique et bêtifier avec des déclarations ronflantes, non ? Drago soupira à nouveau en contemplant la maison.

- Courage, marmonna-t-il, déjà une journée de faite …

- Sauf qu'on a pas d'habits pour Narly, grommela Harry.

- Parfait ! Une bonne occasion pour sortir de cette cage à elfes, avec Narly, pour aller lui acheter des vêtements ! Merlin Harry ! Comment va-t-on s'occuper pendant quinze jours ?

--- -- --- --- -- --- - --- -- --- --- -- --- - --- -- --- --- -- --- - --- -- --- --- -- --- -

RAR

Camille : dans les bouquins on ne parle évidemment pas d'homosexualité, mais ils sont coincés sur la magie. Ils veulent que rien ne sorte de la « normalité ». Alors je les imagine très bien homophobes …

Céline : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments.

Aulandra17 : c'est le week-end, j'ai plus de temps pour poster !

Amand1 : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. La suite va arriver à raison d'un à deux chapitres par jour !

Zynill : merci beaucoup, la suite est donc là !


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : Quand Narly a peur … 

Drago n'avait pas tort, pensait Harry en dinant. Il allait falloir s'occuper pendant quinze jours et occuper Narly. Il reconnut pendant ce dîner un talent hors pair à Drago pour exaspérer sérieusement les Dursley dans leur ensemble. Harry s'était trituré les méninges pour réussir à faire des légumes sous une forme acceptable pour Narly et le résultat dépassait ses espérances. Car même si les idées lui avaient manqué au départ, une fois qu'il en avait eu une de correcte, la réalisation ne lui avait pris que peu de temps. Et Narly et Drago dévoraient leur gratin de brocolis et choux-fleurs mélangés avec enthousiasme. Narly ne demandait même pas d'aide. Ce qui laissait l'esprit libre à Drago pour s'extasier sur le repas d'Harry. Il avait décidé que le plaisir d'embêter des moldus était encore supérieur au regret de devoir avouer à voix haute que Harry leur avait fait un très bon repas. Surtout qu'oncle Vernon et Dudley faisaient grise mine devant leur haricots à l'eau assortis d'une tranche de jambon, tandis qu'Harry, Drago et Narly se régalaient de bons steaks cuits à point. Et qu'Harry n'avait pas eu la main légère en choisissant les steaks.

- Il n'en reste plus Harry, finit par dire Drago avec une petite mine dépitée.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les légumes ? railla Harry.

- Ce ne sont pas des légumes, c'est un gratin, Harry ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

- C'est ta seule façon de dire que je cuisine convenablement, Drago ?

- Taisez-vous, hurla oncle Vernon en frappant son poing sur la table.

La conséquence inévitable de ce hurlement, fut l'éclatement en sanglots de Narly sous l'effet de la peur. Harry et Drago réagirent instinctivement selon leurs caractères et leurs sensibilités. Harry prit immédiatement Narly sur ses genoux pour la consoler et il fusillait du regard oncle Vernon qui était pris à partie par Drago.

- Non, mais vous êtes malades d'hurler de la sorte ? Cria Drago hors de lui.

- Je vous interdit de parler aux repas, éructa oncle Vernon.

- Hein ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Vous ? Misérable moldu graisseux ? M'interdire de parler pendant les repas ? Vous qui hurlez de sorte à faire peur à ma fille ? Recommencez une seule fois ce genre de plaisanterie et je vous jure que vous allez goûter de ma baguette, c'est clair ?

- C'est interdit, hurla à nouveau oncle Vernon faisant pleurer un peu plus fort Narly.

- Ah oui ? Et bien comptez sur moi pour trouver le cas d'urgence qui ira bien ! Maintenant vous la bouclez, sinon, je vous garanti que je coupe la table en deux pour qu'on aille manger ailleurs tous les trois !

- Vous n'oserez pas ! Hurla à nouveau oncle Vernon.

Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il avait effectivement raison. Drago n'aurait rien tenté de ce genre car il savait que Severus, quelles que soient les belles excuses qu'il pourrait trouver, ne considérerait pas cela comme un cas d'urgence. Mais Drago fut sauvé par un hurlement un peu plus fort de Narly qui trahissait sa panique. Et Harry et Drago se regardèrent horrifiés lorsque la table se brisa en deux et que tout ce qu'elle contenait se retrouva par terre.

Dans un premier temps, les pleurs de Narly furent les seuls sons audibles dans la pièce. Ils furent suivis pas une cacophonie émise par les Dursley tandis qu'Harry et Drago se regardaient. Là, ils étaient mal. Bon, ils n'avaient rien fait par eux-même, mais le résultat provoqué par Narly … Depuis l'incident des cachots, elle n'avait plus fait usage de sa magie involontairement, et pourtant ils avaient eu leur lot de scènes de colère. Il fallait donc qu'elle ait vraiment eu peur pour que sa magie s'extériorise de la sorte …

- Allez, soupira Drago assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme des Dursley qui se lamentaient, monte avec elle pour la calmer et lui faire manger son dessert. Je vais m'occuper d'ici. Réparer ce qui est réparable au moins.

- Baguette ? Demanda doucement Harry.

- Evidemment ! Je ne me vois pas réparer toute la casse autrement Harry ! Ce n'est pas un cas de danger, mais un cas d'urgence là !

- Essaye au moins de faire la vaisselle à la main, suggéra Harry.

- Certainement pas, répliqua Drago. De toute façon, tu ne m'as pas encore montré n'est-ce pas ? Donc je risque de faire pire que mieux, non ? Finit-il d'un ton rusé sous l'œil exaspéré d'Harry. Et toi, le Dudlynouchet à sa maman, dit-il en se tournant brutalement vers Dudley qui enfournait le reste de l'assiette de Narly dans sa bouche avec ses doigt, ne t'avise pas de toucher à quoi que ce soit qui appartient à Narly, vu ? Car je te rappelle que Severus tient à ma fille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux …

Le rappel de Severus sembla figer les Dursley sur place, avant que tante Pétunia ne dise d'un ton aigre :

- Je doute que votre cher parrain soit heureux de voir l'état de mon salon à cause de cette … morveuse …

- Tout comme je doute qu'il apprécie qu'elle ait fait usage de sa magie sous l'emprise de la peur provoquée par votre cher mari, contra Drago d'un ton froid. Alors maintenant, il y a deux solutions : ou je répare les dégâts avec ceci, dit-il lentement en prenant sa baguette dans sa main, ou je vous laisse faire avec vos méthodes moldues. Votre choix ? Pas de choix ? Alors j'utilise ma méthode.

Il pointa successivement sa baguette sur la table, puis les assiettes et les verres cassés. Quelques recurvite eurent vite fait de nettoyer les restes de nourriture. Il finit par dire dédaigneusement :

- Maintenant que j'ai fait seul la vaisselle, je vous la laisse ranger !

Harry avait conduit une Narly en larmes dans leur chambre non sans avoir pris son dessert dans le frigo. Il savait aussi qu'un ou deux chocolats achèveraient de la consoler. Après cinq longues minutes, Narly finit par dire d'une voix entrecoupée :

- Il est pas gentil le gros monsieur en bas.

- Non, Narly. Oncle Vernon n'est pas gentil effectivement. Mais tant que tu es avec Drago ou moi, tu ne risques rien ma puce, d'accord ? Maintenant, oublions cela, dit Harry gaiement, tu n'es pas curieuse de voir ce que je t'ai choisi comme dessert ?

- Une crème au chocolat ? Demanda Narly pleine d'espoir.

Elle battit des mains, chagrin envolé, lorsqu'Harry hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. C'est pour cette raison que Drago la trouva en train de manger tranquillement en profitant honteusement de la faiblesse d'Harry qui la nourrissait une fois de plus à la becquée. Harry lui fit signe qu'ils discuteraient de cela plus tard. Mais lorsque Narly le regarda d'un air inquiet, il sut qu'il devait la rassurer :

- Rien est de ta faute, Narly, lui dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, au contraire. Finalement, voir les moldus horrifiés du désastre que tu peux provoquer quand tu as peur était plutôt un spectacle agréable.

Narly coula doucement un regard vers Harry, avant de murmurer, étonnée :

- Tu grondes pas Papadago, Papa Harry ? Tu aimes pas quand il se moque des moldus !

- On va dire que je vais faire une exception pour ceux-là, ma puce, dit Harry qui ne put retenir son sourire lorsqu'il vit la grimace de Drago.

Au moment de sa coucher, Narly s'empressa de sauter dans son lit et de passer la main sur les petits personnages qui ornaient sa couette flambant neuve. Harry avait déniché une parure avec plusieurs princesses différentes qui l'avait enchantée.

Les journées commencèrent à défiler lentement au goût d'Harry et de Drago qui s'ennuyaient un peu bien qu'ils en profitent pour beaucoup jouer avec Narly. Le temps relativement clément leur avait permis de découvrir un square avec des jeux pour Narly et ils l'emmenaient là-bas deux fois par jour pour sortir de la maison des gnomes, comme disait Drago. Ils avaient aussi fait les boutiques avec la petite fille pour l'habiller et celle-ci, sans surprise, avait opté pour des vêtements roses pour tout. Afin d'éviter de reproduire la scène du dîner, ils avaient aussi investi dans une petite table de camping sur l'idée d'Harry et prenaient leurs repas entre eux dans leur chambre. Cela privait Drago de faire enrager les Dursley lorsqu'ils mangeaient, mais il se faisait un malin plaisir de descendre lui-même les plats vides avec un air narquois avec le commentaire adéquat qui lui valait des regards enragés de la part d'oncle Vernon et de Dudley qui étaient toujours au régime.

La seule chose qui ennuyait profondément Drago était la réserve relative d'Harry à son égard. Et franchement, garder Narly jour et nuit dans une unique pièce ne l'aidait pas à se procurer des occasions. Malheureusement, Severus lui ayant martelé une fois de plus dans sa première lettre qu'ils ne devaient jamais laisser Narly seule, il ne trouvait guère d'occasion de séduire réellement le gryffondor, ou du moins de lui montrer que son intérêt envers lui s'était très nettement éveillé. Oh, bien sûr, il tentait de petites choses comme se placer le plus près possible de lui lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc pour surveiller Narly, ou lui mettre la main sur l'épaule le plus souvent possible, mais soit Harry s'éloignait après quelques minutes, soit il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait :

- Comme tu fais avec Ron, s'était-il écrié vertueusement.

Pour le réveillon de Noël, Harry avait tout fait froid : en effet sa tante lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il puisse mettre un pied dans sa cuisine, qu'elle avait besoin de toute la place pour préparer leur réveillon. Ce fut malgré tout l'un des meilleurs réveillon de Noël pour Drago : Narly dans sa petite robe rouge était adorable, et avait adoré tous les canapés concoctés par Harry et Drago. Celui-ci avait fini par mettre la main à la pâte lorsqu'Harry lui avait signalé que s'il ne le faisait pas, ils ne pourraient pas sortir de la mâtinée pour que tout soit prêt. Certes, ils avaient un peu fait veiller Narly, mais celle-ci avait rapidement montré des signes de fatigue avant minuit et elle s'était couchée les yeux brillants à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le lendemain matin.

Harry et Drago sortirent comme à l'habitude leur jeu d'échec en demandant aux pièces d'être silencieuses, leur jeu de bataille explosive sur lequel ils lançaient un sort d'insonorisation – et bien quoi ? C'était un danger de réveiller Narly, non ? - , ainsi que le monopoly moldu qu'Harry avait tenu à acheter malgré le dénigrement de Drago. Harry avait joué deux partie en solitaire sous son œil dédaigneux, mais Drago avait fini par reconnaître l'intérêt du jeu, même s'il devait bouger son pion à la main. Lorsque minuit sonna avec les exclamations enthousiastes des Durlsey, dont Dudley qui faisait exprès de hurler dans l'escalier, Drago dit doucement :

- Joyeux Noël, Harry !

- Ah … euh … oui, merci … Joyeux Noël à toi aussi …

Harry avait été surpris de la douceur de l'intonation du serpentard. Drago jeta un œil furtif vers Narly, mais elle semblait avoir hérité du sommeil de plomb d'Harry et n'avait pas bronché dans son sommeil. C'est pour cette raison qu'il approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Harry qui le dévisageait sans comprendre.

- Cela mérite bien une embrassade, non ? Murmura Drago en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Sans laisser lui laisser le temps de répondre, il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry et il captura pour la première fois ces lèvres dont il rêvait depuis tant de semaines. Une simple pression déclencha chez les deux un frisson dans le dos. Drago résista à la violente envie de s'emparer plus fermement de cette bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise. Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait la conviction qu'il devrait aller lentement, mais cette lenteur était écrite en lettre de feu dans sa tête. Harry le regardait toujours surpris, et Drago lui dit lentement :

- Je crois qu'on a intérêt à se coucher, parce que je doute que Narly dorme longtemps demain matin …

- Quoi ? …. Euh …. Oui … Oui …. Tu as raison … Allons nous coucher, finit par dire Harry qui semblait sortir de sa torpeur. Mais … Pourquoi ?

Drago secoua la tête avec amusement. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec Harry.

- Il me semble que c'est clair, non, Harry ? Je te souhaitais un joyeux Noël de la façon que je préférais !

RAR

Céline : et c'est un plaisir d'avoir un mot de ta part chaque jour !


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Le tournant 

Harry s'était endormi la tête emplie de questions. Enfin surtout une en fait : pourquoi Drago l'avait-il embrassé ? Car il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié cela. Les quelques jours passés tous les trois, à l'abri des regards de Poudlard, avait grandement modifié les sentiments qu'il portait au vert et argent. Son énorme problème cependant : sa timidité maladive en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses. Déjà il n'avait pas été à l'aise avec Cho la fontaine, mais face à l'assurance innée de Drago … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit un jour Drago ? Ah oui, qu'il ferait tout le boulot de séduction ! Et bien, franchement, il lui laissait volontiers. Quant à sa réponse … Harry savait déjà que si Drago y allait en douceur, il ne résisterait pas à faire une tentative de relation amoureuse avec lui … Mais très en douceur, hein ?

Il était dans sa chambre, Square Grimaud. Il venait de coucher sa petite tornade blonde, comme il l'appelait souvent. Il rentrait fatigué d'une journée de cours, où Rogue l'avait encore persécuté dans son immonde cachot et lui avait fait recommencer trois fois sa potion Tue-Loup, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite.

- Comment osez-vous préparer une décoction aussi immonde pour Mumus, Potter ? Mon petit loup ne s'en sortira jamais à la prochaine pleine lune avec cette infection ! Vous voulez donc sa mort ? Vous voulez donc qu'il rejoigne votre imbécile de parrain en tombant derrière le voile ?

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il adressa un grand sourire au jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer :

- Alors ? Le taquina-t-il doucement. Tu as cédé pour combien de livres moldus ?

- Trois, avoua son amour en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle m'a fait lire trois contes de princesses avec leur prince charmant qui les embrasse. D'ailleurs, à propos de baiser, il me semble que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à tes lèvres, petit lionceau …

Il se précipita dans les bras ouverts du blond qui le serra avec force contre lui. Des baisers légers comme des papillons commencèrent à pleuvoir sur son visage redessinant toutes les courbes. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ces douces caresses et murmura doucement :

- Drago …

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut et prit soudain conscience que ce qu'il venait de vivre avec bonheur n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ? Peut-être pas, si on considérait qu'il arrivait à voir une tête blonde penchée sur lui qui esquissait un sourire. Or s'il parvenait à voir le sourire de l'autre … c'était que l'autre en question était à moins de trente centimètres de son visage … Alors ? Alors ? Il avait tout rêvé ? Une partie seulement ? Merlin … Il n'avait tout de même pas murmuré à voix haute ce prénom de la façon sensuelle dont il s'était entendu dans son rêve, non ?

Drago contemplait avec émotion Harry sortir du sommeil. Il parvint tout juste à s'arracher de sa contemplation lorsque Narly cria en les faisant sursauter :

- Ca y est, Papa Drago ! Tu as réveillé Papa Harry ! Avec un bisou comme dans les livres !

Drago lui fit un sourire complice alors qu'Harry avait son plus bel air ahuri qui commençait à faire fondre Drago. Il ne put cependant résister à la tentation de le taquiner :

- Harry ! Harry ! Gourmanda-t-il. Tu as encore perdu ta langue ? Ou ton pauvre petit cerveau n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est Noël ce matin et qu'il y a une petite fille dans cette pièce qui meurt d'envie d'ouvrir tous ses jolis paquets ?

Clairement, il avait tiré Harry du sommeil en plein milieu d'un rêve sous l'insistance de Narly. Rêve qui avait l'air de l'inclure lui, car il avait distinctement entendu son prénom dans la bouche du propriétaire des yeux verts qui le faisaient chavirer.

Harry était maintenant aussi rouge que la robe de Narly la veille. Rêve et réalité s'étaient bien confondus, et Drago l'avait à nouveau embrassé. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : pouvoir recommencer. Mais Harry et ses rêves : il avait tellement rêvé de choses impossibles qu'il chassa aussitôt cette idée de sa tête. Drago avait dû vouloir faire plaisir à Narly, un point c'est tout. Il tâtonna quelques secondes à la recherche de ses lunettes sans les trouver et s'aperçut soudain que Drago le regardait d'un air rusé en agitant quelque chose au bout de sa main. Ses lunettes. Drago bondit souplement en dehors de sa portée et dit malicieusement :

- Allez, debout fainéant. Si tu veux tes lunettes, il va falloir venir les attraper !

- Je peux jouer aussi ? demanda avidement Narly.

- Bien sûr mon ange, répondit gaiement Drago. Tu empêches Harry d'attraper ses lunettes, d'accord ?

Narly se jeta aussitôt maladroitement sur Harry pour l'empêcher de se lever et celui-ci sentit toutes ses interrogations faire place à la joie de jouer avec Narly en lui infligeant au passage toutes les chatouilles qu'elle adorait. A peine avaient-ils commencé à jouer depuis trois minutes, que la porte trembla sur ses gonds sous la force de coups portés de l'autre côté . Un hurlement rageur les renseigna aussitôt sur l'identité de la personne responsable :

- Cessez immédiatement ce raffut ! Il n'est même pas huit heures du matin !

- C'est l'heure idéal pour se lever, bandes de fainéants, hurla Drago en retour. C'est le prix à payer pour votre vacarme à minuit !

Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette et lança un discret collaporta sur la porte. Il se retourna vers Narly et Harry qui s'étaient figés et leur dit malicieusement :

- Vous en étiez où ? Ah oui, les chatouilles !

Il lança ses lunettes vers Harry qui les rattrapa de justesse grâce à ses bons réflexes d'attrapeur et se jeta vers les deux pour les chatouiller. Sauf que si les chatouilles étaient bien réelles vers Narly, elles ressemblaient nettement plus à des caresses lorsqu'elles atteignaient Harry. Et il constata avec beaucoup de plaisir que celui-ci, après un moment de surprise, et tout en piquant un fard monstrueux, ne tentait pas trop de se dérober, sans pour autant lui rendre la pareil.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit lion, pensa intérieurement Drago, je t'apprendrai à ne pas avoir honte de tes désirs et de tes envies …

Au bout de dix minutes, Narly se lassa de ce jeu et réclama d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ils lui avaient acheté – grâce à l'aide de Remus qui avait été désigné volontaire pour faire les courses une fois encore – un jeu de construction moldu qui comportait aussi des animaux, des nouveaux élastiques avec des princesses, ainsi que des livres de coloriage et d'image, tant moldus que sorciers. Drago avait bien protesté devant cette avalanche de cadeaux moldus, mais Harry avait tenu bon. Il voulait pouvoir offrir à sa fille tout ce dont il avait été privé dans son enfance.

Harry découvrit avec stupeur un paquet avec son nom dessus. Et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit la beauté du kit d'entretien pour balai qu'il contenait. Alors qu'il levait la tête, stupéfait, vers Drago, celui-ci déclara d'un ton dégagé :

- Si je veux qu'on parte à armes égales en Quidditch, il faut bien que tu commences à entretenir sérieusement ton balai !

- Avec mon éclair de feu, forcément, ton nimbus est un peu juste pour me suivre , rétorqua Harry. Mais je croyais que cela te faisait plaisir que je sois en position d'infériorité ?

- Bravo Harry ! Tu as appris à conjuguer le passé ! Railla Drago avant de reprendre sérieusement. Depuis que la demoiselle m'a fait découvrir un tas de choses en moi, en fait … Tu veux savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-il un brin provocateur.

- Pas vraiment, déglutit péniblement Harry sentant son cœur s'emballer irrationnellement. Oh, tiens, j'allais oublier, ajouta-t-il en sortant un paquet enrubanné de sa malle, c'est pour toi.

Drago le regarda avec un tel air qu'il finit par bafouiller :

- C'est juste que j'ai pensé que Narly serait surprise si je ne t'offrais pas de cadeau …

Il piqua à nouveau un fard monstrueux sous le regard perçant et amusé de Drago. Celui-ci secoua la tête et murmura doucement :

- Et moi qui pensais que les sang et or ne mentaient jamais …

Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il vit ce que contenait le paquet : un livre sur le quidditch à travers les âges, ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons moldus. Il jeta brièvement un œil vers Narly qui était absorbée avec son nouveau jeu de construction et se rapprocha sans hésiter d'Harry. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches pour laisser l'occasion à Harry de se rétracter s'il le souhaitait. Il voulait enfin un baiser partagé sans contrainte. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues et éprouvantes secondes qu'il sentit Harry poser ses mains sur les siennes et rougir fortement. Harry ne le repoussait pas, même s'il ne prenait aucune initiative. Il pencha lentement la tête et leurs lèvres se joignirent en douceur, d'un commun accord pour la première fois. Harry ferma les yeux devant le déluge de sensations que provoquait ce baiser, somme tout assez chaste, en lui. Et une certitude s'imposa à lui : les baisers de Drago n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Cho. Tellement plus enivrant. Tellement plus fort. Drago finit par lui murmurer :

- Tu vois ! J'avais encore raison ! C'est bien moi qui te séduit ! Et j'adore ça, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant qu'Harry ne se vexe.

Harry esquissa un sourire timide tout en se noyant dans ces yeux gris qui n'étaient plus froids, mais qui pétillaient tout en le dévisageant. Un gargouillement provenant d'Harry fit lever les yeux au ciel à Drago :

- Comment tuer un instant romantique en dix leçons par un gryffon. Leçon un : afficher un appétit à tout déconfondre …

Harry esquissa un petit rire en haussant les épaules.

- Et comme ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire à manger, répliqua-t-il doucement, il va bien falloir que ce soit encore moi qui fasse le petit-déjeuner !

Ils eurent bien du mal à arracher Narly à ses nouveaux jeux pour l'emmener déjeuner. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs vaguement jeté son œil dans leur direction mais aucun commentaire n'avait fusé. Ce genre de scène de tendresse avait l'air habituel pour elle. Drago fit un malin plaisir à parler très fort dans l'escalier et lança un regard moqueur à oncle Vernon qui vitupérait contre lui du haut de l'escalier :

- Mauvais Noël à vous ! Hurla Drago avant de prendre Narly par la main et Harry par les épaules ce qui fit s'étrangler d'indignation oncle Vernon.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Blob : merci.

Amand1 : comme tu peux constater, je publie effectivement tous les jours (ou presque), c'est plus simple car la fic est déjà toute écrite. Quant à la suite de leur relation, je pense que tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre !


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : Noël 

Ils ne changèrent pas leurs habitudes du matin et emmenèrent Narly jouer dans le parc de jeu une grande partie de la matinée.

Ils rentrèrent un peu avant midi pour qu'Harry leur prépare leur repas de fête. A leur grande surprise, ils semblaient attendus par oncle Vernon qui hurla dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux :

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Dudley, bande de dépravés ?

- Quoi ? Il a perdu du poids ? Se moqua ouvertement Drago. Ou mieux : il en a encore pris ?

- Il … il … il crache des limaces ! Eructa oncle Vernon.

Harry ouvrit largement les yeux avant de se tourner lentement vers Drago qui haussa les épaules :

- Quoi ? Cet imbécile a du vouloir toucher à nos réserves dans le krigo alors ..

- Le frigo, Drago. FRI-GO. Et qu'est-ce que tu as mis comme sort de dissimulation dessus ?

- Le même que le tien, dit Drago d'un air dégagé.

- Drago ! Menaça Harry. Mon sort ne fait pas cracher des limaces lorsqu'on touche aux choses dissimulées !

- Ah ? Tu es sûr ? Alors c'est peut-être ma baguette qui a un défaut comme celle de Ron en deuxième année ?

- Drago ! Grinça Harry entre ses dents. Quel. Sort.

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre d'un air ennuyé lorsque deux plop caractéristiques se firent entendre à une seconde d'intervalle dans le salon, provoquant un hurlement hystérique de tante Pétunia. Et Drago rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque la voix polaire de Severus se fit entendre :

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Harry ! Drago ! Venez sur le champ au salon !

Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant. Là, il allait franchement falloir négocier serré. Harry admira cependant la mine réjouie que Drago réussit à afficher sur son visage et il le suivit dans le salon en tenant fermement Narly. Dès son entrée dans le salon, Drago s'exclama d'un ton joyeux :

- Severus ! Remus ! C'est gentil d'être venu nous voir aujourd'hui. Joyeux Noël à vous deux !

- Drago. Réponds à la question suivante : pourquoi crache-t-il des limaces ? Dit Severus d'une voix glaciale en pointant du doigt Dudley qui crachait limace sur limace sous les yeux horrifiés de tante Pétunia qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Parce qu'il a du mal à digérer son réveillon ? Tenta Drago. Non ? Bon, d'accord, sûrement parce qu'il a du passer à travers le charme de dissimulation sur le krigo et avaler ce qu'il a trouvé …

- Krigo ? Demanda Severus un peu perdu.

- FRI-GO ! Martela Harry. C'est lui qui a mis le charme ce matin après le petit déjeuner.

- Drago ? Reprit Severus plus sévèrement.

- Oui, oui, bon, c'est moi qui ai jeté le charme de dissimulation après le charme de crache-limace. Mais celui-ci se serait défait automatiquement en même temps que le charme de dissimulation, Severus ! Je les avait couplé pour qu'on ne risque rien avec Harry et Narly !

- Un couplage entre le sort de dissimulation et l'autre, soupira Severus. Et bien au moins, tu as l'air d'avoir correctement retenu les cours de Flitwick cette année !

- Comment osez-vous discuter aussi tranquillement alors que mon pauvre Dudlynouchet … Gémit la tante Pétunia.

- Votre fils ne serait pas en train de cracher des limaces s'il n'avait pas voulu voler de la nourriture à Drago et Harry, intervint Remus apaisant.

- Vous osez accuser Dudley de …, hurla oncle Vernon en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Vol ? Oui, répondit calmement Remus. Et bien c'est parfait. Tout est réglé. Maintenant passons aux choses importantes en ce jour. Harry. Peux-tu faire à manger pour nous cinq ? Narly ? Est-ce que tu penses que ces deux paquets-là pourraient être pour toi ?

- Des cadeaux ! Cria Narly ravie. Encore des cadeaux !

- Vous … vous … vous n'allez pas … le laisser comme ça ? S'affola tante Pétunia.

- D'ici quelques heures, il n'en paraîtra plus rien, dit froidement Severus. Et cela lui permettra peut-être d'apprendre la règle de base de tout monde qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier : on ne vole pas. Et pendant qu'Harry prépare à manger, vous mettez la table. Rester à côté de lui ne l'aidera en rien.

- Euh … Severus ? Interpella Drago. On a acheté une table là-haut parce qu'on en pouvait plus de manger avec eux ici en bas …

- Ils ont cassé ma table et ma vaisselle, glapit tante Pétunia.

- Je te laisse voir ça, Sev, dit calmement Remus. En attendant jeune fille, allons voir ce qu'il y a dans ces beaux paquets dans ta chambre.

Drago vit son parrain inspirer profondément en se tenant l'arrête du nez et glisser en coulisse un regard noir à Remus qui quittait la pièce avec Narly dans les bras. Il jeta ensuite un regard circonspect à la table avant de dire d'une voix lasse :

- Il me semble pourtant que cette table tient correctement sur ses quatre pieds …

- Ils l'ont cassé en deux dès le premier soir, glapit à nouveau tante Pétunia.

Drago s'efforça de garder une mine impassible alors que Severus haussait lentement un sourcil. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il regarde Harry. Il était certain que celui-ci n'attendait qu'un tout petit rien pour exploser de rire.

- Cassé en deux ? Répéta lentement Severus. Est-ce que vous ne vous moqueriez pas un peu de moi, là, Mme Dursley. Que des gamins comme eux s'amusent à faire encore des farces aussi idiotes, je peux mettre ça sur le dos d'une adolescence tardive, mais vous … Il me semble que vous avez passé ce stade depuis longtemps non ?

- Comment osez-vous accuser ma femme de mensonge ? Rugit oncle Vernon.

- Vous, taisez-vous, dit froidement Severus. Drago. Explications.

- C'est Narly qui a cassé la table Severus. De peur.

- Peur de quoi ? Demanda Severus sans quitter son filleul des yeux.

- Je … je me suis un peu emporté parce que Dursley nous a hurlé de nous taire en plein milieu du repas et qu'il a fait peur à Narly.

- Et …

- Et, commença Drago.

- Et Narly a eu peur et a fait éclater la table, ce qu'il y avait dessus et le reste a cassé dans la chute, acheva Harry.

Le regard de Severus passa de l'un à l'autre d'un air dubitatif.

- Et après, finit-il par demander.

- Harry est monté avec Narly pour qu'elle termine de dîner, reprit Drago. J'ai tout réparé et nettoyé. Le lendemain, on a acheté une petite table repliable et depuis, on mange dans la chambre pour avoir la paix.

- Vous voyez, déclara triomphalement oncle Vernon, ils ont utilisé leurs choses alors que c'était interdit !

- Et alors ? Vous auriez préféré continuer à avoir votre table cassée en deux ? Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, si vous n'aviez pas fait aussi peur à Narly, ils n'en serait pas arrivé à ces extrémités ! Alors, je considère que l'incident est clos. Harry, le déjeuner pour cinq ! Moi, je monte voir la table pour savoir si on va pouvoir manger à cinq là-dessus !

Severus quitta le salon sous les regards stupéfaits des Dursley. Ceux-ci se retournèrent, mauvais, vers Drago qui affichait un petit air supérieur. Harry soupira. Merlin qu'il était agaçant lorsqu'il prenait cet air là ! Il décida de le faire descendre un peu du piédestal sur lequel il venait de se jucher.

- Drago ?

- Oui, mon petit lion ?

- D'abord tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, répondit fermement Harry, et ensuite tu viens m'aider pour le déjeuner.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago boudeur.

- Parce que Narly ne va pas tarder à avoir faim, triple buse !

- Ah non ! Joues pas à ça, protesta Drago en lui suivant à la cuisine. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! J'aime bien mon petit lion, moi !

- Et bien moi pas, répliqua fermement Harry tout en rosissant délicatement. Occupe-toi de ce que tu sais faire : mets de l'eau à chauffer pour les pâtes !

- Des pâtes un jour de Noël ?

- Quoi ? On adore tous les pâtes carbonara, non ? Alors ça sera un bon repas de Noël parce qu'on aime ça, c'est tout ! Répliqua Harry. Et en plus il est tard, ce sera vite fait !

- Il n'empêche que tu as changé de sujet, reprit Drago après quelques secondes de bataille avec le robinet qui s'obstinait à vouloir l'asperger.

- Quel sujet, demanda Harry sans réfléchir.

- Sur le fait que je t'appelle mon petit lion, murmura Drago doucement à son oreille en lui passant une main douce dans le dos.

Ce murmure et cette main firent sursauter Harry qui répliqua vivement :

- Ah non ! Ce n'est pas le moment Drago. Et non, non et non, tu ne me m'appelleras pas comme cela ! Sinon, je sens que je vais faire une rechute concernant la fouine … Après tout, c'est mignon une petite fouine, non ?

- Mmm, alors je suis mignon ? Dit doucement Drago sans arrêter le manège de sa main dans le dos d'Harry.

- Drago ! Arrête ! Gémit Harry qui était désormais d'une belle couleur rouge vif.

Drago aurait volontiers continué son manège pour faire avouer un certain nombre de choses à Harry si tante Pétunia n'avait hurlé sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine :

- Comment osez-vous vous tripoter dans ma cuisine ? C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! On devrait vous enfermer dans un asile ! Je ne …

- Que se passe-t-il encore, gronda Severus qui venait de tranplaner brutalement dans le salon.

- Ils se tripotent ! Répliqua tante Pétunia sur un ton vengeur.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Drago qui afficha une mine impassible. Il n'avait pas du tout honte de ces caresses pleines de douceur qu'il venait de prodiguer à Harry, sans que celui-ci ne tente de s'y soustraire. Enfin, il ne s'était rien passé d'indécent dans cette cuisine ! Bon, forcément, son petit lion était écarlate, cela ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Severus lui jeta un regard entendu et dit simplement :

- Alors on va changer, Drago. Tu vas voir les cadeaux de Narly, et je reste ici avec Harry. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon déjeuner brûle à cause d'une … diversion malencontreuse …

Tante Pétunia s'activa elle-aussi dans la cuisine à côté d'Harry d'un air pincé. Et Harry fut bien content d'avoir encore discrètement lancé son sort de bouclier sur ses casseroles. Sa chère tante avait pris en effet l'habitude de tenter de saboter leur repas en tentant de glisser sournoisement des ingrédients non prévus dans les recettes.

Il vit bien le sourcil de Severus se hausser en voyant certaines épluchures de tante Pétunia rebondir à vingt centimètres de ses casseroles, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ----

RAR

Amand1 : à ta place je n'espérerai plus pour ta fic updatée en 2002 … Sinon, oui, j'ai encore plusieurs chapitres (en fait 28 en comptant celui-ci …)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 : Conversation gryffonfor - serpentard 

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il vit la taille de la table. Celle-ci pouvait désormais accueillir cinq convives sans problème. Drago eut un léger sourire lorsque Severus décréta d'emblée que Narly s'installerait entre Remus et lui. Si cela ne ressemblait pas à une tentative à peine voilée de s'éloigner de Remus. Alors pourquoi ? La véritable question était là : parce qu'il tentait encore de maintenir Remus à distance, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer une relation forcément récente ?

Narly était ravie de ce plan de table qui lui permettait de profiter pleinement de ses deux tontons. Et aussi d'en abuser en jouant la toute petite fille qui n'arrivait pas à manger seule. Elle était tellement heureuse à la fin du repas qu'elle demanda innocemment à Severus :

- Dis, tonton Sev, pourquoi tu embrasses jamais tonton Mumus ? Papa Drago et Papa Harry, ils s'embrassent, eux !

Harry faillit gémir tout haut et devint un beau rouge pivoine lorsqu'il sentit peser sur lui les regards interrogateurs de Severus et Remus.

- Quoi ? Finit-il par articuler. Ce n'est pas à moi que la question était adressée, non ? Alors c'est peut-être à Severus de répondre, non ?

- Intéressant point de vue, dit Drago avec un petit sourire. Alors, Severus ? Une petite réponse pour faire plaisir à Narly ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser Remus en public, répondit Severus d'un ton contraint.

- Mais donc en privé, tu le fais ? Questionna perfidement Drago.

- Drago ! S'insurgea Severus. Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Si vous voulez vous embrasser au grand jour, grand bien vous fasse ! Et laisse ma vie privée en dehors de tout ça !

- C'est fou, ça, dit Drago à la ronde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent se ressembler dans le genre je-ne-veux-pas-avouer-mes-sentiments-même-à-moi-même !

- Ah ? Ca te fait aussi cette impression ? Dit Remus tranquillement.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, Remus, répliqua Drago avec un rire dans la voix.

- Mmm … Lequel tu penses est le plus têtu finalement ?

- Là, je crois que je ne peux même pas donner des points d'avance pour serpentard, commença à rire Drago alors que Severus se renfrognait et qu'Harry ne quittait plus la teinte rouge tomate.

- Vous n'auriez pas une vaisselle à faire vous deux, demanda Severus d'un ton glacial.

- Tu veux rire, répliqua Drago en redevenant sérieux.

- Pas du tout, nous avons fait la cuisine avec Harry, à toi la vaisselle avec Remus, voilà ce que j'appelle la justice, non ?

- Pourquoi pas, déclara Remus gaiement. Cela nous permettra de discuter tous les deux Drago, et de laisser ces deux là discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de ce qui est important …

- Tu as fait la cuisine ? Demanda Harry à Severus en couchant Narly.

- Ne viens pas faire le malin avec moi, Harry, gronda Severus. Si j'avais attendu que tu ouvres la bouche pour leur faire cesser leur petit manège, au nouvel an nous y serions encore !

- C'est comme à la maison avant que j'arrive au château, dit Narly en battant des mains. Papa Drago et tonton Mumus vont discuter de leur côté et tonton Sev et toi, papa Harry, du votre ! Mais je veux pas que vous parliez des potions ! C'est barbant les potions !

- Nous ? Questionna Harry interdit. Nous ? On parle de potions ?

- Oui, mais c'est barbant les potions, continua Narly en fronçant le nez. Tonton Sev ! Tu me lis un nouveau livre ?

- Comment on dit ? Demanda Harry.

- S'il te plait, tonton Sev ! Tiens j'ai un nouveau livre avec une princesse. Tu vois comme elle est belle la princesse ?

- Mmm, bougonna Severus. Si tu le dis …

Dans la cuisine, Remus avait fait la vaisselle en quatre coups de baguette sous le regard chagriné de Drago.

- Mais c'est injuste, finit-il par dire.

- Mmm, fit Remus. C'est le désavantage d'être le filleul de Severus …

- Et pas son compagnon ? Futur compagnon ? Demanda Drago d'un air moqueur.

- Quelque part au milieu des deux, je dirai, dit Remus avec un petit sourire. Il est têtu et les déboires que le père d'Harry et son parrain lui ont fait subir pendant que nous étions à Poudlard ne m'aident pas. Mais bon … A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca, tu peux le dire, soupira Drago.

- Juste un petit conseil Drago, dit doucement Remus. Fais très attention à ce que tu feras avec Harry. Sinon, c'est avec moi que tu t'expliqueras …

- Menace ?

- Promesse d'un gryffondor.

- Tu sais qu'il va me faire ramer comme un fou pour le séduire ?

- Et tu crois que tu es le seul dans une barque qui ressemble à une coquille de noix sur le lac de Poudlard en plein novembre ? Penses-tu franchement que conquérir le cœur de ton parrain ressemble à une promenade de santé ?

- Euh … une promenade semée de détours par l'infirmerie ?

Remus prit un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression, depuis que je t'ai connu il y a trois ans maintenant, que tu as grandi trop vite, Drago ?

Drago serra les dents et lui tourna le dos. Franchement, être conditionné, depuis l'arrivée de sa lettre de Poudlard à onze ans, à devenir un mangemort à l'âge de dix-sept ans pouvait bien faire mûrir quelqu'un un peu plus vite, non ?

- Maintenant, dit lentement Remus, je sais pourquoi Dumbledore vous a obligé à venir ici.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Drago en se retournant le visage dur.

- Pour que tu comprennes que l'enfance d'Harry a été aussi éprouvante que la tienne, dans un tout autre registre bien sûr. Dix ans passés ici, et déjà cinq à Poudlard avec Voldemort à combattre chaque année ou presque l'ont fait mûrir aussi vite que toi Drago. Sauf sur un plan : celui des relations amoureuses. Mais ça, je pense que je peux te faire confiance. Tu sauras vite le mettre au parfum.

- Il est toujours comme cela ?

- Qui ? Demanda Remus surpris.

- Dumbledore ! Il nous manipule comme des marionnettes ! J'ai horreur de ça ! J'ai déjà suffisamment donné avec mon père !

- Là, je pense que vous avez beaucoup à partager, à discuter et à vous lamenter avec Severus, Drago. Mais la réponse est oui. Harry passe encore dans une phase de révolte contre cela, mais moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules, j'ai fini par en prendre mon parti. Il me dit d'aller à droite, je vais à droite. A gauche ? A gauche. En bref, un pur produit de la maison gryffondor quoi. D'abord on fonce dans le tas, on fait le travail à faire, et c'est seulement après qu'on peste sur le fait qu'on a été manipulé.

L'arrivée de deux hiboux pendant la sieste de Narly provoqua la colère des Dursley ainsi que la joie de Narly à son réveil. Errol s'effondra dans le salon après que Remus eut le réflexe de lui ouvrir la fenêtre, et il était suivit par Coq qui voleta gaiement dans le salon. Ils étaient porteurs des cadeaux pour Narly de la part de Ginny d'une part, de Ron et Hermione de l'autre. Harry prit aussitôt les lettres attachées aux pattes des hiboux et qui lui étaient adressées, tandis que Drago mettait les cadeaux de Narly en lieu sûr pour leur éviter d'être pris par Dudley. Harry prit d'abord la lettre de Ron et Hermione :

Cher Harry 

Nous espérons que ton séjour ne se passe pas trop mal chez les Dursley et que tu n'es pas trop ennuyé par Drago (la fouine – Note de Ron). Nous avons envoyé un jouet pour Narly. Pour ne pas surcharger Errol et qu'il arrive à destination, nous avons gardé le tien pour ton retour à Poudlard. Nous aurons plein de choses à te dire à ton retour. Joyeux Noë.l

_Hermione._

_PS : ne te laisse pas faire par la fouine surtout. Ron._

Harry eut un petit sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Ron n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle tournure de sa relation avec Drago … Bon, il avait encore la fin des vacances pour décider s'il voulait lui cacher ou non. La lettre de Ginny était beaucoup plus courte :

Harry 

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël ainsi qu' à ma petite filleule. J'espère que vous arrivez à la maîtriser maintenant que vous êtes en tête à tête avec elle._

_Ginny_

Severus et Remus les quittèrent juste après le goûter de Narly, indiquant qu'ils reviendraient le jour du départ du Poudlard express pour le château pour prendre en charge la rentrée de Narly au château.

Le soir venu, après avoir couché Narly, Harry était nerveux. Drago eut un petit sourire indulgent. Son petit lionceau se remettait à trembler comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus. Le voulait-il ou le redoutait-il ? Il préféra retenir la seconde option. Après tout, si Harry le voulait, il arriverait bien à lui faire comprendre, non ? Il serra donc les dents intérieurement, afficha un sourire détendu et dit simplement :

- Allez, sors le ton fichu jeu moldu que je te réduise encore à la banqueroute !

Harry esquissa un petit sourire timide qui faillit faire voler en éclat les bonnes résolutions de Drago, mais s'empressa de sortir le plateau de jeu. Une heure plus tard et une banqueroute supplémentaire pour Harry, Drago décida de reprendre un peu les choses en main. Bon, son petit lionceau était rassuré maintenant ? Il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, hein ? Alors il était temps de pouvoir s'adonner à une activité un peu plus câline, sans en abuser. Bon la deuxième partie allait forcément être dure à réaliser pour peu que son petit lion se laisser un peu aller, mais bon …

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva et vint entourer doucement les épaules d'Harry de son bras tandis que ce dernier terminait de ranger le jeu.

- Une petite récompense pour le vainqueur, murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry prit aussitôt une délicate teinte rosée et se mordit instinctivement la lèvre en le regardant avec des yeux agrandis. Etrangement, pensa Harry, le jeu l'avait détendu. Drago ne semblait pas vouloir se transformer en un obsédé, ce qui lui convenait à merveille. Et il devait bien avouer maintenant que se perdre quelques minutes dans les deux lacs gris qui s'étaient rapprochés ne pouvait lui faire que du bien en fait. C'est pour cette raison que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin à la surprise et au soulagement de Drago, Harry en était sûr. Il sentit le blond resserrer son étreinte sur ses épaules tandis que son autre main venait se poser en douceur dans son dos pour obliger leurs deux corps à se rapprocher. Harry se noyait sous la douceur des baisers de Drago. Mais il comprit aussi à la brusque tension de ses épaules que cette douceur camouflait un désir impétueux que Drago cadenassait pour lui laisser, à lui Harry, le temps de s'habituer. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'intensité de ce désir puisqu'il s'était enfin laissé aller à s'appuyer entièrement contre son … partenaire ? Compagnon ? Futur amant ? Ce terme lui donnait encore du mal à déglutir, mais il savait aussi qu'il était désormais profondément attaché à celui qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant cinq ans à Poudlard, sa seule vraie maison.

--- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ---

RAR

miniblonde07 : merci pour ta review qui ne manquait pas de longueur effectivement. Et je suis effectivement flattée que tu n'aies trouvé aucune critique à me faire …

yoyopotter : merci beaucoup. Pour les update rapides, c'est tout de même facile puisque tout est écrit.

Amand1 : aujourd'hui, je fais comme les enfants, je ne travaille pas, donc j'ai plus de temps pour poster !

Céline : effectivement, malgré le froid de Noël j'ai mis le dégivrage en marche !

Me : merci beaucoup


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 : Nouvel An 

Ils rentraient de leur promenade du matin le jour du réveillon du nouvel an, lorsqu'oncle Vernon les intercepta au moment où ils montaient :

- Venez ici que je vous parle immédiatement !

- Monte Harry, dit calmement Drago sans se retourner, d'abord on enlève nos vêtements et après on redescendra voir ce qu'il veut.

- Je vous l'interdis ! Je veux vous parler immédiatement !

- Lorsque vous apprendrez à parler aimablement, on fera peut-être un effort, rétorqua brutalement Drago tandis qu'Harry riait sous cape en montant avec Narly qui se montrait légèrement apeurée.

- Bon, dit Drago, on va faire ce qu'on sait le mieux, alors …

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de nous faire une petite crise d'autoritarisme, là, bougonna Harry.

- Mais, Harry ! Commença Drago sous le regard de ce dernier. Bon, d'accord après tout, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? La cuisine ou la discussion avec l'autre tas de lard ?

- La cuisine, bien sûr, dit doucement Harry.

- Alors franchement, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parler ?

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu décides de tout. Voilà pourquoi !

- Mais ça ne change rien au résultat final ?

- Non, ça ne change rien, mais au moins on est sûr l'un et l'autre de ce que l'autre veut ! Et puis, maintenant, oncle Vernon va vraiment être remonté, pouffa Harry pour terminer. Une vrais partie de plaisir pour toi !

- Ca, mon petit lion, tu me le paieras tôt ou tard !

- Drago ! Gronda Harry en jetant un regard noir vers Drago en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec Narly. Tu veux vraiment des petits pois pour ce midi ?

- Oh oui, papa Harry ! Avec des carottes ! J'adore les petits pois et les carottes ! S'écria Narly

- Alors là, vous allez être deux à me payer cela ! Bon allons voir ce que l'autre tas veut !

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il esquissa un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il vit les trois Dursley assis sur le canapé, l'air pincé.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent, demanda-t-il d'un ton insolent à souhait.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Rugit oncle Vernon.

- Tant que vous rugirez de la sorte, je vous parlerai sur le ton que je veux. Et je vous préviens, on ne va pas y passer trois heures. Alors soit vous vous décidez à me parler tout de suite, ou je vais voir ce qu'Harry nous prépare de bon à la cuisine.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en fixant Dudley d'un air moqueur. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard plein de haine que Drago ignora totalement.

- Ma sœur vient dîner ici ce soir, alors je ne veux voir personne en bas à partir de dix-huit heures. Et je ne veux pas un bruit non plus !

- Alors je veux un accès total pour Harry à la cuisine entre seize et dix-huit heures, contra Drago.

- Il n'en est pas question, glapit tante Pétunia. J'ai de la cuisine à faire, moi !

- Harry aussi, rétorqua Drago. On ne va pas se contenter de chips pour ce soir !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda aigrement tante Pétunia. Ce sera bien suffisant pour des dégénérés comme vous !

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de la cuisine toute l'après-midi pour préparer les trois tomates et deux morceaux de fromage qui sont au menu de ces messieurs, non ? Alors, c'est très simple : ou Harry peut cuisiner tranquillement de seize à dix-huit heures et nous ne ferons pas de bruit, ou alors, il faudra bien qu'il fasse quelques aller-retour vers la cuisine supplémentaires vers vingt ? Vingt-et-une heure ? Vous avez encore quelques heures pour choisir. Sur ce, votre compagnie m'indisposant, j'espère ne pas vous revoir de la journée ni de l'année prochaine d'ailleurs !

- Restez ici, petit insolent, éructa oncle Vernon.

- Pour me recevoir vos postillons ? Même les meilleurs sorts de nettoyage seraient encore insuffisants ! Alors c'est hors de question. Je vous ai indiqué la façon dont nous procéderions, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ce la m'indiffère totalement !

Drago avait le sourire en quittant le salon pour se rendre à la cuisine. Son sourire se rétrécit un peu lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur des petits pois. Harry et ses légumes verts ! Et Narly qui en aimait certains pour tout couronner !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Il paraît que ta tante vient ici ce soir, donc en gros, on doit devenir invisibles et inaudibles à partir de dix-huit heures.

- Tante Marge ? Gémit Harry. Remarque, il vaut mieux effectivement que je ne la croise pas, sinon, elle est encore bonne pour un sort d'oubliettes …

- Pardon ? Tu as déjà lancé un sort d'oubliettes sur elle ?

- Moi, non, mais à Sainte-Mangouste, oui.

- Elle a été à Sainte Mangouste ? C'est une sorcière ?

- Oui. Et non, soupira Harry.

- Là, je pressens encore un grand épisode potterien. On peut manger là ? Tu vas me raconter cela pendant le déjeuner …

- Episode potterien ?

- Oui, c'est ainsi que tous les serpentards surnomment toutes tes excentricités …

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai qu'on ne me remarque pas comme cela, soupira Harry.

- Pourquoi ? C'est bien d'être célèbre, protesta Drago.

- Parle pour toi ! Moi, je déteste cela …

- Mais à Poudlard, tu le cherches tout de même ! Il t'arrive toujours un truc dans le courant de l'année. Et quand je dis un …

- Mais je ne cherche pas les ennuis, ils me trouvent Drago ! On dirait que je les attire !

Harry profita du déjeuner pour raconter à Drago et Narly, en évitant les mots blessants pour les oreilles de Narly, la façon dont il avait fait gonfler sa tante trois ans auparavant. Ceux-ci rirent de bond cœur en imaginant oncle Vernon tenter de retenir sa sœur en la tenant par un pied. Ils arrivèrent donc à seize heures dans la cuisine pour qu'Harry fasse un peu de cuisine pour le réveillon et que Narly prenne son goûter. Drago s'ingénia à lui faire un bon goûter à partir de tout ce qui était interdit à Dudley qui en bavait presque d'envie. A un peu moins de dix-huit heures, Harry et Drago portaient deux plateaux chacun remplies de petits canapés froids et chauds. Drago était déterminé à faire réchauffer ces derniers d'un coup de baguette.

- C'est ça, ou il faudra qu'on redescende pour utiliser le petit truc à onduler, là !

- Le micro-ondes, Drago, soupira Harry. Décidément, tu n'es pas plus doué pour retenir les noms moldus que Ron …

- Quoi ? La belette fait aussi bien que moi ?

- Il est plus exact que la fouine ne fait pas mieux que Ron, oui. Pas mieux.

Drago lui jeta un regard exaspéré pour deux choses : il avait vraiment horreur qu'Harry l'appelle la fouine, et ensuite, que Ron réussisse quelque chose aussi bien que lui l'insupportait.

- Bon, enfin bref, on les réchauffera d'un coup de baguette.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du dessert, alors qu'ils avaient entendu la sonnette annonçant l'arrivée de tante Marge depuis un moment qu'Harry se rendit compte avec consternation que les desserts étaient restés dans le frigo.

- Bon, pas le choix, soupira-t-il, je vais descendre en bas les chercher le plus discrètement possible.

Bien entendu, malgré toutes ses précautions, il refermait juste la porte du frigo lorsque tante Pétunia arriva en trombe du salon et poussa un hurlement en le voyant. Hurlement qui fit aussitôt apparaître les visages d'oncle Vernon, de tante Marge et de Dudley à la porte de la cuisine.

- Que fais-tu ici, hurla oncle Vernon, je lui avais … enfin, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ici !

- Mon cher Vernon, tu as encore eu l'amabilité d'accueillir ce … vaurien chez vous ?

- Crois-tu ma chère sœur, que si j'avais eu le choix, je l'aurai fait ? Malheureusement, encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le choix …

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il volait dans votre frigo ma chère Pétunia ?

- Je ne volais pas, dit lentement Harry à voix basse, je prenais mon dessert.

- Ton dessert ? Ironisa tante Marge. Voyons, Vernon, tu le laisses manger deux mousses au chocolat, une crème à la vanille et trois parts de gâteaux ?

- J'ai faim en ce moment, rétorqua Harry. Alors maintenant, je vais aller manger en haut et je ne vous dérangerai plus.

- Pas si vite, vaurien, interpella tante Marge. Vernon, tu ne vas pas le laisser emporter tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, certainement pas, dit oncle Vernon avec des petits yeux rusés. Tu prendras un morceau de pain pour ton … dessert !

- Pas question, rétorqua Harry. Je prends tout et vous avez du calme, ou je ne réponds de rien.

- Tu oses me menacer ? Gronda oncle Vernon.

- Ne te laisse pas faire par ce vaurien, dit tante Marge. Au pain sec, un point c'est tout. Et à nous les mousses au chocolat et crèmes à la vanille ! Les bâtards dégénérés n'ont pas à avoir de la nourriture de choix ! Ma pauvre Pétunia, comme je vous plains d'avoir eu une sœur telle que la votre capable d'engendrer une telle … anomalie de la nature …

- Ne parlez pas ainsi de ma mère, gronda Harry tout en retenant à grand peine ses desserts des mains crochues d'oncle Vernon qui tentait de lui reprendre. Et vous, bas-les-pattes, laissez mon dessert.

- Tu ne prendras pas tout cela, rugit oncle Vernon les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

- Pas question ! Rugit Harry qui sentit les barrières de sa patience voler en éclats. Il finit par lâcher les desserts pour sortir sa baguette. Les trois Dursley reculèrent immédiatement et oncle Vernon dit d'une voix malgré tout apeurée :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ta chose !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, s'écria tante Marge. Vernon, tu ne vas pas te mettre à avoir peur d'un bout de bois, non ?

- Je … c'est à dire que …, balbutia oncle Vernon sans faire un geste alors qu'Harry reprenait les desserts en les plaçant sur une assiette.

- Maintenant, je vais manger mon dessert et on se revoit l'année prochaine, termina Harry en sortant à reculons de la cuisine.

- Mais, Vernon, protesta tante Marge, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire, non ?

- Ecoute, maintenant, je ne vais pas gâcher mon réveillon pour ce … cet abruti ! Oublions-le. Son dessert n'est rien côté de celui que nous a fait Pétunia, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Harry n'entendit jamais la réponse de sa tante, mais il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il trouva Drago en embuscade en haut de l'escalier. Il soupira en voyant Harry la baguette à la main mais Harry fut le premier à jeter brutalement :

- Ecoute, c'était ça, ou pas de dessert. Et encore, sois heureux, personne n'est transformé en ballon cette fois. Alors allons manger, maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de ta baguette pour régler tes problèmes, Harry ? Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de discussion, tu aurais pu …

- Ecoute, le coupa Harry, si tu étais descendu, les choses se seraient passées autrement, d'abord parce que oncle Vernon aurait dû expliquer ta présence. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'épiloguer, ce qui est fait est fait. Alors tu fais comme tu veux, mais Narly et moi, on mange la mousse au chocolat, n'est-ce pas ma puce ?

Juste après avoir couché Narly, Harry prit une plume et un parchemin et ne leva pas la tête lorsque Drago dit doucement :

- Rien qu'à ta tête, tu vas encore faire une bêtise, Harry …

- Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire avec certaines douceurs de chez Fred et Georges.

- Harry, Harry, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça … Enfin, toute la brigade de répression de je ne sais plus quoi des moldus va te tomber sur le dos !

- Pas si je ne demande que des choses qui ne donnent que des symptômes typiquement moldu. Finalement, ça a un avantage d'avoir été éduqué chez les moldus. Je sais exactement ce dont j'ai besoin …

- Et les Weasley vont te l'offrir comme cela ? Et te le livrer un jour de l'an ?

- Fred et Georges ? Bien sûr. J'explique à Fred et Georges mes soucis. Ils vont adorer envoyer quelques douceurs aux Dursley, crois-moi !

Le lendemain matin, sans surprise, un colis de Fred et Georges était déposé sur le perron du 4, Privet Drive à l'attention des Dursley. Harry le déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Ce fut Dudley qui le trouva le premier, fouinant toujours dans la cuisine au cas où sa mère aurait laissé de la nourriture à portée. Il n'hésita pas un instant avant d'ouvrir le paquet et encore moins lorsqu'il vit les bonbons multicolores qui étaient devant lui. Il les mangea par pleines poignées avant que ses parents ne finissent par intervenir. Ils ne purent eux non plus résister à la tentation de manger quelques bonbons si délicieux. Et Oncle Vernon accusa une tante Pétunia mortifiée de leur avoir préparé des aliments avariés tellement ils furent malades pendant trois jours. En particulier Dudley qui réussit le miracle de perdre quatre kilos pendant ce laps de temps.

--- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

RAR

Amand1 : la relation Remus/Severus ne sera jamais très explicitée car je veux me consacrer à Harry et Drago.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 : Sectumsempra 

Note : bien entendu, voici une autre chose empruntée directement du vrai T6 de JKR que tout le monde s'empressera de reconnaître et que je compte légèrement détourner à mon profit en mettant en perspective la façon dont mes persos ont évolué en fonction de ce qui leur est arrivé dans ma fic !

Le reste des vacances réussit à se dérouler sans incident notable. Moins ils croisaient les Dursley, mieux ils se portaient tous les trois, d'autant que Drago faisait exprès de poser sa main sur Harry pour les faire hurler de rage. Sans surprise pour Drago, Harry ne cherchait pas spécialement son contact, même s'il le dévorait des yeux lorsqu'il pensait que Drago ne le remarquait pas. En revanche il ne s'y dérobait jamais et ils appréciaient tous les deux à leur juste valeur les quelques heures de solitude qu'ils pouvaient voler lorsque Narly dormait. Ils s'arrangeaient pour faire leurs devoirs pendant les siestes et se détendre avant d'aller eux-même se coucher. C'est ainsi que Drago finit par découvrir le pourquoi des notes exceptionnelles d'Harry en potions cette année là :

- Mais, il y a plein de trucs marqués dans ton livre, Harry ! Et en plus, ce n'est même pas ton écriture ! Tu l'as piqué à Hermione ?

- Mais non ! Tu imagines Hermione me laisser son manuel pendant quinze jours alors qu'on a un devoir à rendre ?

- Alors qui ?

- Mais c'est le mien, dit Harry un peu gêné. Il soupira car le sourcil levé de Drago le faisait terriblement ressembler à son parrain, et donc il savait que Drago attendait plus d'explications que cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'il reprit lentement :

- C'est le manuel que le professeur Slughorn m'a prêté en début d'année puisque je n'avais pas acheté le mien vu ma note. J'étais certain que Severus ne m'accepterait pas puisque je n'avais eu que E à ma buse.

- Mais … tu lui as rendu, non, après avoir acheté le tien.

- Je lui en ai rendu un, oui, souffla Harry. Mais pas celui-là.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu préfères avoir un torchon qui est passé dans on ne sait trop quelles mains comme manuel plutôt qu'un livre neuf à toi ?

- Oui, je préfère ce manuel car il me donne plein de trucs pour réussir mes potions. Ce ne sont souvent que quelques indications qui n'ont l'air de rien mais qui font que mes potions sont toujours parfaites !

- Mais … mais … C'est de la triche çà ! Je n'y crois pas !

- Mais c'est pas de la triche, protesta Harry, puisque le manuel ne fait pas les potions à ma place, je me contente de suivre scrupuleusement des indications supplémentaires ! C'est tout ! Et je te signale que je les apprends parfaitement ces indications supplémentaires comme l'a prouvé la dernière préparation du trimestre sans manuel ! Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai fait ma potion sans mon manuel et elle était parfaite !

Drago esquissa une moue boudeuse. Le pire, effectivement, était que avec ou sans manuel, Harry réussissait désormais des potions parfaites.

- Mais Harry, cela ne va t'aider que cette année, l'année prochaine, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Je pense, dit lentement Harry, que toutes ces indications me seront précieuses malgré tout, car j'ai déjà essayé d'utiliser certaines indications pour d'autres potions que celles du manuel, pour des phases un peu similaires de potions, et je les ai mieux réussie que si j'avais suivi scrupuleusement la recette donnée. En un mot comme en cent, je ferai des expériences pour améliorer les recettes qu'on me donne maintenant, plutôt que de juste les suivre bêtement à la lettre !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que tu n'as même pas eu optimal à ta buse ?

- Jusqu'aux buses, les cours de potions ont été un cauchemar pour moi, Drago et tu le sais très bien puisque tu as contribué aussi à ce qu'ils soient un cauchemar. Non, laisse tomber, inutile de revenir sur le passé maintenant. Donc, en bref, entre ton parrain qui me persécutait et toi qui me saoulait, franchement, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à travailler correctement cette matière. Maintenant que Slughorn prend le temps de m'expliquer au lieu de m'insulter et que tu ne me bousilles plus mes potions, la matière devient très intéressante.

- Alors là, si tu veux faire mourir Severus d'une crise cardiaque, tu peux lui refaire ce petit discours-là !

- Et me faire assassiner par Remus juste derrière ? L'année dernière, je ne dis pas que je n'aurai pas tenté le coup, mais maintenant … Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça à Remus.

En disant cela, Harry était encore revenu à la page qui le tracassait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs ratures se trouvaient en marge de la description d'une potion. Un seul mot n'avait pas été barré « Sectumsempra ». Il était convaincu, tout comme Hermione qu'il s'agissait d'un sort. Hermione avait fait moult recherches pour lui dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais n'avait rien trouvé concernant un sort de ce nom. Depuis, elle conjurait Harry de ne surtout jamais l'utiliser :

- Harry ! Tu te rends compte ? Si ça se trouve c'est de la magie tellement noire, qu'elle n'est même pas mentionnée à la bibliothèque !

- Harry, demanda Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette page qui te tracasse tant ?

- Est-ce que tu connais le mot « sectumsempra », Drago ?

- Non. C'est aussi dans ton manuel, ça ?

- Oui …

- Et ?

Harry le regarda longuement. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait été inenvisageable qu'il en discute avec Drago, mais … Dans le futur il semblait avoir fait confiance à un mangemort, alors bon, maintenant que Drago avait choisi de ne pas l'être, et qu'il était devenu si proche de lui. Il sentait d'avance qu'il allait être aussi proche de Drago qu'il l'était de Ron, mais dans un registre totalement différent, bien entendu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pour Ron le moindre désir, alors que pour Drago, il ne se lassait pas de ses baisers. De ses caresses légères dont Drago commençait à le gratifier.

- Et Hermione n'a rien trouvé à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais elle est persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un sort de magie noire …

Soudain, Drago se rappela une bribe de phrase prononcée par son père à la fin d'une réunion. Il avait entendu distinctement les mots « … le type qui a créé ce sectumsempra devrait finir sa vie à hurler sous le doloris s'il est contre nous, et nous en faire profiter s'il est avec nous »

Il soupira longuement et dit à Harry :

- Hermione doit avoir raison pour la magie noire. J'ai entendu mon père pester contre l'inventeur de ce sort. Apparemment il ne connaissait pas l'auteur, mais il aurait été avide d'apprendre le sort s'il avait pu. Ce qui n'est pas bon signe de sa part. Il vaudrait sûrement mieux que tu évites de lancer cela avant d'avoir des renseignements plus précis, Harry. Tu pourrais peut-être en parler à Severus ? C'est le meilleur expert en magie noire que je connaisse …

- Et que je lui montre mon manuel pour qu'il me le confisque ? Ah non, alors ! Pas question ! Je pourrais peut-être l'essayer avant ?

- Essayer un sort de magie noire ? Non, mais tu es devenu fou ? Attends, je me doute que tu ne vas pas nous débarrasser de Voldemort sans utiliser la magie noire, mais tu ne vas pas essayer quelque chose dont tu ne connais même pas les effets ? Sans compter que je n'ai pas envie d'aller te vois à Azkaban mon petit lion ! Je risquerai en plus d'y voir mon père !

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ? Je n'arrive même pas lancer un doloris correctement, alors un avada pour Voldemort, si ça se trouve mon sort fera juste que de le chatouiller ! Tu imagines ?

- Parce que tu as déjà lancé un doloris ? Demanda Drago choqué les yeux écarquillés. Et contre qui ?

- Contre ta chère tante qui venait de faire mourir Sirius !

- Sirius ?

- Sirius Black. Mon parrain.

- Celui qui a livré tes parents à Voldemort ? Drôle de parrain !

- Ce n'est pas lui ! C'est Pettigrew qui a livré mes parents à Voldemort !

- Qui c'est ça ?

- Le quatrième maraudeur. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps que Severus. Oui, ce groupe là, Severus m'en a touché un mot. Et donc tu me dis que le Sirius Black qui était recherché par tous les aurors il y a deux ans n'avait pas commis les meurtres dont il est accusé et qu'en plus c'était ton parrain ?

- Oui, oui, et oui ! S'emporta Harry.

- Et que c'est mon adorable tante Bellatrix qui l'a tué ?

- Adorable ? Lestrange ?

- Façon de parler, Harry ! Elle m'a toujours donné la chair de poule. Et donc tu étais remonté contre elle ?

- Fou de rage est le terme plus exact, Drago. Seulement, même fou de rage, je n'arrive pas à vouloir suffisamment la douleur de quelqu'un pour que le doloris soit puissant. En trois secondes elle était debout ou presque …

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop gentil Harry. Remarque bien maintenant que j'aime plutôt cela qu'autre chose.

- Mais ce n'est pas en étant gentil que j'arriverai à me débarrasser de l'autre face de serpent !

- Donc retour au problème initial : demande à quelqu'un ce que c'est que ce sort. Pourquoi pas Remus ? Après tout, s'il ne connaît pas la réponse, il pourra peut-être la susurrer dans l'oreille de Severus, je ne sais pas moi, tiens, quand ils seront au lit tous les deux ? Ensemble.

Harry prit à nouveau une belle teinte rouge vif à cette évocation, mais finit par répondre :

- Et si Severus lui demande de qui il tient cela ?

- Fais confiance à Remus ! Il a l'air de manœuvré mon parrain comme une marionnette. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait par avance comment Severus va réagir et qu'il s'arrange simplement pour le pousser dans la direction qu'il veut. Même moi, je reste admiratif devant ce grand art. Bon, alors, tu ne me fais pas de bêtises, hein ? D'abord tu demandes à Remus, ensuite tu attends sa réponse, vu ?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répliquer :

- Tu sais que tu vas devenir franchement agaçant si tu te mets à parler comme ton parrain ?

- Peut-être, mais il y a une chose que mon parrain ne te fera jamais …

Drago s'approcha rapidement d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras et commencer à l'embrasser. Leurs mains commençaient à dériver lentement sous la chemise de l'autre lorsqu'un hurlement les sépara. Tante Pétunia se tenait horrifiée, hystérique sur le pas de la porte. Drago soupira avant de lâcher Harry. Il se tourna vers tante Pétunia et dit froidement :

- Comment tuer un instant romantique en dix leçons par un gryffon. Leçon deux : hériter d'une famille coincée et homophobe. Dis-donc Harry, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas arriver à la leçon dix, moi !

Il bouscula violemment tante Pétunia en entendant les pleurs de Narly et pesta :

- Ah c'est malin ! Avec vos hurlement de vierge effarouchée, vous l'avez réveillée maintenant ! Si le gros tas de lard qui vous sert de mari n'arrive pas à vous satisfaire, allez donc chercher ailleurs du bon temps plutôt que de râler du bonheur des autres !

--- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----

RAR

Amand1 : ah oui, les allusions continueront de la même façon !

Céline : Elle m'a dit effectivement et je t'en remercie.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 : Petites conversations 

Drago avait décidé d'un commun accord de demander à Remus et Severus de passer un peu plus tôt le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard pour discuter deux par deux. Harry souhaitait pouvoir parler à Remus du sectumsempra en dehors du collège. De son côté, Drago s'était souvenu de Blaise et de sa volonté de ne pas devenir mangemort. Avant de le voir en compagnie d'autres serpentards devant lesquels le dialogue serait impossible, il voulait apprendre de la bouche de Severus ce qui s'était passé. C'est pour cette raison que Remus et Severus provoquèrent l'indignation des Dursley en transplanant à huit heures du matin.

- Encore une arrivée commune, murmura Drago, il va falloir que je parte à la pêche aux renseignements moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien, mon petit lion, rien du tout. Je t'expliquerai après …

- Drago, gronda Harry, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Mmm … Je crois qu'un bon milliard de fois n'y suffira pas, Harry. J'adore t'appeler comme cela. J'adore quand tu te mets en rogne pour ça !

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une surnom à Drago pour le rendre aussi fou que lui l'était avec le petit lion. Pas la fouine. Non. Trop simple. Trop facile. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve quelque chose. Bon, en attendant, il fallait qu'il parle à Remus.

- Alors, demanda Remus, tandis que Drago et Severus prenaient position dans la cuisine sous l'air outré de tante Pétunia. Quelle est cette chose dont tu veux me parler ici et non dans les murs de Poudlard ?

- Euh … peut-être parce que, commença Harry un peu gêné.

- Parce que tu veux me dire quelque chose qui ne devrait pas tomber dans les oreilles d'un professeur ? Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Je n'ai rien fait Remus ! Je te le promets ! Mais … est-ce que tu connais le mot « sectumsempra » ?

- Sectumsempra ? Non, cela ne me dit rien du tout, dit Remus après un temps de réflexion. Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Remus, supplia Harry.

- Bon, d'accord, ne parlons pas de l'endroit où tu as trouvé ce mot. Enfin, tu ne l'as pas inventé ?

- Non, admit Harry, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Je l'ai lu.

- Dans un livre … interdit ?

- Dans un livre … qu'on m'a prêté et que … je n'ai pas rendu …

- Qui te l'a prêté ?

- Un professeur.

- Et pourquoi cherches-tu des renseignements sur ce mot ?

- Parce que nous pensons avec Hermione qu'il s'agit d'un sort. Mais elle a retourné toute la bibliothèque, sans rien trouver.

- Et la réserve ?

- Non, dit simplement Harry. Je ne l'ai pas faite, même pas avec la cape de mon père.

- Promis ?

- Promis, Remus. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué, mais … Cela ne me semble pas si important que cela pour une fois. Et puis, franchement, j'aurai l'air malin à hurler à Narly d'obéir et de me faire coller pour cela, non ?

- Mais cela te tracasse suffisamment pour que tu m'en parles ?

- Oui. D'autant que Drago s'est rappelé que son père aurait bien voulu l'apprendre mais qu'il n'a jamais pu.

- Si Lucius a voulu l'apprendre, il y a toutes les chances que ce soit un sort de magie noire, Harry.

- Justement, si je suis certain de cela, je ne l'utiliserai pas Remus. Ou alors contre les mangemorts ou Voldemort. Remus. J'ai besoin de toutes les armes que je peux, n'est-ce pas pour cela que Severus nous a bourré le crâne avec tous les sorts des aspics ? Pour à partir de maintenant, nous apprendre d'autres sorts ? Sûrement offensifs et défensifs, mais certainement pas les sorts de cuisine ou de ménage avancés !

- D'autant que ceux-là, je doute qu'il les maîtrise. Mais bon, ceci est un autre sujet … Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Severus, justement ? C'est tout de même lui l'expert en magie noire, non ?

- Parce qu'avant de me répondre, il exigera de savoir où je l'ai trouvé, et … je ne suis pas sûr de sa réaction lorsqu'il verra le livre …

- Ah ah ! Bon, soupira Remus, je te fais confiance, et je vais donc tenter de soutirer à Severus les renseignements que je pourrais. Car c'est bien cela que tu veux que je fasse ?

- J'aimerai bien oui, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Il réagira sûrement moins violemment si c'est toi que moi, non ?

- Mmm, grommela Remus, pour l'instant, j'ai une chance sur deux de me faire envoyer dans le mur, mais bon …

- Il n'est pas … intéressé, demanda Harry en rosissant légèrement.

- Il ne veut pas sembler être intéressé, nuance, répondit Remus. J'ai l'impression que votre histoire est nettement moins houleuse que la notre …

- Je sais que Drago y va lentement avec moi, dit Harry en rougissant fortement. Je m'habitue petit à petit à … plein de choses …

- Si je vais à ce rythme là avec Severus, on aura commencé à manger les mandragores par les pieds depuis longtemps lorsqu'il envisagera d'admettre qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi ! Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas indifférent, pesta Remus, sinon, justement, il ne se mettrait pas autant en colère ! Mais, il va me céder et m'envoyer au septième ciel ou je n'ai jamais été maraudeur de ma scolarité à Poudlard !

De leur côté, Drago et Severus avaient gardé Narly avec eux pour la faire déjeuner. Drago posa immédiatement la question qui le taraudait à son parrain :

- Dis-moi, Severus, où ça en est avec Blaise ?

- Zambini ? Tel que je le vois, il a reçu la marque pendant les vacances, dit Severus froidement.

- Mais … Il ne voulait pas recevoir la marque, s'insurgea Drago. Vous n'avez rien fait pour lui ?

- Pardon ? Zambini ? Ne pas vouloir recevoir la marque ? Mais où as-tu pêché cette idée stupide ? Enfin, Drago, ce n'est pas parce que tu flottes sur ton nuage avec ton Harry, qui m'a l'air, soit dit en passant, un peu coincé, que tout le monde est devenu gentil, comme çà, en un tour de main !

- Mais je te dis qu'il ne voulait pas ! Enfin il me l'a dit le matin des vacances ! Il était terrorisé à l'idée de prendre le train !

- Et bien, moi je te dis qu'il l'a pris ce train et qu'il est revenu une semaine après avec un tel air d'arrogance par lequel je reconnais toute la fierté d'un nouveau mangemort …

Drago fixait Severus hébété. Un frisson d'angoisse rétrospective le parcourut.

- Que s'est-il passé, Drago, demanda Severus suspicieux.

- Blaise m'a supplié de l'aider à ne pas devenir mangemort, réussit-il à répondre d'une voix étranglée. Ma première réaction a été de te l'envoyer. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai rien dit sur toi, je l'ai envoyé vers Dumbledore.

Severus soupira longuement.

- Heureusement que tu as fait preuve de bon sens, Drago. Sinon, tu n'aurais plus de professeur particulier de défense à l'heure actuelle.

- Il … il voulait la marque, mais alors ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ta chère mère a dû semer le doute dans la tête de Voldemort concernant ma loyauté. C'était un test. Heureusement, tu as fait honneur à ton sang et tu as été suffisamment rusé pour ne pas tomber dans ce piège. Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore, Drago, mais de ton côté, n'hésites pas à aller le titiller sur ce sujet. Ca m'intéresse de savoir s'il va continuer longtemps cette fable ou non vis à vis de toi. S'il l'arrête, tu es plus fort que lui en défense pour te défendre, s'il la continue … tu essaieras de lui tirer les vers du nez. Et même, à la réflexion, tu vas lui tirer les vers du nez, même s'il tombe le masque devant toi.

- Mais je … je n'ai jamais fais ça moi ?

- Et bien tu vas apprendre, Drago ! Et vite en plus, crois-moi ! On a besoin d'absolument tout ce qu'on peut pour combattre Voldemort, Drago. Alors si tu dois te mettre à espionner comme moi, tu vas le faire !

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Harry ne fais rien, là !

- Harry a l'air de se stabiliser sur le plan émotif, et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. C'est le plus important qu'il ait à faire pour l'instant. Cette stabilité lui permettra d'être moins perméable aux manipulations de Voldemort. Et lui permettra peut-être enfin d'apprendre l'occlumancie correctement. C'est peut-être cela qui a manqué dans le passé de l'époque d'où vient Narly, la stabilité émotionnelle d'Harry. Ce qui va lui permettre d'exploiter son potentiel magique au maximum. Et je le regret de te dire que le potentiel magique Malefoy reste en deçà de celui Potter.

- Il est meilleur que moi ?

- Il est surtout intrinsèquement plus fort que toi, et tous les apprentissages du monde n'y changeront rien, Drago. Je vais le pousser au maximum de mes capacités, mais il devra ensuite continuer seul.

- Il est plus fort que toi ?

- Du point de vue du potentiel magique, oui, Drago. Il faut que je lui transmette simplement mon savoir et mon expérience tout à la fois.

- Et le potentiel magique est lié à la stabilité affective ?

- Oui, tout particulièrement à la stabilité amoureuse, Drago. Alors, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu nous épargnes à tous des crises de jalousie ou autres disputes.

- Mais je ne vais pas dire oui à tout ce qu'il dit ? S'insurgea Drago.

- Drago. Tu n'es pas à serpentard pour rien, j'ose imaginer. Alors tu le manipules comme tu veux, mais pas de disputes graves, surtout pas. Tu le brosses dans le sens du poil sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Ah, débrouilles-toi un peu. Dans moins d'un mois tu es majeur, prends donc tes responsabilités vis à vis du compagnon que tu as choisi.

- Mais attends là, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi si notre histoire va résister au retour à Poudlard ? A la cohabitation à nouveau à l'appartement ? Aux vacances suivantes ?

- Drago. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu serais déjà passé dans tout ce que tu es passé depuis quatre mois et tout particulièrement ici, si tu n'étais pas déjà profondément attaché à Harry ? Bien plus que tes conquêtes précédentes ? Il est le premier autour duquel je t'ai vu tourner sans même oser des allusions directes, Drago ! Alors ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut tenter de mentir !

- Mais si j'avais fait autrement, il se serait enfui en courant sans se retourner !

- D'autres que lui t'ont fait ce coup avant, Drago. Et à ces moments là, tu les as sciemment fais partir en courant. Ce dont tu t'es bien gardé avec Harry !

Drago était soufflé par l'analyse froide de Severus et la parfaite connaissance qu'il avait de sa vie sentimentale. En gros, il lui disait sans ménagement qu'Harry était très loin d'être une simple amourette ou une simple aventure en puissance. Il avait l'air de signer pour un bail légèrement plus longuet cette fois.

- Et c'est de ça qu'Harry va tirer sa sérénité, Drago. Sa sérénité et sa puissance. Tu ne tiendras pas la baguette qui j'espère va anéantir Voldemort, mais tu es le bras qui soutient le bras qui tient cette baguette, Drago.

- Alors pourquoi nous n'y sommes pas arrivés dans le futur ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Drago. Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y arriver cette fois, car je commence à en avoir plus que marre de répondre aux appels de l'autre fou. D'autant qu'en ce moment, il est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sa source financière s'est tarie, Drago. Ta mère a sorti ce qu'elle pouvait, mais toi seul pourrais fournir les sommes nécessaires à Voldemort.

- Donc, je suis un obstacle pour lui ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que vous êtes ici ? Vous devez impérativement vous cacher tous les deux maintenant de lui. Sans parler de Narly. S'il connaissait son existence, il n'aurait de cesse de la kidnapper pour vous affaiblir tous les deux. Une dernière chose, Drago : il est hors de question que vous vous affichiez à Poudlard ensemble. Vu ?

- Parce que cela ne doit pas arriver aux oreilles de l'autre. Et tu penses sincèrement qu'Harry va réussir à cacher cela à Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui viennent aussi à l'appartement ? Où nous sommes à la merci de la première gaffe de Narly ?

- Débrouilles-toi avec lui pour ces trois là. Mais pas de discussion de cela en dehors de l'appartement. Un dernier conseil : ne dis surtout pas à Harry que tu seras le pilier de sa stabilité.

- Ah, ça, ça ne risque pas, grommela Drago. Il serait fichu de tourner les talons par esprit de contradiction !

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ---

RAR

Amand1 : j'espère que Drago t'aura autant plu dans ce chapitre là !

Sandra et Luna : je ne pense pas publier sur un autre site maintenant.

CÃ©line : et voili, voilou encore un chapitre !

Aulandra17 : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 : Retour à Poudlard 

Harry réfléchit longuement dans le train sur sa relation avec Drago. En fait il n'avait que cela à faire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gryffondors qu'il connaissait dans le train, il avait un compartiment pour lui seul. Il vit bien le vert et argent passer deux fois devant son compartiment, jeter un œil dedans, mais il n'entra jamais. Il devait y avoir du monde dans le couloir qui l'empêche d'entrer le voir.

Harry passa et repassa longuement le film de ses vacances à trois à Privet Drive. Ces vacances s'étaient déroulées de façon inespérée. D'abord parce que son oncle et sa tante avaient enfin trouvé à qui parler. En son for intérieur, il pouvait bien reconnaître que pour rabattre le caquet aux gens et leur clouer le bec, Drago s'améliorait d'année en année. Il était à la fois froid, sarcastique comme Harry avait toujours connu, tout en se révélant d'une patience avec Narly à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait vu de ses yeux. Certes, il ne débordait pas de manifestations de tendresse envers elle, tout en se préoccupant de son bien-être sans paraître le faire.

Quant à eux deux. Drago était clairement attiré par lui et faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien avec lui. Sans le savoir, Harry avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à celui qui avait capturé son cœur.

Il en était certain après ces quinze jours. Le blond tenait réellement son cœur entre ses mains. Et ne semblait pas vouloir l'humilier de ce fait. En réalité, il se comportait désormais réellement comme s'ils étaient amis, et non pas deux personnes côte à côte en train d'élever une petite fille en commun.

Il se sentait serein. Certes, ils n'étaient pas encore amants, mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines. De jours ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il ressentait intimement le besoin de découvrir lentement cette sexualité à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que Drago souhaitait une intimité beaucoup plus poussée entre eux, d'autant qu'à Poudlard, Narly dormirait dans sa chambre et qu'ils auraient enfin la possibilité matérielle d'être vraiment seuls. Tous les deux. Une véritable intimité.

Harry décida de commencer par aller voir Ron et Hermione à la tour des gryffondors. Il avait une heure avant le dîner où il retrouverait Narly et Drago. Il avait le sourire en entrant dans la tour, mais se figea sur place en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les vacances de Noël avaient rapprochées plus d'un couple … Hermione et Ron étaient en effet confortablement installés sur le canapé comme tant de fois au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Sauf que cette fois Hermione était confortablement installée contre Ron, et celui-ci avait posé son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils semblaient absorbés pas le même livre.

- Et bien Ron, dit Harry rieur, je n'aurai jamais cru te voir aussi absorbé dans un livre qui n'est clairement pas un manuel de cours !

- Harry ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

Leur unisson fut aussi touchant aux yeux d'Harry lorsqu'ils se mirent sur leurs pieds pour venir l'embrasser, ainsi que leur gêne à son égard.

- Alors, c'est ça que vous aviez à me dire à mon retour ici, demanda-t-il malicieusement tandis que Ron rougissait furieusement.

- Euh … oui, finit par bafouiller Hermione alors que Ron remettait lentement son bras sur ses épaules.

- Vous pouvez au moins me dire depuis quand, espèces de cachottiers, continua Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent avec un sourire et Ron finit par avouer :

- Noël.

- Noël ? Répéta Harry. Tiens donc …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Cela t'étonne ? Demanda Hermione immédiatement.

- Non, rien, Hermione … Enfin … C'est juste … étonnant comme coïncidence …

- Quelle coïncidence ? Insista Hermione.

- Pas ici, Hermione, dit Harry en prenant brutalement sa décision. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre dans le train sur le fait d'avouer ou non à Ron et Hermione l'évolution de sa relation avec Drago. Il avait décidé d'attendre de voir comment ils abordaient le récit des vacances de Noël pour se décider ou non à leur avouer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, surtout Ron, peut-être seraient-ils plus enclins à admettre sa relation avec Drago ?

- Vous venez manger demain à l'appartement, demanda Harry tout bas. Je vous raconterai mes vacances. En tout cas, ajouta-t-il à haute voix, il faudra que je pense à remercier Fred et Georges pour leur merveilleuse expédition du jour de l'an !

Devant les airs intrigués de Ron et Hermione, il leur raconta avec forces rires la mésaventure arrivée aux Dursley suite à la réception d'un merveilleux paquet de bonbons. Hermione secouait bien la tête d'un air navré en contemplant Ron et Harry qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire en singeant les Dursley, mais son sourire faisait tout de même le tour de son visage.

Harry était heureux de rentrer à l'appartement pour retrouver les deux blonds chers à son cœur désormais. Narly était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva et elle lui sauta au cou comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours :

- Tu sais quoi, papa Harry ? Hein ? Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, ma puce, je ne sais pas, mais tu vas me dire, répliqua Harry amusé.

- Et bien j'ai vu tonton Mumus embrasser tonton Sev. Comme toi et papa Drago.

Harry faillit pouffer de rire. Ainsi Remus parvenait lentement à ses fins aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit tonton Sev ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Oh, tu le connais ! Il a bougonné que tonton Mumus ne savait pas se tenir. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire papa Harry ?

- Je pense que cela veut dire que Severus aurait préféré que Remus ne l'embrasse pas devant toi, ma puce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh … Parce que Severus est … enfin … n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments devant les autres, ma puce. Bon, maintenant, dis-moi plutôt : à quoi veux-tu jouer ?

Drago arriva quelques minutes plus l'air sombre et ils purent passer à table. Il ne desserra pas les dents de tout le repas. Aux mimiques inquiètes d'Harry, il finit par dire sourdement :

- Je t'expliquerai après, Harry.

Narly arriva tout de même à lui décrocher un sourire en lui livrant la même information qu'à Harry. Remus avait bien embrassé Severus. Lorsque Drago avait haussé le sourcil interrogateur qui le faisait terriblement ressembler à son parrain, elle avait ajouté en haussant les épaules :

- Comme toi et papa Harry, papa Drago. Tonton Mumus lui a fait un bisou sur la bouche !

C'était à cet instant que les regards d'Harry et de Drago s'étaient croisés et que Drago avait fini par sourire, visiblement attendri.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit le dernier de la chambre de Narly, Drago se tenait devant la cheminée, les bras allongés sur le manteau de celle-ci, il contemplait les flammes qui dansaient.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Harry doucement.

A la stupéfaction d'Harry, Drago frappa violemment du poing le manteau de la cheminée avant de se retourner brusquement et dire :

- Tout va très bien ! Celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami depuis mon entrée ici s'est fait tatouer un joli serpent sur le bras pendant les vacances de Noël, alors qu'il semblait terrorisé juste au début des vacances. Et en plus, il essaye de me faire culpabiliser en larmoyant que tout est de ma faute !

Harry ne savait quoi penser, à part qu'il voulait aider Drago qu'il n'avait jamais dans cet état. Il s'assit doucement sur le canapé et tapota doucement la place à côté de lui.

- Viens m'expliquer cela un peu plus calmement.

- Harry ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Je voudrais juste que tu t'installes à côté de moi, ou que tu t'allonges par exemple et que tu m'expliques qui est cet ami qui te fait tant de mal. Enfin … si tu en as envie …

Drago commença par lui jeter un regard exaspéré, mais la lueur sereine qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry lui fit chaud au cœur. Oui, il avait perdu un ami pour toujours, mais entre temps, il avait gagné un compagnon. Et un compagnon qui était loin d'être égoïste.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il soupira, mais choisit la position qui lui semblait la plus facile pour lui. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et dit doucement :

- J'adore lorsque tu me fais des avances aussi timides mon petit lion.

Harry lui sourit en secouant la tête :

- Tu ne penses qu'à cela ?

- Près de toi ? Souvent, oui !

- Pour l'instant, dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse …

Drago tourna la tête vers le feu pour éviter de regarder Harry.

- C'est Blaise. Zambini.

- C'est ton meilleur ami pour toi ici ?

- C'était … Enfin … comme deux serpentards fils de mangemorts peuvent être amis, bien entendu. Mais ça, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas le comprendre …

- Donc, ce n'était pas un ami, mais plutôt ce que j'appellerai moi une relation.

- Oui, cela doit être cela …

- Et Crabbe et Goyle ? Que représentent-ils pour toi ?

- Des porteurs de sacs, et des oreilles pour écouter, rien de plus … Non, mais attends, tu as vu leur niveau d'intelligence ?

- Ah ? Ils ont atteint le premier niveau ? Je n'avais pas remarqué …

- Mmm, Harry … Je sais pourquoi tu es mon petit lion, murmura Drago en souriant. Si on passait à des choses plus intéressantes ?

- Non, non, non, répliqua Harry, termine d'abord. Qu'a donc fait Zambini ?

- Il joue un double jeu. Il a d'abord tenté de me piéger juste le jour des vacances en me suppliant de l'aider à ne pas devenir mangemort. Je l'ai envoyé à Dumbledore et il ne l'a pas fait. Et il a finalement reçu la marque pendant les vacances …

- Et il t'en rend responsable …

- Oui … Severus est persuadé qu'il l'est devenu de son plein gré …

- Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement Harry, je ne sais pas.

- Donc Severus savait ?

- Oui. Bon, passons à autre chose, dit Drago en se redressant. Tu sais que cela va faire douze heures que je ne t'ai pas embrassé ?

Il avait achevé sa phrase en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, les caresses étaient devenues plus enfiévrées. Drago avait envie d'entraîner Harry vers sa chambre, ou l'autre. Peu lui importait. Mais enfin aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Il fit glisser une main indiscrète vers le bas du ventre d'Harry et poussa un gémissement de pur bonheur lorsqu'il sentit qu'Harry était dans le même état que lui.

- Harry … Ta chambre ou la mienne ?

- Drago … Je … Non … Je … Enfin … Pas tout de suite …

- Mmm, gémit Drago frustré tout en serrant Harry dans ses bras. Tu sais que c'est un pur bonheur de te tenir ainsi ? Mais aussi une véritable torture que tu ne nous laisses pas aller plus loin ?

- Je sais, mais …

- Mais il te faut plus de temps, soupira Drago en raffermissant sa prise. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry se sente coupable de ne pas arriver à répondre entièrement à son désir. Tout comme il savait qu'il voulait qu'il se sente pleinement prêt à se donner à lui et non qu'il s'y sente contraint.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit lion, je te laisserai du temps.

RAR

Aulandra17 : merci beaucoup. Effectivement, j'aime bien les placer proches l'un de l'autre Severus et Drago.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 : Annonce 

Le premier repas où Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient là resterait gravé dans leur mémoire à tous les deux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Harry avait pourtant pris la précaution de choisir un jour où Drago avait entraînement de Quidditch, et demandé aux trois gryffondors de venir quelques minutes plus tôt. Il voulait être certain d'avoir le temps d'annoncer en douceur la nouvelle tournure de sa relation avec le serpentard. Malheureusement, il avait compté sans l'impossibilité de Ron d'être à l'heure, les buses de Ginny qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, et le temps particulièrement mauvais de janvier cette année-là. Poudlard essuyait tempête de neige après tempête de neige. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec Drago, Harry le vit avec horreur rentrer en avance de son entraînement de Quidditch. Et comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en retard, ils arrivèrent donc ensemble. Le vert et argent entra dans l'appartement en leur marchant presque sur les pieds, ce qui provoqua une remarque acerbe de Ron sur son impolitesse. Une fois que la porte eut été refermée, Drago y plaça un sort de silence, se retourna et dit simplement :

- Je te signale Ron qu'il y avait des serpentards dans ce couloir. Et qu'il est hors de question qu'ils apprennent tout ce qui se passe dans cet appartement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cet appartement, demanda Ron suspicieux.

- Drago, menaça Harry.

- Harry. Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais faire. Tu comptais passer une demi-heure avec des formules alambiquées pour tenter de leur annoncer ce que tu pressens qui va être un choc pour eux. Mais il était hors de question que je me gèle pendant encore une demi-heure dans cette tempête de neige. Alors on va faire simple, termina-t-il en s'approchant de lui

- Drago, dit à nouveau Harry d'un ton menaçant.

Drago le prit fermement par le cou et posa ses lèvres sans hésiter sur les siennes. Ce dernier tenta de protester, mais il ne put résister au regard gris qui pesa sur lui alors qu'il s'écartait de quelques millimètres.

- Tu es impossible quand tu es comme cela, dit-il doucement en prenant Drago par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Mais tu m'apprécies comme cela, mon petit lion, rétorqua Drago d'un ton amusé juste avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Harry pour un baiser partagé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent doucement et Drago dit avec un sourire :

- Je te laisse la tempête, Harry, moi, je vais me doucher.

- Tu te défiles comme une anguille, Drago ? Ma petite anguille … Je crois que cela va me plaire …

- Pas question ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme cela ! S'insurgea Drago en s'arrêtant net..

- Tu n'avais pas une douche à prendre ? Demanda Harry moqueur.

Il attendit que Drago ait passé la porte avant de se retourner lentement vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ceux-ci étaient pétrifiés sur place, la bouche ouverte pour Ron.

- Harry, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Mais depuis quand ?

- Mais enfin, Harry, c'est la fouine !

- Tu nous le caches depuis longtemps ?

Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Narly fit irruption dans la salle.

- Tonton Ron, Tata Hermione, Marraine Ginny. Je veux des bisous, moi !

- Narly, commença Harry. Tu ne veux pas attendre avec Matty encore quelques minutes ma puce ?

- Ah non ! Pourquoi, papa Harry ? Commença à pleurnicher Narly.

- Parce que j'ai des choses à dire à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ma puce. Allez, va vite s'il te plait !

- Non ! Je veux pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire ?

- Que … enfin … que Drago et moi … bon, bref, ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les petites filles et …

- Que Papa Drago et toi vous faites des bisous sur la bouche comme avant ? Mais ils le savent papa Harry ! Tonton Ron, il bougonne toujours quand vous faites cela. Et du coup papa Drago rit toujours quand il fait pareil avec Tata Hermione. Dis, papa Harry, quand est-ce que vous dormez à nouveau dans le même lit avec papa Drago comme avant ?

- Narly ! S'exclama Harry avant de devenir aussi pivoine que Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Mais si vous dormez pas dans le même lit, vous ne vous aimez plus alors ? Dit Narly en faisant la moue.

- Narly, gémit Harry. Cela n'a rien à voir.

- Mais si, insista Narly. C'est toi qui m'a dit que vous dormiez ensemble parce que vous vous aimiez. Comme tonton Ron et Tata Hermione.

Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus où se mettre à ce stade là, et Harry ne savait plus comment faire taire Narly sur ce sujet on ne pouvait plus sensible pour lui. Seule Ginny riait ouvertement silencieusement. Lorsque les trois autres s'en aperçurent, elle leva les mains devant elle et dit en riant :

- Il ne manque plus que Remus et Rogue et la boucle sera complète, pouffa-t-elle.

- Tonton Remus et tonton Sev ? Eux aussi ils font des bisous sur la bouche, reprit à nouveau Narly.

- Oui, enfin, tu les as vu une fois, Narly, corrigea doucement Harry.

- Mais non ! Je les ai vu encore aujourd'hui se faire des bisous. Même que tonton Sev a dit à tonton Mumus qu'il ne devait pas le tenter comme cela alors que j'étais là !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit deborder le vase de l'émotion pour tous : ils partirent tous les quatre dans un fou rire commun en imaginant leur redoutable professeur de DCFM, anciennement de potions, gêné d'être surpris en position délicate par cette petite fille espiègle. Merlin, si jamais il apprenait que quatre gryffondors savaient cela …

Lorsque Drago passa un œil prudent à la porte de la salle de bain, il poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Les quatre étaient pour une raison inconnue écroulés de rire. Pour ne pas changer, avait-il l'impression. Il leur enviait quelque part cette faculté à rire de tout et de rien. Il était heureux aussi qu'ils aient l'air de prendre la nouvelle tournure de sa relation avec Harry sans hurlements de protestation. Certes, il n'appréciait pas énormément ces trois gryffondors là, mais c'étaient les amis d'Harry. Et donc, il savait qu'il devrait bien les supporter en tant que tel. Car il savait que perdre l'amitié de Ron ou d'Hermione surtout serait un coup très dur pour Harry. Et Drago devait bien admettre qu'il ne supportait pas que son petit lion soit malheureux.

- Papa Drago ! S'écria Narly.

- Narly. Sais-tu pourquoi ils rient tous comme cela ?

- Non, répondit Narly en haussant les épaules.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Des bisous que tonton Mumus fait à tonton Sev !

- Je vois, dit Drago en commençant à sourire. Alors je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi ils rient, Narly.

Ainsi donc Remus était suffisamment avancé dans son opération de séduction pour se laisser aller à embrasser son parrain devant témoin par deux fois. Et sans que celui-ci ne le repousse, puisque Narly n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Merlin ! Il était encore battu par un gryffondor. Car il était certain que si son parrain acceptait les baisers, il serait nettement moins prude qu'Harry et que les deux deviendraient rapidement amants.

Il réussit à les faire venir à table en titillant l'estomac de Ron. A la stupéfaction et au soulagement de Drago, personne ne revint sur cette annonce et le repas se déroula comme à l'habitude. Simplement Ron évitait clairement son regard, tandis que Hermione et Ginny conversaient avec lui comme si de rien était. La seule qui y fit une allusion voilée fut Ginny, lorsqu'ils les quittèrent pour rentrer à la tour. Elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Je pense que tu n'as pas oublié mon sort de chauve-furie ? Alors je te préviens que je l'ai encore perfectionné. Et que je vais immédiatement donner ma technique d'amélioration à Ron et Hermione …

Drago grimaça mais hocha la tête sans rien répondre. La menace était claire. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui dit simplement :

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis qui se préoccupent autant de toi …

Pour toute réponse, Harry resserra son étreinte.

La reprise des cours marqua un certain tournant pour Drago et Harry. Sans se concerter, ils avaient pris le parti de s'éviter dans les couloirs pour ne pas avoir à changer de comportement. Mais maintenant ils prenaient d'autant plus de plaisir à se retrouver le midi et le soir à l'appartement. Drago rentrait le plus souvent le premier en fin de journée, tandis qu'Harry passait de bons moments dans la salle commune des gryffondors ou à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ron. Ils travaillaient ensemble sur les matières comme la métamorphose ou les sortilèges qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun avec les serpentards. Harry gardait toujours le devoir de potions pour l'appartement, pour le réaliser avec Drago.

Au début, ce dernier avait été réticent à utiliser les annotations du livre d'Harry, mais le bon sens finit par prendre le pas sur l'orgueil, et il commença à annoter son propre manuel pour s'améliorer.

L'amitié entre Ron, Hermione et Harry avait cependant pris un léger tournant, dans le bon sens. Leur complicité était renforcée par le fait qu'Harry souhaitait garder le secret sur sa relation avec Drago. Ron et Harry prenaient malgré tout du temps pour discuter Quidditch ou jouer aux échecs tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait avec délectation dans un de ses livres somnifères comme les appelaient Ron.

Du côté de leur relation, leurs emplois du temps ne les aidaient guère à trouver du temps à passer à deux : les devoirs, les entraînements de Quidditch, les divers dîners avec les uns et les autres pour que Narly profite de tous ne leur laissaient guère d'intimité. Drago finit par maudire exceptionnellement le Quidditch dans son ensemble. Il reconnaissait qu'après un entraînement, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme pour séduire Harry, et que celui-ci était moulu après son propre entraînement ce qui ne l'incitait guère à avoir envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Le seul point positif de ces jours qui filaient sans aller plus loin était la totale détente d'Harry en sa présence, y compris lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé.

Les cours de DCFM étaient devenus un peu plus durs encore pour eux si c'était possible. Harry devait bien reconnaître que Severus ne l'accablait pas de sarcasmes pour un oui ou pour un non, mais les sorts qu'il leur enseignait étaient redoutablement complexes. Sorts d'attaque dont il savait qu'ils étaient au programme de l'école des aurors, sorts de défense enseignés pour certains dans la formation de médicomage. Lorsqu'il s'était étonné, Severus avait eu une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas :

- Si tu peux soigner en combat quelqu'un de ton camp rapidement, cela peut surprendre tes adversaires et te donner un avantage. C'est pour cela que tu dois apprendre à reconnaître très rapidement les symptômes et savoir lancer les sorts de guérison entre deux sorts d'attaque ou de protection.

RAR

Aulandra17 : le petit Harry finit par s'y faire au petit lion …

Liliepotter : comme tu t'en doutes, je ne répondrai pas à ta question, mais je peux te dire qu'il reste 22 chapitres au compteur !

Amand1 : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la tournure des événements.

Bibi : merci


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42 : Rupture 

L'anniversaire de Drago tombait fort heureusement un samedi cette année-là. Harry avait décidé de demander un gâteau aux cuisines et d'inviter uniquement Severus et Remus au dîner. Il savait que son compagnon tolérait Ron, Hermione et Ginny, mais sans pour autant les apprécier encore. Avec un bel optimisme, il était persuadé qu'il finirait par les apprécier, mais il faudrait sûrement encore de nombreux mois.

Il était tellement heureux depuis Noël qu'il n'avait plus eu de cauchemars depuis cette époque-là. Il rentrait donc vers l'appartement lorsqu'il aperçut Drago en pleine discussion avec Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson au détour d'un couloir. Il était de dos, mais Harry s'aperçut tout de suite que Parkinson avait remarqué son arrivée dans le couloir. Impossible de faire demi-tour sans s'attirer une réflexion idiote. Il accéléra donc le pas et s'admonesta intérieurement de ne rien répliquer, surtout ne rien dire, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'ils lui disent.

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'admonester de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur en entendant la voix de Drago :

- Tu diras à Blaise que je le rejoindrai ce soir lorsque l'autre sera endormi. D'accord ? J'ai bien besoin d'une bonne séance de sexe pour fêter cette majorité !

Arrivé à l'appartement, Harry avait envie de tout casser autour de lui. Mais la présence de Narly rendait la chose impossible. Dire qu'il avait envisagé lui-même ce cadeau-là à Drago en plus de l'assortiment de chez Honey Dukes qu'il lui avait sélectionné.

Dire qu'il accueillit fraîchement Drago quelques minutes plus tard fut un euphémisme. Il tourna volontairement la tête pour que les lèvres de Drago rencontrent sa joue plutôt que ses lèvres et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne souhaitait pas lui signifier la rupture devant Narly. Il serait bien temps plus tard d'apprendre la nouvelle à la petite fille. Il fut sauvé des questions de Drago par l'arrivée de Remus et Severus pour le dîner. Il savait qu'il ne donnait absolument pas le change pendant le repas car alternativement trois regards interrogateurs se posaient sur lui. Mais il était hors de question qu'il réponde à quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois, il vit parfaitement le signe de connivence entre Remus et Severus. Ils voulaient les laisser discuter tous les deux pendant qu'ils couchaient Narly eux-même ? Parfait finalement : il pourrait dire à Drago ses quatre vérités et rapidement rentrer dans sa chambre pour panser son cœur en lambeau.

- Mon petit lion, qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire charmeur en s'approchant d'Harry.

- Tu peut arrêter la comédie Malefoy. C'est parfait. Vous allez pouvoir bien rire, j'ai marché pendant un mois. Quel imbécile !

- Mais … De quoi tu parles là ? Demanda Drago complètement dérouté. Il sentait l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. Harry se remettait à l'appeler Malefoy ? Aujourd'hui ?

- Va donc rejoindre Zambini tout de suite, ragea Harry en serrant les poings. N'attends pas que je sois endormi et va donc faire toutes les galipettes que tu veux au lit avec lui. Tout cela m'est égal maintenant !

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps le regard de Drago sur lui. Regard qu'il aimait tant. Regard qui se jouait de lui depuis un mois maintenant. On était le vingt-cinq janvier. Il finit par tourner les talons et claquer rageusement la porte derrière lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que l'autre voir les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Larmes de douleur en pensant qu'un autre attendait son beau blond ce soir. Douleur de sentir son cœur se briser. Il entendit Drago hurler et marteler la porte, mais il serra les dents et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus rien entendre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de placer un sort de silence si jamais Narly avait besoin de lui cette nuit, mais la porte resterait close magiquement ou il ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter.

Drago eut beau s'époumoner sur la porte et tenter de la déverrouiller même magiquement, Harry replaçait les protections plus vite qu'il ne les défaisait et refusait de répondre. Il avait même tenté par la porte qui était chez Narly sous l'œil étonné de Narly et clairement inquiets de Remus et Severus, mais Harry avait tout bloqué.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de rejoindre Zambini ? Pour faire des galipettes au lit avec lui ? Mais il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi le gryffon ? Oui, il mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ce soir. Mais pas n'importe qui. Et surtout pas Zambini. La seule personne qui l'intéressait avait les yeux verts et était présentement barricadée derrière sa porte !

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par Severus et Remus l'air grave dans le salon.

- Explications ? Jeta Severus brutalement après avoir lancé un sort de silence sur la porte de Narly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, hurla Drago en retour.

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait tout de même qu'il se défoule dans un premier temps sur quelqu'un. Parrain ou pas. Professeur ou pas. Severus s'apprêtait à répliquer brutalement au vu des sourcils qui s'étaient froncés dangereusement lorsqu'il fut arrêté dans son élan par la main de Remus qui se posa sur son bras.

- Peux-tu au moins nous dire ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda doucement Remus.

- Il m'a dit d'aller coucher avec Zambini ! Hurla à nouveau Drago. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de Zambini ! Ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux coucher mais avec cet imbécile de survivant pudibond !

Il dut se détourner pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières. Merlin. Depuis qu'il avait huit ans, personne n'avait pu lui tirer une larme. Et là. Envisager … une rupture ? Il ne put empêcher un sanglot sortir de sa gorge tant l'idée même du mot lui faisait mal. Il ne vit pas les grimaces échangées par Remus et Severus dans son dos. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour arriver à se reprendre. Selon ce que Severus lui avait dit le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, il n'en resterait pas là. Il allait vouloir tout savoir, tout connaître, pour tenter de comprendre. Mais comprendre quoi ? Il finit par aller faire un tour à la salle de bain pour se passe un gant glacé sur le visage. Le cœur au bord des lèvres de douleur ou pas, c'était une question de fierté. Il allait falloir décortiquer ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le midi et le soir avec Remus et Severus, mais il n'allait pas le faire avec les yeux rouges non plus !

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il vit Remus s'éloigner avec lassitude de la porte d'Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu plus de succès que lui. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il remarqua que Remus s'asseyait à une distance respectueuse de Severus sur le canapé et grommela :

- Pas la peine de feindre. Narly vous a déjà dénoncé depuis notre retour des vacances !

- Pour l'instant, je pense que ce n'est pas le sujet, répliqua doucement Remus. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui, Drago ?

- Je n'en sais rien. A midi tout allait très bien. Il avait l'air d'être impatient d'être à ce soir. Autant que moi, je dirai. J'ai passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour avancer au maximum mes devoirs et être assez tranquille demain. Et en fait, je suis arrivé seulement une ou deux minutes avant vous. J'ai su tout de suite à sa façon de m'éviter qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Le dîner, vous y étiez. Et ensuite, il m'a accusé d'avoir pris rendez-vous avec Zambini pour coucher avec lui et avant que j'ai pu répondre, il est allé se barricader dans sa chambre. Tu parles d'un courageux gryffondor, toi !

- Et tu n'as pas pris rendez-vous avec Zambini? Demanda Severus. La question est logique Drago, ajouta-t-il sous le regard furieux de son filleul.

- Non, je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous avec Zambini, articula Drago entre ses dents. Je t'ai dit que le seul avec qui je veux coucher s'est enfermé dans sa chambre là-bas !

- Remus. Tu dois avoir une petite conversation avec Harry. Maintenant.

- Il est hors de question que je force la porte de la chambre d'Harry, Severus. Il est possible que, demain matin, Drago arrive à en savoir un peu plus.

- Mais tu sais ce qui est en jeu, protesta Severus.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, s'agaça Remus. Cela fait au moins dix fois que tu me le rabâches ! Mais ce n'est pas si urgent non plus. On peut les laisser tenter de régler cela par eux-même !

- Et s'ils ne le règlent pas ?

- Attendons quelques jours, Sev. Même s'ils risquent de ne pas être agréables ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Non, ajouta Remus alors que Severus s'apprêtait à protester, je suis persuadé qu'Harry souffre autant que Drago à l'heure actuelle. Pour une raison que j'ignore, mais d'après ce que Drago nous a dit, Harry est persuadé que Drago s'apprêtait à le tromper avec Zambini. Et je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que particulièrement malheureux doit être largement en dessous de ce qu'il ressent pour l'instant.

- Sauf s'il avait décidé de me larguer, grommela Drago.

- Drago, gronda Remus. Tu connais encore bien mal Harry si tu penses qu'il aurait inventé cette histoire pour te larguer ! Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il a sûrement encore réagit à chaud, mais qu'il n'a pas menti. Donc …

- Ce serait un coup monté ? Suggéra Severus. Par qui ? Dans quel but ?

- C'est ce qu'il nous reste à découvrir.

- Drago ! Vous n'avez dit à personne que vous étiez ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, sauf les deux Weasley et Granger évidemment.

- Ce n'est pas eux, dit aussitôt Remus. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir en aparté avec Ron et Hermione, et ils sont plutôt satisfait de constater le bonheur d'Harry. Ron a bien grommelé qu'il aurait pu choisir une fille, qui ne soit pas à serpentard et qui ne les aurait pas enquiquiné pendant cinq ans, mais rien de plus. Ils tiennent au bonheur d'Harry et Hermione a suffisamment d'influence maintenant sur Ron pour l'empêcher de tempêter tout haut.

- Donc, cela viendrait d'ailleurs ?

- Zambini ? Hasarda Drago.

Il vit Severus réfléchir pendant de longues secondes puis son visage se durcit.

- Je vais voir Slughorn pour vérifier certains éléments de la réserve d'ingrédients pour potion. Mais si c'est encore cela, cela fera deux fois en quatre ans. C'est deux fois de trop. Et j'obtiendrai le renvoi du coupable cette fois !

Severus ne voulut pas en dire plus et partit en trombe avec Remus sur les talons vers les cachots. Si Drago n'avait pas été si malheureux, il en aurait ri.

RAR

Amand1 : merci beaucoup de ces compliments.

Zynill : je te laisse le suspens pour un combat éventuel Harry / Voldy. Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic.

Chen : ce n'est pas toujours facile d'attendre, mais il faut bien que les auteurs prennent le temps d'écrire. Pour cette fic, c'est facile, tout est déjà écrit.

Céline : merci beaucoup.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43 : Douleur 

Une grande salle à peine éclairée de quelques chandelles. Il sentait la présence de son serpent à côté de lui. Du sang. Il avait soif de sang. Un éclair de rage le traversa alors qu'une silhouette blonde était effondrée devant lui sur le sol. Elle avait failli à sa tâche. N'était-il donc entouré que d'incapables ? Il avait besoin de cet argent. Impérativement. Maintenant. Il ne pouvait tenir que trois ou quatre mois avant que les plus lâches ne commencent à le vendre à ces imbéciles du ministère. Oh, il les connaissait. Il pourrait toujours leur faire payer cher cette trahison dans le futur, mais ce serait tellement plus simple s'il disposait de suffisamment d'argent pour les convaincre de façon plus rapide. Et plus sûre. Lorsqu'un nouvel éclair de rage le traversa, la femme blonde qui se tenait devant lui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors qu'un rayon vert fusait vers elle et tomba lentement en arrière, comme au ralenti. Un éclair de pur plaisir remplaça la rage. Plaisir de donner la mort.

Harry se réveilla brutalement dans son lit, en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n'eut que le temps de se précipiter à la salle de bain pour ne pas salir sa chambre. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, hagard, accroché au lavabo, écœuré par ce nouveau rêve. Mais il était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait encore une fois pas d'un rêve. Il avait vu Voldemort. Il s'était encore une fois vu dans le corps de Voldemort. Il avait pris du plaisir à tuer, une nouvelle fois. Il ne prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans la salle de bain que lorsqu'il sentit une main venir se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment et dans un réflexe de défense instinctif regretta sur le champ de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette. Il faillit se jeter dans les bras du propriétaire des yeux gris emplis d'inquiétude qui le regardaient. Avant de se souvenir au dernier moment de quels bras ce même propriétaire sortait. Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Drago et vit immédiatement son visage durcir.

- Fiche-moi la paix, cracha-t-il.

- Tu es malade Harry. Après avoir hurlé comme un damné dans ta chambre.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, réussit à articuler péniblement Drago.

Merlin qu'il était difficile d'avouer ses sentiments avec des mots.

- C'est ça, railla Harry, et Voldemort est un petit ange, tant qu'on y est ! Dégage, Malefoy, je veux retourner dormir.

Drago serra les dents et s'effaça sans un mot. Il regarda Harry partir dans sa chambre le cœur serré. La nuit n'avait pas l'air de porter conseil. Mais il allait s'en tenir à son plan de bataille décidé après le départ de Remus et Severus. Il allait convaincre Harry que quoi que celui-ci ait vu ou entendu, c'était faux. Qu'il avait été berné de bout en bout. Et cela allait commencer par surtout ne pas changer d'attitude amoureuse. De toute façon, il était incapable de renoncer à lui, alors il allait se battre sur tous les fronts. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il emploierait des méthodes assez contestables, mais efficaces. Il prouverait à son petit lion qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Y compris sur le plan physique.

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain se déroula dans une atmosphère lourde entre Drago et Harry. Ce dernier refusait d'adresser la parole au premier. Heureusement Narly n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la tension car Harry parvenait à garder une voix normale avec elle. Sitôt le petit déjeuner avalé, il sortit cependant de l'appartement sans un mot de plus pour Drago.

Harry trouva sans problème Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Ses amis le connaissaient assez pour savoir que cela allait mal, rien qu'à sa mine. Jetant un regard à la fenêtre, et au vu de la tempête de neige qui faisait rage dehors, Hermione décida d'entraîner les garçons en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry n'aperçut pas la grimace que Ron et Hermione échangèrent durant le trajet, il était trop absorbé dans ce souvenir qui lui faisait tant de mal. Une fois arrivés en haut de la tour, il leur dit simplement sans les regarder :

- Je me suis fait avoir.

- Drago ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Cette saleté de Malefoy m'a bien berné, cracha-t-il en retour.

- Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance à cette fouine, s'emporta Ron immédiatement. Il n'a pas intérêt à me croiser dans les couloirs, crois-moi !

- Ron, attends. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Il s'est passé que ce salaud a donné rendez-vous hier à Zambini pour coucher avec lui pour fêter sa majorité, cria Harry.

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Hermione poussa un cri horrifié en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et Ron devint écarlate.

- Je vais le pulvériser, cracha-t-il en frappant le mur avec son poing. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, Mione, je vais le pulvériser !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, Harry avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et Ron vitupérait en faisant les cent pas.

- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda finalement Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Je l'ai entendu, figure-toi ! Je passais dans un couloir où il se trouvait avec ses deux gorilles et Parkinson. Il me tournait le dos et donc il ne m'a pas vu arriver. Et en passant à sa hauteur, c'est là que je l'ai … entendu … parler de son rendez-vous.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible, murmura faiblement Hermione. Enfin il avait l'air … si … si amoureux …

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu et entendu, s'emporta Harry. Maintenant je veux oublier ce salaud et le croiser le moins possible.

- Mais … et Narly ? Reprit Hermione.

- Je lui expliquerai que Drago et moi, nous nous séparons, et elle fera comme tous les enfants de parents divorcés ! Elle s'adaptera ! Et dès ce soir, je reviens dormir à la tour ! Et je me fiche totalement de ce que pourra dire Dumbledore ! Acheva-t-il en hurlant. Je m'en fiche. Il faut trouver une solution pour que je ne le croise pas à tous les repas. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

De son côté, Drago s'était résolu à appeler Matty pour s'occuper de Narly. Il ne pouvait absolument pas feindre plus longtemps devant elle que tout allait bien. Tout allait fort mal. Il n'avait pas redormi après avoir vu Harry dans la salle de bain. Il s'attendait totalement à sa fuite après le petit déjeuner, mais cela n'enlevait en rien la douleur de le voir partir sans un regard pour lui. Il lui fallait un plan de bataille. Savoir pourquoi Harry était convaincu qu'il allait rejoindre Zambini hier. Il fallait commencer par le serpentard. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Et qu'il fut surpris de découvrir son parrain et Remus qui encadraient Dumbledore. Celui-ci entra sans un mot. Les visages étaient graves.

- Assieds-toi, Drago, dit Severus d'une voix sans timbre.

Drago lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais Severus refusa de croiser son regard. Mauvais ça. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête ?

- M. Malefoy, dit lentement Dumbledore. Je suis malheureusement au regret de vous informer que nous avons reçu un message du manoir ce matin.

Avant même que Dumbledore prononce les mots, Drago sut.

- Votre mère est décédée. Probablement d'un avada kedavra.

Drago plaqua immédiatement ses mains devant ses yeux. Les larmes allaient couler, il le savait. Sa mère avait beau l'avoir renié pour sa décision, il restait celle qui avait pris soin de lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il entendit la porte se refermer après quelques minutes mais il avait la sensation qu'il n'était pas seul pour autant. Après un long moment encore, il finit par regarder qui était resté. Son parrain, bien entendu. Seul. Remus et Dumbledore avaient quitté la pièce.

- Tu veux assister à l'enterrement ou pas ? Demanda Severus simplement

- Et me retrouver face à une bande de mangemorts qui voudront une seule chose, m'amener à Voldemort ? Non, merci. Je resterai ici.

- Parfait. Effectivement, ça n'aurait pas été facile de te protéger. La seule chose que je puisse te dire maintenant concernant ta mère, c'est de conserver les bons souvenirs et de tenter d'oublier les mauvais.

Drago soupira longuement. Il n'attendait pas autre chose de la part de son parrain. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres paroles de réconfort, mais il savait aussi qu'il pourrait aller lui parler quand il voudrait. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Où en êtes-vous avec Harry ?

Drago sentit aussitôt sa gorge se serrer, les larmes emplir ses yeux à nouveau. Il hocha la tête négativement.

- J'ai de très forts soupçons sur Zambini, Drago, dit doucement Severus. J'ai revu l'inventaire de la réserve des ingrédients avec Slughorn ce matin une deuxième fois. Il est formel, il manque un certain nombre d'ingrédients. Dont les éléments particuliers pour faire du polynectar. Comme tu es préfet, tu assisteras, comme tous les autres préfets de serpentards, à la descente que je fais cet après-midi dans les cachots. Ainsi qu' à l'interrogatoire de Zambini.

- Du polynectar ? Demanda Drago interloqué.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà oublié ce qu'est du polynectar ?

- Non, mais …

- Alors, si je m'oblige à accepter qu'Harry dit effectivement la vérité comme le soutient Remus, et que tu dis aussi la vérité, et compte-tenu des ingrédients qui manquent dans la réserve, un hypothèse possible est que Zambini ait fait du polynectar pour se faire passer pour toi. Vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment affiché, mais vous n'avez pas été forcément discrets non plus. Zambini peut soupçonner que vous soyez devenus au moins amis. Voire plus. Et il a pu chercher à vous affaiblir tous les deux. Sans compter que Voldemort a parfaitement pu ressentir la sérénité actuelle d'Harry, ce qui forcément est loin de lui faire plaisir. Tiens d'ailleurs, une question sans rapport direct, mais tout de même : tu sais si Harry fait des cauchemars ou pas ?

- Avant Noël, il en faisait parfois. Mais il n'en a pas fait depuis, sauf cette nuit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état cette nuit. Je crois qu'il en a repassé tout son dîner.

- Alors il faut absolument que ma théorie soit la bonne. Je dois prouver à cette tête de pioche que pour une fois, tu n'y es pour rien !

- J'irai discuter avec Zambini de mon côté.

Harry était partagé entre l'humiliation de devoir demander à Remus d'intercéder pour lui auprès de Dumbledore pour que celui-ci trouve un nouvel arrangement pour l'appartement, et celle de se retrouver trois fois par jour en face de celui qui l'avait trahi de la pire des façons. Il finit par décider que la première, face à un ancien ami de son père qui l'avait toujours écouté avec bienveillance, serait la moins humiliante des deux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se résolut à frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur de DCFM. Il suppliait intérieurement Merlin de lui épargner Severus et que ce soit Remus qui lui ouvre. Hélas pour lui, Merlin devait être occupé ailleurs à cet instant, car ce fut Severus qui lui ouvrit. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tourner les talons ou d'ouvrir la bouche, Severus dit immédiatement :

- Entre. J'appelle Remus.

Et bien au moins il n'avait plus le choix. Il entra avec réticence. Il savait d'emblée que si Severus restait là, il ne s'humilierait pas plus en demandant un arrangement. Remus jaillit plus qu'il ne sortit de la pièce attenante au bureau. Il avait l'air soulagé. Harry nota qu'un regard échangé entre ses deux professeurs de DCFM suffit pour que Severus sorte immédiatement du bureau sans autre commentaire.

- Harry, s'exclama Remus. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

- Remus. Je souhaite déménager. Retourner à la tour des gryffondors.

Remus le regarda longuement avant de soupirer. Il finit par répondre :

- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas une solution. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à protester.

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? S'insurgea Harry au bord des larmes. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne le supporte plus, tu entends ?

- Je sais Harry, répondit Remus apaisant. Mais Severus travaille sur une hypothèse. Il fait cet après-midi une descente dans les dortoirs de sa maison pour trouver des réponses. Attendons jusque là.

- Pourquoi ? Ragea Harry. Pour découvrir quel imbécile j'ai été ?

- Pour découvrir d'une part la façon dont tu as été berné, d'autre part, la raison pour laquelle tu l'as été. Non, Harry, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, tu retourneras manger comme d'habitude ce midi avec Drago et Narly. Tu dois savoir que la mère de Drago a été retrouvée morte ce matin au manoir.

Harry aurait voulu ne rien ressentir, mais hélas, il ne put que s'attrister de la douleur que devait ressentir Drago. Il se souvint soudain de son rêve. La femme blonde ? C'était …

- Remus, dit-il d'un ton pressant, tu connaissais la mère de Drago ? Enfin, je veux dire, son apparence au moins ?

- Grande, élancée, blonde, bien que moins que Lucius ou Drago.

- Les yeux marrons ?

- Oui, mais comment …

- C'est elle que j'ai vu. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Enfin, je me suis vu à la place de Voldemort, j'ai ressenti sa rage à propos d'un argent qu'il n'avait pas, et … j'ai ressenti son plaisir lorsqu'il a tué … la mère de Drago, acheva-t-il tout bas.

RAR

miniblonde07 : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments.

Zynill : eh voui, tout est écrit ! Donc je régale mes lecteurs !


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44 : Aveu 

Petite note de début de chapitre : on est bien d'accord que si vous m'avadakedavrisez à la fin du chapitre, il me sera difficile d'écrire les suivants n'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture de la part d'un auteur qui a déjà sorti sa cape d'invisibilité pour se planquer dessous …

Drago assista d'un air détaché à la fouille exhaustive des dortoirs serpentards par Severus. LA grande majorité des élèves étaient tétanisés par la peur, bien qu'ils réussissent en majorité à le cacher, surtout parmi les dernières années. Il mit à jour au passage un certain nombre de secrets plus ou moins inavouables. Ce jour-là fut à marquer d'une pierre blanche tant Severus mit de retenues à sa propre maison. A la dixième retenue infligée, il dit simplement :

- Je recommencerai autant de fois que nécessaire pour que vous compreniez.

Son visage resta de marbre lorsqu'il attaqua le dortoir des garçons sixième année. L'année de Drago et de Zambini. En revanche, ce dernier afficha quelques signes de nervosité impalpables sauf pour Drago qui avait vécu cinq ans avec lui dans le même dortoir.

Après une fouille minutieuse du dortoir, Severus était bredouille. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être legimens pour décoder l'attitude de Zambini. Il avait caché quelque chose, mais où ? Pas dans ce dortoir. Trop simple. Il poursuivit donc sa fouille systématique. En voyant Pansy Parkinson faire une crise d'hystérie car sa fouille systématique avait mis au jour sa lingerie, il sut qu'il touchait au but. Ainsi elle était également dans le complot. Il allait falloir jouer serré. Il fallait les confondre sans prendre de risques concernant sa couverture auprès de Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne tint pas plus longtemps que nécessaire un petit sachet de velours noir glissé dans ladite lingerie et qu'il l'écarta délibérément sans paraître y prendre garde.

Drago afficha une mine impassible à la fin de la fouille. Severus avait-il trouvé ou non ? Il resta délibérément dans les dortoirs avec ses condisciples pour discuter avec eux de cette fouille en règle. Il remarqua les airs agités et soulagés de Zambini et Parkinson. Blaise lui jetait un œil triomphant tandis que Parkinson prenait le chemin de son dortoir. La provocation était trop grande pour qu'il n'y réagisse pas et il s'approcha tranquillement d'eux :

- Vous m'avez l'air réjouis par cette descente de Rogue ici.

- Quoi qu'il cherche, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trouvé, se moqua Zambini. Et toi ? Toujours aussi sympathiques tes repas avec l'autre balafré ?

- Tu sais, il ne change pas. Il a du se faire envoyer sur les roses par une fille hier car il était plus nerveux que d'habitude encore. Ce n'était même pas drôle, car il partait à la première étincelle, réussit à dire Drago d'un air détaché avec un semi-sourire moqueur.

- C'est drôle, susurra Zambini, depuis quelques temps j'aurai juré que Potter était gay.

- Gay ? Potter ? On ne doit pas parler du même type, Blaise.

- Et toi, insista Zambini. A force de le côtoyer tous les jours, tu n'as jamais eu envie de prendre un peu de bon temps avec lui ? Pour mieux pouvoir le larguer ensuite ?

- Pourquoi t'intéresses tu donc tant à Potter, mon cher Blaise ? Serait-ce que ton récent nouveau maître a besoin de renseignements ?

- Blaise, dit alors Parkinson en tirant le serpentard par la manche.

Ils se regardèrent et soudain Zambini dit :

- On se verra plus tard Malefoy.

Drago les regarda partir pensif. Il savait qu'il avait marqué des points. Zambini avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait exactement entre Harry et lui. Une fois qu'ils seraient réconciliés, il faudrait impérativement qu'ils éloignent les soupçons d'eux.

Drago passa encore quelques minutes à discuter avec les autres préfets avant de se décider à rejoindre l'appartement. Il fallait tout de même qu'il passe du temps avec Narly, sinon celle-ci avait l'art de se rendre infernale lorsqu'il ne jouait pas suffisamment à son goût avec elle durant le week-end. Elle avait appris la notion de semaine et de week-end rien qu'en regardant la tenue revêtue par Harry et Drago au petit déjeuner. Uniforme signifiait semaine et cours, tenue décontractée équivalait à week-end tout simplement.

Lorsque Remus vint le soir, Harry était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Drago leva la tête à son arrivée mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'Harry refusait purement et simplement de lui adresser la parole ? Qu'il le fusillait du regard à chaque question ? Il se contenta de demander :

- Alors ? Il a trouvé quelque chose ?

- C'est plus que probable, répondit Remus. Mais il faut malheureusement attendre qu'ils fassent une erreur et que ce soit un autre professeur qui les coince.

- Ils sont plusieurs ?

- D'après Severus, Parkinson est de mèche avec Zambini.

- Donc il a vu des preuves ?

- A son avis oui.

- Et s'ils s'en débarrassent ?

- Tu as déjà réussi à te débarrasser de quelque chose qu'un elfe de maison a emporté, toi ?

- Mais alors, ce sont les elfes qui l'ont ?

- Plus exactement Dumbledore maintenant. Mais le sac est fermé par de la magie noire. Nous allons attendre qu'ils paniquent et se demandent où il est passé. S'ils ne le réclament pas assez vite, nous agirons en conséquence …

- Pas assez vite, s'insurgea Drago, mais combien de temps vous allez attendre ?

- Drago, cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, répliqua Remus cassant. Mais les hautes sphères, ton parrain en tête, ont estimé que c'était nécessaire.

- Et je fais quoi, moi, avec l'espèce d'entêté qui est derrière la porte ? Hurla Drago.

- D'abord, tu ne me hurles pas dessus de la sorte, répliqua à nouveau Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne l'admettrai pas de ta part, pas plus que je ne l'ai admis d'Harry, c'est clair ? C'est clair ? Répéta-t-il menaçant alors que Drago ne répondait pas.

- Tout à fait clair, répondit Drago les dents serrées en le fusillant du regard.

- Alors maintenant, si tu tiens vraiment à Harry, je pense franchement que tu as plus d'atout que lui dans ton jeu pour arriver à le convaincre de ta sincérité. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est tout de même toi qui a le plus d'expérience sur le plan amoureux, non ?

- Ca, ce n'est pas difficile, répliqua Drago froidement.

- Alors sers t'en plutôt que de pleurnicher. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pouffsouffle devant moi dans ces cas-là, et pas un serpentard !

Drago le foudroya du regard. Ca, c'était un coup bas.

- Et surveille ses cauchemars. Il a vu la mort de ta mère cette nuit, c'est pour cela qu'il était dans cet état.

- Et, si je peux me permettre, railla Drago, comment je fais pour surveiller quelqu'un qui refuse de m'adresser la parole ?

- Tu es un grand garçon. Ton naturel finira par reprendre le dessus sur ta douleur et tu trouveras comment faire, dit Remus doucement.

Les jours commencèrent à défiler lentement pour Harry et Drago. Drago ne ratait jamais une occasion pour frôler Harry, le toucher, l'effleurer aux points qu'il savait sensibles. Cela le mettait en rage et plus d'une fois, Drago évita de justesse un poing qui partait droit en direction de sa figure. Il se contentait dans ces cas-là d'une simple phrase :

- Jamais je ne renoncerai à toi mon petit lion.

Harry s'en voulait de réagir toujours ainsi aux caresses, puisque c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait, du vert et argent. Il était miné aussi par les cauchemars incessants, en partie provoqués par Voldemort, il le savait. Il était exaspéré aussi de la sollicitude de Drago sans ces cas-là. Celui-ci avait aussi les yeux cernés d'un garçon qui ne dormait pas assez. Et pour cause. Entre les pensées morbides sur sa mère, et le fait qu'il restait chaque nuit sur le qui-vive à l'affût du moindre bruit en provenance de la chambre d'Harry. Il lui arrivait même d'aller le contempler en train de dormir. Il devait dans ces cas-là se faire violence pour ne pas aller s'allonger près de lui.

Narly était devenue de surcroît grincheuse du fait de la tension entre Drago et Harry qu'elle avait fini par ressentir. Le seul point positif de cette semaine pour Drago était les mines de plus en plus nerveuses de Zambini et Parkinson. Il savait que ceux-ci étaient paniqués car ils avaient perdu quelque chose selon Crabbe et Goyle à qui Drago avait soutiré ce renseignement sans aucune difficulté.

Malgré tout, le samedi d'après, Drago et Harry n'en pouvait plus, chacun de leur côté.

Harry sentait qu'il ne suffisait que de peu de chose pour que Drago le fasse craquer à nouveau. Quoique Drago ait pu faire, son cœur refusait en bloc de renoncer à cette maudite anguille aux yeux si gris. Et pourquoi donc s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Pourquoi ne lui fichait-il donc pas la paix alors qu'il pouvait aller se gausser de lui avec Zambini ? Pourquoi ?

De son côté Drago en avait plus qu'assez que Severus tarde à faire reconnaître son innocence dans cette affaire. Il voulait des excuses et une réconciliation avec Harry. Il voulait qu'Harry arrête de faire autant de cauchemars. Il était certain que s'il pouvait à nouveau détendre suffisamment son petit lion avant de dormir, Voldemort n'aurait plus de prise pour l'attaquer.

Harry s'était réfugié une nouvelle fois dans la salle commune des gryffondors en ce samedi après-midi. Il voulait travailler sur son devoir de potions, mais il était épuisé. Epuisé par cette longue semaine où il avait à peine dormi quatre heures par nuit en moyenne. Epuisé par la douleur sourde de son cœur. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque la grosse dame laissa entrer un nouvel arrivant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Remus était venu le traquer jusque là sous l'air interdit des autres gryffondors.

- Viens. Nous devons parler, dit-il simplement.

Harry le suivit sans enthousiasme jusqu'à la classe de DCFM.

- Harry, j'imagine que tu te souviens ce qu'est du polynectar ? Attaqua Remus.

Harry opina de la tête. Ca, il ne risquait pas d'oublier la façon dont il avait berné Drago avec cette potion réalisée par Hermione quatre ans auparavant. Et dont ils avaient été tous bernés par Croupton junior lors du tournoi de la coupe de feu.

- Alors le Drago que tu as vu en train de fixer un rendez-vous à Zambini, n'était autre que Zambini lui-même ayant avalé une potion de polynectar avec un cheveu de Drago. Il a fait des aveux complets à Dumbledore devant Severus et moi. Avec la complicité de Parkinson, ils ont réalisé cette potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Eux-aussi ? Demanda Harry sans se rendre compte exactement de la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et sans vraiment percuter ce que Remus venait de dire à propos de Drago.

Remus le fixa, hébété.

- Je te demande pardon ? Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire là ? Eux … aussi ? Il veut dire quoi le « aussi » ?

RAR

Amand1 : c'est vrai qu'il faut parfois en passer par là …

CÃ©line : je suis heureuse de constater que cela te plait toujours autant


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 : Réconciliation 

Harry devint progressivement rouge brique sous le regard un peu halluciné de Remus. Là, il était franchement très mal embarqué. Mais alors à un point …

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Remus lui fit un signe impératif de la main :

- Surtout, tu n'ajoutes rien. Pas un mot de plus Harry. Tu te tais pendant que je réfléchis.

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton polaire de sa part, ton qui aurait été plus à sa place dans la bouche du parrain de Drago, d'ailleurs. Mais il resta planté en regardant Remus qui regarda par la fenêtre pendant de longues minutes. De très longues minutes à son goût. Il en était arrivé à la certitude qu'il allait se retrouver le soir même à la porte de Poudlard lorsque Remus demanda à voix basse :

- Réponds à mes questions, maintenant. Et je veux la vérité Harry, sinon, tu sais où je t'emmène, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en se retournant.

Harry déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête.

- C'était il y a quatre ans n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, réussit à croasser Harry.

- Quelle identité ?

- Crabbe … et Goyle …

Harry vit Remus prendre une longue inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Donc c'était Ron qui était avec toi et Drago la victime ?

- … Oui, finit par dire Harry sous le regard perçant de Remus.

Remus s'apprêtait à continuer lorsque Severus entra dans le bureau.

- Dehors, Severus, dit Remus brutalement.

Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines plus tard qu'Harry arriva à rire de la tête de son professeur en cet instant. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sous le regard intraitable de Remus qui répéta avec force.

- Dehors. Tu es devenu sourd ?

Severus finit par hausser un sourcil en direction d'Harry, mais tourna les talons et dit simplement :

- Je vais voir Drago. Rejoins-moi lorsque tu auras réglé ton problème.

- Pourquoi ? Continua Remus comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

- Parce qu'on voulait savoir si Drago était l'héritier de Serpentard et donc s'il était responsable des pétrifications qui avaient lieu dans le château à cette époque.

- Les ingrédients ?

- On avait à peu près tout dans l'armoire normale des cours, sauf …

- Sauf ?

- La poudre de corne de bicorne et la peau d'arbre de serpent du cap, dit Harry tout bas.

- Que vous avez eu ?

- Dans l'armoire de Severus.

- Qui ? Ron ou toi ?

- … Hermione …

- Elle aussi ?

Harry vit clairement Remus serrer les dents.

- Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- Je … J'ai jeté un pétard surprise dans la potion de Goyle … et pendant que Severus … s'occupait du chahut …

- Et vous avez réussi à discuter avec Drago ?

- Oui …

- Où ?

- Dans la salle commune des serpentards …

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez appris ?

- Que Drago n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- C'est tout. On l'a questionné uniquement là-dessus …

Remus le regarda fixement et Harry finit par baisser la tête piteusement.

- Et tu as utilisé la cape de ton père pour avoir la recette dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

- Non ! S'exclama Harry.

- Harry ! Gronda Remus.

- Non, je te promets, Remus. Je n'ai pas utilisé la cape pour ça !

Harry vit Remus fermer les yeux devant le « pour ça ».

- Alors comment avez-vous eu accès à cette réserve à douze ans ? Gronda à nouveau Remus en le regardant à nouveau fixement.

- C'est Hermione qui a fait la demande et qui l'a fait signer à Lockard. Mme Pince l'a bien un peu regardée de travers, mais vu que Lockard avait signé …

- Lockard … Rappelle-moi … C'est celui qui s'est retrouvé amnésique en fin d'année, non ?

- Euh … oui …

Remus soupira longuement en prenant appui sur le bureau, tête baissée. Harry n'osait rien dire car Remus avait l'air de s'être un peu calmé. Il ne tenait pas à raviver la tempête.

- Je commence à comprendre Severus qui s'exaspère avec toi chaque année qui passe. Merlin, je crois que tu es en train de battre tous les records de James et Sirius ! Ils gardent pour eux la quantité, mais question énormité … je crois que tu gagnes … Je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire que si cela tombe dans les oreilles de Severus, quatre ans plus tard ou pas, tu passes la fin de l'année en retenue avec lui ?

Harry hocha la tête timidement.

- Tu as bien de la chance que je sois moins rancunier que lui, Harry. Tu me rajouteras tout de même vingt centimètres de parchemin à tous tes devoirs jusqu'au prochaines vacances, vu ? Cela t'apprendra à tenir ta langue !

Harry hocha la tête à nouveau, soulagé. Qu'étaient vingt centimètres de parchemin supplémentaires par rapport à un renvoi de Poudlard ?

- Maintenant, je vais aller avec toi à l'appartement. Je vais garder Narly ce soir avec Severus, ainsi que cette nuit pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer tous les deux avec Drago.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry finit par réaliser ce que Remus venait de lui dire. Zambini avait pris du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Drago. C'était Zambini qu'il avait donc croisé dans le couloir avec les trois autres serpentards. Drago était donc … innocent. Et il avait eu beau lui dire, lui montrer et lui répéter toute cette semaine, lui s'était buté, était resté sourd, enfermé dans son orgueil.

De son côté, Drago avait encore passé une après-midi assez chaotique entre ses devoirs et les crises de colères de Narly à gérer. Celle-ci lui avait même reproché l'absence d'Harry ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il bondit sur Severus dès que celui-ci entra dans l'appartement :

- Sev ! Je n'en peux plus ! Quand allez-vous vous décider à faire parler Zambini ?

- C'est fait, Drago. Ils ont fini par perdre patience et Parkinson s'en est prise suffisamment violemment à une elfe de maison pour que Dumbledore puisse réagir ouvertement.

- Le sac ?

- Oui, le sac. Fermé par de la magie noire, contenant encore les restes des ingrédients et une fiole de potion prête à l'emploi. Ces imbéciles tenaient absolument à le récupérer … Enfin, Dumbledore a passé une bonne heure passée avec elle dans son bureau, puis deux heures avec Zambini, et ils ont enfin tout avoué ! Et comme d'habitude, j'ai réussi à me faire suffisamment leur avocat devant Dumbledore pour qu'ils n'aient pas plus de soupçons concernant ma loyauté. Dumbledore a donc pu les épingler pour usage de magie noire, vol et confection illicite de potion illicite. En bref, le renvoi pur et simple et une assignation à comparaître au département de la justice. Je sais que la semaine a été longue pour toi, mais ma couverture était plus importante que cela !

- Mmm, grommela Drago, j'aurai aimé t'y voir toi, si Remus t'avait fait le même coup pour la même raison. J'ai comme dans l'idée que ta couverture aurait été le cadet de tes soucis !

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas. Drago finit par commencer lentement à sourire. Innocent. Aux yeux de tous. Maintenant, il ne lui manquait plus que son petit lion, qu'il ne manquerait tout de même pas de faire mariner un peu avant de lui pardonner officiellement, et il oublierait définitivement cette semaine désastreuse et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Sauf sa mère, bien entendu, mais là, malheureusement …

- Harry le sait ?

- Remus devait lui expliquer, mais je me suis fait jeter dehors de la salle. Et le temps était clairement à l'orage. Jamais je n'avais vu Remus autant en colère que cela !

- Jeter dehors ? Il n'était pas en train de passer un savon à Harry parce qu'il s'est fait avoir, tout de même ? S'insurgea Drago.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne te ferait pas plaisir que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer combien il a été borné et crédule sur ce coup-là ?

- Mais pas n'importe qui ! Je me garde ce privilège ! Crois-moi qu'il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler !

Drago échangea un sourire complice avec Severus. Oh que oui Harry allait en entendre parler !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de cela, finit par dire Severus. Mais on va pouvoir leur demander, ajouta-t-il alors que Remus entrait dans l'appartement suivi par Harry.

Celui-ci évita soigneusement le regard des deux serpentards et se dirigea plutôt vers la chambre de Narly où la petite fille jouait. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

- Demander quoi, demanda Remus.

- La raison de ta colère envers Harry, fit Severus.

- Cela ne concerne que Harry et moi, répondit fermement Remus le regard planté dans celui de Severus. Et si tu tentes la legimencie pour le savoir, Sev, c'est toi qui prendra le lit de Narly ce soir et Narly qui dormira avec moi, vu ?

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps, mais le fait que Remus avoue sans ambages qu'il dormait avec Severus était assez surprenant. Jusqu'à présent, il était à peu près sûr que c'était son parrain qui menait la danse dans leur couple, mais maintenant il n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Il commençait plutôt à pencher pour un certain équilibre entre les deux personnalités.

- Narly ? Questionna simplement Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- On la prend avec nous ce soir, Sev. Il vaut mieux qu'ils s'expliquent en tête à tête.

- Remus ! A ce train là, on n'arrivera jamais à commencer l'occlumancie ! Et aux dires de la semaine, Harry en a terriblement besoin !

- Sauf si ton cher filleul est aussi efficace que l'occlumancie, Severus. Au moins pour le sommeil. Je ne dis pas qu'éveillé, de vrais leçons d'occlumancie ne seraient pas plus efficaces, mais pour le sommeil … Je crains que tu ne sois surclassé !

- Remus ! Aurais-tu par hasard découvert une nouvelle frasque d'Harry pour être dans cet état ? Finit par demander Severus ironique.

- Frasque, oui. Nouvelle, non. Mais tu ne m'en feras pas dire plus.

Harry ne quitta pas la chambre de Narly après le départ de celle-ci avec Remus et Severus. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir Drago. S'excuser. Oui il aurait du essayer d'écouter Drago. Mais l'autre … Ce que l'autre Drago avait dit … Enfin, Zambini … Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Drago arriver sur le pas de la porte. La seule chose qui lui vint à la bouche, fut la phrase suivante :

- Cela m'a fait tellement mal de penser que tu puisses aller coucher avec un autre … surtout … ce soir là …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier ce soir là ? Demanda Drago.

- C'était ton … anniversaire … Et je voulais … enfin j'avais … un … cadeau pour toi, si on peut dire ainsi …

Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir. D'instinct, il sut quel était le cadeau auquel Harry pouvait faire allusion. Et ce jour-là entre tous, il avait cru l'entendre programmer un rendez-vous pour coucher avec un autre. Ce jour précis où Harry voulait se donner à lui, Drago en était certain. Maintenant il pouvait comprendre toute la violence de la réaction du gryffon. Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à admettre cette attirance, à admettre le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient se procurer mutuellement. Il s'était sentit prêt ce soir là et Zambini avait tout fait voler en éclat.

Harry choisit ce moment là pour se tourner vers lui, sans tenter de lui cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Emeraudes qui suppliaient de pardonner. Drago ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir une seconde. Il se fia à son instinct, s'avança et prit Harry dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Harry chercher doucement la sienne. Enfin, son petit lion était de retour à sa place, contre lui. Quelques minutes et plusieurs baisers plus tard, Harry finit par murmurer :

- Je suis désolé.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Zambini, rétorqua doucement Drago. En revanche … je suis prêt à recevoir mon cadeau , mais seulement si tu en as autant envie que la semaine dernière, Harry. Surtout. Sinon, garde-le moi en réserve quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Harry se sentit rougir quand il comprit que Drago avait deviné en quoi consistait son cadeau. Mais il n'hésita pas plus et entraîna Drago dans sa chambre.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46 : Tendre réveil 

Drago sentit un frisson de pur bonheur lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre décorée en rouge et or. Il pensait bien qu'Harry serait plus détendu dans sa propre chambre, mais la légère lueur de crainte qu'il lut dans les yeux émeraude le fit se rapprocher un peu plus vite d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il allait entraîner son petit lion dans un océan de sensations qui allait noyer sa peur. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'Harry se plaqua contre lui. Inexpérimenté son gryffon, mais ô combien passionné en cet instant. Les vêtements tombaient un à un au sol, les souffles se raccourcissaient, en même temps que les soupirs de plaisir se faisaient plus nombreux. Découverte de deux corps si semblables et si différents à la fois. Découverte maladroite contre caresses appuyées. Pudeur envolée contre émotion avouée. Emotion indescriptible d'une caresse intime. Surprise heureuse de la caresse rendue avec timidité. Un geste, un sourire en retour, une union lente, une douceur non démentie qui transforme l'inconfortable en éclairs de plaisir. La fusion totale de deux corps et de deux cœurs à l'unisson.

Harry s'éveillait doucement. Heureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le soleil venait déjà effleurer la fenêtre. Il prit lentement conscience que ce bonheur était du à un bras qui l'enlaçait fermement, et à un corps chaud étendu contre le sien. Il referma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce bonheur. Il s'était attendu à tant de choses pour cette nuit, et la réalité avait tout dépassé. La patience de Drago, sa propre impatience totalement inattendue, l'émotion ressentie, le plaisir partagé, tout avait été parfait. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer doucement lorsque son estomac se rappela une nouvelle fois à son bon souvenir. Et il rit ouvertement lorsqu'un profond soupir fit écho dans son dos.

- C'est ta leçon combien ça, finit-il par dire en se retournant pour contempler le visage navré de Drago.

- La une. Mais tu ne peux pas le dresser un peu ton estomac pour qu'il arrête de se faire entendre au mauvais moment !

- Hé, mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! On a rien mangé hier pour le dîner, je te signale, protesta Harry avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes ? S'insurgea Drago inquiet.

- Le dîner ? Si, pouffa Harry. Mais certainement pas ce qu'on a fait à la place mon anguille, reprit-il plus sérieusement en se penchant pour déposer un baiser léger sur la bouche de Drago.

- Harry ! Il me semble pourtant que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'appelles comme cela ?

- Commence par arrêter de me traiter de lion, ensuite on verra …

Ce n'est qu'après une douche, qui s'éternisa plus que la bienséance ne le suggère, que les nouveaux amants appelèrent Matty pour qu'elle leur fournisse un petit déjeuner. Et qu'Harry grimaça en entendant l'elfe lui rétorquer que c'était impossible car le déjeuner serait servi dans la demi-heure qui suivait pour cinq dans l'appartement.

Ils profitèrent de cette demi-heure d'attente forcée pour mettre au point leur plan concernant l'extérieur. Drago était réticent à l'idée que Hermione et Ron soient au courant de tout car depuis une semaine il avait dû accomplir des prouesses pour ne pas se retrouver sur le chemin du roux. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses talents bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas confiance pour une mornille justement dans les réactions du roux. Il était bien trop facile d'arriver à faire mettre le roux en retenue. Sauf qu'Harry lui en voudrait, et que ça, rien que l'idée le chagrinait à son grand désarroi.

Harry finit par le persuader qu'Hermione étant capable de lui faire avouer tout et n'importe quoi, et qu'il ne risquerait pas l'amitié de Ron pour un mensonge. Que celui-ci n'encaisse pas le fait que Drago et lui étaient devenus amants et s'emporte, c'était une chose, qu'il lui mente en était une autre.

- Seulement, il n'est pas question qu'on revienne à l'extérieur à notre relation d'il y a une semaine Harry, insista Drago. Tout Poudlard doit croire que nos anciennes mauvaises habitudes ont repris le dessus.

- Donc insultes, vexations et autres réjouissances du même genre ? Soupira Harry.

- Et bagarre féroce pour le vif d'or la semaine prochaine, mon petit lion …

- Comme d'habitude quoi. Nous voyons le vif, j'accélère et tu pestes parce que tu l'as encore raté …

- Dans tes rêves, Harry. Cette fois le vif est à moi. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry le regarda d'un air suspicieux, se demandant ce que Drago avait en tête pour afficher un air aussi certain. Oh, il allait la surveiller son anguille. De très près.

- Il faudra aussi penser à voir ce qu'on fait pour Narly, ajouta Harry. Cette fois, elle n'aura pas ton balai, mais avant qu'elle nous invente une nouvelle bêtise, il faudrait trouver une solution pour qu'elle puisse regarder le match.

- Au vu et au su de toute l'école. Mais autant nous mettre une pancarte dans notre dos avec l'inscription « Narly est ma fille », Harry !

- Ca va, je ne suis pas complètement idiot, s'agaça Harry. Je pense juste qu'elle sera très bien avec Remus et Severus dans la tribune des professeurs. Ils pourront bien s'arranger pour qu'elle ne parle à personne et qu'elle profite du match aussi ! Et puis de toute façon, elle, elle sera forcément heureuse à la fin du match, quel que soit le résultat.

- Parce que papa aura gagné de toute façon, termina Drago avec un sourire attendri.

Harry fut ému une nouvelle fois de voir combien le visage de Drago pouvait se transformer lorsqu'il parlait de Narly. Il vint sans hésiter l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

- Au fait, mon petit lion, dit soudain Drago, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui a rendu Remus vert de rage hier …

Harry s'empourpra violemment avant de rire doucement contre son épaule.

- Censure, dit-il simplement.

- Harry ! Je suis tout de même au courant d'une partie de tes frasques ! Alors une de plus ou de moins …

- Non, non, non. Pas question, reprit fermement Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres. J'ai déjà écopé de devoirs supplémentaires parce que justement je ne savais pas tenir ma langue, alors je ne prends plus de risques. On en reparlera … tiens ! A la majorité de Narly. Pas avant !

- Tu veux rire ? C'est si grave que cela ?

- Euh … au vu du règlement … je pense que oui, avoua Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire cette année ? Insista Drago interloqué.

- Cette année ? Ah rien ! Rien de rien !

- Mais, alors, ça remonte à quand ?

Harry ne trouva qu'une solution pour distraire Drago. Capturer ces lèvres qui ne savaient que poser des questions.

Harry s'obligea après le déjeuner à aller à la tour des gryffondors. Déjà, il n'y avait pas fait d'apparition le matin, Hermione et Ron devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Il s'obligea tout le long du trajet à repenser et repenser encore à la mort de Sirius. Ceci pour lui permettre d'afficher une mine attristée et non un air de totale félicité. En effet, dès qu'il mit un pied dans la salle commune une tornade brune se précipita vers lui.

- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? Chuchota Hermione à mi-voix.

- Si la fouine t'a empêché de venir ce matin, je te jure que je vais finir par le coincer dans un couloir et lui faire sa fête, gronda Ron qui le regardait d'un air féroce.

Harry arriva à grimacer un faible sourire, il lui était si difficile de cacher sa joie. Le soleil qui l'avait réveillé n'avait pas faibli et, malgré le froid persistant et la neige, il entraîna Ron et Hermione dans le parc pour une conversation à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être à l'abri de toutes les indiscrétions, il finit par lâcher à mi-voix :

- Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de ma vie.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, bouche bée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda doucement :

- Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie ?

- C'est sûrement un sortilège ou une potion d'allégresse Harry. Je suis sûr que PomPom va régler ça en un coup de baguette, renchérit Ron.

Harry les regarda avec reconnaissance avant de dire simplement :

- Zabini a fait du polynectar avec la complicité de Parkinson pour me faire croire que je croisais Drago. Drago n'a jamais voulu aller voir Zabini la semaine dernière. Et du coup … enfin … on a passé la nuit ensemble, ajouta-t-il en virant une fois de plus à une belle couleur vermillon.

Il faut que ça cesse, pensa-t-il en lui-même. Je dois arrêter de rougir comme cela dès qu'il est question de ma relation intime avec Drago ! Je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, pas treize !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron passaient par toutes les couleurs de visage. Du rouge au blanc. Ils se regardèrent même d'un air assez gêné.

- Harry ! Finit par tempêter Ron. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ce que l'autre fouine te raconte tout de même ! Avec …

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il semblait particulièrement amoureux, triomphait Hermione dans le même temps. Et …

Harry les bâillonna chacun d'une main pour pouvoir continuer :

- C'est Remus qui me l'a dit. Dumbledore leur a fait avouer dans son bureau, devant Severus. Au passage, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ne vous étonnez pas si Remus vous en veut un peu ces prochaines semaines. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que Zabini avait la potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, j'ai répliqué sans réfléchir : eux-aussi !

Hermione ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et recouvrit la main d'Harry des siennes. Ron enleva lentement la main d'Harry de sur sa bouche et dit lentement :

- Tu nous fais une blague là ? Tout cela n'est qu'une vaste blague Harry ? Tu n'es pas … l'am … l'amant de la fouine et … tu n'as rien dit à Remus ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

- Euh … Si, répondit Harry en se mordant la lèvres pour ne pas rire de leurs expressions horrifiées. Pour les deux questions.

- Mais, jamais je ne pourrai retourner en cours avec lui, croassa Hermione.

- Ca pourrait être pire, dit doucement Harry.

- Pire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire, Harry ? S'étrangla Ron.

- Severus pourrait être au courant, par exemple … Mais il ne l'est pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry car il avait vraiment peur que ses deux amis ne finissent par s'évanouir d'anxiété.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Hermione et Ron pour digérer ces nouvelles. En revanche Ron fut immédiatement partant pour insulter Drago à tout va dans les couloirs. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu sur lui. Au moment où ils se décidèrent à rentrer au château, Hermione prit Harry par le bras et lui demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Tu es heureux avec lui ?

- Comme jamais, Hermione, répondit simplement Harry sans même rosir. Il est vraiment … attentif … aimant … tout l'inverse de qu'on a pu voir de lui pendant cinq ans … Bien sûr, il reste un serpentard, et donc par exemple, je sais qu'il nous prépare un mauvais coup pour le match de samedi prochain, mais … je suis tellement bien avec lui …


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47 : Occlumancie et Quidditch 

La semaine se déroula sans incident notable pour Drago et Harry. A la grande surprise de Poudlard, ils ne cherchaient plus à s'éviter, et le château commença à résonner à nouveau de leurs cris et de leurs insultes lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Ils ne purent échapper à la retenue lorsqu'ils furent pris en flagrant délit par Remus et Severus. Ce dernier reprit par automatisme son habitude de mettre Harry deux heures en retenue le soir pour « Vocifération inutile » sous l'œil orageux de Remus qui répliqua aussitôt en infligeant la même sanction à Drago pour « Braillement intempestif ». Drago réussit à garder son air outré sur son visage, mais Harry dut plonger le nez vers le sol pour éviter qu'on ne le voit sourire. Enfin, il y avait une justice. Et les serpentards qui étaient là, fidèles ou non de Voldemort, pourraient témoigner de la partialité des deux enseignants. Envers en contre tout, et à sa grande surpris, Harry était soulagé que la couverture de Severus vis-à-vis de Voldemort continue de tenir. Son anguille tenait à son parrain bien plus encore qu'il ne l'avouait. Il venait déjà de perdre sa mère, ce dont il refusait de parler au passage, il n'était pas question de le rendre plus malheureux encore.

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent donc à quelques secondes d'intervalle dans la classe de DCFM. Ils discutèrent à mi-voix devant la salle en surveillant attentivement que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.

Dès que Severus eut claqué la porte de la salle, il aboya :

- On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

- On fait tout pour que Poudlard pense que nous sommes à nouveau à couteaux tirés comme les cinq premières années ici, Severus, rétorqua calmement Drago. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour que la mésaventure de la semaine dernière ne se reproduise pas sous quelque forme que ce soit !

- Vous pourriez tout de même éviter de vous retrouver en retenue ! Grinça Severus.

- Sev ! Intervint alors Remus. Si tu t'abstenais de t'acharner de la sorte sur Harry pour des broutilles sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas à serpentard, ils ne seraient pas là !

- Si ce sont des broutilles, alors pourquoi Drago est là ? Demanda ironiquement Severus.

- Simple justice. Tu veux t'acharner sur ce qui n'est pas serpentard ? Alors je vais rétablir l'équilibre et ne plus supporter les belles couleurs verts et argent ! Bon, en attendant de pouvoir fustiger tous les élèves de ta maison, tu proposes quoi pour ces deux-là ?

Severus et Remus se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Harry pouvait sentir que Severus était au bord de l'explosion, mais Remus ne le lâchait pas du regard. Impassible.

- Occlumancie, décréta alors Severus.

Remus fit une grimace, mais dit simplement :

- Va pour l'occlumancie avec Harry. Je vais faire travailler Drago sur les sorts qu'Harry maîtrise déjà.

- Mais, commença Harry, je ne fais plus de cauchemars …

- Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi le fait que tu dormes avec lui, dit Severus en montrant Drago, fait que tu as l'air de pratiquer l'occlumancie sans t'en apercevoir, mais j'ose tout de même espérer que Voldemort n'attaquera pas lorsque vous serez au lit. Il n'est pas idiot, il va finir par s'en apercevoir et va commencer à te polluer la vie en journée. Alors, j'ose espérer qu'avec Narly et Drago à protéger aussi, tu vas te montrer un peu plus coopératif que l'année dernière !

- Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, protesta Harry, tu n'avais qu'à …

- Ca suffit, Harry ! Intervint Remus. Tu écoutes Severus et tu fais vraiment de ton mieux. Maintenant Severus, à toi aussi d'y mettre un peu du tien et d'expliquer encore et encore. Et ne va pas farfouiller là où c'est blessant ou intime. Cherche … tiens … tout ce qui tourne autour du Quidditch !

- Remus ! Franchement, si tu étais compétent pour le faire, franchement, je te laisserai bien ma place ! Gronda Severus.

- Et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'Harry soit aussi plus détendu avec moi, rétorqua Remus. Vois le bon côté des choses Harry, au moins en t'entraînant avec Severus, tu seras moins déstabilisé lorsque tu devras affronter Voldemort sur ce plan là ! Bon, Drago, à nous maintenant.

- Alors tu me le vides ton esprit cette fois, Harry, compris ?

Harry soupira profondément mais acquiesça. Il pressentait que cette retenue n'allait pas être joyeuse.

- Legilimens !

Comme d'habitude, Severus le prit par surprise et il revit Sirius en train de tomber derrière le voile du département des mystères. Mais avant que Sirius ne termine sa chute, tout à coup il se vit sur son balai à la recherche du vif d'or. Immédiatement, il sentit Severus rompre le lien et il sentit le sol dur derrière sa tête.

Mais cette fois, une main le remit sans ménagement sur pieds et il s'aperçut avec stupeur que Severus lui tendait du chocolat de l'autre. Il vit aussi les mines inquiètes de Drago et Remus arriver dans son champ de vision et il entendit Severus grommeler :

- Ah il va être utile votre entraînement si vous vous interrompez toutes les cinq secondes !

- Quidditch ? Demanda Remus.

- Je fais ce que je peux Remus ! Rétorqua Severus. Tu sais très bien que ce sont les pires souvenirs qui remontent en premier ! Mais oui, j'ai fini par dévier sur le Quidditch ! Maintenant, ou vous allez travailler tous les deux ou vous partez dans une autre salle, vu ?

Remus lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas. Il fit simplement apparaître plusieurs matelas pour Harry de sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas trop mal en tombant.

Cependant à la quatrième tentative de Severus, Harry décida d'adopter une autre tactique. Il pensa délibérément à ses vols sur balai plutôt que de vider son esprit. Il sentit Severus chercher à passer la barrière d'image placée à son intention, mais il résista pendant quelques secondes en lui imposant des images de Quidditch avant de céder et de se retrouver au département des mystères. Néanmoins, l'ombre du sourire de Severus qui le remis une fois de plus sans ménagement debout lui prouva qu'il avait réussit quelques secondes.

- Intéressant, Harry. Sois plus ferme dans ta réponse. C'est à toi de me délimiter l'espace éventuellement, et à toi de choisir le moment où tu me rejettes. Pour l'instant même concentre-toi sur le rejet.

A la cinquième tentative, ce fut Severus qui s'envola sous la force du protego d'Harry. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Remus, ainsi qu'un regard admiratif de la part de Drago. Et de nouveaux matelas firent leur apparition, derrière Severus cette fois. Au bout des deux heures, Harry était épuisé mentalement. Il avait l'impression que l'augmentation de la force mentale de Severus était sans limite. Il était néanmoins satisfait car il arrivait désormais une fois sur deux à renvoyer Severus, parfois sans que celui-ci n'ait pu passer la barrière du Quidditch. Severus conclut la retenue en disant :

- Continue à placer le Quidditch en avant dans tes pensées en journée. Cela va perturber Voldemort. Pour les nuits, surtout ne change rien, dit-il désabusé.

Il eut malgré tout de la peine à garder les yeux ouverts pour rentrer à l'appartement et Drago constata un peu navré qu'Harry s'écroula endormi sur le lit tout habillé.

Le jour du match Gryffondor-Serpentard, la tension était palpable dans l'appartement. Heureusement le match avait lieu le matin. Narly avait une fois encore passé la nuit avec ses deux tontons. Drago en avait profité pour délicieusement occuper leur soirée. Ainsi c'était cela son arme secrète pensa Harry en s'asseyant délicatement sur sa chaise pour déjeuner. Drago le regarda d'un air légèrement triomphant. A la place de rager, Harry utilisa à nouveau la tactique de destabilisation de Remus :

- Je t'adore tellement mon anguille que je pense que ce soir je vais à nouveau demander à Remus de garder Narly ce soir. Pour te rendre tout le plaisir que tu m'as donné cette nuit. Et aussi pour fêter ma victoire avec mon record de vitesse pour attraper le vif, bien entendu.

Drago haussa le sourcil, mais intérieurement il savait qu'il était bluffé. Harry l'avait percé à jour, mais un peu tard. Il restait une question en suspens : serait-il vraiment au mieux de sa forme pour voler ?

Ron attendait Harry anxieux dans le vestiaire.

- Alors, tu sais ce que la fouine mijotait, chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit tranquillement Harry. Et crois-moi, je vais lui faire payer dès ce soir, Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à m'asseoir. Tu veux un dessin ?

- Euh … Non, répondit Ron rouge de gêne, non, non.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Ron. Il m'a comblé, mais il reste serpentard au fond de lui-même, tout aimant qu'il est. Je vais lui montrer que je vole mieux que lui malgré tout.

Drago et Harry étaient les deux capitaines d'équipes. Drago arborait cet air suffisant qui continuait d'insupporter Harry, de sorte qu'il lui fut très facile de lui jeter un regard noir.

Le début du match commença comme à l'habitude. Drago et Harry était chacun de leur côté à la recherche du vif d'or. Après cinq minutes d'inconfort, Harry se mit à sourire. Il avait trouvé une position idéale. Le seul souci était que le vif d'or ne se montrait pas. Il croisait bien Drago parfois, et ne manquait jamais de grimacer son soi-disant inconfort, sous le regard de plus en plus triomphant de Drago. Quand le vif se montra enfin, plutôt du côté de Drago que du côté d'Harry, celui-ci abandonna son idée de donner le change et se lança à pleine vitesse en quête de l'éclat d'or. Drago n'était vraiment pas maladroit, et il avait bien besoin de toute la puissance de son éclair de feu pour le rattraper dans un premier temps, lui piquer le vif dans un deuxième. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva au coude à coude avec Drago. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser juste avant sa dernière pointe d'accélération :

- Toutes tes ruses ne changent rien, mon anguille, au fait que je reste meilleur attrapeur qu toi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ensemble des gryffondors acclamaient Harry qui jetait un air narquois vers Drago qui était dépité. D'autant plus lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry s'était joué de lui avec son soi-disant inconfort. Il semblait avoir trouvé une position, certes peu académique si on y regardait de près, mais qui le laissait totalement à l'aise sur son balai.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48 : Explications douloureuses 

Harry prit le chemin de la tour de gryffondor avec Ron pour fêter comme il se doit leur victoire. Il fut accueillit en héros par l'ensemble de sa maison et il se retrouva, sans savoir comment, avec une bierraubeurre dans la main. Il savoura sans restriction cette victoire car il avait tout de même dû lancer son éclair à pleine puissance et effectuer une série de petits virages, sans compter deux feintes de Wronski pour arriver à subtiliser le vif à Drago. Merlin merci, ce dernier n'avait pas pris encore la peine de s'acheter un éclair de feu comme le sien !

Ron lui jetait des regards de triomphe. Il était encore une fois ravi qu'Harry leur ait permis de gagner ce match, et ce malgré ses sentiments pour Drago. Il avait à moitié avoué à Harry cette inquiétude dans les vestiaires après le match alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Harry avait eu envie de s'emporter, mais avait fini par gentiment se moquer de Ron. Il avait simplement conclu :

- Ron ! J'ai refusé que le choixpeau me mette à serpentard il y a plus de cinq ans. Je ne vais pas les aider maintenant à gagner cette coupe. Non, non, non. Aimer Drago c'est une chose, mais la coupe est à nous ! A nous, tu entends ? D'autant qu'il a encore essayé de jouer à la déloyal. Mais … je me vengerai, ne t'inquiètes pas …

- Harry ? Commença Ron. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à te suivre sur ce terrain là …

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Ron, j'étais aussi intimidé que toi avant, dit lentement Harry. Cela faisait longtemps que Drago le voulait, et pourtant …

- Drago ? Il a patienté ? S'étonna Ron.

- Que oui, répliqua Harry amusé. Il sait être patient, quand il a décidé que ça l'arrangeait évidemment !

Au moment du dîner, il décida malgré tout de quitter la tour pour rejoindre l'appartement, Drago et Narly. Comme à l'habitude, Severus et Remus arrivèrent peu après avec Narly qui avait vu le match sur les genoux de Remus. Celle-ci sauta au cou d'Harry en criant « Bravo papa », le tout sous le regard mi-figue, mi-raisin de Drago. Severus lui jeta même un regard noir car il sentait encore la coupe de Quidditch s'éloigner de son bureau pour cette année, mais Remus le félicita chaleureusement. Narly infligea à nouveau à Drago pendant le repas le récit à sa façon du match. Et lorsqu'il avait protesté qu'il n'y en avait que pour Harry, elle lui avait jeté dédaigneusement :

- Ton balai est trop lent, papa Drago. Il est nul !

Elle avait dit cela sur un tel ton et avec une moue tellement Malefoy, qu'elle provoqua un beau fou rire chez Remus et Harry sous les yeux courroucés des deux serpentards. Harry s'apprêtait à demander à Remus de garder une nouvelle nuit Narly lorsque Severus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied d'un péremptoire :

- On va coucher Narly et ensuite il faut qu'on discute sérieusement.

Remus eut juste le temps de glisser à Harry :

- Le sectumsempra est de retour … Et cela ne lui a pas fait plaisir …

En effet, Severus affichait son air des très mauvais jours lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Harry après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de la chambre de Narly.

- Toi, jeta-t-il brutalement. Il est grand temps qu'on parle du sectumsempra. Comment ce livre est arrivé dans tes mains ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, Harry, dit Remus sur un ton d'excuse. J'ai d'abord cherché par moi-même sans succès, et dès que j'ai lâché le mot, il n'a plus rien voulu entendre !

- Remus. Assieds-toi avec les deux autres et tais-toi. Harry, la réponse ?

- C'est le professeur Slughorn qui me l'a donné.

- Parce que cet imbécile donne des livres au lieu de te coller une retenue parce que tu as oublié le tien ?

- Non ! Je ne l'avais pas acheté car j'étais certain que tu ne m'accepterais pas en potions puisque je n'ai eu que E à ma buse ! Protesta Harry.

- Et ?

- Et le professeur Slughorn m'en a prêté un jusqu'à ce que j'en commande un …

- Et pourquoi ce livre est encore en ta possession alors ?

- Parce qu'il y a des tas d'indications très utiles pour faire mes potions. Je réussis maintenant mes potions mieux qu'Hermione ! Avoua Harry.

- Encore heureux ! Railla Severus. Non, mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Si j'avais su que Slughorn allait donner des livres aux élèves …

- Severus, vas-tu finir par nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne ? Demanda Remus.

Severus soupira longuement en regardant le loup-garou. Il finit par leur tourner le dos et fixa le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée.

- Le sectumsempra est un sort qui devrait être classé dans les sorts de magie noire, bien entendu, s'il était connu. Mais au delà, je pense qu'il y aurait débat pour en faire un quatrième impardonnable, même s'il existe un contre-sort.

Drago, Harry et Remus retenaient leur souffle, déjà abasourdis autant par ce que Severus venait de dire, que du fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'oser les regarder en face pour leur dire.

- Quelques mangemorts ont eu vent de l'existence de ce sort, sans jamais pouvoir l'apprendre. Voldemort lui-même l'a bien sûr cherché, sans le trouver.

Harry sentit la main de Drago prendre la sienne pour la serrer. Plus par besoin de réconfort qu'autre chose.

Drago avait compris. Ils allaient plonger dans des heures très noires de son parrain. Le visage de Remus s'était figé. Le sort était sur un manuel d'un élève de sixième année. D'un élève de seize ans.

- L'effet du sort est assez simple. Il ouvre en quelques secondes toutes les veines de celui qui l'a reçu. Pour lancer le contre-sort, on a qu'une dizaine de secondes environ. La douleur est comparable à celle du doloris pendant que le sang coule dans tout le corps. Et l'effet final est bien entendu équivalent à l'avada kedavra.

Severus avait repris une voix détachée pour expliquer le sort, ainsi qu'il le faisait en cours. Harry et Drago avait les doigts enlacés et leurs jointures blanchissaient sous la force de l'étreinte. Un pli amer s'était creusé dans le visage de Remus.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant que Severus ne reprenne à voix basse :

- Le véritable propriétaire du livre, c'est moi. Donc c'est moi qui aie annoté les potions pour les améliorer. Et donc je suis effectivement aussi l'auteur du sectumsempra.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet aveu complet, Remus se leva souplement sans un bruit et vint enlacer Severus. Depuis le début de l'année, ils n'avaient jamais fait mystère de leur relation devant Harry et Drago, mais jamais les deux élèves n'avaient surpris ne serait-ce qu'un effleurement entre les deux hommes. Au masque de souffrance qui était figé sur le visage de Drago, Harry vit toute l'étendue de l'amour qu'il portait à son parrain et qu'il avait soupçonné. Severus avait son âge lorsqu'il avait inventé ce sort aux effets si dévastateurs. Ils virent Remus parler à l'oreille de Severus sans comprendre les mots. Ce dernier finit par redresser la tête et rendre son étreinte à Remus. Il s'en sépara -ci avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux :

- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi tu ne dois pas lancer ce sort, ni même l'essayer ?

Harry hocha la tête sans ciller. Remus finit par détendre l'atmosphère en disant d'un ton léger :

- Finalement Sev, tu vois, les bonnes notes d'Harry en potions, c'est tout de même à toi qu'il les doit !

- Remus ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le plus important ?

- Sev, ne sois pas idiot, répliqua fermement Remus. Mais on ne va pas épiloguer non plus cent ans là-dessus. Harry sait ce qu'il a à faire. Oublier ce sort et se concentrer sur tes notes en potions. Enfin, tu ne nous a rien mis d'autre d'aussi … dévastateur dans ton manuel ?

- Non, répondit Severus lentement. Un peu trop lentement visiblement au goût de Remus qui insista :

- Severus ?

- Je vais aller voir Slughorn ce soir, rétorqua Severus. Je veux faire une ou deux vérifications.

- Harry, reprit Remus sérieusement, avant de tester n'importe quoi dans ce manuel, hormis les potions, tu me promets que tu poses la question à Severus, vu ?

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

Février fut le théâtre des premières attaques mentales en journée de Voldemort sur Harry. La première eut lieu en plein cours de potions sous les yeux impuissants de Drago qui put tout juste garder un masque d'indifférence. Harry se tenait la tête à deux mains voyant les tortures infligées par Voldemort à certains sorciers et même moldus d'après ce qu'il pouvait juger. Il entendait Ron et Hermione autour de lui, affolés. Dans le brouillard de douleur, il se souvint soudain de ce qu'il travaillait avec Severus depuis peu avec succès. Il s'obligea à tenter de superposer des images de Quidditch aux images imposées par Voldemort. Il sentit que c'était le combat de deux volontés. Voldemort finit par se retirer non sans un ricanement sarcastique, mais aussi plein de rage sentit Harry, car pour la première fois, l'esprit d'Harry n'avait pas été une complète marionnette entre ses mains. Mais Harry était à genoux dans la salle de classe, hors d'haleine, avec l'impression qu'un marteau frappait l'intérieur de son crâne. Il sentit vaguement qu'on l'allongeait sur le sol et qu'on lui passait un linge humide sur la figure. Le premier visage qu'il réussit enfin à distinguer fut celui de Dumbledore qui était penché, inquiet, sur lui.

- Voldemort, réussit-il à souffler.

- Je sais, mon garçon, je sais. Tu vas aller te reposer à l'infirmerie quelques heures. M. Weasley et Miss Granger vont t'accompagner.

Il se mit péniblement debout avec l'aide de Ron et dut se faire violence pour ne pas tourner le regard vers Drago. Mais il vit le triomphe dans les yeux de Millicent Bullstrod. Le triomphe fut vite remplacé par la peur sous le regard de pure haine qu'il lui jeta. Harry fut soulagé d'arriver à l'infirmerie en compagnie de ses deux amis. Il leur dit simplement :

- Il faut que j'arrive à le bloquer en journée.

- Et la nuit, s'enquit Ron qui n'avait pas oublié les cauchemars d'Harry l'année précédente.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire :

- Depuis que je suis avec Drago, je n'en fais plus. Severus serait même assez dépité sur ce coup-là. Il s'acharne à m'apprendre l'occlumancie, et la simple présence de Drago est plus efficace. Je ne te raconte pas le coup pour son ego, sans compter que Drago ne rate pas une occasion pour lui rappeler !

- Harry, il faut vraiment que tu fasses des efforts pour l'occlumancie, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mais j'en fais, Hermione, riposta Harry, je te signale que trois soirs par semaine, je termine la soirée avec la tête comme un citrouille à force de faire des efforts. Mais je commence à y arriver, vous savez … Si, Hermione, je n'ai pas réussi à le bloquer complètement aujourd'hui, mais je peux te dire qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement le Quidditch !

- Hein ? Le quidditch ? Demanda Ron dérouté.

- Je n'arrive pas à vider mon esprit, alors j'essaye autre chose, soupira Harry. Je me concentre à fond sur le Quidditch. Cela énerve encore plus Voldemort que Severus !

Malgré tout, au fur et à mesure du mois, Harry sentait qu'il se défendait de mieux en mieux. La rage de Voldemort était croissante. Harry sentait qu'il mettait de plus en plus de force dans ses attaques. Il surprit tout le monde lorsqu'il se releva la première fois seul, en cours de potions à nouveau en disant à haute voix :

- Bien fait, mon salaud.

Et il fit rire Hermione, Ron et Drago séparément lorsqu'il leur avoua la raison pour laquelle Voldemort s'était montré encore plus furieux :

- A la place de m'imaginer sur mon balai à attraper le vif d'or, ce sont des pleines poignées de galions derrière lesquels je volait et que j'attrapais. Une pluie de gallions. Je crois qu'il a un peu de mal avec ses fins de mois actuellement, alors forcément, ça l'a un peu énervé …


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49 : Attaque et contre-attaque 

Mars s'écoula sur le même rythme, ponctué d'attaques diverses de Voldemort. De plus en plus violentes, mais le combat devenait équilibré grâce aux progrès accomplis par Harry. Tous les professeurs avaient désormais été au moins une fois témoins de ces attaques. Une sorte de routine avait été établie. Neville courrait avertir le directeur, Seamus fonçait à l'infirmerie prévenir Mme Pomfresh, tandis que Ron et Hermione soutenaient Harry. L'attaque la plus longue avait eu lieu pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Voldemort avait tenu le lien pendant un quart d'heure et chacun avait pu entendre Harry vitupérer après lui. Severus avait du lui confisquer sa baguette car il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry sache vraiment dans quelle réalité il se débattait. Mais chacun avait pu aussi mesurer à quel point Harry tenait tête à la face de serpent. Il subissait, certes, car il n'était pas maître des moments des attaques, mais commençait à rendre coup pour coup en terme de torture mentale.

La pluie de gallions faisait toujours son petit effet, ainsi que d'imaginer les mangemorts dans la prison d'Azkaban pour ceux qui avaient été arrêtés. Harry avait réussit à imaginer un mur dans sa tête qui enfermait ses souvenirs avec Drago et Narly pour les mettre à l'abri. Et ce mur avait l'air de fonctionner. Le château bruissait aussi des rumeurs les plus folles concernant sa vie privée qu'Hermione s'était empressée d'alimenter avec des petites phrases énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret. Ron avait adopté une tactique qui convenait mieux à son caractère. Dès que quelqu'un lui parlait à mi-voix d'une certitude, il ouvrait de grands yeux et chuchotait d'un air de conspirateur :

- Ah bon ? Il te l'a dit à toi aussi ?

La glace s'était bien rompue entre Ron, Hermione et Drago. Les deux gryffondors ne pouvaient que constater qu'Harry avait atteint un équilibre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre depuis la fin de la coupe de feu. Concentré sur ses études, il réalisait désormais les nouveau sorts aussi vite qu'Hermione. Il commençait aussi à afficher une puissance exceptionnelle, surtout visible dans les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avancé qu'ils suivaient tous depuis le début de l'année. Ces cours avaient lieu uniquement en présence de gryffondors, de professeurs, et parfois d'aurors comme Tonks. Le tout pour éviter que la rumeur de sa puissance ne se propage aux oreilles des serpentards.

Drago, de son côté, savait qu'Harry pouvait compter sur ses amis en dehors de l'appartement non seulement pour l'aider à se remettre des attaques de Voldemort, mais aussi pour vivre la vie de tout étudiant normal.

La réconciliation de ses deux papa, ainsi que le fait qu'ils lui aient avoué qu'ils dormaient à nouveau ensemble pour elle avait eu un effet bénéfique sur Narly. Elle grandissait relativement sagement, en tout cas sans manifestation ostentatoire de magie. Ils étaient maintenant rôdés pour faire face à ses crises de colère et se soutenir l'un l'autre.

La seule ombre au tableau consistait dans les vacances qui approchaient. Où allaient-ils bien pouvoir les passer ? Ils avaient bien posé la question à Remus et Severus, mais ceux-ci leur avaient répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils le sauraient en temps voulu, que rien n'était encore franchement décidé. Drago surprit de plus des regards inquiets de Remus vers Severus qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, lui faisaient apparaître une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

Deux jours avant les vacances, au cours du déjeuner, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Severus qui avait le visage encore plus dur que d'habitude. Il se tenait le poignet gauche sans pouvoir retenir une grimace.

- Harry, jeta-t-il brutalement, tu prends ta baguette, la cape de ton père et tu me suis. Vite !

Ils avaient atteint un certain degré de confiance entre eux pour que Harry obéisse sans discuter. Il plongea vers la chambre pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité dont seul Remus avait pu lui parler. Drago jeta un œil inquiet et Severus dit simplement :

- Barricade-toi ici pour l'après-midi Drago, avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny dès qu'ils seront là. Les mangemorts arrivent.

- Voldemort ?

- Là, c'est moi qui emmène Harry le voir dans son repaire. Il est soumis au gardien du secret et gardé en permanence par beaucoup de mangemorts. Sauf aujourd'hui où Voldemort les a tous lancé ou presque à l'assaut de Poudlard, préférant arriver pour la curie quelques heures après. On va profiter de l'occasion. C'est la première qu'on ait eu …

- Vous avez travaillé là-dessus depuis plusieurs semaines ?

- Travaillé sur quoi ? Demanda Harry en revenant avec sa cape à la main.

- Comment te donner une opportunité d'être face à Voldemort sans trop de mangemorts autour de lui. C'est aujourd'hui et maintenant, Harry, répondit brutalement Severus.

- Les mangemorts ? Demanda-t-il âprement, pressentant le pire.

- Ici, Poudlard va livrer son combat et toi le tien …

Harry jeta un œil paniqué à Drago, et soudain ce dernier sut pourquoi son parrain lui avait dit qu'il serait le bras qui tiendrait le bras d'Harry. Il se rapprocha vivement de son compagnon qui était pétrifié et lui prit le visage entre les mains :

- Bon, mon petit lion, maintenant tu m'écoutes bien. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu utilises toute la magie que tu veux maintenant, mais tu nous débarrasses de l'autre abruti. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui empoisonner le cerveau avec des images de notre vie intime, vu ? Il ne supportera pas ça et il te fichera la paix. Je t'attends de pied ferme avec Narly, et si jamais tu as l'audace de ne pas revenir vivant, je te jure que je retournerai la bibliothèque avec Hermione s'il le faut, mais je trouverai un moyen de te pourrir ton existence au delà de la mort, vu ?

- Drago, pressa Severus, on doit y aller maintenant !

Drago prit le temps d'écraser la bouche d'Harry avec la sienne avant de le relâcher quelques secondes plus tard.

- File maintenant, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rauque, et n'oublies pas : tu reviens vivant, Harry !

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête et quitta la pièce après un bref regard sur Narly, dont le petit visage reflétait toute l'angoisse. Ce fut elle qui tira Drago de sa torpeur en pleurnichant :

- Papa Drago ! Il va où Papa Harry ?

- Il va … trouver quelqu'un mon ange. S'il le trouve, nous pourrons vivre tous les trois dans le château sans se cacher mon ange ! Viens, maintenant, tu dois terminer de manger, toi.

- Et toi, Papa Drago ?

- Je n'ai plus faim mon ange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus faisait son apparition avec Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Drago n'avait jamais vu ce visage au lycanthrope. Dur, tendu. Il jeta un bref :

- Accio carte des maraudeurs.

Drago fit avec surprise un vieux parchemin parvenir de leur chambre dans la main de Remus.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il encore en pointant sa baguette vers le parchemin.

- Bien, reprit-il, maintenant vous utilisez la carte pour savoir qui est derrière la porte, et vous vous barricadez. A la demande de Dumbledore, quoi qu'il se passe, vous n'ouvrirez que lorsque Fumseck vous le dira à l'aide du plume. Vu ?

Les quatre hochèrent la tête difficilement.

- Une dernière chose. Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais il faut que vous soyez conscients de quelque chose. Narly doit absolument en réchapper, avec Drago pour l'élever, quoi qu'il vous en coûte. Elle porte en elle la protection que porte Harry, sûrement parce que c'est lui qui l'a porté dans le futur d'où elle vient. Donc si Harry échoue, peut-être pourra-t-elle y arriver d'ici quelques années. D'où l'importance qu'elle s'en sorte vivante.

- Et toi, demanda Drago, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je dois aller au combat, les forces sont déjà très déséquilibrées. Voldemort a vidé son manoir, ce qui donne sa chance à Harry, mais le prix à payer va être élevé ici.

Sitôt qu'il fut parti, Hermione ne perdit pas son sang-froid et commença à organiser leur défense. Elle chargea Ginny de s'occuper de Narly, tandis qu'ils déplaçaient à trois les meubles et plaçaient les sorts de protection sur l'ensemble de l'appartement. De longues heures d'attente les attendaient, les yeux rivés sur la carte du maraudeur d'où ils pouvaient suivre les combats.

Harry suivit Severus le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lorsque celui-ci jura en voyant les mangemorts déjà à la grande porte, il lui demanda :

- On va où ?

- En dehors du château pour que je te transplane.

- Près-au-Lard, c'est bon ?

- C'est loin, et de toute façon, il faut passer cette porte …

- Non, viens, rétorqua Harry à voix basse en partant dans l'autre sens. Il me semble que tu veux m'emmener à Voldemort, non ? Argua-t-il alors que Severus hésitait. Alors tu pourras me mettre en retenue après si ça te chante, mais pour l'instant, je connais un chemin qui va à Près-au-Lard sans passer par la grande porte.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais le suivit. Ils courraient dans les couloirs, sans se soucier des élèves qui les regardaient passer, affolés. Arrivé devant la sorcière borgne, Harry chuchota le mot de passe et la statue pivota tandis que Severus grimaçait. Il s'engouffra néanmoins sans hésiter dans le passage derrière Harry qui commença à courir dans le tunnel. Il connaissait bien le chemin et Severus avait l'air d'être pressé. Arrivés à mi-chemin de Près-au-Lard, Harry sentit Severus le tirer par la manche et il dit simplement :

- On est suffisamment loin, maintenant, pour être hors des protections de Poudlard. Tu t'enveloppes maintenant dans ta cape, Harry, et tu tiens ta baguette en main.. Je vais nous transplaner directement devant Voldemort. Tentes de garder ton effet de surprise autant que tu peux pour voir où il se trouve exactement, et ensuite n'hésites pas, attaque directement. Utilises tous les sorts que tu connais. Et le mouvement pour le sectumsempra est le même que pour l'avada, vu ?

Harry hocha la tête devant cette permission implicite.

Il vit Severus vérifier soigneusement la position de sa cape, puis lui poser fermement la main sur l'épaule avant de transplaner avec lui. Cette sensation de compression fit grimacer intérieurement Harry. Il serra encore un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main. Dès qu'il sentit ses deux pieds au sol, Harry s'écarta vivement de Severus qui se retournait déjà vers Voldemort.

- Severus, siffla celui-ci, enfin tu … mais … Comment as-tu osé ? Hurla-t-il alors.

Harry sut que Voldemort ressentait sa présence, mais il n'en avait cure pour l'instant. Il avait vu qu'il restait tout de même quatre mangemorts, dont cet ordure de Pettigrew, dans la salle. Cinq contre deux, c'était tout de même dur ! Il décida de garder sa cape le plus longtemps possible. L'un des aurors avec qui il avait travaillé, lui avait indiqué qu'une bonne solution en combat était de toujours rester en mouvement pour éviter les sorts plutôt que de se fatiguer à les parer. Il commença donc son ballet mortel en ne sortant que sa baguette de sa cape. Sachant que ni Voldemort, ni les autres mangemorts n'auraient de pitié pour eux, il visa le premier mangemort et prononça brutalement sans hésitation :

- Avada Kedavra.

Il entendit la rage de Voldemort lorsque son serviteur se vit frappé par le rayon vert. Sa cicatrice commença à le brûler. Aussitôt, il contra avec les images de sa première nuit avec Drago, encore et encore. Il bougeait sans cesse, tout en pensant à Drago. Les éclairs rouges et verts fusaient autour de lui, mais il est difficile d'atteindre un adversaire dont on ne voit que la baguette ! Severus ployait sous un doloris de Voldemort dont le visage était crispé par la rage. Il fallait qu'il en élimine encore un avant de s'occuper de Voldemort. Pettigrew se tenait à deux mètres de lui avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Harry jeta en même temps sa cape sur Severus qui se tenait non loin de là, puis enchaîna :

- Avada Kedavra – Stupefix – Crucio - Incendio

Le premier rayon vert partit droit vert le dernier maraudeur, les trois sorts suivants en direction de Voldemort qui dut se jeter violemment en arrière pour les éviter, et ainsi libérer Severus de l'emprise du doloris. Harry eut ainsi le temps de pointer sa baguette vers Severus et la cape et de penser fort :

- Accio Severus et la cape ensemble.

Un raclement, un déplacement, et recommencer. La pluie de sort continuait autour de lui, mais maintenant, Severus était un peu plus hors de danger, invisible, il pourrait se reprendre et reprendre le combat.

Il sentit alors une vive brûlure sur le bras et sa tête se mit aussitôt à tourner. Pas bon, ce sort, pas bon du tout ! Il vit tout de même un éclair vert partir de nulle part, et fut soulagé. Ne restaient que Voldemort et un mangemort face à eux.

Il sentit ses jambes commencer à se dérober sous lui. Il ne savait pas ce quel était ce maudit sort qui l'avait frappé, mais il pressentait la mort à brève échéance s'il ne pouvait plus bouger pour se défendre. Il rassemble d'un seul coup toutes ses forces et hurla comme un damné en direction de Voldemort :

- Sectumsempra – Avada Kedavra.

Il n'avait presque pas fait de pause entre les deux mots, ce qui eut pour effet de faire partir de sa baguette un sort de deux couleurs enlacées : vert et violet se précipitaient en direction de Voldemort qui avait commencé à bouger pour s'y soustraire. Mais qui n'avait pas vu l'éclair blanc de pétrification partir de la baguette de Severus. Et donc il se figea en regardant arriver l'éclair bicolore qui le frappa de plein fouet. Ce double sort sembla faire voler en éclats la pétrification de Severus et Harry commença à voir Voldemort vaciller, tandis que du sang commençait à perler de son visage, de ses mains. Harry était en train de tomber par terre, ses jambes ne le portant plus lorsqu'il recommença en articulant le plus distinctement possible :

- Sectumsempra ! Avada Kedavra !

Les deux sorts partirent distinctement. Eclair violet suivi d'un éclair vert. Il sentit vaguement un nouveau sort le frapper par derrière mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il attendait les effets des sorts sur Voldemort. Le sang jaillit brutalement du corps de Voldemort une fraction de seconde avant que l'éclair vert ne le frappe. Il tomba à la renverse dans un hurlement qui s'arrêta net. Harry ne pouvait plus lutter contre la vague d'inconscience qui s'abattait sur lui. Il sombra.

RAR

Céline : tu as été exaucée pour le chapitre suivant …

Amand1 : merci beaucoup d'apprécier ainsi mes idées !


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50 : Le combat de Poudlard 

Drago, Hermione, Ron assistaient impuissant à la bataille de Poudlard par l'intermédiaire de la carte. Ginny avait couché Narly, et avait ensuite assisté avec eux à la bataille. Dès le réveil de la petite fille, elle se chargea de la distraire tandis que les trois autres blêmissaient au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Poudlard reculait et les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain. Les élèves étaient enfermés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, à l'exception des élèves de septième année pour la plupart. Rapidement Drago identifia les serpentards qui se battaient avec les mangemorts et ceux qui se battaient avec Poudlard. Ils virent aussi des étiquettes disparaître au fur et à mesure pour Poudlard, tandis qu'elles s'immobilisaient pour les mangemorts.

Dumbledore semblait toujours en pointe, bien qu'il fasse reculer les élèves et les professeurs présents. Soudain, Hermione remarqua un afflux de personnes qui arrivaient par le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle repéra les noms de Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol'œil. Les aurors arrivaient en renfort.

Malheureusement, au même moment, un petit groupe de six mangemorts se détacha du lot pour venir dans leur direction. Ils se regardèrent inquiets. Drago jura lorsqu'il vit l'une des étiquettes : Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa chère tante était là. Le doute ne fut plus permis lorsqu'ils ralentirent dans leur couloir.

- Ils viennent pour moi, souffla Drago.

- Quatre contre six, grimaça Hermione. Pas facile.

- Mais nous sommes barricadés, répliqua Ron. A nous d'utiliser le terrain. On se repliera au dernier moment avec Ginny et Narly. Drago, va la prévenir pour qu'elle tente de calmer Narly. Après, tu reviens, car Harry m'a dit que tu avais suivi la même formation que lui. Tu seras plus dur à avoir que Ginny qui n'a pas encore passé sa buse.

- Tu joues aux échec, Ron ? Questionna Drago.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ca sent le stratège qui positionne ses pions sur le plateau. Je reviens.

Ron et Hermione étaient positionnés derrière les deux fauteuils lorsque Drago revint dans la pièce. Ron fit un signe impérieux à Drago en lui indiquant la table qu'ils avaient renversé. Il l'avait placé en face de la porte. La porte vola en éclat en une minute, mais les mangemorts ne purent retenir des jurons lorsque les sorts fusèrent vers eux. Ron gardait un œil sur la carte, laissant Hermione et Drago lancer les sorts.

- Drago ! Cria la voix de sa chère tante. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous sommes là pour discuter avec toi ?

- En explosant la porte de ma chambre ? Railla Drago. Aurais-tu oublié de qui je tiens ma chère tante ?

- C'est ton bébé Potter qui te ramollit de la sorte, espèce de traître ?

- Potter ? Je ne te conseille pas de croiser son chemin, tantine, selon mes sources, il a une petite dent contre toi. Et tu sais bien que comme tout Potter qui se respecte, il exagère toujours tout !

- Ainsi donc, c'est vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Que tu couches avec bébé Potter ? Et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu refuses de servir le Maître ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait autant à ma vie privée ma tantine …

Les sorts n'avaient pas cessé pendant cet échange. Hermione n'avait plus de protection et s'était réfugiée avec Ginny dans la chambre de Narly. Ron s'était replié avec Drago, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir la position très longtemps. En revanche, ils avaient réussit à stupefixier deux mangemorts.

Drago fit signe à Ron de courir vers la chambre, tandis qu'il occupait sa tante avec une pluie de sort de son cru. Il plongea à son tour dans la chambre et referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Il entendit Hermione verrouiller la porte. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit Narly terrifiée dans les bras de Ginny. Tout en se positionnant en face de la porte derrière un autre fauteuil qu'Hermione avait déplacé là, il lui dit doucement :

- Allez, mon ange, cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Tu sais bien que tu ne risques rien dans les bras de Ginny, hein, mon ange ?

Il ne vit pas les mines interloquées de Ron, Hermione et Ginny devant la douceur de ce ton. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette facette du serpentard. Mais cette douceur réussit à calmer Narly quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre explose.

La pluie de sort lancée de part et d'autre fut totalement inefficace.

- Alors Drago, tu as caché à ton père que tu avais une fille ? Aussi blonde que toi, m'a-t-on dit ? Railla Lestrange.

- Tu sais bien que mon cher père n'a le droit de recevoir aucun courrier, rétorqua Drago. D'où mon impossibilité de lui faire part de cette heureuse nouvelle.

- Et sa mère ? Ton père aurait-elle l'honneur de la connaître ?

- Je crains que non, répliqua Drago tout en réussissant à toucher un des mangemorts qui se trouvait derrière sa tante par un stupefix heureux.

- En aurais-tu honte ? Aurais-tu séduit une sale sang-de-bourbe ?

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, ma tantine préférée, mais …

- Cesse de m'appeler comme cela, hurla Lestrange.

- Pourquoi, c'est bien ce que tu es, non ? Ma tante ? Et comme tu es la seule, tu es forcément ma préférée, non ?

- Espèce de traître, ragea Lestrange en anéantissant le rempart derrière lequel se trouvaient Ginny et Narly. Au même instant, Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent désarmés par les deux derniers mangemorts.

Drago bondit pour se placer devant Ginny et sa fille.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à ma fille, rugit Drago.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Railla Lestrange. Tu penses vraiment qu'un élève de sixième année peut s'opposer à moi. Si tu me donnes ta fille en cadeau pour le maître, je laisserai la vie sauve aux autres …

- C'est donc le plan ? Demanda froidement Drago. Récupérer ma fille pour ainsi faire main basse sur la fortune ? Et comment avez-vous su ?

- Qu'il s'agissait de ta fille ? Nous avons pu recouper suffisamment d'informations à partir des dires des elfes. Dépêche-toi de choisir. Ou nous tuons tout le monde et nous prenons tout de même ta fille, ou tu nous la donnes gentiment et …

- Non ! Hurla Narly. Veux pas papa Drago. Veux papa Harry !

- Papa Harry ? S'exclama Lestrange avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, ma chère tantine. C'est effectivement Harry qui est le père de Narly …

- Les … homosexuels méritent autant la mort que les sang-de-bourbe. Avada …

- Non ! Hurla Narly.

Ginny ne put la retenir. Elle se jeta dans les genoux de Drago en hurlant et tout le mobilier de la pièce se mit à voler. Les seuls épargnés étaient Drago et elle. Ils semblaient comme dans une bulle protectrice. Drago mit à profit la surprise des mangemorts pour enchaîner trois stupefix. La tempête ne s'apaisant pas, il se tourna vers Narly pour la prendre dans ses bras et tenter de la calmer. Elle hurlait en se débattant et il dut poser sa main sur sa bouche pour obtenir une réaction de sa part.

- Narly, calmes-toi et arrêtes ce raffut. Les seuls personnes dans cette pièce qui peuvent bouger maintenant sont Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Tu sais qu'aucun d'eux ne te fera de mal, alors calmes-toi mon ange …

Peu à peu la tempête finit par s'apaiser au rythme où les pleurs de Narly se calmaient.

- C'est fini, demanda Ron apeuré en sortant une tête hirsute de dessous le lit.

- Oui, c'est fini, Ron, répondit Drago calmement. Je te jure qu'une fois que tout ceci sera fini, je vais me payer ta tête au moins deux année entières pour ta sortie de dessous le lit.

- Mais … qui a fait cela ? Demanda Hermione tremblante.

- Narly, répondit Drago en berçant Narly. Elle avait déjà paniqué une fois chez l'oncle et la tante d'Harry, et avait déjà cassé la table en deux parce que je venais de menacer son oncle de le faire et qu'elle avait eu peur. Là, elle a clairement tout fait valser de peur d'être entraînée par ma chère tante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ron.

- On se barricade à nouveau, répliqua fermement Hermione. Remus a dit que nous devions attendre Fumseck, alors nous l'attendons. Ginny, regarde la carte pour voir où ils en sont …

- Viens Narly, dit doucement Ginny, tu vas regarder avec moi. Tu vas voir, c'est amusant, il y a plein d'étiquettes qui bougent, viens Narly !

Le combat avait l'air d'avoir basculé en faveur de Poudlard. Ginny informait les trois autres au fur et à mesure des noms qui s'affichaient encore sur la carte. Les professeurs, dont Remus, ainsi que Dumbledore étaient toujours là. Elle nomma tout haut les étiquettes des immobiles, et il s'avéra, selon les connaissances de Drago, qu'ils s'agissaient pour la plupart de mangemorts.

Enfin, une heure plus tard, Fumseck lâcha une plume dans la pièce et tous poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement. Tous, sauf Drago. Il ne soupirerait vraiment que lorsqu'il verrait Harry vivant. Il bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Remus qui portait sur lui les marques du combat avec un bras en écharpe.

- Des nouvelles, demanda-t-il âprement.

- Non, soupira Dumbledore, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je ne sais pas où Severus voulait transplaner. Je ne sais donc pas en combien en temps Harry a pu se retrouver devant Voldemort. La seule chose que je puisse faire actuellement, c'est de vérifier régulièrement les marques des mangemorts. Si jamais Voldemort meurt, la marque commencera à s'estomper dans les heures qui suivront.

Drago et Remus échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient terrifiés tous les deux.

RAR (je réponds peut-être en retard pour certains, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ffnet a connu quelques soucis au niveau des alertes, et donc je ne savais plus quand vous m'envoyiez de gentilles reviews)

Amand1 : je suis heureuse que mes idées t'aie plue. Et je ne dirai rien concernant Voldy !

ZoÃ© : encore un peu de patience pour savoir ce qui arrive à Harry

Liliepotter : comme tu peux le constater toujours pas de réponses à tes quesitons dans ce chapitre concernant Harry … Tu verras ça au prochain chapitre.

CÃ©line : maintenant tu sais ce qui se passait à Poudlard …

Zynill : merci d'adorer la fic et d'avoir apprécié le combat !

veuvenoire13 : quelle impatience pour avoir la suite !


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51 : Sainte-Mangouste 

Les heures passaient à Poudlard. Longues et difficiles pour Drago. Remus avait de l'occupation pour aider Dumbledore à amener les mangemorts vers la cheminée qui les conduiraient à Azkaban, mais surtout prévenir les familles des élèves qui avaient victimes de l'attaque. Les accueillir, les réconforter au mieux. Rassurer les élèves de toute les maisons. Hermione et Ron, en temps que préfets, avaient bien sûr été mis à contribution pour maintenir l'ordre chez les gryffondors. Drago devait faire de même à Serpentard, mais rapidement, le professeur Mac Gonagall l'avait renvoyé dans l'appartement. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il faisait pire que mieux.

Ginny continuait à s'occuper de Narly qui ressentait la tension ambiante et qui accumulait donc les caprices et les bêtises. Elle poussa un ouf de soulagement lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à la mettre au lit. Drago faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, tout en jetant un regard noir toutes les cinq secondes vers la porte. Il arriva tout de même à articuler du bout des lèvres :

- Merci pour tout, Ginny.

- De rien Drago. Tels que je les connais, je pense qu'Hermione et Ron reviendront attendre ici avec toi cette nuit.

Effectivement, vers dix heures du soir, ils arrivèrent et grimacèrent à la mine de Drago. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Drago s'effondra dans un fauteuil, tandis que Ron prenait Hermione dans ses bras sur le canapé. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Peu après minuit, Remus entra dans l'appartement. Il secoua aussitôt la tête négativement.

- Aucune nouvelle, ajouta-t-il. Les mangemorts refusent de parler et maintiennent qu'ils sont sous le sceau du gardien du secret pour le manoir de Voldemort. Et le département de la justice ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Dumbledore insiste pour qu'on interroge en particulier Bellatrix Lestrange, mais Scrimgeour n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier pour l'instant, termina-t-il d'un ton rageur. Tout ce qu'il voit pour l'instant, c'est le nombre élevé de mangemorts arrêtés, pas grâce à lui d'ailleurs, avec lesquels il pourra faire les gros titres demain.

- Mais qu'il se fiche d'Harry et de Severus, c'est une chose à son niveau, mais savoir si Voldemort a survécu ou pas, c'est tout de même capital ! S'insurgea Drago. Alors qu'il s'en occupe un peu et nous on aura des nouvelles !

- Il estime que s'il est mort, Harry ou Severus referont sûrement surface à un moment ou à un autre.

- Et s'ils sont blessés, qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir ? Qu'ils ont besoin de soins ? Cracha Drago.

- Drago, je te signale que j'attends le retour de Severus avec autant d'angoisse que toi celui d'Harry. Alors ne t'en prends pas à moi pour l'instant ! Dumbledore fait son maximum, je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas le ministre, mais il ne peut pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit non plus !

Ce n'est qu'à trois heures du matin que Dumbledore entra brutalement dans l'appartement. Hermione et Ron somnolaient vaguement sur le canapé, mais Drago et Remus faisaient les cent pas.

- La cheminée, pour Sainte-Mangouste, dit-il rapidement. Vous pouvez tous y aller, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron, Mlle Weasley est prévenue par le professeur Mac Gonagall et va venir immédiatement pour garder Narly.

- Ils sont , commença Remus d'une voix étranglée.

- Dans un piteux état tous les deux, mais pour l'instant vivants, répliqua Dumbledore. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le personnel a été surpris que Severus ait pu transplaner dans son état, mais il l'a fait. Sainte-Mangouste, dit-il un peu plus fort en direction de Drago, nous en saurons plus là-bas. Moi-même, je n'en sais pas plus, je suis venu directement vous chercher.

Leur arrivée au milieu de la nuit surprit le veilleur de Sainte-Mangouste. Mais, apercevant Dumbledore, il dit simplement :

- Quatrième étage, pathologie des sortilèges.

Ni Drago, ni Remus n'avaient la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en un temps record. Mais cela ne les avança guère, car ils étaient en train de se faire refouler par l'infirmière de garde lorsque Dumbledore sortit de l'ascenseur avec Ron et Hermione. Sur un simple signe de sa part, l'infirmière leur jeta un regard noir, mais finit par dire :

- Vous pourrez voir M. Rogue d'ici peu pour quelques minutes seulement. Il a besoin de repos. Pour M. Potter, les médicomages sont à son chevet et tentent de déterminer de quels sorts il a été atteint.

- Severus doit le savoir, dit Remus sourdement. Il faut qu'on aille le voir immédiatement.

- Allez-y avec Drago, dit doucement Dumbledore. Nous allons attendre ici des nouvelles d'Harry.

Lorsque Drago et Remus arrivèrent dans la chambre de Severus, ce dernier tentait péniblement de se lever, malgré les protestations des infirmières.

- Je m'en occupe, gronda Remus aux infirmières. Laissez-le moi. Severus, tu te couches immédiatement.

- Remus, il faut que …

Severus s'interrompit à bout de souffle.

- Laissez-le parler, cracha Remus alors que les infirmières s'apprêtaient à l'endormir. Ne te fatigue pas à parler plus que nécessaire, Sev. Dis-moi les sorts utilisés sur Harry.

- _CoupeNerfs …_

- Une nouvelle saleté de ton cru ? Bon, le contre-sort ?

- Déjà … fait … Manuel … septième …

- Compris, je vais trouver des informations dans ton manuel de septième année. Autres saletés ?

Severus ne put que hocher la tête négativement en fermant les yeux avec une grimace de douleur. Remus fit signe à l'infirmière qui força Severus à ingurgiter une potion de sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormait sous le regard anxieux de Remus.

Mais celui-ci ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il bondit en dehors de la pièce en tirant Drago. Il passa en courant devant Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione interloqués et leur cria simplement :

- On revient.

Drago suivait par automatisme. Ils se jetèrent dans la cheminée pour arriver à Poudlard. Firent hurler Rusard à courir comme des fous dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Réveillèrent en sursaut le professeur Slughorn qui s'était couché peu de temps auparavant.

- Où sont les vieux manuels de septième année, le pressa Remus.

- Mais … enfin Lupin, à cette heure …

- Oui, à cette heure, hurla Lupin. Harry a été victime d'un sort qui ne figure pas dans les livres, mais dans l'un de ces fichus manuels. Alors, où sont-ils ?

Drago se fit brièvement la réflexion que finalement Remus ressemblait bien à son parrain. Terriblement terrifiant lorsqu'ils sont vraiment en colère. Le professeur Slughorn sembla être de son avis, car il regarda Remus d'un air inquiet, et se dépêcha de plonger dans une armoire pour sortir une pile de manuels. Ce fut Drago qui reconnut l'écriture de l'époque de son parrain, grâce à l'habitude qu'il en avait du manuel de sixième année d'Harry. Il parcourut fébrilement les pages jusqu'à trouver une série de ratures et les mots _Contactus Nervus _qui venaient après plusieurs ratures.

- Nervus, c'est les nerfs, demanda Drago.

- Oui, répliqua Remus, tu l'as ?

- Je pense, attends que je déchiffre ses pattes de mouche … Détruire … les … non la … l'enveloppe … des nerfs …

- On fonce à Sainte-Mangouste, dit précipitamment Remus. Si Severus a lancé le contre-sort, les médicomages arriveront bien à nous le remettre sur pieds pour peu qu'on leur dise où chercher. Les nerfs … Après les veines, il s'est attaqué aux nerfs … Je n'y crois pas …

Rusard hurla à nouveau en les voyant passer en courant dans l'autre sens. Ils virent l'air stupéfait du professeur Mac Gonagall et Remus se contenta d'hurler sans s'arrêter :

- Ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste. On a peut-être de quoi sauver Harry, ajouta-t-il en agitant le livre.

Dumbledore étudia attentivement la page du manuel et força purement et simplement la porte de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. La porte se referma derrière lui au grand désappointement de Drago qui mit un coup de pied de rage dans la porte. Remus expliqua rapidement à Ron et Hermione, non seulement le sectumsempra, mais aussi le nouveau sort qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

- Ce que je comprends pas, pesta Remus après un moment, c'est pourquoi il a laissé ce manuel en bas, encore une fois. Il devait pourtant s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien laissé d'inconnu à portée des élèves !

- Et il l'a fait, dit doucement Dumbledore qui était ressorti sans bruit. Ce sort était connu par quelques personnes, mais le ministère avait décidé en son temps de ne pas l'ébruiter, justement à cause de ses effets dévastateurs.

- Quels effets ? Gémit Drago.

- Le sort détruit peu à peu l'enveloppe des nerfs au fur et à mesure qu'on les sollicite. Le contre-sort semble effectivement avoir été lancé à temps par Severus, mais une partie des nerfs sont touchés. Il faudra du temps pour reconstruire cette enveloppe et pendant ce temps, Harry sera handicapé, essentiellement au niveau des jambes, à ce qu'ont pu repérer les médicomages. Mais il faudra attendre déjà son réveil, ce qui peut prendre plusieurs jours compte-tenu des autres sorts qu'il a également reçu.

- Mais … il pourra remarcher, balbutia Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Les médicomages feront tout pour, Mlle Granger, dit doucement Dumbledore. Dans ces cas-là, la guérison du malade dépend aussi beaucoup de son entourage, dont vous faites partie.

- Il va remarcher, dit Drago entre ses dents. J'y passerai peut-être un temps incroyable, mais il remarchera, croyez-moi. Je vais me montrer bien plus têtu que lui sur ce plan là !

RAR

CÃ©line : merci beaucoup.

La Rose de Minuit : ça y est ? Ta curiosité est apaisée ?

Verite : merci beaucoup d'être aussi accro à cette fic !

Amand1 : je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié.

miniblonde07 : il faut forcément de l'action pour faire mourir Voldy !

Me : merci beaucoup


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52 : L'amour selon Drago 

Le lendemain, Dumbledore vint voir Drago à l'appartement juste après le petit déjeuner.

- Les vacances sont avancées, M. Malefoy. Vous allez donc pouvoir veiller sur Harry à Londres directement. J'ai déjà averti Mme Weasley, le Square Grimmaud sera prêt pour vous, Narly, les enfants Weasley et Mlle Granger. J'ai expliqué aux Weasley la nature de votre relation avec Harry, ainsi que votre paternité commune. Vous trouverez avec eux le réconfort dont vous avez besoin, et Narly aura l'attention dont elle a besoin aussi.

- Le Square Grimmaud ?

- C'est le siège de l'Ordre. J'ai pu voir la marque de Severus cette nuit, elle s'estompe lentement, ils semblent avoir réussi. J'attends son réveil pour trouver le corps de Voldemort avec le ministère de la magie. Autre point positif, les mangemorts paniquent à la prison d'Azkaban, sûrement parce que leur marque s'estompe aussi.

- Quand part-on ?

- Les Weasley et Mlle Granger ne vont pas tarder. J'ai exceptionnellement fait relier la cheminée de votre appartement avec celle du Square Grimmaud. Attendez-les et allez-y. Les parents de Ron et Ginny sont déjà là-bas.

Drago réalisa avec horreur qu'il fallait qu'il fasse les bagages de Narly cette fois, travail qu'il avait soigneusement laissé à Harry à Noël. Narly voulait tout emporter, et lui ne voulait emporter que le minimum.

A leur arrivée, Ron, Hermione et Ginny les trouvèrent en pleine dispute sur l'utilité d'emporter une jolie robe rose. Ils pouffèrent de concert en les surprenant tous les deux avec rigoureusement la même mimique sur le visage. Narly ne pouvait renier son héritage, encore une fois.

- Ginny ! Papa Drago veut pas que je prenne ma robe rose. Je peux, hein, je peux ?

- Montre-moi ce que vous avez déjà mis dans ta malle, dit Ginny en riant.

Elle refit entièrement la malle de Narly sous l'air courroucé de Drago. Mais celui-ci fut soulagé lorsqu'elle annoncé qu'elle en avait terminé dix minutes plus tard.

Drago prit Narly dans ses bras pour prendre avec elle la poudre de cheminette. Il était ravi car Ron était obligé de porter sa malle en plus de la sienne. Narly ne broncha pas pendant le tourbillon dans la cheminée, preuve qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de ce moyen de transport. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour au moins saluer la personne qui devait être Mme Weasley quand Narly le prit de cours en hurlant et en se tortillant dans ses bras pour descendre :

- Mamie Molly ! Je veux un bisou !

Mme Weasley le regarda d'un air effaré qu'il ne remarqua pas, tout occupé à faire de même avec Narly. Celle-ci s'était déjà jetée dans les jambes de Mme Weasley en tendant ses bras vers le haut. Une fois dans ses bras, il vit Narly jeter avec confiance ses bras autour du cou de la femme qui la serra contre elle par automatisme mais aussi avec surprise. En effet, bien qu'elle soit venue en début d'année pour leur donner son avis concernant son éducation, Mme Weasley n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la petite fille. Elles se rencontraient donc pour la première fois aujourd'hui, si on exceptait le futur ou le passé de Narly. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne purent cacher leur stupéfaction en contemplant le tableau à leur arrivée.

- Bien, se reprit Mme Weasley, puisqu'il est évident que cette petite fille me connaît, elle n'aura aucun mal à rester avec moi quelques heures, d'autant que Ginny va rester avec moi. Ron, Hermione et Drago, vous allez à Sainte-Mangouste. Drago, voici un papier dont tu auras besoin pour pouvoir revenir ici, puisque la maison reste sous le sort de fidelitas. Et maintenant dépêchez-vous de me rapporter des bonnes nouvelles. Je vous attends pour déjeuner à midi, c'est clair ?

Drago fut poussé vers la sortie par Ron et Hermione sans bien s'en rendre compte. Il finit par dire :

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Oh oui. Dès qu'Harry est en jeu, les ordres pleuvent encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Cela fait longtemps qu'on sait qu'elle le considère comme un septième fils, dit Ron simplement. Et avant de commencer à te rebeller, je te signale que c'est la seule à pouvoir encore faire obéir les jumeaux.

- Non, ils savent comment faire ? Demanda Drago interloqué.

- Face à maman, je ne vois pas bien qui n'obéirait pas. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que ton parrain y arriverai, rétorqua Ron. Bon, on y va ou on couche ici ?

A leur arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, ils furent pris dans un tourbillon médiatique. Tous les journalistes savaient qu'Harry était là, et tous voulaient des nouvelles. Il y eut plusieurs mouvements de surprise lorsqu'il virent ce trio arriver, car Harry et Drago n'étaient pas réputés pour être amis. Drago prit ce que Ron appela par la suite son plus bel air hautain Malefoy pour passer les journalistes sans desserrer les dents. Ron baissa la tête mais le suivit sans hésiter, entraînant avec lui Hermione qu'il avait prise par les épaules. Plusieurs aurors avaient été placés à l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste pour prévenir les débordement, mais ils ne firent aucune difficulté pour les laisser entrer, au grand dépit de plusieurs sorciers qui devaient faire la queue pour justifier leur entrée dans l'établissement. Arrivés au quatrième étage, Drago n'eut pas de mal à savoir dans quelle salle était Harry. C'était la deuxième à être gardée par deux aurors, l'autre étant celle où il avait vu Severus dans la nuit. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte, tandis qu'Hermione retenait Ron en disant à haute voix :

- Tu nous diras quand on pourra y aller.

Drago ne se retourna pas pour cacher son émotion, mais hocha la tête. Il était soulagé d'être seul pour voir Harry la première fois. Merlin, dans quel état pouvait être son petit lion ? Lorsqu'il entra, une infirmière qui était à son chevet se leva aussitôt.

- Ah, M. Malefoy. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a prévenu que vous viendriez le voir. Vous pouvez venir autant que vous le souhaitez.

- Co … Comment va-t-il ? Articula Drago avec difficulté.

- Je vais avertir le médicomage pour qu'il vienne vous expliquer, répliqua-t-elle doucement. En attendant, vous pouvez lui parler autant que vous voulez. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il entende vraiment, mais si oui, cela lui fera sûrement du bien.

Il fut content qu'elle s'en aille lorsqu'il découvrit Harry étendu dans on lit. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté Sainte-Mangouste et n'était pas du tout préparé à découvrir son petit lion inerte, aussi blanc que ses draps, sauf les cernes qui faisaient deux vilaines tâches noires sous ses yeux. Bon, il n'allait pas non plus pleurnicher, hein ? Son petit lion était toujours vivant, et il allait le houspiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

- Bon, reprenons mon petit lion, dit-il doucement d'une voix un peu tremblante en prenant la main d'Harry entre les siennes. Tu t'es encore débrouillé pour arranger mes ordres à ta sauce, ce qui te vaut d'être à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans ma tête, revenir vivant, ce n'est pas revenir cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, Harry. Heureusement, tu as apparemment réussi à faire la première partie du programme, à savoir tuer le responsable du fait qu'on soit obligés de se cacher. Que te dire d'autre ? Ah oui, ma chère tante Bellatrix était chargée de venir chercher Narly pour l'amener à Voldemort. Ils avaient réussi à comprendre qu'elle était ma fille et comme tu avais un peu agacé l'autre avec tes pluies de gallions, ils ont vu là une bonne occasion de mettre la main sur la fortune Malefoy. Seulement, ma chère tante s'y est tellement bien prise qu'elle a fait paniquer Narly encore plus que chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu verrais la pagaille qu'elle a mis dans sa chambre en faisant tout voler partout ! Mais cela a eut deux bons effets : j'ai enfin pu la stupefixier ainsi que deux autres, et j'ai de quoi me payer la tête de Ron pendant plusieurs années rien qu'en me remémorant sa mine lorsqu'il est sorti de dessous le lit une fois que Narly s'est calmée. A hurler de rire tellement il était ahuri, mon petit lion. Dernière chose, Severus a réussit à te transplaner ici. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais, bien entendu, il est en meilleur état que toi. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, j'ai toujours dit que les serpentards étaient les plus forts physiquement. Encore une fois, j'avais raison ! Bien, maintenant, passons à la liste de choses que je vais faire avec toi dès que tu vas ouvrir une paupière.

Drago parla ainsi de longues minutes à Harry avant de lui dire simplement :

- Bon, maintenant, je vais te laisser avec Ron et Hermione qui doivent trépigner derrière la porte. Je vais aller voir Severus. Mais je te préviens, je vais revenir ici très souvent et tu as intérêt à rapidement m'ouvrir tes yeux. Comme cela je viendrai encore plus souvent. Et crois-moi, je vais être bien plus têtu que toi, tout borné que tu sois !

Il termina en l'embrassant doucement sur la bouche.

Il venait de sortir de la chambre lorsque le médicomage arriva.

- M. Malefoy ? André Pimkunt, médicomage, dit-il d'un ton pincé et hautain. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a recommandé de vous parler directement de l'état de santé de M. Potter, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dubitatif en jetant un regard en coin à Ron et Hermione.

- M. Weasley et Mlle Granger peuvent aussi savoir tout ce qui concerne l'état de santé d'Harry, dit Drago froidement. Que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

- Je vous passerai sur les termes techniques, dit-il pompeusement, ce que je peux …

- Ne passez pas les termes techniques, coupa Drago. Je veux comprendre exactement ce dont Harry souffre, combien de temps il va mettre pour s'en remettre et s'il y a des séquelles possibles.

- M. Potter a plusieurs nerfs lésés, principalement au niveau des jambes. Nous lui administrons une potion pour régénérer l'enveloppe autour de ces nerfs, mais cela prendra plusieurs semaines. Nous avons aussi diagnostiqué une lésion identique au niveau des liaisons nerveuses du cerveau, ce qui explique son inconscience actuelle. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de savoir si la potion peut agir sur ces liaisons au cerveau ou non.

- Une potion ? Releva Drago.

- Oui. La recette nous en a été fournie par le professeur Dumbledore la nuit dernière, mais elle est extrêmement compliquée.

- Dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller ? Demanda âprement Drago.

- Je viens de vous le dire, nous ne savons pas si la potion agit sur les liaisons du cerveau, donc nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera, s'il se réveille.

- Et ses jambes ? Demanda Hermione tandis que Drago serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer son émotion.

- Il faudra au moins plusieurs semaines pour qu'il puisse remarcher. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. Dont le particulièrement irascible qui a amené M. Potter ici !

Ron et Hermione ne purent retenir leurs sourires malgré l'angoisse qui les étreignaient. Drago fusilla le médicomage du regard et dit d'un ton glacial :

- Celui qui a amené Harry Potter ici est mon parrain, Severus Rogue. Et vous avez intérêt à le soigner correctement au plus vite. Cela permettra à Harry d'avoir sa potion pour ses nerfs correctement faite, difficile ou pas ! Alors vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher de le remettre sur pieds, sans quoi votre carrière à Sainte-Mangouste pourrait bien se terminer-là. N'oubliez pas que la charge de participant au conseil d'administration de l'hôpital est héréditaire chez, les Malefoy, que je suis majeur et mon père en prison, donc c'est moi qui siège au conseil d'administration, vu ? Alors, ouste, remettez Severus Rogue sur pieds rapidement, et dès qu'il en manifestera le besoin, vous transformerez sa chambre en laboratoire de fabrication de potions, vous lui donnerez la recette et vous administrerez ensuite la potion préparée par ses soins, et non pas un ersatz raté par vos collègues, vu ?

Le médicomage, Ron et Hermione étaient sidérés. Le premier par la mention du conseil d'administration. Les deux autres par l'aplomb de Drago. Le médicomage passa d'une attitude hautaine à une attitude servile ce qui outra Hermione qui le fit savoir rien que par l'expression de son visage. Mais il fila sans demander son reste vers la chambre de Severus après avoir fait une petite courbette devant Drago sous le regard ébahi de Ron.

- Une dernière chose, le rappela Drago froidement. Pas un mot sur les visiteurs d'Harry à quiconque, c'est clair ?

- Drago, siffla Hermione outrée. Tu n'as pas honte d'agir de la sorte ? De menacer ce pauvre médicomage ?

- S'il était sûr de ses compétences, il n'aurait pas détalé ainsi comme un lapin. Enfin tu l'as entendu Hermione. J'ai tout comme l'impression qu'ils donnent à Harry des potions à moitié raté ! Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il va guérir. Alors si Sev est moins dur à guérir, ils vont commencer par lui, ensuite, Sev va lui concocter sa potion et Harry va se réveiller, par Merlin. S'il faut que j'use et que j'abuse de mon nom et de ma position pour que Harry ait le meilleur traitement du monde, je le ferai sans l'ombre d'un remord, Hermione. C'est les vacances ? Parfait, j'irai faire un tour au conseil d'administration là-haut pour être certain qu'Harry va bénéficier des meilleurs spécialistes pour le sortir de là !

Hermione et Ron avaient compris auparavant combien Harry pouvait être attaché à Drago. Ils comprirent en cet instant que l'attachement était totalement réciproque. Drago se servait de toutes ses armes, y compris les plus déloyales pour atteindre son but : soigner Harry au mieux.

RAR

Moji : je mets au moins un chapitre par jour


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53 : Monsieur Grinpan 

Lorsque Drago entra dans la chambre de Severus, l'attitude hautaine que le médicomage avait récupérée semble s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Le regard de Severus alla clairement de l'un à l'autre et il haussa un sourcil vers Drago, tandis que Remus réprimait un sourire.

- Ah, Voici votre filleul, dit le médicomage d'un ton mielleux. Je vais donc vous laisser en famille …

- Une petite minute, dit froidement Drago. Quel est l'état de mon parrain ?

- Ce sont essentiellement les séquelles d'un doloris prolongé et très puissant, donc dans quelques jours il sera sur pieds, répondit très vite le médicomage.

- Alors, vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit ? Vous descendez ici le matériel nécessaire à la potion de M. Potter, ainsi que tous les ingrédients préparés soigneusement. Vous superviserez vous-même la préparation des ingrédients, et si jamais j'entends parler qu'ils ne sont pas correctement préparés, vous aurez à faire à moi, vu ? Alors exécution !

Le médicomage lui jeta un regard haineux mais se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte. Dès son départ, Severus demanda à Drago d'une voix polaire :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude Drago ? Tu te crois où là ?

- Je me crois dans un hôpital où je veux que ce soit les meilleurs médecins qui s'occupent d'Harry et de toi, et pas seulement ceux qui ont léchés les bottes du conseil d'administration pour monter en grade ! Je veux les meilleurs soins pour vous deux, sans cela Harry n'arrivera peut-être jamais à remarcher, ou simplement à se réveiller. Et ça … Je ne veux simplement pas l'imaginer …

Il avait achevé sa phrase en se détournant pour cacher ses larmes. Il adorait son petit lion et savait que celui-ci ne serait jamais pleinement heureux s'il devait rester cloué dans un fauteuil. Il voulait que tout soit tenté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de potion ? Demanda à nouveau Severus d'une voix moins dure.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une potion qui aide à la reconstruction de ce que ton sort a détruit. Sauf que d'après l'incompétent qui vient de sortir, elle est très compliquée à préparer. Donc elle va être intéressante pour toi, termina Drago d'une voix enjôleuse en se retournant vers son parrain.

- Tu devrais savoir que je suis imperméable à tes ruses depuis bien longtemps Drago, retourna Severus. Reconstruire l'enveloppe des nerfs ? Idée intéressante. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient trouvé un potion pour faire cela. Je le ferai Drago, ajouta-t-il après un moment. S'il faut que Remus soit mon bras pour le faire, il le sera. Et si' j'ai besoin de vous trois, car j'imagine qu'Hermione et Ron sont là aussi, vous viendrez m'aider pour les ingrédients. Et Remus portera lui-même la potion à Harry pour lui faire ingurgiter. Je lui dois bien cela, finit par avouer à mi-voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Severus ? Demanda doucement Remus.

- Il restait quatre mangemorts en plus de Voldemort, commença lentement Severus. Lequel a compris, à cause du lien avec Harry j'imagine, que je l'avais amené avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bouger que Voldemort m'a pris par un doloris. Et je peux vous dire que sa rage avait atteint des sommets que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

A ces mots, Remus lui prit doucement la main pour la presser. Severus finit par reprendre :

- Lorsque j'ai put aligner à nouveau deux pensées cohérentes, je me suis aperçu que j'étais sous la cape d'Harry et assez loin de Voldemort. J'ai vu Harry être touché par un éclair argenté. Les seuls sorts que je connaissent et qui font un rayon argenté sont ceux de magie noire. J'ai commencé par tuer l'un des mangemorts qui était à ma portée. Pendant ce temps Harry avait réussit à lancer un sectumsempra couplé clairement à un avada kedavra vers Voldemort, le rayon était vert et violet mélangé. Le rayon était lent et j'ai profité de l'effet de surprise de Voldemort à l'usage du sectumsempra pour le pétrifier simplement pour être sûr qu'il reçoive le sort. Le dernier mangemort sur pieds m'a chopé avec un bête jambencoton, mais qui m'empêchais de rejoindre Harry. Je l'ai tué pour m'apercevoir qu'Harry ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et que Voldemort se contentait de saigner légèrement au lieu d'être mort. J'ai entendu Harry réutiliser les deux sorts l'un après l'autre plus distinctement et cette fois les deux rayons sont partis l'un après l'autre. J'ai repensé alors à ce sort _Contactus Nervus_ qui pouvait être en train d'affecter Harry et je lui ai lancé le contresort. Voldemort est tombé en sang et est mort de l'avada. Je me suis débarrassé de mon jambencoton, mais les effets secondaires du doloris étaient tels que je n'ai pas pu me remettre sur pieds. J'ai du attendre un moment avant déjà de ramper jusqu'à Harry, en encore plus avant d'être certain d'avoir une petite chance de transplaner ici sans trop de dommages.

- Tu as fait le maximum, Severus, dit doucement Remus. Il valait mieux arriver ici entiers un peu plus tard, que pas du tout. Tu as pu voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il attendais mon réveil pour connaître l'adresse du manoir de Voldemort. Il doit y être en ce moment. Je ferai le maximum pour Harry, Drago, je te le promets.

- Tu as intérêt, répondit Drago les larmes aux yeux, sinon, je te jure que je t'empoisonne le reste de ta vie.

Lorsque Drago revint au Square Grimmaud avec Ron et Hermione, il était midi dépassé. Mme Weasley les attendait les mains sur les hanches dans la cuisine.

- Je vous avait dit midi, cracha-t-elle. A table immédiatement ! Et vous allez me donner de leurs nouvelles pendant que vous mangerez.

Drago réussit entre deux bouchées pour lui et pour Narly à leur raconter, en édulcorant pour les jeunes oreilles présentes, ce qui s'était passé. Il bondit sitôt le repas fini dans l'intention de retourner immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste, mais Mme Weasley ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

- Reviens-ici tout de suite, cria-t-elle.

- Qui ? Moi ? Demanda Drago abasourdi en se retournant.

- Oui, toi. Où crois-tu aller comme cela ?

- Mais … à l'hôpital !

- Tu iras pendant que ta fille fera la sieste, répliqua-t-elle sans ambages. En attendant, tu joues avec elle et ensuite tu la couches. Déjà son autre papa lui manque, alors tu ne vas certainement pas jouer les courants d'air !

- Mais, commença-t-il.

- J'ai dit ! C'est pourtant clair, hurla Mme Weasley.

Drago fit un tour de table des yeux, mais Ron, Ginny, Hermione ainsi que M. Weasley avaient piqué du nez dans leurs assiettes. Aucune aide à avoir de ce côté là ! Narly elle-même s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

- Narly peut att …

- Narly a besoin de toi ! Martela Mme Weasley en rugissant. Alors vous allez jouer tous les deux dans le salon et ensuite tu la couches ! Toi, ma chérie, reprit-elle doucement vers Narly, tu peux sortir de table. Tu as très bien mangé mon poussin. Va avec ton père maintenant, et trouves un joli jeu pour vous deux !

- Les poupées, demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Les poupées, ma chérie. Ca sera très bien.

Drago ferma les yeux d'exaspération. D'abord il voulait retourner voir Harry, ensuite il détestait jouer aux poupées !

- Tu raconteras à Harry plus tard que tu as joué aux poupées, dit calmement Mme Weasley. Cela lui donnera une bonne raison de se réveiller pour rire à son aise !

Drago était impatient de retourner à l'hôpital, mais il savait aussi qu'Harry ne voudrait pas qu'il délaisse Narly non plus. La seule chose qu'il réussit, ce fut à changer de jeu au bout de cinq minutes. Il passa à des puzzles moldu avec Narly, c'était de son point de vue, bien plus intéressant tout moldu que ce soit. Au moment de la coucher, une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsque Narly lui dit :

- Je te fais un gros bisou pour papa Harry. Tu lui donnes quand tu le vois, d'accord ?

- Promis mon ange, réussit-il à articuler.

- C'est mamie Molly qui me réveille ?

- Oui, mon ange. C'est mamie Molly. Mais je serai là pour le dîner, d'accord ? En attendant, il faut que je m'occupe d'Harry et de Severus.

Grâce aux relations de son père, et en prenant systématiquement le contrepied de ses avis, Drago réussit rapidement à déterminer qui était compétent dans cet hôpital, indépendamment de toutes les intrigues politiques. Ce qui lui permet d'user de sa position pour changer le nom du médicomage qui s'occupait d'Harry. Le nouveau était vieux, bougon, se fichait totalement d'avoir à soigner le Survivant ou qu'un Malefoy de plus puisse le mettre à la porte selon son bon vouloir.. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était le cas médical Potter. Le seul patient qui ait jamais survécu à ce sort de _Contactus Nervus_. Drago passa deux heures pleines à le convaincre de se charger personnellement du patient Potter, lui promettant même qu'il n'aurait que lui comme patient et qu'il pourrait ensuite, dès que ce cas médical serait sur pieds, retourner à ses chères recherches. Qui lui reviendrait soudainement moins chères grâce à un don généreux en gallions sonnants et trébuchants.

- Argent noir, avait-il bougonné.

- Faux, avait répliqué Drago. C'est le mien et j'ai refusé de prendre la marque.

- Humpf. Et ce Potter, c'est par pur altruisme que vous voulez le sauver aussi ?

- Il est papa d'une petite fille de trois ans et demi, contra Drago avec un petit sourire, vous ne voudriez pas priver cette pauvre petite de son papa, non ?

- Et vous me prenez pour un vieux sénile, jeune Malefoy ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que c'est vous le deuxième père de la petite fille en question ?

Drago s'était retrouvé un peu pris de court sur l'instant, et le vieux médicomage avait simplement ajouté :

- Son cas est intéressant, alors je vais m'en occuper de votre compagnon. Pour votre gouverne, je suis aussi passé il y a bien longtemps à Poudlard, et j'ai été moi-aussi à Serpentard. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas à moi que vous allez apprendre la rouerie jeune homme ! Et je vous préviens que votre parrain a intérêt à se montrer à hauteur de la tâche pour la potion ! Il est hors de question que votre ami avale n'importe quelle saleté préparée par des mains incompétentes !

Bizarrement, Severus avait paru légèrement nerveux lorsqu'il avait donné le nom du nouveau médicomage, Malcom Grinpan. Et encore plus nerveux lorsque celui-ci était venu chercher pour la première fois la potion faite par Severus. Il 'lavait regardé à la loupe ou presque pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de lâcher :

- C'est tout juste, Severus. Faites-donc attention la prochaine fois à vos racines d'ellebore. Elles n'avaient pas la bonne taille. Trop longues d'un millimètre !

- Oui, monsieur Grinpan, soupira Severus sous les airs ébahis de Drago et de Remus.

- Il m'a enseigné les potions avancées pour la maîtrise, ajouta-t-il après le départ du médicomage. Déjà « tout juste » dans sa bouche revient à ce que je mette un O à une copie d'un gryffondor. Ensuite, il ne veut pas de potions simplement parfaites, ce n'est pas assez bien pour lui. Il veut des potions sans aucun défaut. Tu as bien choisi, Drago. Si quelqu'un peut sortir Harry de là, c'est bien lui.

En effet Harry ne montrait toujours aucun retour à la conscience après une semaine passée à Sainte-Mangouste.

RAR

CÃ©line : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments.

miniblonde07 : Riry finira par se réveiller …

La Rose de Minuit : bon et là ? On avance tout de même un peu, non ?

Llemaluna : comme tu peux constater, le réveil tard un peu …

CÃ©line : pour l'instant, le dit Severus est toujours un peu à court de forme …

Zynill : pour le nombre de chapitre par jour, je suis tout de même aidée par le fait d'avoir déjà écrit toute ma fic !

Blob : comme tu peux le constater, la guérison traîne un peu


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54 : Réveil douloureux 

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Il entendait périodiquement des voix autour de lui, sentait qu'on le bougeait, mais n'arrivait pas à faire un geste. Où il était ? A coup sûr à Sainte-Mangouste. Il se souvenait parfaitement du combat contre Voldemort qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu bouger, ouvrir les yeux, aller à Poudlard pour savoir comment allaient Drago, Narly, Ron, Hermione, Remus. Merlin ! Severus s'en était-il sorti ? Lui qui avait tellement œuvré pour le mettre en position de tuer Voldemort. Certes, il lui en voulait toujours autant pour ces cinq années exécrables passées dans son cachot, mais il savait aussi que l'entraînement qu'il lui avait donné cet année avait été la clé de son succès. En bref, il avait mille et une raison de vouloir ouvrir les yeux, mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas !

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, il sentit qu'il arrivait enfin à soulever une paupière. Qui, soit dit en passant, sembler peser une tonne. Et qu'il referma aussitôt en gémissant, sous la brûlure de la lumière. Il entendit dans un brouhaha général des exclamations et sentit cette fois un souffle sur sa joue :

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt mon petit lion !

Quel était l'imbécile qui lui donnait ce surnom ridicule ? Ah, oui, Drago, son anguille. Oui, il avait un peu de mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, mais bon. Il venait de tuer Voldemort ou presque, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus lui demander la lune, non ?

- Allez, mon petit lion, on a baissé les rideaux, tu me les montres à nouveau tes yeux verts ?

Harry ouvrit à nouveau avec précaution une paupière et la lumière lui sembla acceptable pour son œil sensible. Il ouvrit avec précaution la deuxième pour tenter de discerner dans un flou habituel son anguille. Une masse de cheveux blonds, cela devait être cela.

- An … guille, réussit-il à croasser la bouche sèche.

- Mmm, grommela l'autre en réponse, bon, j'accepte, mais c'est la seule fois, hein, Harry ? Ca va aller maintenant, tu vas te remettre Harry. Tu as tout de même le chic pour trouver une bonne excuse pour rater les cours tu sais !

Quoi rater les cours ? On était la veille des vacances, non ?

- Cela fait quinze jours que tu es inconscient, Harry, ajouta doucement Drago. Donc dans trois jours c'est la reprise. Oh non, pesta-t-il en se redressant à l'arrivée d'une autre silhouette, vous ne pouvez pas me le laisser un peu conscient pour que je puisse lui parler ?

- Non, répondit l'autre. Il a besoin de continuer son traitement à heures fixes, et le repos à outrance fait partie du traitement.

Harry sentit qu'on l'obligeait à boire une potion au goût totalement infect comme d'habitude et se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil. Sauf que cette fois, il lui semblait vraiment qu'il allait dormir et non veiller aux bords de l'inconscience.

A son réveil, il sentit immédiatement qu'il était plus en forme. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et ne les trouvant pas, il voulut se lever pour les chercher. A cet instant, une vague de panique le submergea. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger ses jambes. Pire. Il ne les sentait pas. Il jeta brutalement les draps qui le couvraient et fut un instant, mais un instant seulement soulagé. Ses jambes étaient bien là, mais alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les bouger ? Il était seul dans sa chambre, donc personne à qui demander ce qu'il avait. Il chercha avidement autour de lui un bouton sur lequel presser pour appeler quelqu'un. Une ficelle. Enfin, un n'importe quoi qui permette de faire arriver quelqu'un qui lui explique.

Il se contorsionna pendant plusieurs minutes en essayant de faire bouger ses jambes à la force de la volonté, avant qu'enfin quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes, hurla-t-il malgré la douleur à sa gorge.

- Vous étiez de meilleure compagnie inconscient, M. Potter, grommela le vieux sorcier qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Vous ne pouvez pas bouger car vos nerfs ont été atteints. Pour cette même raison, vous avez été inconscient pendant quinze jours.

- Mais …, commença Harry paniqué, au bord des larmes.

- Est-ce que vous remarcherez ? Avant de vous donner une réponse, j'aimerai discuter avec vous de vos souvenirs, pour évaluer la façon dont la potion a agi sur votre cerveau.

- Mon cerveau ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Je vous ai dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle vous avez été inconscient pendant quinze jours, s'agaça le médicomage. Alors maintenant, racontez-moi tout. De vous souvenirs les plus récents aux plus anciens. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

- J'ai tué Voldemort, dit calmement Harry. C'est son image que j'ai en dernier dans ma tête lorsqu'il a pris mon avada. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est du professeur Rogue qui était avec moi …

- Il est vivant, répliqua le médicomage agacé, continuez M. Potter, continuez.

Pendant une heure, Harry égrena ses souvenirs jusqu'à l'épuisement. Au fur et à mesure, il avait l'impression que le médicomage devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'arrivait presque plus à parler tellement il avait la gorge sèche, quand le médicomage lui offrit enfin un sourire :

- Votre mémoire est intacte. Nous vérifierons demain si tout votre cerveau est bien aussi intact qu'il en a l'air, mais si c'est le cas, je pense que vous avez une petite chance de récupérer l'usage de vos jambes. Mais il vous faudra de la patience. Beaucoup de patience.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le médicomage d'un ton grave.

Il plongea un Harry au comble de l'angoisse dans le sommeil à l'aide d'une potion.

A son réveil, Harry se remémora immédiatement les paroles du médicomage. Une petite chance de pouvoir remarcher. Seulement une petite chance. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage.

- Harry, souffla aussitôt une voix bien connue alors que des mains venaient presser les siennes. Je suis là, mon petit lion. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas y arriver Harry. Tu vas arriver à remarcher.

- Et si …

- N'essayes même pas de chercher une excuse pour te débarrasser de moi Harry, dit fermement Drago en lui prenant sa tête entre ses mains. On y passera le temps et l'argent qu'il faudra, mais tu y arriveras mon petit lion. Cette fois qu'il va vraiment falloir que tu sois plus buté que tu ne l'as jamais été. Mais je serai là, Harry. A chaque instant, je serai là. Je veux que tu remarches mon petit lion, et je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n'y seras pas arrivé, compris ?

- Mais …

- Non, Harry, reprit Drago avec force. Pas de mais. Tu vas y arriver. Parce que tu es suffisamment volontaire pour cela. Parce que tu as pour te soigner le meilleur médicomage et le meilleur préparateur de potions. Mais surtout … surtout … parce que je t'aime mon petit lion. Tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai avec toi.

Harry n'avait jamais vu les larmes couler sur les joues de Drago. Il referma ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre lui. Le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Lui transmettant ainsi toute son angoisse d'être cloué dans un lit ou un fauteuil à vie. Mais ces larmes eurent pour mérite de lui forger une résolution aussi implacable que celle qu'il avait forgé lorsqu'il avait su quel était son destin concernant Voldemort. Il allait arriver à remarcher. Comme il était arrivé à tuer Voldemort. Une petite chance ? Cela lui suffisait. Comme le vif d'or, il suffisait qu'il la prenne au bon moment.

Ils étonnèrent tous ceux qui vinrent voir Harry le jour même. Ils étaient sereins l'un et l'autre. Harry affichait une détermination implacable, et Drago faisait comme si de rien était. Et il bougonna surtout de devoir retourner à Poudlard dans deux jours alors qu'Harry prolongeait ses vacances selon ses dires. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les mines choquées de Mme Weasley, Ron et Ginny, mais Harry lui fit un léger sourire et dit d'un ton taquin :

- Un Malefoy va prendre les notes de cours à ma place ! Le rêve quoi !

Ron trouva un prétexte pour revenir dans la chambre d'Harry au moment du départ et il s'empressa de dire :

- Harry ! Mais comment tu peux supporter qu'il te traite comme cela ?

- Qu'il me traite comment Ron, s'insurgea Harry. Comme un être normal et non pas comme un handicapé. Il a autant la trouille que moi que je n'arrive pas à remarcher, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est en m'en parlant toutes les deux minutes que cela va m'aider ? Ron, comprends-nous ! C'est déjà l'enfer d'être là à attendre de voir si la potion va marcher ou pas, c'est le cas de le dire ! Alors oui, il cherche par tous les moyens à me changer les idées, pour me donner encore plus envie, comme si j'en avais besoin, de me battre pour remarcher. C'est en faisant pareil que vous allez m'aider Ron. Pas en vous apitoyant sur mon sort ! Je suis déjà vivant ! C'est déjà un miracle vu le sort employé ! Alors cessez de me rabâcher ma condition et donnez-moi encore d'autres motivations pour me battre !

Harry avait terminé sa diatribe une fois de plus au bord des larmes, et il regardait Ron d'un air suppliant. Lequel pleurait ouvertement mais finit par faire un léger sourire et dire :

- De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu remarches pour faire à nouveau partie de l'équipe des gryffondors, hein, Harry ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci avec un léger sourire à travers ses larmes. Il va encore falloir que vous vous débrouilliez sans moi pour cette fin d'année, mais je vous promets que l'année prochaine, je repars en chasse du vif d'or et Ginny marquera encore les buts !

Lorsque Ron rejoignit sa mère, Ginny et Drago qui ne desserraient pas les dents, il surprit tout le monde en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago :

- Pas de chance Drago. L'année prochaine, j'ai rappelé à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il soit là pour te piquer le vif d'or un sixième fois d'affilée. Je dois dire qu'il est assez motivé !

Drago fut soulagé le soir même lorsque Mme Weasley lui dit simplement :

- On va se battre avec vous les enfants. Que dirais-tu de me laisser un peu Narly en semaine tant que tu vas faire les allers-retour entre Sainte-Mangouste et Poudlard ? On va lui présenter cela comme des vacances et je te la ramènerai tous les week-end lorsque tu seras un peu plus disponible pour elle ?

- Mais, elle est assez … dure, Mme Weasley. Vous l'avez bien vu …

- Et alors ? Si j'ai réussit à élever les jumeaux, ce n'est pas une seule petite fille qui va venir faire sa loi chez, moi, je te le garanti ! Mais tu dois aussi ménager des moments pour elle Drago. Sinon, elle sera de plus en plus dure, crois-moi !

Drago était satisfait de l'arrangement. Il allait travailler dur en semaine, le soir compris pour écluser ses devoirs, et ainsi pouvoir partager son week-end entre Harry et Narly.

RAR

miniblonde07 : comme tu peux le constater, il s'est bien réveillé …


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55 : Narly au grand jour 

Petite note : merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages de soutien de toute part que ce soit en review ou par hibou. Je réponds à la grande mojorité d'entre vous dans ce message commun car je préfère dans mes réponses à chacun de vous me centrer sur Narly. La vie doit reprendre ses droits comme m'ont dit plusieurs d'entre vous, donc l'écriture de Narly va pouvoir recommencer ! Il le faut, pour mon équilibre, alors j'essaierai petit à petit de reprendre mon rythme normal !

Poudlard dans son ensemble, à l'exception des professeurs, fut surpris des nouveaux rapports que semblaient entretenir Drago, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny. Ils avaient appris, comme tout un chacun, la mort de Voldemort et la présence d'Harry à Sainte-Mangouste, mais n'en savaient pas plus sur les circonstances. Dumbledore avait laissé au ministre de la magie toute la gloire de montrer le cadavre de Voldemort. Il avait en revanche refusé qu'Harry soit importuné et menacé de mettre Hagrid devant la porte d'Harry à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit tranquille. Il avait tout juste admis qu'Harry portait des séquelles du combat et avait catégoriquement refusé dans un premier temps d'expliquer comment Harry avait pu se trouver dans le manoir de Voldemort, à cinq cent kilomètres de Poudlard, au moment où le château subissait l'attaque des mangemorts.

L'explication était venue à la sortie de Sainte-Mangouste de Severus qui depuis multipliait les allers-retours entre l'hôpital et Poudlard. Severus avait simplement indiqué d'un ton cassant qu'il avait espionné Voldemort depuis son retour pour Dumbledore, et que c'était lui qui avait transplané Harry dans le manoir du mage noir. Ils avaient ensuite combattu ensemble. Voldemort était mort. Et il avait ramené Harry à Sainte-Mangouste. Point final et qu'on ne l'importune plus sur le sujet !

Ainsi, à la rentrée des vacances, tous les professeurs étaient présents et le banquet de retour commença par un hommage aux élèves morts pendant le combat. La table des gryffondors bruissait de questions fusant vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny. De loin, Drago était soulagé. Les sang et or encaissaient toutes les questions, rabâchaient sans cesse la même chose inlassablement : Harry est à Sainte-Mangouste. Oui il a des séquelles, mais ne souhaite pas qu'on en parle actuellement. Non, personne ne sait quand il pourra sortir. Oui, s'il le peut, il reviendra terminer son année ici.

Dès le premier jour et son cours de DCFM, Drago eut l'heureuse surprise de se voir exempté de travail pendant le cours. Severus lui dit simplement :

- Tu connais déjà les sorts. Tu feras les devoirs comme les autres, tu écouteras la théorie comme les autres, mais lorsqu'ils passeront à la pratique, tu pourras faire autre chose. Ton devoir ou tes devoirs pour les autres matières. Dumbledore ma chargé aussi de vous demander ce que vous comptez faire pour Narly, ici. Selon lui, il n'est pas possible de la renvoyer dans le futur, et …

- De toute façon, on veut la garder avec nous, le coupa Drago. Clairement, dans son futur on était en train de perdre contre Voldemort, ici et maintenant, on a gagné alors on la garde.

- Même si vous vous retrouvez avec cette responsabilité si jeunes ?

- Cela fait six mois qu'on vit avec, on y arrivera bien ensuite ! Je verrai ça avec Harry ce soir.

Le soir même, Harry l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

- J'ai quelques sensations à la jambe gauche, Drago. Je commence à sentir les mains à certains endroits et parfois des fourmillements.

Drago ferma les yeux de bonheur avant des les ouvrir à nouveau et de serrer Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu vas y arriver mon petit lion. Tu verras, je sais parfaitement où tu es chatouilleux, et tu les sentiras bientôt mes chatouilles !

- Comment ça se passe là-bas, mon anguille ?

- Harry ! Gronda Drago. Je déteste ce surnom.

- Et alors ? Je n'adore pas non plus le lion, et pourtant tu me le sers à toutes les sauces ! Tu connais un moyen de me faire taire ?

- Oui, un excellent, répliqua Drago en prenant doucement la bouche d'Harry.

Ils n'avaient échangé, depuis le réveil d'Harry, que des baisers très chastes, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la tête à cela et aussi car ils étaient rarement seuls. Celui-ci fut le premier baiser d'amants qu'ils s'offrirent depuis le combat. Ils se regardèrent longuement ensuite. Le corps d'Harry venait de lui donner un premier signe. La patience n'était pas leur fort ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Alors, deux choses, finit par dire Drago. D'abord les cours pour que tu bosses autant que nous, ensuite, il faut qu'on discute de Narly.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ton absence est très dure pour elle, Harry, répondit Drago. Pour la semaine, elle reste maintenant avec Mme Weasley pour que je travaille au maximum, mais il y a deux points à résoudre : penses-tu qu'elle pourrait venir te voir d'abord ? Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Poudlard ?

- J'aurai préféré pouvoir marcher avant de la voir, grommela Harry en soupirant. Mais comme je suis parti pour des semaines … Mais elle est trop petite pour venir ici !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Elle viendra te voir, point final, trancha Drago. Ceux qui tenteront de s'y opposer auront à faire à moi et ils le savent, crois-moi !

- Drago, demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux, tu ne nous referais pas une petite crise Malefoy là ? Déjà, j'ai compris que tu avais viré le premier médicomage qui s'occupait de moi pour me mettre cet espèce de sans-cœur à la place !

- Sans cœur, peut-être, riposta Drago, mais compétent. C'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Et puis, pour Narly, ça te fera du bien aussi de jouer à la poupée avec elle !

- Ah non, protesta Harry, pas les poupées !

- Ah si, mon petit lion, si j'ai pu réussir à y jouer, tu vas le faire aussi, crois-moi ! Et Poudlard ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Poudlard ?

- La faire manger dans la grande salle avec moi, répliqua Drago. Avouer au château entier que je n'ai pas d'allergie, qu'elle est ma fille et aussi la tienne pour ceux qui se poseront la question.

- Tu veux la présenter au milieu de la grande salle ? S'exclama Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle mérite de ne pas être toujours à l'écart non ?

- Oui, mais … Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand elle voudra que tu l'aides à manger ? Quand elle va poser les questions gênantes dont elle a le secret ?

- Je l'aiderai à manger si elle en a besoin, répondit calmement Drago, et pour les questions … je verrai bien en temps voulu … Harry. Il y a six mois, je n'aurai pas supporté de faire cela devant tout le monde, et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais maintenant, c'est vous deux qui comptez. J'adore cette petite peste et cela ne me dérange pas que tout le château soit au courant, serpentards compris.

- Et tu vas la présenter … comment ? Sous quel nom, précisa Harry.

- Narly Malefoy, bien entendu, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Narly Malefoy Potter, répliqua Harry sans ciller.

- Ah non ! Harry, il est évident …

- Que comme je l'ai porté dans son futur, elle prend aussi mon nom, coupa Harry.

- Mais c'est ridicule un nom composé comme cela !

- Alors si c'est ridicule, garde juste le Potter, enlève le Malefoy !

- Il n'en est pas question ! S'insurgea Drago. C'est l'héritière Malefoy, je te signale.

- Tout autant que celle des Potter !

Le regard vert et le gris s'affrontèrent un moment et Drago finit par dire exaspéré :

- Bon, d'accord, je préciserai qu'elle est Malefoy Potter !

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir jouer les grands malades pour que tu l'acceptes, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Va savoir …

- Mais les courageux gryffondors ne font pas cela !

- Et ceux pour lesquels le choixpeau a hésité entre gryffondor et serpentard, ils ont le droit ?

- Ceux-là … peut-être, mais c'est loin d'être ton cas alors …. Non ? Toi ? Le choixpeau a hésité pour … toi ? Demanda Drago incrédule.

- Je crains bien que oui, répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

- Et finalement il a décidé …

- Avec mes supplications, de m'envoyer à Gryffondor, oui.

- Tu l'as supplié de ne pas aller à serpentard ? S'étonna Drago.

- Evidement. Il t'avait envoyé là-bas. C'était bien la dernière maison où je voulais aller !

C'est ainsi que le premier vendredi après la rentrée, la grande salle se tut progressivement quand Drago entra dans la salle. Sur la demande de Dumbledore, il était arrivé un peu en retard, car le directeur tenait à dire quelques mots à son arrivée. Il tenait dans ses bras Narly, quelque peu intimidée, mais qui regardait la salle. Drago lui avait en effet seriné qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne regarde pas la salle droit dans les yeux. Malefoy, elle était, elle allait s'en montrer digne !

- Ah, M. Malefoy, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Je suis ravi que vous soyez accompagné aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous avez tous reconnu la petite fille qui est apparue dans cette grande salle en septembre dernier. Cette petite fille se nomme Narly, et se trouve être la fille de M. Malefoy. Avant que vous ne plongiez dans des calculs forts compliqués, je tiens à ajouter que cette petite fille a été renvoyée du futur dix ans en arrière par ses parents. Et qu'à mes yeux, c'est elle qui a réellement permis l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Par sa simple présence, elle a permis beaucoup de rapprochements, accéléré bien des décisions.

Pendant ce discours, Drago avait atteint la table des serpentards et avait installé Narly sous l'œil effaré des autres serpentards. Pendant cette semaine de cours, il avait pu se rapprocher de deux élèves de sixième année comme lui, dont les parents n'étaient pas partisans de Voldemort et qu'il avait toujours évité auparavant car il les trouvaient trop fades. Mais il avait vu cette fameuse nuit, leurs étiquettes face aux mangemorts. Ils s'étaient eux-aussi battu pour Poudlard. Il attendit donc que le ballet des questions commencent :

- Je croyais que tu avais une allergie qui t'empêchais de manger dans la grande salle, demanda calmement Crispin.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'allergie, répondit calmement Drago en servant Narly.

- Et que tu prenais tes repas avec Potter qui avait la même … allergie, continua-t-il avant de braquer un regard vers Narly.

- Ca en revanche, c'est vrai, je prenais mes repas avec lui, dit Drago imperturbable.

Un régiment entier d'anges passa avant que Crispin ne reprenne :

- Et Narly est ta fille.

- Exact.

- Mais alors …

- Narly, mon ange, regarde Crispin là-bas, je suis sûr qu'en te regardant bien il va tout comprendre. Tu as vu beaucoup d'yeux de cette couleur dans Poudlard, Crispin ?

- C'est vraiment celle de Potter aussi ? Demanda celui-ci après un long moment.

- Oh que oui. Rien que pour l'entêtement, c'est bien sa fille ! Mme Pomfresh a fait une potion pour vérifier le premier jour où elle est arrivée. Il n'y a aucun doute. C'est bien notre fille. Et c'est très bien comme cela maintenant.

- Ah ? Parce que toi et Potter, vous …

- Oui, dit sobrement Drago. Et ne va pas plus loin que ça car il y a des oreilles qui entendent tout ici.

- Et Potter, tu sais dans quel état il est ?

- Encore heureux que je sache, oui. Il a besoin de temps pour se remettre car le combat a été dur. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas s'il pourra terminer son année, on espère juste qu'il pourra commencer la suivante en septembre.

RAR

Moji : comme tu dis, plus que la marche …

Llemaluna : merci beaucoup

Me : j'avais aussi aimé l'idée de mettre Severus face à plus fort que lui …


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56 : M. Grinpan : le retour 

Une semaine après ses premières sensations, Harry avait le moral au plus bas. Ses sensations perduraient, certes, mais rien de plus ne s'était amélioré dans son état. De plus, les médicomages ne cessaient de lui faire passer des tests tous les plus absurdes les uns que les autres à son sens. La seule chose qu'il avait compris de ces tests étaient qu'ils avaient pour but de vérifier que son cerveau n'avait aucun dommage. Mais il le savait, par Merlin, qu'il n'était pas endommagé. Alors il réalisait en bougonnant de plus en plus fortement à chaque test. Et s'emportait lorsqu'on refusait d'aider ses jambes. Et M. Grinpan semblait introuvable par l'ensemble de l'hôpital depuis qu'il avait éprouvé ses sensations.

Drago lui manquait également. Il avait pu venir le lundi, mais ensuite, il avait dû renoncer car il avait trop de devoirs. Ses entraînements de Quidditch avaient également recommencé, et il fallait qu'il garde beaucoup de temps pour Narly le week-end. Celle-ci avait fièrement expliqué à Harry lors d'une visite avec Mme Weasley qu'elle avait accroché au dessus de son lit une feuille avec le nombre de jours qui la séparaient des jeux avec papa Drago, et que chaque soir, avant de se coucher, elle gribouillait un jour. Lorsqu'il n'y en aurait plus, elle verrait papa Drago le lendemain.

Mme Weasley lui avait confié que Narly se révélait assez sage, pourvu qu'on l'occupe assez souvent avec des jeux qui la stimulent. Elle était avide d'apprendre. Et sa Souricette semblait être frappée du même mal qu'Harry, elle ne savait plus marcher. Et Narly avait montré à Harry combien elle s'occupait bien de sa Souricette en l'aidant à tenter de marcher. Cela avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Narly soit obligée de grandir aussi vite que lui … Il devait absolument marcher à nouveau le plus vite possible pour que la petite fille reprenne sa vie pleine de rires, et aussi ponctuée de bêtises. Et surtout, qu'elle ne se préoccupe plus de maladies ou de blessures.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il assaillit brutalement Drago en paroles dès le samedi après-midi. Ce dernier avait passé normalement la mâtinée à jouer avec Narly, et devait profiter de la sieste pour venir le voir.

- Drago ! Où est Grinpan ?

- J'avais espéré un accueil plus chaleureux, mon petit lion.

- Drago ! Hurla Harry. Je n'en peux plus ! Rien n'avance ici ! Ce sont mes jambes qui ne vont pas bien, pas mon cerveau ! Et ils ne font que se préoccuper de me faire passer des tests absurdes pour vérifier si mon cerveau fonctionne correctement, sans se préoccuper de mes jambes ! Où est Grinpan …. Ahhhh !

Harry avait terminé en hurlant de douleur et en agrippant brutalement sa cuisse gauche avec ses mains. Drago était tétanisé par la peur. Que faire ? Aider Harry ? Oui, mais comment ? Courir chercher de l'aide ? Oui, finalement, oui, ça, c'était dans ses possibilités.

- Je reviens tout de suite, Harry, cria-t-il rapidement pour couvrir les hurlements d'Harry qui était plié en deux maintenant sur ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Malefoy ? Hurla en retour Harry d'une voix entrecoupée. Trouve quelqu'un, par Merlin ! Tu ne vois pas que j'ai mal ?

Drago n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il courrait déjà comme un fou dans les couloirs, droit vers le bureau des médicomages. Si Harry se remettait à l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est que ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais alors à un point ! Il attrapa violemment le bras du premier qui accourait vers la chambre d'Harry en lui hurlant :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a mal comme cela ?

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je le sache, M. Malefoy ? Et ce n'est pas en me broyant le bras que je le saurai plus vite, s'agaça le médicomage en entrant dans le chambre d'Harry qui avait cessé d'hurler mais qui gémissait toujours en tenant sa jambe.

-Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, M. Potter, s'enquit froidement le médicomage.

- Rien, hurla Harry en retour en relevant sa tête. Je n'ai rien fait ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse quoi que ce soit, cloué de la sorte au lit lorsque vous ne me faites pas faire vos exercices idiots ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma jambe me fait un mal de chien sans que je puisse la bouger !

- Et bien, c'est simplement signe que les nerfs se remettent à fonctionner M. Potter, il n'y a pas de raison de hurler ainsi dans tout l'hôpital !

Harry arrêta de crier et croisa le regard de Drago comme pour lui demander si le médicomage plaisantait ou si il était devenu fou. Drago ne le vit pas, tout occupé à se passer les paroles du médicomage en boucle dans sa tête. Lorsque le médicomage fit un pas vers la porte d'un air supérieur, Drago sortit de sa torpeur. Il siffla brutalement :

- Vous êtes viré ! Dès maintenant. Sans lettre de référence. Un médicomage qui n'est pas capable de prendre en compte la douleur de son patient n'a pas à exercer dans cet hôpital, ni dans aucun autre, ajouta-t-il alors que le médicomage perdait toute couleur.

- Mais … Mais …, tenta de protester ce dernier.

- Dehors ! Hurla Drago. Je repars trouver quelqu'un, Harry, quelqu'un de compétent cette fois !

Malheureusement, tous les médicomages à qui il fit appel lui répondirent la même chose. Les nerfs repoussaient, et il n'était pas question de potion anti-douleur, M. Grinpan avait bien spécifié qu'aucune autre potion ne devait être administrée à Harry.

Il tarabusta donc tout l'hôpital pour trouver M. Grinpan. Lequel fronça les sourcils lorsque Drago fit irruption dans son cher laboratoire.

- Que se passe-t-il, M. Malefoy ? Votre ami est réveillé n'est-ce pas ? La guérison suit son cours ? Alors pourquoi venez-vous donc encore m'importuner ?

- Parce qu'Harry ressent de très fortes douleurs à sa jambe et qu'aucun médicomage digne de ce nom n'a l'air de savoir exactement pourquoi !

- M. Malefoy, les nerfs de M. Potter ne vont pas se reconstruire sans quelques légers désagréments !

- Légers désagréments ? Il hurle à la mort et vous appelez ça légers désagréments ? S'emporta Drago.

- Qu'ils lui donnent une potion anti-douleur, et qu'on n'en parle plus, répondit laconiquement M. Grinpan en haussant les épaules.

- Ils ne veulent pas, réussit à articuler péniblement Drago au comble de l'exaspération. D'après eux, vous leur avez indiqué qu'il ne fallait donner aucune autre potion à Harry.

- Bêtise ! Rétorqua M. Grinpan. C'était vrai lorsqu'il était inconscient, mais plus maintenant. Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez aller leur dire, et ne venez plus avant la fin de mon expérience !

Drago mit encore un bon quart d'heure et toute sa force de persuasion à convaincre l'un des médicomage que M. Grinpan avait effectivement donné la consigne de ne pas donner d'autre potion à Harry tant que celui-ci n'était pas réveillé, mais maintenant qu'il l'était, il pouvait bénéficier d'un traitement contre la douleur.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la pièce, Drago fut heureux que la baguette d'Harry ne soit pas à sa portée. Sinon, Merlin seul savait quels maléfices il leur aurait lancé dans l'état d'énervement où il était. Drago décida d'utiliser les grands moyens, et lui lança discrètement un sort de mutisme qui lui valut immédiatement un regard encore plus noir, si c'était possible, de la part d'Harry.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais sans cela tu ne vas pas nous écouter ! D'abord, tu peux avaler cette potion antidouleur pour tes jambes. Ensuite, je laisse le médicomage t'expliquer, et seulement j'enlèverai le sort de mutisme.

- Bien, dit précipitamment ce dernier en tendant une fiole à Harry qui la but sans hésiter, la douleur que vous ressentez est une bonne nouvelle, elle signifie que petit à petit l'enveloppe de vos nerfs se reconstruit. Il faudra sûrement encore de longues semaines pour que celle-ci s'achève, mais c'est un très bon début. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous laisse.

Drago fit un grand sourire vers le médicomage qui s'éclipsait, un peu inquiet, avant de se retourner vers Harry en conservant ce même sourire. Mais ce dernier continuait à le foudroyer du regard en pointant sa gorge de la main. Drago rentra la tête mentalement dans les épaules dans l'attente de l'explosion de colère qui allait suivre son finite incantatem. Il plaça même d'abord par prudence un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre avant de libérer Harry vocalement. Il n'eut le temps de compter que jusqu'à deux avant qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Et ne commence à hurler sur tous les tons son désaccord sur la méthode employée. Drago n'entrevit qu'une solution pour calmer son petit lion. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le lit en évitant les bras d'Harry qui faisait des moulinets et en recommandant explicitement à son cerveau de ne surtout pas retenir tous les noms d'oiseau dont il était gratifié. Fouine étant l'un des moindre à son avis. Les hurlements s'interrompirent net lorsque Drago réussit enfin à poser sa bouche sur celle de son petit lion et entreprit de le caresser doucement pour l'apaiser.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gronder lorsque Drago le relâcha :

- Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là, Drago ! Tu entends ?

- C'était juste pour que tu puisses prendre ta potion le plus rapidement possible, se récria Drago assez hypocritement.

- C'est ça ! Rétorqua Harry. Fiche-toi de moi en plus ! Je te préviens si tu continues comme cela, tu peux partir d'ici tout de suite !

- Non ! S'écria Drago. Je n'ai attendu que cela toute la semaine. Bon, oui, d'accord, d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré.

- Peut-être un peu ? Railla Harry.

- Allez, mon petit lion, c'est fini maintenant, fit Drago charmeur. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour un petit sort de rien ?

- C'est l'unique fois où tu me lances un sort de ce genre, Drago, tu entends ? Et donnes-moi ma baguette par la même occasion. Maintenant, que s'est-il passé ? Pesta Harry.

Drago lui narra sa conversation avec Grinpan et les autres médicomages, et Harry finit par commencer à se détendre. Il devait bien reconnaître que la potion commençait aussi à faire effet, ce qui avait pour effet d'atténuer un peu sa mauvaise humeur. Il raconta avec forces détails à Drago tous les tests qu'il avait passé dans la semaine avec un tel ton qu'à la fin de l'énumération, Drago n'en pouvait plus de rire.

Drago de son côté lui raconta la stupéfaction de l'ensemble de la grande salle la veille au soir lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Narly. Et la vitesse à laquelle s'était propagée la nouvelle qu'il s'agissait bien de leur fille à tous les deux dans la même grande salle. Sans parler de la stupéfaction de l'ensemble des élèves lorsque Severus était venu la chercher lui-même pour la coucher à la fin du dîner après, selon Drago, une dispute avec Remus dans laquelle il était clairement sorti vaincu.

Toutes ces petites nouvelles remettaient du baume au cœur à Harry. Au moins, il avait appris quelque chose aujourd'hui : plus il aurait mal, mieux cela vaudrait pour ses nerfs. Et bien, s'il fallait en passer par là …

RAR :

CÃ©line : j'avais un modèle devant moi en chair et en os pour imaginer Narly …

Llemaluna : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments

Moji : je te remercie.

lilian evans poter : ben si elle a tout chamboulé, et justement, Harry a vaincu Voldemort alors que dix ans en avant d'où venait Narly, ils avaient tout perdu …


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57 : Déclaration d'amour 

Les trois semaines qui suivirent se transformèrent en torture pour Harry qui voyait ses douleurs croître et amplifier le long de ses jambes. Mais à la fin de ces trois semaines, il pouvait commencer à faire bouger sa cuisse et réaliser des mouvements de balancier. Ses pieds étaient encore insensibles, mais Harry tenait pour certain que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le plus dur pour lui était de cacher sa douleur à Narly qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter. Celle-ci s'habituait à son rythme nouveau : la semaine avec Mme Weasley et le week-end avec Drago, mais la proximité d'Harry lui manquait énormément.

Drago de son côté n'était pas non plus à la noce. Il devait travailler dur la semaine pour être à peu près tranquille le week-end pour Narly et Harry. Il était aussi la cible de beaucoup d'insultes assez venimeuses, essentiellement de la part des gryffondors et des serpentards. Les premiers parce qu'il restait l'ennemi, les seconds parce qu'il avait pactisé avec l'ennemi. Il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il recevait de l'aide d'Hermione et Ginny surtout, un peu de Ron. Ce dernier défendait essentiellement Harry sans prendre ouvertement sa défense à lui, mais cela permettait de clouer le bec à certains serpentards.

Harry reconnaissait malgré tout que Dumbledore avait donné beaucoup d'autorisations pour améliorer son moral. Ron et Hermione avait en effet le droit de venir deux soirs par semaine en passant par la cheminée du professeur Mac Gonagall. Hermione avait dressé en conséquence un planning drastique de l'occupation des autres soirs et du week-end pour les devoirs, en particulier pour Ron qui, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Harry, avait généralement un entraînement de Quidditch. En milieu de semaine, il recevait la visite de Ginny qui en profitait ensuite, toujours avec l'accord du directeur pour passer deux heures en compagnie de Narly. Elle ne pouvait être autorisée à mieux puisqu'elle passait ses buses à la fin de l'année. Les deux derniers jours, Remus faisait le déplacement et le faisait travailler autant que possible, particulièrement en métamorphose. Lorsqu'Harry avait protesté de devoir travailler à l'hôpital, Remus avait simplement rétorqué :

- Soit tu travailles, soit tu recommences ton année l'année prochaine, c'est clair ?

- Ce qui est surtout clair, avait bougonné Harry en ouvrant le livre de mauvaise grâce, c'est que Severus déteint beaucoup sur toi !

- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi sur Drago, avait dit Remus avec un sourire. Tiens, vendredi dernier, il a médusé la grande salle en ne s'emportant pas contre Narly qui avait renversé son jus de citrouille sur lui d'un geste malheureux. Après cinq secondes de silence, il s'est contenté de soupirer et d'éponger comme il pouvait. Même les gryffondors n'ont pas osé rire trop ouvertement du coup !

Harry avait eut un léger sourire teinté de mélancolie à l'idée qu'il ratait toutes ces petites choses sans importance, mais qui font les souvenirs heureux pour plus tard.

Ce ne fut que deux mois après son combat contre Voldemort qu'Harry put enfin poser un pied par terre et supporter son propre poids. Il avait besoin de deux cannes pour l'aider à marcher, et il en aurait besoin encore plusieurs semaines. Drago et lui commençait aussi à être terriblement frustrés de ne pas avoir un peu d'intimité. Sans forcément parler de relations intimes, ils trouvaient chacun leurs lits froids, et la chambre d'hôpital manquait sérieusement de confort pour que Drago puisse enfin couvrir Harry de tous les câlins qu'il voulait. C'est pour cette raison que dès que l'hôpital lui en donna l'autorisation, Harry prit difficilement mais avec une joie ineffable la poudre de cheminette et dit d'une voix sonore :

- Poudlard, bureau du directeur.

Il n'avait averti personne, mais n'en avait cure. On était samedi matin, Narly était à Poudlard, Drago aussi, le reste lui importait peu. Et surtout, il tenait à éviter tous les journalistes. Oui, il avait vaincu, oui il était un héros, et oui, il s'en fichait totalement !

Il fut bien un peu surpris que le bureau du directeur soit vide, mais lorsqu'il entendit les clameurs au loin, il s'en rappela la raison : c'était le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. Ron et Drago l'avaient tenu au courant en détail de tous les matchs. Gryffondor disposait d'une mince avance sur Serpentard, car le dernier match ne s'était pas très bien déroulé pour les sang et or. L'affrontement face aux serdaigles s'était soldé par une défaite, bien que Ginny eut attrapé le vif d'or. L'équipe n'avait pas su compenser sa défection dans les poursuiveurs. Cependant l'équipe des serpentards affrontait aussi les serdaigles, qui se révélaient cette années redoutable avec des poursuiveurs très talentueux. Mais si les verts et argents gagnaient le match avec plus de cinquante points d'avance, ils emportaient la coupe dans les cachots.

Il soupira un peu en imaginant le trajet à faire avec ses béquilles, mais se mit courageusement en route. Le chemin lui parut bien entendu dix fois plus long qu'à l'habitude. Il n'entendait pas encore le stade trépigner, donc le match continuait. Vingt minutes plus tard, il arrivait en nage au bas de la tribune des gryffondors. Il lui restait à monter. Il entendit les chuchotements commencer alors qu'il était à mi-escalier. Il ne releva pas la tête, concentré pour monter jusqu'en haut et trouver d'abord Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Petit à petit, il entendit la tribune commencer à faire silence et sentait le poids des regards sur sa nuque. Parvenu enfin, haletant sous l'effort fourni, en haut de l'escalier, en relevant la tête le premier regard qu'il vit fut celui de Ron qui se tordait le cou pour savoir ce qui avait calmé ainsi la tribune. L'incrédulité d'abord, puis la joie transformèrent son regard. Mais celle dont le cri surpassa toutes les clameurs du stade fut Hermione. Elle hurla son prénom comme jamais en se précipitant vers lui. Il avait anticipé son étreinte et s'était arque bouté sur ses béquilles pour résister. Deux secondes plus tard, il sentait Ron le soulever avec emportement tandis que la tribune commençait à rugir son plaisir de voir enfin leur camarade sur pieds.

Ron et Hermione avaient prévenu Harry que certains élèves de la maison n'accepteraient jamais le couple qu'il formait avec Drago. Parce que celui-ci restait serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. La majorité des gryffondors avaient été choqués lorsqu'ils avaient compris, ainsi que la majorité des serpentards, qu'ils formaient un couple et que Narly était leur fille. Mais au fur et à mesure où ils avaient vu Drago en présence de la petite fille, une majorité de ceux qui doutaient de ce couple finit par admettre que le serpentard pouvait avoir changé. Au moins un petit peu, ce qui le rendait buvable. La douceur dont il faisait preuve avec elle, la façon dont il la laissait le chahuter, la manière dont il s'occupait d'elle aux repas en avait conquis plus d'un, à commencer par les filles, qui avaient été attendries. Et Hermione s'y entendait aussi pour fustiger quiconque émettait des remarques gratuitement méchantes à son encontre. Sa langue se révélait aussi acérée que celle de Drago.

C'est pour cette raison que la tribune se désintéressa pour la première fois de son histoire du score du match, pourtant si capital dans l'obtention de la coupe. A la plus grande surprise de Drago qui venait d'attraper le vif d'or, hélas juste au moment où les Serdaigles marquaient une nouvelle fois. Les serpentards n'avaient que quarante points d'avance. C'était l'égalité parfaite. Et la coupe, bien que remise aux deux équipes, seraient stockée dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, puisqu'ils en étaient les détenteurs et qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or dans le mach qui avait opposé les deux équipes.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit la tribune rouge commencer à scander un prénom :

- Harry ! Harry ! Harry !

Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

En voyant l'agitation à la tribune des professeurs et l'attroupement qui s'était formé en un point de la tribune, il sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine. Serait-il possible que … ?

Soudain, il le vit.

Hissé par plusieurs de ses camarades sur les épaules de Londubat et de Ron.

Les traits tirés, mais souriant.

Regardant les autres élèves.

Drago remarqua malgré tout qu'il jetait des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ?

Il décida de se poster face à la tribune, à hauteur d'Harry, à peut-être cinq mètres de lui. Juste pour voir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour l'apercevoir. Il se sentit soulagé et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry l'avait vu en moins de trois secondes. Il le vit se pencher vers Ron, croisa le regard du roux qui tirait en même temps la manche de Londubat. Les gryffondors qui se trouvaient entre Harry et lui venaient de comprendre et ils s'écartèrent.

Le stade se tut soudainement tandis qu'il hissait Harry avec l'aide de Ron devant lui sur son balai. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Enfin, après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Harry se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Son petit lion rentrait à la maison. Pas encore tout à fait en pleine forme, mais il mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'il se remette le plus vite possible.

Les larmes n'étaient pas loin chez l'un et chez l'autre lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Drago finit par demander tout en s'envolant au milieu du stade pour pouvoir parler tranquillement :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit que tu sortais aujourd'hui ? Reprocha-t-il gentiment.

- Parce que je ne le savais pas avant ce matin, pouffa Harry. Le médicomage m'a dit ce matin que je pouvais appeler quelqu'un dès que je voulais pour sortir. Mais je savais que vous étiez tous les deux ici, alors je me suis habillé et j'ai été prendre la cheminée pour le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Mais … Et les protections ?

- Il faut croire qu'il n'y en avait pas, pouffa à nouveau Harry.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné comme potion pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Rien, dit soudainement Harry alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est pour moi d'être ici. Avec toi. Sur mes jambes. Oh, elles ne fonctionnent pas encore comme je le voudrais, mais …

- Harry, murmura simplement Drago en resserrant encore son étreinte.

- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dite, mon anguille, reprit Harry après de longues secondes de silence.

Drago se contenta d'un sourcil interrogateur en fixant ces yeux verts dans lesquels il adorait se noyer.

- Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

Drago n'eut pas d'autre réponse qu'une simple larme qui coula enfin le long de sa joue. Il était trop submergé par l'émotion pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Comme si la bulle de leur bonheur éclatait enfin pour se répandre dans tout Poudlard, ils entendirent enfin le stade. Les applaudissements. Ils virent enfin la tribune des professeurs. Narly qui tendait désespérément ses bras vers eux. Remus qui ne la retenait qu'à grand-peine tellement elle se tortillait.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler. Drago dirigea son balai vers elle et Harry put enfin la prendre dans ses bras sous les yeux pétillants du directeur. Humides de sa directrice de maison, de l'infirmière, du professeur de botanique. Chaleureux de la part de Remus et de Severus. Harry savait qu'il devait une reconnaissance publique à Severus. Pour son aide pendant son apprentissage. Pour son aide pendant le combat. Et enfin pour la réalisation mainte fois répétée de cette potion si délicate qui lui permettait aujourd'hui de remarcher. Maintenant Narly d'un bras, il lui tendit la main sans hésiter et dit simplement d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue des gryffondors qui n'étaient pas loin :

- Merci professeur. Merci Severus. Merci pour tout.

RAR

Moji : malheureusement pour guérir, il faut parfois souffrir !


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58 : On prend la même idée, et on recommence ! 

Dumbledore avait enjoint Drago à filer exceptionnellement sur son balai jusqu'à l'appartement.

- Nous vous rejoignons pour discuter de tout.

C'est ainsi que Rusard n'arriva même pas à hurler son indignation de voir Drago filer ainsi en balai, tenant Harry, lui-même tenant Narly qui était rayonnante de bonheur. Harry tenant mal sur ses jambes sans ses béquilles qui étaient restées dans la tribune du stade, ils eurent quelques difficultés à le faire finalement basculer sur le canapé. Il fut aussitôt assaillit par Narly qui voulait lui montrer les nouveaux jeux qui lui avaient été apportés par plusieurs professeurs, ainsi que quelques élèves, dont Neville. Drago en profita pour s'éclipser pour prendre une douche particulièrement rapide. Harry se sentait fatigué par tant d'émotions. Il se croyait en forme à l'hôpital, mais ici, il déchantait. Et le trajet pour aller du bureau du directeur au stade l'avait épuisé.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit au moment où Drago sortait de sa douche les cheveux ruisselants, encore torse nu, preuve s'il en était de son empressement à retrouver Harry et Narly. Le professeur Dumbledore entra, suivi de Remus, Severus, Ron qui portait ses béquilles, Hermione, Ginny et de son professeur de métamorphose et de l'infirmière. Il y avait bien d'autres élèves dans le couloir qui se tordaient le cou pour l'apercevoir et mais ils furent dépités lorsque le directeur referma fermement la porte.

- Et bien, Harry, pour une surprise, c'est une belle surprise que tu nous as fait là, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Mais tu aurais pu prévenir, non ?

- J'ai pris la première cheminée que j'ai trouvé dès que j'ai eu l'autorisation, avoua Harry avec un sourire. Je n'en peux plus de cet hôpital ! Mais j'ai tout de même une lettre pour vous, Mme Pomfresh. J'imagine que je n'en ai pas fini avec les potions au goût infect, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- En effet, M. Potter, répondit Mme Pomfresh après avoir parcouru le parchemin, mais je vous apporterai tout ici pour que vous n'ayez pas à traverser tout le château chaque jour !

- En parlant de cela, Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore, je pense qu'il est hors de question que tu te rendes à tes cours avec tes béquilles. Dès que tu pourras reprendre les cours, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mme Pomfresh.

- Oh, il peut les reprendre dès lundi, monsieur le directeur, répliqua celle-ci. Ce serait préférable compte-tenu de son retard, mais il faudrait prendre en compte son état de fatigue généralisé et peut-être alléger un peu son emploi du temps ?

- Parfait, reprit Dumbledore. Alors, Remus, Severus, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'Harry peut être dispensé de cours de défense ?

- Il serait bien qu'il fasse tout de même les devoirs, répondit Severus. Mais qu'il se repose effectivement pendant les cours proprement dit.

- Les potions ? D'après ce que le professeur Slughorn m'a dit, Harry a fait de gros progrès cette année, il pourrait peut-être rattraper son retard avec vous Severus pendant les vacances.

A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une belle grimace, le tout sous les regards rieurs de Ron et Drago.

- C'est une bonne option, dit Remus avec un sourire, comme ça je pourrai les surveiller tous les deux !

- Et pour te déplacer, continua encore Dumbledore, je ferai venir une chaise à roulettes moldu. J'ai trouvé cette invention très ingénieuse, et je tiens à ce que tu sois confortablement installé.

Au mot « moldu », Drago avait blêmi légèrement.

- Mais, et les escaliers ? Demanda Harry. Poudlard n'est pas équipé pour ce genre de fauteuil roulant !

- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Mlle Granger ou M. Malefoy soulèveront la chaise avec un Wingardium Leviosa, dit Dumbledore tout heureux de sa trouvaille. Et M. Weasley ou M. Malefoy te pousseront dans les couloirs pour que tu ne te fatigues pas. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, vous pourrez, si vous voulez, déjeuner et dîner ici. En revanche, il vous faudra revenir au milieu de vos semblables dès demain midi. Il faudra bien un jour que tu affrontes l'extérieur, Harry, termina-t-il doucement en le regardant.

- Mmm, plus tard ce sera, mieux ce sera, grommela celui-ci en retour. Entre l'autre face de serpent, mes jambes, Narly et Drago, Skeeter ne va pas me lâcher pendant au moins cinq ans.

Il finit par échanger un petit sourire avec Hermione qui hochait négativement la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête ?

Ils sortirent tous assez rapidement car Narly commençait à trépigner et pleurnicher que personne ne la laissait jouer avec Harry. Elle sembla malgré tout se rendre compte de la fatigue de son papa et adopta un jeu qui ne demandait pas grand effort à Harry : ses puzzles. Cela lui permettait de babiller tandis qu'Harry l'aidait à peine. Il fut assez content de voir le déjeuner arriver et se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la table sous l'œil inquiet de Drago. A la fin du déjeuner, Drago dit à Narly :

- Mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'aider à mettre Harry au lit pour la sieste ?

- Oui ! S'écria Narly. Et moi, je ne fais pas la sieste aujourd'hui.

- Si, rétorqua Drago gentiment, mais on pourra jouer un petit peu avant tous les deux. Allez tu m'aides ? Tu ouvres la porte et tu tires la couette, et moi … Je porte Harry !

Harry était heureux de cette solution car il se sentait exténué. Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant aux deux, mais ne put articuler une parole. Il avait déjà les yeux fermés lorsque Drago referma doucement la porte en emmenant Narly.

A son réveil, il soupira de contentement en sentant la chaleur du corps de son anguille tout contre lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa avec bonheur le regard gris de Drago qui se tenait sur un coude. Il demanda en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Trois heures, répondit tranquillement Drago. Narly était assez fière de constater qu'elle avait dormi moins que toi, et elle a réussit à ne pas te réveiller en te faisant un bisou ! Elle est dehors dans le parc avec Severus et Remus. Ils la ramèneront d'ici deux heures m'ont-ils dit.

- Elle n'a pas protesté ?

- Non, Remus a promis de lui faire une balançoire sur un arbre. Tu sais bien qu'elle adore cela ! Alors entre la balançoire dehors et ne pas faire de bruit ici pour ne pas te réveiller, elle a vite choisi ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux. Enfin, je pense. Epuisé quand même.

- C'est quoi le truc moldu de Dumbledore ?

- C'est un fauteuil avec des roues, tout simplement Drago. Cela permet aux malades et aux handicapés de se déplacer seuls, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de Wingardium Leviosa. Ca sera sympathique dans les couloirs lorsque je pourrai me lancer à fond avec. Rusard ne pourra même pas me hurler après, puisque, techniquement, je ne courrai pas ! Et Narly adorera être sur mes genoux là-dedans, cela fera un manège pour elle !

Drago ferma les yeux brièvement. Il pressentait les ennuis à court terme avec ce truc moldu dans les pattes d'Harry et à portée de Narly. Il avait néanmoins deux petites heures avant le retour de Narly et avait bien l'intention de profiter de ces heures pour témoigner correctement tout son amour à son petit lion. Ce qu'il entreprit immédiatement en s'emparant de sa bouche. Après de longues secondes, Harry finit par s'écarter légèrement de lui et lui dit d'un ton d'excuses :

- Je ne pense pas que je sois suffisamment en forme pour …

- Chut, dit doucement Drago en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Bien sûr que non, mon petit lion. Je veux juste reprendre de bonnes habitudes avec toi. Pouvoir te faire des câlins. Dormir tout contre toi. J'ai déjà attendu deux mois, mais nous attendrons que tu sois plus en forme pour profiter pleinement de la vie et faire l'amour à nouveau.

La sieste avait permis à Harry de récupérer suffisamment de forces pour profiter d'abord de Drago, ensuite de Narly. Pour son plus grand plaisir, ses deux papas rivalisèrent d'imagination pour lui faire une très belle construction pour ses petits bonhommes.

Juste après avoir couché Narly, ils eurent la surprise de voir Ron et Hermione entrer dans l'appartement.

- Harry, s'exclama Hermione. Il faut absolument qu'on parle !

- Cela ne peut pas attendre demain, Hermione, grommela Drago. Harry a besoin de repos !

- Je sais, s'impatienta Hermione, mais demain il doit venir dans la grande salle. Et tu crois que cela va être une partie de plaisir pour lui de devoir répéter encore et encore cent fois ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a tué Voldemort. Ou s'il ne veut rien dire, répéter non pas cent, mais des milliers de fois qu'il ne veut rien dire ? Sans parler de l'état de ses jambes ! Des questions sur Narly, toi, comment ….

- Stop ! Coupa Drago brutalement. Ca va ! Je crois que j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir ! Et qu'as-tu à proposer pour éviter cela ?

- Une interview, répondit promptement Hermione. Luna a écrit à son père. Et dès que j'aurai écrit l'article avec ce qu'Harry veut dedans en omettant ce qu'il veut aussi, je le porterai à la volière. Dès demain matin, il peut paraître dans le Chicaneur. Harry n'aura qu'à dire à tout le monde de lire l'article et ainsi il aura la paix !

Après un long moment de réflexion, Harry finit par dire d'un ton chagrin :

- Tu exagères, Hermione. Tu ressors la même idée que l'année dernière ! D'habitude, tu es plus imaginative que cela !

Alors qu'Hermione restait la bouche ouverte, que les larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux et que la mine de Ron virait à l'orage, il finit par pouffer et dire :

- Allez, Hermione ! Je te taquine ! C'est une très bonne idée, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je vous raconte tout à vous trois, tu écris cela comme tu veux et demain, je veux un exemplaire du chicaneur pour chaque élève.

- Je le dirai à Luna, acquiesça avidement Hermione. Alors ? Tu commences ?

Harry s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Drago sur le canapé et commença son récit.

RAR

miniblonde07 : c'est gentil d'aimer autant mes fics. En effet plus que 4 chapitres maintenant …

Zynill : très beau résumé ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus que 4 chapitres maintenant !

lilian evans poter : tu as bien raison pour l'effort et le réconfort

CÃ©line : je n'ai pas une cousine, mais une fille …

Moji : merci !

veuvenoire13 : de rien

Amand1 : merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59 : Le Chicaneur 

Le lendemain matin, au grand étonnement de l'ensemble de la grande salle, à l'exception de deux gryffondors qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, une nuée de chouettes et de hiboux fit son apparition. Elle arrosa l'ensemble des tables, sans épargner la table des professeurs, du même journal : le Chicaneur. Même les élèves qui étaient en retard reçurent leur exemplaire dans les couloirs. Sans oublier Drago et Harry dans l'appartement. Harry se jeta avidement sur la prose d'Hermione.

Le Survivant : l'interview exclusive.

_Tout comme Harry Potter nous avait réservé l'année dernière l'exclusivité de sa version concernant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il nous fait aujourd'hui le grand honneur de nous accorder l'exclusivité de son récit de son combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui._

_En ce fameux soir qui vit la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors que Poudlard subissait l'attaque des mangemorts, Harry Potter, accompagné de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Severus Rogue, ancien mangemort, est parti au repaire de Voldemort pour y défier le mage noir. Comme le soutient le professeur Dumbledore depuis tant d'années, Severus Rogue a combattu loyalement contre son ancien maître aux côtés d'Harry Potter._

_Au cours du combat, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue reçurent plusieurs sorts de magie noire, avant qu'Harry ne puisse enfin tuer Vous-Savez-Qui. Severus Rogue dut attendre plusieurs heures pour ne pas prendre de risque avec la vie d'Harry Potter avant de transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste où ils sont arrivés au petit matin._

_Pendant les deux mois qui séparent la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui avec cette présente interview, Harry Potter est resté à Sainte-Mangouste pour y recevoir les soins appropriés. Il devra encore marcher de longues semaines aidé par des béquilles, mais le plus éminent spécialiste de Sainte-Mangouste affirme sans ambiguïté qu'Harry Potter retrouvera l'ensemble de ses facultés physiques d'ici quelques mois. Il a en effet été touché par un sort de pure magie noire qui ne sera pas nommé ici, mais dont le contre-sort a pu être appliqué à temps par Severus Rogue dans le manoir même de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Concernant l'affolement manifeste des mangemorts ces derniers mois, Harry Potter a également été en mesure de nous éclairer sur ce point. Les mangemorts étaient sous la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui qui ne disposait plus d'aucune rentrée financière correcte depuis le refus de Drago Malefoy (fils de Lucius Malefoy emprisonné à Azkaban, et de Narcissa Malefoy, décédée en début d'année) de devenir lui-même mangemort. Lucius Malefoy, puis sa femme Narcissa avaient toujours très largement soutenu financièrement Vous-Savez-Qui ce qui leur permettait de corrompre une partie du ministère de la magie. Cette corruption n'étant plus possible, l'emprise de Vous-Savez-Qui s'effritait. _

_Quant à la raison du refus de Drago Malefoy de suivre les traces de ses parents, nous avons eu la chance d'en connaître la raison de la bouche même de l'intéressé._

_« En début d'année, une petite fille nommée Narly est apparue brusquement dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Cette petite fille est la mienne et celle d'Harry. Narly Malefoy Potter. Elle vient de dix ans dans le futur. Son arrivée nous a obligé à nous apprendre à nous connaître, Harry et moi. Pour notre plus grand bonheur, nous avons pu découvrir que, malgré cinq années difficiles passées ensemble, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout ceci a provoqué mon refus de suivre les traces de mes parents »._

_Harry Potter a regagné hier Poudlard pour y poursuivre sa scolarité. Je suis sûr, cher lecteur, que vous vous joindrez à nous pour lui souhaiter tous nos vœux de prompt rétablissement, ainsi que nos vœux de bonheur avec Drago Malefoy et leur fille Narly._

_Pour toute marque de soutien, merci d'écrire au journal qui transmettra._

Harry souriait largement à la fin de l'article. Parfait. Il était parfait. Il mettait en avant Severus sans qui il n'aurait rien pu faire. Narly portait officiellement leurs deux noms. Sa liaison avec Drago était révélée sans ambiguïté, mais sans détails particuliers non plus. Comme d'habitude, Hermione avait su faire un résumé impeccable.

- Narly Malefoy Potter, bougonna Drago. Maintenant c'est fichu, elle va le porter ainsi son nom !

- Encore heureux, riposta Harry aux anges. Et tu crois qu'il va en penser quoi Severus ?

- A mon avis, il ne va pas tellement …

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brutalement et manqua de sortir de ses gonds. Severus était là. Et le temps était à l'orage. Il faillit même la claquer au nez de Remus qui était essoufflé de l'avoir suivi à son rythme dans les couloirs

- … apprécier, termina Drago en tentant de dissimuler un sourire.

- Severus, dit immédiatement Remus.

- Tais-toi, le coupa brutalement Severus. Qui a eu l'idée de cette idiotie, grinça-t-il en agitant un exemplaire du Chicaneur.

- Ah ? Dit Harry en se renfonçant dans le canapé. Hermione l'a aussi fait envoyer aux professeurs ?

- Granger est aussi dans le coup ? S'emporta Severus.

- Hermione, dit doucement Remus.

- Tais-toi, Rem ! Hurla Severus en se retournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à cet article ? demanda doucement Remus. Tout est vrai. Il n'y a que les faits, sans aucune enjolivure.

- Mais, il me ferait presque passer pour un …

- Un … quelqu'un de bien ? Suggéra Remus. Quelqu'un qui a soutenu Dumbledore depuis de longues années ? Quelqu'un qui a réalisé son erreur de s'être soumis à Voldemort ? Quelqu'un qui a tout fait pour que Harry puisse aller le tuer ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es d'autre que tout cela, Sev ? Hermione, si c'est elle qui a écrit effectivement cette prose comme le suggère Harry, n'a fait qu'écrire noir sur blanc ce que tu as réellement fait. Le rôle que tu as eu dans cette défaite et dans la survie d'Harry. Tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir pour cela !

- Elle aurait pu ne rien dire, protesta Severus un peu plus mollement.

- Et me faire accuser de tirer à moi toute la gloire, protesta Harry. Alors là, non merci ! On était deux dans la galère là-bas, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois seul dans la galère des journalistes maintenant !

- Tu dois y être habitué maintenant, railla Severus. Depuis le temps !

- Justement, s'emporta Harry. Je ne m'y fais pas et je ne m'y ferai jamais. Maintenant j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, je veux qu'on me fiche la paix ! Un point c'est tout ! Ce n'est tout de même pas si compliqué ce que je demande, acheva-t-il en gémissant et en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Drago et Remus se regardèrent d'un air navré. Oh que si c'était compliqué de qu'Harry demandait. Les gens voudraient tout savoir de lui. Et pour longtemps ! Jusqu'à sa mort probablement ! Et Severus. Homme de l'ombre par excellence, il allait détester autant qu'Harry se retrouver ainsi en pleine lumière.

- Je ne vais guère pouvoir les aider, dit doucement Remus en fixant Drago. Tu ne pourras rien faire non plus s'ils restent dans les limites de l'acceptable, mais je pense que tu es le seul en position de les contrer s'ils dépassent les bornes. Mais il faudra que tu trouves une meilleure méthode Malefoy que celle de ton père.

Drago le regarda sans rien comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Remus voulait donc qu'il fasse ?

- Il va falloir que tu commences à utiliser le poids du nom de Malefoy et pour la bonne cause, Drago, expliqua calmement Remus. Je ne pense pas que tu vas adorer voir la vie privée d'Harry étalée au grand jour, les potins croustillants que les journalistes à sensations adorent inventer et tenter de faire croire à leurs lecteurs. Par exemple, des disputes entre vous, le caractère impulsif d'Harry qui sera repris d'une façon encore pire que les deux dernières années, tout de genre de petites choses …

- Ah non, finit par interrompre Drago scandalisé. La vie privée d'Harry c'est aussi la mienne, alors ils vont me laisser en paix ! Il n'est pas question que le nom de Malefoy sorte dans la rubrique des potins pour sorcières en mal de sensation !

- Alors tu as intérêt à rappeler vivement à un certain nombre de personnes que désormais, Potter doit être mis dans le même sac que Malefoy. A savoir, traiter avec précaution … Tant que tu y es, si tu peux trouver dans ce sac une petite place pour Rogue et Lupin, je pense que nous en serons fort heureux, n'est-ce pas Sev ?

- Et comment, répondit celui-ci hargneux. Cela suffit que je figure dans ce … torchon !

Harry pouffa à son air dégouté.

- Mmm, finit-il par dire avec un grand sourire. Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces deux dernières années. A la une des journaux sans jamais l'avoir demandé ! Plaisant, non ?

Severus lui jeta un regard furieux, tandis que Remus grondait doucement :

- Harry, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait !

- Attends, tu sais combien de points cela m'a coûté à chaque fois, Remus ?

- Je l'imagine très bien, répliqua fermement Remus, tout comme j'imagine très bien les sorties dont tu as bien pu gratifier tout le monde à cette époque. Donc, maintenant, vous oubliez tous les deux, j'ai bien dit tous les deux, Severus, tout cela, et vous allez de l'avant.

- Mais, comment je fais, moi, pour que tout le monde vive un peu en paix ? Demanda Drago.

- Utilise la voix légale, cela changera un peu concernant le nom de Malefoy. Prends un bon défenseur, comme par exemple un ennemi des défenseurs habituels de ton père, et demande-lui d'assigner chaque journal pour chaque article qui ne dit pas la vérité. A force de payer les dommages et intérêts, ils finiront par y renoncer, et tu redoreras le blason de ton nom en utilisant la voix légale. Tout bénéfice, quoi !

- Dommages et intérêts ? Releva Drago.

- Drago ! Ne penses pas qu'à l'argent ! S'insurgea Severus

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de mes dix doigts une fois que j'aurai mes aspics, si ce n'est m'occuper de ma fortune et la faire prospérer de façon honnête cette fois ?

- T'occuper de Narly ? Proposa Harry.

- Ah non, c'est pour toi, ça !

- Non, non, non, répliqua Harry. Car je n'ai pas l'intention de terminer mes études après mes aspics. Si je peux, je ferai l'école des aurors.

- Tu veux … travailler ? Demanda Drago avec des yeux ronds. Pour quoi faire ? J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour qu'on vive tranquillement tous les trois !

- Parfait ! Répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire. Alors mon salaire sera intégralement de l'argent de poche ! Merci, Drago !

Roulé dans la farine. Voilà ce qu'il était, pensa immédiatement Drago, tandis que Remus pouffait sans retenue et que Severus souriait d'un air navré vers son filleul.

- Je crois que tu viens de te faire avoir dans tous les compartiments, là, Drago. Tu n'as pas honte ? C'est toi qui est censé être rusé, dans votre couple, je te le rappelle !

- Tu parles, bougonna Drago. Je me suis fait avoir, certes, mais par quelqu'un qui a failli se retrouver dans ta maison, mon cher parrain, et qui a parlementé avec le choixpeau pour l'éviter !

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Harry, qui hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Remus ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire à cette évocation.

- Merlin ! Finit-il par dire. Entre son caractère et tout ce qu'il a reçu en héritage des maraudeurs, cela ne m'étonne plus qu'il t'ait échappé plus d'une fois, Sev ! Harry, fais-moi plaisir, lorsque tu seras sorti de Poudlard avec tes aspics, je veux un récit détaillé et complet de toutes les frasques que tu as commises ici. Et devant ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en pouffant à nouveau.

Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre, hilare, tandis que les deux serpentards se regardaient, à la fois inquiets et dépités.

RAR

Llemaluna : effectivement, beaucoup d'exemplaires !

Zynill : désolée, mais le chantage ne marche pas avec moi … Je publie quand je peux, LOL. Et donc tu as droit à deux chapitres car je veux juste terminer la publication de cette fic avant d'attaquer la publication de la suivante …


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60 : La grande salle 

Juste avant le déjeuner, Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver le fauteuil roulant promis par Dumbledore apporté par Matty. Merlin ! Deux petites roues à l'avant, un siège, deux grandes roues à l'arrière. Harry qui le regardait avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles d'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux le matin de Noël, les ennuis comportaient donc quatre roues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Narly en tournant avec curiosité autour.

- C'est mon nouveau moyen de transport pendant quelques temps, ma puce, répondit Harry. Le temps que je puisse marcher à nouveau normalement.

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était approché du fauteuil et s'était assis dedans avec un soupir de satisfaction. Par prudence, il attacha ses béquilles avec des liens magiques à son fauteuil et pivota assez souplement vers la sortie.

- A moi Poudlard en fauteuil, dit-il triomphant.

- Je peux venir avec toi, papa Harry ? S'il te plait ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais jucha Narly sur ses genoux. Le tout sous l'œil assez inquiet de Drago.

- Où tu comptes aller comme cela mon petit lion ?

Harry sentit son excitation retomber d'un coup.

- Dans la grande salle pour manger, j'imagine. Bien que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu redoutes d'entrer dans la grande salle, railla Drago.

- Je déteste cela, rétorqua Harry. Ils vont tous me regarder alors que je ne demande qu'une seule chose : qu'ils oublient que c'est moi qui ai tué Voldemort. Qu'ils oublient que je suis le Survivant. Et qu'ils me traitent comme tout autre élève de l'école !

- Aucune chance, rétorqua froidement Drago. Survivant tu es, Survivant tu restes. Alors maintenant, la tête haute, le regard au loin et on y va ! Direction, la grande salle en famille !

- Ah non, protesta Harry. Tu ne me pousses pas ! Je dirige la manœuvre !

- Pas question ! Tu as Narly sur tes genoux, donc tu ne feras pas d'excentricités du genre que tu as en tête !

- Si je ne peux même pas m'amuser un peu avant d'être jeté dans la fosse aux lions !

- D'être quoi ?

- Jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Mis en pièce par les requins. Passé au microscope comme un vulgaire microbe ! Des expressions moldues qui veulent dire que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure dans la grande salle !

- Toi ? Un salle quart d'heure planqué au milieu de tous tes gryffons ? Laisse-moi rire !

Drago décida d'utiliser une méthode plus physique que le Wingardium Leviosa face aux escaliers magiques de Poudlard. Il tint lui-même le fauteuil et ses occupants. Il n'avait pas envie que quoi que ce soit pertube sa concentration et qu'il lâche Harry et Narly dans ces escaliers fous. Il perdit sûrement un peu de temps car il du attendre que l'escalier fasse un aller-retour capricieux en plus, mais ils arrivèrent sains et sauf en bas. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient face aux portes de la grande salle. Et Harry se tassait déjà légèrement comme s'il avait voulu disparaître derrière Narly.

- La tête haute, tous les deux, gronda Drago. Je ne comprend même pas que tu aies pu battre Voldemort en étant aussi trouillard Harry.

- Je ne suis pas trouillard, s'enflamma Harry. Simplement, je hais être au centre de l'attention comme cela !

Pendant qu'il pestait en se retournant vers lui, les portes de la grande salle s'étaient ouvertes et Drago s'était avancé en poussant le fauteuil d'un air conquérant. Ses pas le portèrent automatiquement vers sa table lorsqu'Harry glapit brutalement :

- Pas par là ! A gauche, Drago ! Ma table est à gauche !

- Mais, moi je mange toujours avec papa Drago à droite, papa Harry.

- Les serpentards mangent à droite, ma puce, mais je ne suis pas serpentard. Je suis gryffondor et je mange à gauche.

- Et pourquoi tonton Sev et tonton Mumus mangent là-bas ?

- Parce qu'ils sont professeurs, ma puce.

Pendant ce temps, deux choses s'étaient produites dans la salle. Drago se dirigeait maintenant vers la table gryffondor, le visage de marbre. Et la grande salle s'était tue. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux et certains s'étaient même levés pour mieux voir. Harry se sentait glisser volontairement dans le fauteuil pour encore mieux se tasser, mais il entendit un sifflement au dessus de lui :

- Tiens-toi droit ! On dirait un pouffsouffle de première année !

Les chuchotements s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que Drago remontait le long des gryffondors. Arrivés à hauteur de Ron et Hermione, Harry réussit enfin à esquisser un sourire vers ses amis. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se retrouva assis entre eux deux, face à Neville et Seamus.

- Je veux manger avec toi, papa Harry, dit Narly sur un petit ton suppliant.

- Viens entre Harry et moi, proposa Hermione en se décalant légèrement.

Harry se retourna pour adresser un léger sourire à Drago.

- Tu viens me rechercher quand tu as fini ?

Drago hocha simplement la tête pour signifier son accord, mais au moment où il repartait vers sa table, il fit volte-face et se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il entendit bien quelques murmures choqués, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il sourit doucement à Harry et le quitta en disant simplement :

- Mange tout de même un peu, et ne passe pas tout ton temps à raconter tes prouesses !

Harry était d'un beau rose lorsque Drago le quitta pour de bon pour rejoindre sa table et il sentait les regards peser sur lui.

- Allez-y, soupira-t-il. Lâchez vos questions ! Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que des oreilles innocentes vous écoutent. Et que nous tenons tout particulièrement avec Drago à la protéger autant que nous pourrons !

- Il t'a changé, dit timidement Neville. Tu es différent.

- Evidemment qu'il a changé, Neville, intervint Hermione. Tu ne peux pas ne pas changer lorsque tu vis six mois avec deux autres personnes comme Drago et Narly. Harry, mange.

- Mais … c'est Malefoy, riposta Seamus. Il n'est pas réputé pour s'occuper d'autre chose que de sa petite personne.

- Et bien, je peux te dire que lorsqu'il a secoué tout Sainte-Mangouste de la cave au grenier, ce n'est pas de lui dont il s'occupait. Et quand il s'est interposé dans le château entre Lestrange et Ginny qui tenait Narly, c'est plutôt lui qu'il a exposé. J'ai mis aussi du temps à l'admettre, Seamus, mais si effectivement Harry a changé à son contact, je peux t'affirmer que Drago a aussi énormément changé au contact d'Harry. Tu crois vraiment que Ron arriverait à lui parler comme il le fait depuis deux mois si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Mais, demanda faiblement Neville, vous êtes vraiment a….

- Amoureux ? Coupa brutalement Harry. Oui.

- Et même que papa Harry et papa Drago dorment dans le même lit, intervint Narly de sa voix haut perchée qui s'entendit très loin à leur table ainsi qu'à une partie de la table des serdaigle juste derrière. Et ils se font des bisous sur la bouche. Et …

- Je crois qu'ils ont compris, coupa Harry faiblement en devenant d'un beau rouge pivoine. Au moins, de la sorte, tu as ta réponse, Neville.

- Et Rogue ? Interrogea Seamus. Il t'a vraiment aidé ?

- Sans lui, je n'aurai rien pu faire, répondit fermement Harry. D'abord par ce qu'il m'a appris, ensuite par ce qu'il m'a transmis sans vraiment le vouloir au départ, il a continué en combattant à mes côtés dans le manoir, et pour terminer, il a sauvé mes jambes par deux fois. Par le contre-sort d'abord, par une potion dont la réalisation nous donnerait à tous des cauchemars mais qu'il a réalisé pour la première fois pour moi alors qu'il était encore allongé aussi sur un lit à Sainte-Mangouste. Alors il va sûrement être encore infect pendant une année entière en cours, je le maudirai le jour où il me mettra encore en retenue parce que j'aurai raté un sort ou une potion, le jour où je perdrai encore des points pour un regard qui ne lui plaira pas, mais je sais que j'aurai toujours cette dette envers lui. Je suis vivant, d'ici quelques mois je marcherai normalement, et c'est grâce à lui en grande partie, à Drago ensuite quand il a secoué tout Sainte-Mangouste ensuite pour me trouver le bon médicomage. D'autres questions ?

Cette fois la table resta silencieuse, médusée. Harry sentait les regards qui pesaient sur lui, mais d'un côté il se sentait libéré. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Que les autres l'admette ou pas l'importait peu. Les plus importants pour lui, à savoir Ron, Hermione et dans une certaine mesure Ginny, avaient compris et surtout admis son amour inconditionnel pour Drago et le respect qu'il avait envers Severus.

- Papa Harry, interpella tout à coup Narly. Tu sais hier matin, j'ai vu tonton Mumus tout nu dans le lit à Tonton Sev parce que j'ai été les réveiller !

Pas ça, pensa immédiatement Harry en s'étranglant, tandis que les gryffondors présents autour de lui avaient les yeux braqués sur la petite fille. Il entendit Hermione chuchoter des paroles immédiatement à toute vitesse à l'oreille de la petite fille, tandis que Ron devenait rouge de rire rentré. Jusqu'au moment où il explosa littéralement, faisant se retourner une partie de la table des serdaigles.

- Mais, tata Mione, protesta la petite fille, c'est vrai ! J'ai vu tonton Mumus …

Hermione écarlate sauva Harry en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la petite fille qui protestait. Il ne voulait plus relever la tête pour surtout ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions muettes qu'il était certain de voir dans les yeux de ses camarades. Mais pourquoi Drago n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui ? Il saurait bien gérer ce genre de situation particulièrement gênante non ? Pourquoi Narly n'avait-elle pas fait ce genre de sortie à la table des serpentards plutôt que de choisir spécialement le premier jour de son retour dans la grande salle ? Finalement sa gêne fut balayée par le fou rire communicatif de Ron. Une minute plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux la tête dans leurs mains, coudes sur la table et n'étaient plus en état de répondre à personne.

Leurs rires redoublèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Drago demander :

- Que se passe-t-il encore Hermione ? Pourquoi tu empêches Narly de parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire mon ange ? Mais enfin, laisse-la parler, Hermione !

Harry tenta bien de faire non de la main à Hermione, mais celle-ci avait déjà lancé un regard furieux au serpentard et libéré Narly.

- J'ai juste dit à papa Harry que j'avais vu tonton Mumus tout nu dans le lit de tonton Sev hier matin, papa Drago ! C'est vrai, tu sais !

Drago en resta pétrifié sur place. Figé d'horreur.

Non, elle n'avait tout de même pas dit ça à la table des gryffondors ? Par deux fois même maintenant ?

Il se tourna vers Hermione, mais celle-ci le regardait d'un air de dire « Tu n'as pas voulu tenter de comprendre ce que je faisais, alors tant pis pour toi ! Débrouilles-toi avec ta fille ! ».

En voyant Ron et Harry qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire, lequel rire commençait finalement à déteindre sur Hermione, Ginny qu'il vit du coin de l'œil écroulée sur l'épaule de son ami Dean lequel le regardait avec un regard pétrifié d'horreur, il sentit que les fondations du self-control Malefoy commençaient à se fissurer. Drago comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Il prit juste le temps d'articuler :

- Narly ? Va voir Severus à la table des professeurs et reste avec lui. Tu prendras ton dessert sur ses genoux, mon ange.

En même temps, il faisait un signe à Severus qui avait son regard braqué sur la table des gryffondors, tout comme l'ensemble de la grande salle maintenant. Il commença à être parcourut d'un frisson de rire lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner vers son parrain, trottinant, suivie par plusieurs regards incrédules chez les gryffondors. Regards qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que les chuchotements se propageaient. Il s'appuya sur les épaules d'Harry et laissa partir le fou rire qui le submergeait. De toute façon, le mal était fait. Severus allait sûrement … il n'imaginait même pas en fait ce que son parrain allait pouvoir faire, mais il était certain que le peu de cours de défense qu'il restait allait sûrement se révéler éprouvant.

Ils commençaient tout juste à se calmer légèrement, lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix curieuse de Remus demander :

- Drago, je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as envoyé Narly ? Nous étions tout de même d'accord pour dire qu'elle devait rester déjeuner avec vous ?

L'entendre les interroger comme cela fut de trop à nouveau pour les trois garçons, ainsi que Ginny. Leur fou rire les submergea à nouveau. D'autant que Remus commençait à froncer les sourcils en percevant les regards et les chuchotements dont il était l'objet. Hermione se mordait violement la lèvre pour ne pas rire et finit par se lever pour chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille. Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, tous les élèves virent leur professeur devenir d'un beau rouge pivoine. Quelques secondes après, cependant, un léger sourire sans aucune trace de gêne ornait ses lèvres, au plus grand étonnement de la majorité. Il les supéfia en lançant à la cantonnade tout en repartant à la table des professeurs :

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, c'est bien connu !

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la table de professeurs lorsqu'il regagna sa place, située à côté de celle de Severus. Ils le virent chuchoter quelques mots à son tour à l'oreille de son collègue, lequel sursauta violement en le foudroyant du regard. Remus eut alors un petit haussement d'épaule et écarta les mains en signe d'excuses avant de se rasseoir tranquillement et de commencer à parler à Narly. Severus Rogue regardait toujours Remus Lupin avec horreur, comme s'il venait de lui pousser des ailes dans le dos. Tous le virent ensuite se pincer l'arrête du nez pour visiblement se calmer, sous le regard curieux des autres professeurs, sauf celui entendu de Dumbledore. Il finit par reprendre son sang-froid et le regard qui balaya l'ensemble de la grande salle semblait promettre la pire des vengeance s'il entendait parler de quoi que ce soit.

Poudlard eut donc de quoi discuter pendant les trois dernières semaines qui le séparait des grandes vacances. Chacun des élèves devait se méfier en plus à chaque couloir de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec le fauteuil fou manié par Harry, le plus souvent agrémenté du rire clair de Narly. D'autant qu'Harry sut rapidement que les professeurs seraient indulgents avec lui compte-tenu de l'ensemble des circonstances. Il ne restait que trois semaines à faire à Poudlard, Harry avait tué Voldemort, il serait bien temps l'année suivante d'exiger de lui de respecter le règlement autant que ses camarades.

RAR

Moji : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, hélas !

Zynill : les aspics ne seront pas traités en tant que tels. Mais tu auras bientôt la fin des études et la fin tout court de la fic …

Amand1 : il en aura en effet pour un moment d'énumérer ses frasques

Magicluz : Narly a simplement complètement changé l'avenir, et ils sont donc dans ce que certains appellent une ligne temporelle autre …


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61 : La fin des études 

Harry ne retrouva l'usage intégral de ses jambes qu'environ six mois plus tard, comme une sorte de cadeau de Noël. Après un été passé dans le manoir Malefoy en compagnie de Narly, Remus, Severus, Ron et Hermione, ils étaient retournés tous à Poudlard pour y passer leurs aspics. Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillaient d'arrache-pieds tous les trois, tandis que Drago mettait nettement moins d'ardeur au travail, ayant déjà fermement décidé qu'il se contenterait de faire fructifier la fortune Malefoy, ainsi que celle Potter. Et aussi qu'il allait s'occuper de Narly. Avec Harry, ils avaient suivi les conseils de Mme Weasley, Severus et Remus : Narly habiterait chez mamie Molly la semaine, Poudlard le week-end. Ce rythme lui permettait d'aller à l'école en semaine pour jouer avec des petits enfants de son âge, et de retrouver ses papas pour le week-end. Et aux deux papas de retrouver une peu de leur insouciance d'adolescents qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux.

Ils avaient bien eu quelques tracasseries pour l'inscrire justement à l'école car, finalement, elle n'était pas officiellement née. Mais Drago avait encore abusé de son arrogance et de son nom pour la faire inscrire sur les registres de naissance sous son nom complet : Narly Malefoy Potter.

Harry et Drago avait décidé de faire de ce deuxième Noël ensemble un jour inoubliable. Pour eux et pour leurs proches. Drago avait passé tout le mois de décembre à envoyer des hiboux aux quatre coins du monde pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il finit par trouver et qu'il eut le prix, il en resta tout de même le souffle coupé. Harry finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait :

- J'ai eu le prix. Tiens, lis.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant la suite de zéros.

- Ils ont … oublié de mettre la virgule ?

- A ce niveau là, on ne s'embarasse plus de virgule, Harry ! Bon, de toute façon, c'est pas grave. C'est vraiment ça dont ils ont besoin tous les deux pour arrêter de nous pourrir gâter Narly ! Donc, je paye, on offre, et après … Merlin, je veux que tu prennes des photos de leurs têtes quand ils verront et surtout qu'ils comprendront !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, répliqua farouchement Harry. Severus n'en a plus que pour six mois à passer ses nerfs sur moi, mais je te jure qu'après, c'est le reste de sa vie que je lui pourris avec les photos que je vais prendre !

Drago avait tout organisé pour Noël car s'il avait écouté Harry, ils auraient réveillonné de aussi simplement que l'année précédente. Et ça, c'était insupportable aux yeux de Drago. Il était d'accord avec lui pour ne recevoir que ceux qui leur étaient vraiment proches, mais leur premier réveillon officiel ensemble allait se révéler luxueux. Certes, soupira Drago en contemplant sa liste d'invités, cela ressemblait plus à un réveillon Weasley qu'à un réveillon Malefoy, mais bon ! Lui-même n'avait guère de famille fréquentable.

Narly devenait intenable au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait de Noël. Elle avait été inquiète au départ car elle conservait de mauvais souvenirs de son Noël précédent au 4 Privet Drive, mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait tout son petit monde autour d'elle pour le jour de Noël, elle sautait partout.

La seule ombre finalement au tableau, était que la veille de Noël était nuit de pleine lune. Remus ne serait pas trop en forme pour faire la fête, mais il ne serait jamais loin. Dès les vacances d'été, en effet, Drago avait décidé de lui fournir de très grands appartement pour la pleine lune pour qu'il y soit à l'aise. Tout le grenier du manoir lui était désormais réservé. Et ces nuits-là, des charmes particulièrement puissant en bloquait l'accès à Narly pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Le réveillon se passa dans la joie et le soulagement pour tout le monde de voir à nouveau Harry marcher normalement. Drago et Harry était les plus nerveux car au début du réveillon, leur cadeau pour Remus et Severus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ils bondirent tous les deux lorsqu'un elfe annonca l'arrivée tardive d'un hibou. Et lorsqu'ils revinrent dîner, ils avaient tous les deux le même air que les jumeaux Weasley quand ils s'apprêtaient à commettre l'une de leur farce monumentale. Cet air fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils de Mme Weasley et de Severus.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine de tenter de nous faire parler, lança Drago à la cantonade. Vous saurez tout demain matin lors de l'ouverture des paquets !

Drago tenait à ce que tout le monde profite parfaitement du cadeau dont ils gratifiaient Remus et Severus. Car c'était bien un cadeau commun. Certes, c'était lui qui avait cherché partout dans le monde et finalement payé, mais c'était Harry qui avait donné l'idée. Après que Severus et Remus leur eurent encore réclamé Narly pour passer une journée entière tous les trois. Les deux hommes l'adoraient et Drago restait pantois devant tout ce que Narly arrivait à faire faire à Severus. Ce dernier n'en avait jamais fait le quart pour lui-même, alors qu'il estimait qu'il avait été gâté par ce parrain par rapport à ce qu'il avait connu avec ses parents.

Ils attendirent donc assez impatiemment que Narly eut ouvert tous ses cadeaux, remerçiant Merlin de disposer d'un manoir suffisamment grand pour entreposer tous les nouveaux jouets, attendirent encore que tous les autres paquets des adultes soient ouverts, ne portant même pas une attention excessive à leurs propres paquets. Leur plus beau cadeau de Noël allait être la réaction de Severus et de Remus lorsqu'ils allaient comprendre.

Harry finit par faire asseoir tout le monde et demanda même à Dattyka, que Narly avait retrouvé avec bonheur, de jouer avec la petite fille pour que tous les adultes, qui commençaient à être curieux, puissent assister à la remise de ce cadeau si spécial.

Drago fit à son parrain, qui braquait sur lui un regard polaire, un sourire typiquement serpentard. Qui fit immédiatement grimacer Remus qui avait parfaitement senti l'excitation tout à fait maraudesque des deux adolescents.

- Assieds-toi, Sev, dit-il doucement. Rien qu'à leur tête, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin. Et qu'ils vont nous faire un concentré de souvenirs en plus.

Harry s'était en effet placé face à eux, sans faire mystère de son appareil photo emprunté à Colin. Drago, lui, tenait avec précaution un petit paquet pas plus gros qu'une boite de mouchoirs mais qu'il tenait fermement. Un silence se fit lorsque Drago commença à parler :

- Severus et Remus. Ceci est notre cadeau de la part d'Harry et moi. Dire que nous avons eu un peu de mal à le trouver est une euphémisme. Mais je crois sincèrement que c'est ce dont vous avez le plus besoin actuellement. Je vais te laisser le soin de l'ouvrir, Severus, et d'annoncer à claire et intelligible voix ce dont il s'agit et surtout, tu entends, à quoi cela sert !

Il lui tendit le paquet avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et il entendait déjà Harry rire dans son dos.

La première photo montra Severus qui prenait lentement le cadeau, l'air un peu inquiet tout de même. Remus à côté de lui était clairement partagé entre curiosité et anxieté.

La seconde photo montra un Severus figé, il parvenait même à rester immobile sur une photo sorcière tandis que Remus tendait timidement la main vers une petite fleur rose qui trônait sur un coussin de terre verte dans une boite transparente.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Severus, demanda Remus curieux. Je n'ai jamais vu de fleurs comme celle-ci, ni même jamais entendu parler d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes fous, finit par dire Severus d'une voix blanche.

- Tsss, siffla Drago. Réponds à Remus à haute et intelligible voix, Severus …

- C'est une fleur de … de … Velastenia, finit par murmurer Severus.

- Qui sert à quoi, mon cher parrain, insista Drago car Remus ne semblait pas avoir fait le rapprochement.

- Drago, tonna brutalement Severus, depuis quand te mêles-tu de …

- Je ne me mêle de rien du tout, coupa Drago. Nous avons juste cherché avec Harry un cadeau dont nous pensions qu'il allait vous faire plaisir ! C'est même Harry qui a eu l'idée !

- Drago, protesta Harry alors que Severus se tournait vers lui menaçant. Je te signale que c'est toi qui a multiplié les envois de hiboux ce dernier mois pour la trouver !

- Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas en quoi cette fleur est si précieuse, intervint doucement Remus. Velaste ….

- Velastenia, Remus, siffla Severus. C'est l'ingrédient le plus rare qu'il existe au monde et on ne connaît son utilité que pour une seule potion ! Le potion de conception masculine, finit-il par avouer.

Clac ! La photo était prise. Ou plutôt, Harry fit une rafale de photos pendant la minute qui suivit cette annonce. Severus, exaspéré au possible. Remus qui passait par tous les stades allant de la plus pure stupéfaction à la plus grande lubricité. Il dut même après coup censurer une photo tellement on sentait Remus prêt à se jeter physiquement sur Severus.

Les autres personnes présentes, à savoir les Weasley au complet à l'exception de Percy et Hermione attendaient de connaître la réaction finale des deux.

Remus finit par se reprendre et alla serrer Harry puis Drago dans ses bras. Il était ému et ne tentait pas de le cacher, mais il fit exploser de rire l'assistance, à l'exception de Severus qui contemplait la fleur d'un air de vouloir la réduire en cendre d'un regard, lorsqu'il finit par dire :

- Je fais totalement confiance à Severus pour réussir la potion, d'autant qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut la boire, puisque je doute très fort qu'une grossesse soit compatible avec ma lycanthropie !

Harry eut juste le temps de prendre la photo de l'air horrifié de Severus avant de s'écrouler contre Drago pour rire à son aise.

Néanmoins, deux mois plus tard, à la grande stupéfaction des élèves de Poudlard, les emplois du temps furent réamménagés en plein milieu d'année de façon à éviter au professeur Rogue tout cours qui commence avant dix heures du matin.

Cinq mois plus tard, ces mêmes élèves chuchotaient entre eux que ce même professeur devrait faire attention à son alimentation, car il commençait à prendre du ventre. Ce qui, allez savoir pourquoi, avait le don de faire hurler de rire son filleul et trois gryffondors lorsqu'on leur en parlait.

Ils passèrent néanmoins leurs aspics sans problème, mises à part les crises d'angoisse d'Hermione qui était certaine d'avoir tout raté. Mais cette année là, à chaque crise, Ron s'emparait de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler au plus grand soulagement de tout leur entourage.

RAR

Moji : souvent, face à un bambin de trois ans, tu es bien pris au dépourvu !

CÃ©line : eh oui, plus qu'un seul chapitre ! Et merci pour tout ces compliments.

Amand1 : c'est tellement vrai pourtant que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62 : La suite … et la fin ! 

A la rentrée suivante, le professeur Dumbledore indiqua que le professeur Rogue ne reprendrait son travail d'enseignant et de directeur de maison qu'au début du deuxième trimestre. Drago Malefoy assurerait entre temps l'intérim du professeur Lupin les lendemains de nuit de pleine lune, et l'intérim de son parrain en temps que directeur de la maison serpentard. Ils n'en comprirent la raison que lorsque le même Drago débarqua à grandes enjambées fin octobre, en début de matinée, dans une salle de classe de septième année de défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci palît visiblement mais se précipita vers la sortie en marmonnant des paroles sans suite. Leur professeur par intérim avait un large sourire aux lèvres et annonça simplement :

- Je pense que nous allons passer une semaine entière ensemble. Le temps que le professeur Lupin se remette du fait de devenir un heureux père.

Le soir même, la grande salle bruissait de cette nouvelle. Lupin papa. Mais qu'en était-il de la mère alors ? Et le professeur Rogue ? Il semblait bien pourtant que les deux professeurs formaient un couple, non ?

Vers la fin du dîner, un chouette entra à cette heure exceptionnellement tardive pour venir déposer un pli devant Drago Malefoy qui l'ouvrit avec fébrilité avant de le tendre avec un large sourire vers le professeur Dumbledore. Lequel se leva après quelques secondes pour annoncer simplement à l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs :

- J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance, il y a trois heures maintenant, de Marcus James Rogue Lupin, fils de vos deux professeurs Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin. Le professeur Lupin reprendra ses cours d'ici une semaine, et le professeur Rogue d'ici deux mois, le temps pour lui de se remettre de cette naissance. Ils occuperont conjointement le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour conserver du temps pour l'éducation de leur fils.

Au réveillon de Noël suivant, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient préparé, dans le plus grand secret, ce qu'ils appelaient déjà « le grand déballage ». Hermione était la moins emballée par l'idée au départ, mais Ron avait sauté sur l'occasion. Severus et Drago lui en avait fait baver pendant toute sa scolarité, ils allaient un peu savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient malgré tout réussi à faire dans leur dos. Hermione avait juste réussi à leur faire promettre que le grand déballage n'aurait lieu qu'en l'absence des parents de Ron. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que ceux qui deviendraient à l'été suivant officiellement ses beaux-parents connaissent l'intégralité de ses frasques à Poudlard. C'est ainsi qu'Harry plaça Severus entre Drago et Remus sous leurs regards interrogateurs, que Ginny se chargea de l'appareil photo, et que Fred, Georges et Charlie occupaient des places sur le côté. Ceci après avoir couché Narly et Marcus pour qu'aucun des deux ne puisse se souvenir de ces bêtises au moment d'entrer à leur tour à Poudlard.

- Bien, commença Harry avec un large sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils à Drago, Remus, il y a bientôt un an et demi, tu m'as demandé de te faire, après mes aspics, un récit détaillé de ce que j'avais pu bien faire à Poudlard. Etant donné que je n'ai rien fait seul, bien entendu, Hermione et Ron vont m'assister pour que nous vous racontions ce que nous avons fait. Sur une brillante idée de plus d'Hermione, nous allons vous raconter un certain nombre d'anecdotes que nous avons classées … on va dire … du moins pire au pire. Globalement, de ce qui aurait du nous valoir un bon mois de retenue à l'exculsion certaine du collège, je dois bien le reconnaître.

A ces mots, il vit clairement Drago fermer les yeux, Severus se pincer l'arrête du nez de découragement et Remus glousser sans aucune retenue.

- Tout d'abord, à notre corps défendant, nous n'avons rien fait re répréhensible lors de nos sixième et septième années. Allez savoir pourquoi, nous avons été un peu trop occupés par nos amours respectifs ! La quatrième année fut d'une banalité à pleurer finalement pour les atteintes au règlement. Oh bien sûr, nous avons bien travaillé une nuit entière avec Hermione sur le sort d'accio la veille de la première épreuve de la coupe pour que j'arrive à récupérer mon éclair de feu au bon moment. Dobby m'a bien fourni aussi le branchiflore qui était stockée en réserve chez toi, Severus, mais finalement, c'était pour la bonne cause, pour que je reste vivant tout simplement ! Il faut bien avouer ensuite que nous avons eu du mal à partager la première et la cinquième année. Alors, je vais commencer par choix par la cinquième. Au milieu de cette année de cauchemar pour mon compte personnel, coincé entre Ombrage et les leçons d'occlumancie qui tenaient plus de la séance de torture qu'autre chose, soi dit en passant, Drago, si un jour Severus veut te l'enseigner, crois-moi, fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Tu ne faisais aucun effort, grommela Severus.

- Je pense qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord sur les efforts que j'ai essayé de faire cette année là Severus, répliqua Harry, mais bon ce n'est pas là que nous avons fait de mieux, de notre point de vue, ou le pire, c'est selon. Lorsque mon cher et tendre nous a tendu ce superbe piège avec l'immonde bonbon rose en sortant de la salle sur demande, je sais que vous avez tous pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'une de nos premières rencontres de l'AD, voire la première. D'autant que la grande copine de Cho refusait de parler grâce à l'enchantement parfait d'Hermione. Si, il était parfait, insista Harry, puisque toi-même Severus, tu n'as pas réussi à le défaire ! En fait, cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous nous réunissions toutes les semaines, changeant à chaque fois de jour et d'heure pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

Au mot mois, Severus avait grimacé. Ils étaient en effet tous passé à côté.

- Vous étiez combien à vous réunir ? Demanda Remus curieux.

- Une trentaine, répondit Harry.

- Et bien Severus, il va falloir que tu surveilles Marcus un peu mieux que cela !

- Faire ceci à la barbe de tout le monde, est équivalent à avoir favorisé le retour de Norbert dans un pays plus adapté à son … tempérament, disons. Norbert était un amour de petit dragon …

- Ca c'est la version d'Hagrid, protesta Ron, moi je dirai une saleté de bestiole qui m'a valu trois jours d'infirmerie parce qu'il avait pris ma main pour son déjeuner !

- Un … Dragon ? Souffla Remus.

- Un bébé Dragon, répliqua Harry d'un ton désinvolte, qu'Hagrid avait obtenu lorsqu'il avait discuté avec un type louche à Près-au-Lard sur les créatures magiques. Bon, bref, c'est comme cela qu'on a aussi eu le moyen de passer Touffu, en y pensant.

- Touffu ? Intervint Drago.

- Le chien à trois tête qui gardait l'entrée du souterrain qui gardait la pierre philosophale. Bon bref, Norbert, finissait par devenir un peu envahissant dans la cabane d'Hagrid. C'est pour cette raison, en fait, que, toujours mon cher et tendre, nous a fait mettre en retenue avec Mac Gonagall lorsque nous redescendions de la tour d'Astronomie. Le rapport entre Norbet et la Tour : très simple. Nous venions juste de confier ce beau bébé dragon à tes amis Charlie, pour qu'ils repartent avec en Roumanie.

- Et toi, tu ne t'es pas étonné qu'ils t'apportent de la sorte sur un plateau un bébé dragon, s'insurgea Severus.

- Pfff, dit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas tellement pire que les frasques des jumeaux tu sais. Et au moins comme cela, on avait presque la certitude que Ron ne finirait pas comme Percy !

Severus le regarda d'un air polaire, et Remus dit simplement :

- Bon, ce sont des hors-d'œuvre, ça, passons au plat de resistance.

- Avant le vrai plat de resistance, la troisième année Remus. Celle où tu as fini par me confisquer puis me rendre la carte des maraudeurs.

- La carte de quoi ? Demanda Severus.

- La carte des maraudeurs, dit doucement Remus, tu sais l'infâme bout de parchemin qui t'a insulté cette année là.

- Tu savais ce que c'était ? S'insurgea Severus.

- Evidemment, répliqua Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu lui as rendu ?

- A la fin de l'année seulement, dit tranquillement Remus. Une fois que tu eus tout fait pour que je sois obligé d'abandonner l'enseignement, au moins temporairement.

Severus eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné, mais répliqua néanmoins :

- C'est quoi cette carte ?

- C'est une carte de Poudlard en fait, sur laquelle figure tous les passages secrets que nous avions pu découvrir à l'époque, dit tranquillement Remus, mais son plus grand intérêt réside dans le fait que chaque personne se déplçant dans le château est repéré par une étiquette avec son nom. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que Pettigrew était vivant et que j'ai su où Sirius avait entraîné Ron, et donc Peter. Mais ce n'est certainement pas de cela dont tu veux parler Harry.

- Non, mais cette carte, ainsi que ma cape, m'ont bien aidé cette année là à descendre à Près-au-Lard sans autorisation. En empruntant le passage de la sorcière borgne, j'ai pu ainsi régler légèrement mes comptes avec mon cher et tendre. Tu te souviens sûrement Drago de ces boules de neige et de boue mêlées que tu as reçues lors d'une sortie ?

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier grogna Drago incrédule. Tu es sorti tout de même ? Sans autorisation et malgré le fait que tout le monde pensait que Black en avait après toi ?

- Sirius, Drago, répliqua fermement Harry, et oui, je suis descendu là-bas. J'ai bien failli me faire prendre ce jour-là par Severus, et je sais aussi que Remus avait tout compris ce jour-là. Il m'a passé un sacré savon, sans pour autant me mettre de retenue.

- J'en étais certain, oui, répliqua Remus tranquillement, mais l'avouer, revenait aussi à avouer à Dumbledore, qui veillait particulièrement sur les motifs de tes retenues, ce qu'était ce morceau de parchemin. Et je n'étais pas prêt à faire cela. Et finalement, j'ai bien fait puisque j'ai pu te rendre la carte à la finde l'année.

- Bien fait, bien fait, grommela Severus. Ca reste à prouver, ça !

- Mais si, j'ai bien fait. Il a bien du t'échapper j'imagine au moins une demi-douzaine de fois après cet épisode, donc j'ai bien fait ! Alors maintenant, que nous reste-t-il ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Il nous reste, commença Harry en se retournant vers Hermione et Ron qui semblait pour moitié gênés pour moitié rieurs, le meilleur. Ou le pire. Le sommet de ce qu'on a pu faire, je crois, en matière de contournement de règlement. C'était pendant la deuxième année, au premier trimestre. Miss Teigne avait déjà été pétrifiée par le basilic. Et on s'interrogeait, comme toute l'école, sur l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard. Globalement, nous avions fini par nous convaincre que le fameux héritier pouvait être Drago. Sauf que nous vouliions une certitude. Et cette certitude, nous la vouliions de sa bouche. Mais … au point où nous en étions dans notre relation avec Drago, enfin, si on peut appeler cela relation à l'époque … il allait nous être difficile de parler de façon civilisée avec lui. Et là … Hermione a eu une idée de génie. Si si, insista Harry rieur alors que cette dernière s'étranglait légèrement, une idée de génie. La plan de base était simple : puisque les seuls … êtres à qui Drago parlait le plus souvent étaient Crabbe et Goyle, il nous restait à nous déguiser en Crabbe et Goyle.

En voyant le visage de Severus tourner à l'orage, Harry sentit qu'il venait de donner à son ancien professeur, la dernière pièce du puzzle ou presque.

- Laisse le plaisir de la découverte à Drago et Remus, Severus, dit-il moqueur. Mais l'idée vraiment géniale d'Hermione fut de trouver la potion qu'il fallait faire pour ça : le polynectar lui-même !

- Oups, dit Remus avec un sourire. Maintenant, je commence à bien les entrevoir les atteintes au règlement.

- Alors déjà, bon en fait le seul instant où je crois qu'on n'a pas porté atteinte au règlement, c'est pour avoir la recette de la potion qui se trouve à la réserve. Oui, j'ai fait un nombre de tours incalculables dans cette réserve avec la cape de mon père, mais pas cette fois-là ! Il a suffit à Hermione de deux battements de cils à Lockard pour que celui-ci signe son autorisation sans même regarder ce qu'il signait ! Bon, oui, après, forcément ça a vaguement dégénéré …

- Vaguement, interrompit Severus sarcastique, tu nommes cela vaguement ? Tu es venu prendre des ingrédients dans mon armoire personnelle et tu appelles cela vaguement dégénérer ?

- Mais on avait la majorité des ingrédients, s'écria Harry avec un large sourire, et puis ce n'est pas moi, ni Ron qui sommes allés dans ta réserve ! C'est Hermione ! Elle avait dit que tu la soupçonnerai moins facilement … Elle avait encore raison !

- Mais enfin, où l'avez-vous réalisée cette potion, car en plus il me semble me souvenir qu'il faut du temps pour la préparer, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Demanda Remus.

- Un mois, grommela celui-ci en retour.

- Vous avez caché la potion dans votre dortoir pendant un mois ?

- Ah non, s'exclama Harry faussement vertueux. Tu as vu l'odeur ? Non, non, non, on, enfin, Hermione squattait les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Personne n'y va jamais …

- Et après, demanda Drago curieux.

- Et bien après nous avons terminé notre plan. Nous avons mis Crabbe et Goyle dans un placard après leur avoir fait manger des gateaux bourrés de somnifères, et nous avons pris du polynectar avec Ron. Et nous avons visité la salle commune des serpentards, et nous avons discuté tranquillement avec toi, dans ta salle commune, du fait qu'en fait tu n'étais pas l'héritier de Serpentard !

- Excellent, s'écria Remus en s'exclaffant. Je crois que ni James, ni Sirius n'ont réussi à visiter cette salle commune quand ils étaient à Poudlard ! Alors le faire en deuxième année !

Drago avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et hochait négativement la tête, tandis qu'Harry hochait la sienne de façon affirmative. Severus foudroyait du regard Remus qui continuait à rire.

- Tu vois tout ce que vous manquez à être à Serpentard, Severus ? Non pas que Mac Gonagall soit moins stricte que toi comme directrice de maison, ce sont juste les élèves qui son t plus … imaginatifs !

- Pour faire des stupidités, effectivement, ils dépassent tout le monde. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier Merlin que Marcus parte à Serpentard !

Harry, Ron et Hemrione se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. En l'instant, Harry avait très envie de glisser dans la première malle de Marcus un vieux morceau de parchemin …

Trois ans plus tard, une discussion assez âpre avait lieu au manoir Malefoy.

- Mais non, Narly ne compte pas là-dessus, s'acharna Drago. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu l'as portée, elle nous est venue directement du futur !

- Quand bien même le fait que je ne l'ai pas portée dans notre présent, il reste que je viens seulement de terminer mes études et que j'aimerai bien exercer un peu mon métier avant de faire une croix sur une année complète de ma vie. Je l'ai bien vu pour Severus, Marcus lui a mangé un an complet. Huit mois d'enfer à le porter, plus quatre bons mois pour se remettre !

- Mais, tu ne vas pas attendre que Narly entre à Poudlard pour te décider ! Il faut qu'elle puisse profiter de son petit frère !

- D'abord rien ne dit que ce sera un petit frère, ensuite, tu n'as qu'à t'y mettre toi !

- Hors de question, j'ai des responsabilités au ministère ! Mon petit lion, allez ! Ca ne peut que se passer mieux que Severus ! C'est sûrement … tiens, c'est sûrement parce qu'il était plus âgé que toi qu'il a eu autant de mal que cela ! Il faut profiter que tu es jeune !

- Ah ? Tu as tant d'années de plus que moi pour ne pas pouvoir le faire ?

- Non, mais je serai plus à même que toi d'houspiller tous les médicomages pour que tu aies les meilleurs soins, mon petit lion …

Trois mois plus tard, un bon nombre de disputes après, Harry maudissait Drago avec une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Les médicomages incompétents étaient incapables de lui trouver une potion qui l'empêche de se sentir nauséeux toute la journée. Toute la journée ! Pas seulement au réveil, ou la matinée ! Non, du moment où il se redressait dans son lit le matin, jusqu'au moment où il se couchait le soir il était nauséeux. Quand il ne vomissait pas ce qu'il avalait péniblement aux repas. Et il dut subir ce traitement pendant deux mois complets. Sans compter que les livres avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'avant trois mois, rien ne se voyait ou presque, lui avait du abandonner l'ensemble de ses pantalons à moins de deux mois de grossesse car clairement leur progéniture avait décidé de prendre ses aises.

Il eut un mois de répit avant que cette même progéniture ne commence à prendre tous ses organes et ses os pour des punchings ball. Au début, il s'était attendri de sentir ces petits coups qui venaient de l'intérieur. Pendant le même temps, Drago était totalement frustré car il ne sentait rien du tout. Deux mois après, il commençait déjà à souhaiter que son enfant dorme un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait, et surtout qu'il dorme en même temps que lui. Car pour l'instant, quand Harry avait sommeil, c'était généralement l'heure des grands étirements pour ce bébé farceur. Et lorsque bébé était fatigué, Harry n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, et se tournait encore et toujours dans son lit. Drago en revanche était aux anges, enfin, il sentait ce bébé venir lui donner des coups de pieds dans ses mains.

Deux mois après, ils faisaient grise mine tous les deux. Harry était épuisé, il avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne reverrait ses pieds, et que ses os martyrisés par son enfant ne se remettraient jamais de ce traitement. Ce bébé ne dormait donc jamais ? Drago de son côté était impressioné lorsqu'il contemplait le ventre d'Harry. Les vagues qui parcouraient presque sans cesse sa peau témoignaient sans ambage de la bonne santé de leur enfant. Mais il commençait à comprendre Harry dont la main s'abattait parfois sans ménagement sur une bosse, appuyait fortement en grondant « Rentre-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Narly, de son côté, trouvait que les jours passaient bien lentement avant que le bébé n'arrive. Et elle partait de plus en plus souvent chez Remus et Severus pour jouer avec Marcus qui du haut de ses trois ans et demi faisait un petit compagnon de jeu agréable.

Mais le pire restait encore à venir pour Harry. Une semaine avant la date prévue pour la naissance, il ne trouvait pas de position pour dormir tellement son dos le lançait. Drago avait beau essayer de le masser, il avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de poignard toutes les cinq minutes dans les reins. A bout de patience, il décida brutalement d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Alors que Drago tentait de le raisonner, il lui hurla :

- Ce bébé va naître aujourd'hui ! Point final ! Ils feront ce qu'ils voudront mais j'en ai par dessus la tête de me le trimballer avec moi. Alors dehors, la nouvelle génération Malefoy Potter !

Il mit en fait plus de six heures, broya les deux mains de Drago et explosa par décharges magiques trois salles de travail avant que les médicomages ne déclarent que la matrice magique était prête pour la naissance. Un quart d'heure plus tard, un cri vengeur s'éleva dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry se laissait aller, épuisé sur les oreillers, et que Drago prenait une petite forme rouge de colère dans ses bras.

- Félicitation, M. Malefoy. C'est une fille !

- Une fille ? Encore ? S'exclama Drago.

- Drago, dit froidement Harry. Si jamais tu veux un garçon, tu t'y colles toi-même. J'ai donné une fois, je ne donnerai pas une deuxième ! Et comme tu n'as pas voulu choisir de prénom de fille, elle s'appelera Mary, et aura comme marraine Hermione !

Drago lui jeta un regard en coin, mais il reconnaissait que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de contrarier Harry.

Deux mois après, la première fille de Ron et Hermione voyait le jour. Emma étant un prénom qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux, ils la prénommèrent ainsi pour le plus grand plaisir de Narly qui conservait encore des souvenirs de sa petite enfance passée dans le futur.

Et deux ans après, alors qu'il n'était malade que depuis une semaine, Drago se jura qu'effectivement, fille ou garçon, l'enfant qu'il portait serait le dernier. D'autant qu'il dut s'allonger à six mois de grossesse pour que la matrice magique continue de faire grandir leur enfant. Il devenait fou à force de ne pas pouvoir sortir de ce lit. Au début de ce repos forcé, il regarda avec suspicion Harry envahir l'espace avec des tas de cartons, de fils et autres objets qui lui semblaient si peu sorciers qu'ils devaient forcément être moldus. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry, en lui installant les objets appelés télévision, ordinateur, modem et autre connexion dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, lui installait en même temps une source de distraction inépuisable, il apprit très rapidement le fonctionnement de chacun des appareils qui lui permit de s'évader et de passer de longues heures à des distractions entièrement nouvelles pour lui.

Néanmoins, après forces jurons inhabituels dans la bouche d'un Malefoy et de longues heures douloureuses, il mit au monde l'héritier Malefoy Potter. Qui contrairement à ses deux sœurs qui étaient blondes aux yeux verts, se révéla brun aux yeux aciers. Ils se décidèrent pour un prénom qui ne figurait dans aucun des deux arbres généalogiques : Sven.

La plus déçue était Narly qui faisait sa rentrée à Poudlars le mois suivant et qui, de ce fait, verrait nettement moins son petit frère. La déception fit ensuite place à l'anxiété lorsque Harry et Drago lui annoncèrent que le premier allait reprendre le poste d'enseignant en défense, tandis que Severus retournait dans les cachots à l'enseignement des potions à la place du professeur Slughorn qui souhaitait désormais jouir d'une retraite bien méritée. Harry obtint du professeur Dumbledore un appartement pour loger à quatre avec Mary et Sven, cinq le week-end avec Narly le week-end, mais le directeur précisa aussi que Narly devrait demeurer au dortoir le reste de la semaine comme toutes ses camarades. Elle allait donc faire sa scolarité sous l'œil attentif de ses deux pères, ainsi que de son tonton.

Elle dut malgré tout faire le trajet dans le Poudlard Express où elle se lia d'amitié avec deux filles de son âge : Audrey et Flora. Celles-ci furent rassurées lorsque Narly put leur expliquer en long, en large et en travers toutes les étrangetés de Poudlard. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'appréhension lorsqu'elle fut face aux portes de la grande salle et que le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui lui adressa un léger sourire, expliquait à l'ensemble des premières années le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition. Enfin ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Narly s'efforçait de regarder droit devant elle, droite comme un i pour que son papa Drago soit fier d'elle. Audrey partit à gryffondor, puis Flora à Serpentard avant que le silence ne se fasse d'un coup à l'appel du professeur Mac Gonagall :

- Malefoy Potter, Narly.

Narly s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes et s'avança vers le choixpeau. Elle n'avait pas encore osé regarder franchement la table des professeurs où elle savait qu'elle trouverait non seulement Harry et Severus, mais aussi Drago et Remus qui se joindraient à tous les repas à cette table. Lorsque le choixpeau fut sur sa tête, il commença immédiatement son monologue :

- Hum, hum … Narly Malefoy Potter. Voilà deux noms qui sonnent étrangement ainsi collés l'un à côté de l'autre. Tu es la vivante preuve que l'union des maisons peut être faite. Quant à ton caractère propre … hum hum … intéressant … très intéressant … Gryfondor ? Oui, … peut-être … Serpentard ? Par certains côtés … sans aucun doute …

Le choixpeau continua son monologue pendant ce qui semblait à Narly un temps interminable. Elle finit par croiser le regard rieur d'Harry et lui fit un sourire complice en écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

Néanmoins, elle finit par trouve le temps long et pensa brutalement :

- Bon, tu te décides, espèce de vieux chapeau avachi ?

- Hum hum, répliqua le choixpeau. Ton impatience en cet instant me donne la clé ! Ce sera donc « Gryffondor » !

Elle fut acclamée à la table des sangs et or, mais réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'elle entendit une voix :

- Potter, avec nous !

- Malefoy Potter, rétorqua-t-elle les yeux flamboyants. Et je suis autant Malefoy que Potter, même s'il fallait me mettre dans l'une ou l'autre des maisons !

- Et bien, dit un septième année, l'arrogance Malefoy, elle est bien là ! Mais le courage Potter a l'air d'être là aussi. Voilà qui sera un mélange intéressant à observer !

Ces années-là à Poudlard, un simple trajet de sept heures dans le Poudlard express avait cimenté une amitié entre trois jeunes filles. Deux gryffondores, une serpentard sur le papier mais qui ne permirent pas, malgré leur jeune âge qu'on se mette en travers de leur amitié.

Cinq ans plus tard, quatre hommes attendaient avec impatience la répartition à la table des professeurs. Et se tendirent lorsque le professeur Mac Gonagall annonca :

- Rogue Lupin, Marcus.

Brun aux yeux dorés, le garçon pouvait passer en un clin d'œil d'une expression arrogante à une expression qualifiée par son parrain Harry de totalement maraudeuse.

Lorsque le choixpeau annonça « Serpentard », les réactions furent diverses. Fataliste pour Remus, triomphantes pour Drago et Severus, et … hilare pour Harry. Il savait que son filleul allait lui en faire voir dans son poste de professeur, car il était un digne maraudeur comme Remus, tout serpentard qu'il devenait.

Neuf ans plus tard, Mary Malefoy Potter partit avec autant d'hésitation que son aînée, mais vers Serpentard cette fois, mais le comble de l'attente fut atteinte à l'arrivée deux ans après de Sven Malefoy Potter à Poudlard. Le choixpeau mit cinq minutes à le repartir. Il finit par partir à Gryffondor sous le grand éclat de rire de son père Harry et la mine renfrognée de son autre père Drago.

Fin

Voilà un épilogue assez long qui vous fera plaisir j'espère.

J'arrête ici, car je pense avoir à peu près tout dit pour cette fic.

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, voici le texte du défi auquel cette fic répond :

_Défi de Noemie sur __bon c'est la première fois que je lance un défi, mais je trouve que cette fic serais sympa à lire ( je ne me sent malheuresement aucun talent d'écriture ). Bon voilà le sujet : Introduction: Nous sommes en début de 6ème année, Draco et Harry se déteste tjs cordialemant, vous pouvez planter le décort comme vous le souhaitez. Elément perturbateur : Lors d'un repas une petite fille apparait par magie dans la grande salle, elle à l'air boulverser et dit quelque chose faisant comprendre que ses papas l'on envoyer ici pour la protéger ( à vous de voir contre quoi et de nous le faire découvrir petit à petit dans la fic ). Evidemment c'est la fille de Draco et Harry. Modalités : - La petite fille à entre 3 et 7 ans. - Ne pas oublier l'introduction, le slash ne peut venir que progressivement (ils ne se tombent pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre subitement parce qu'il devrait avoir une fille dans le futur ), il doivent apprendre progressivement à ce connaitre. - Vous pouvez utilisé soit un narateur omniscient, soit alterné les point de vue. - Cette modalité n'est pas obligatoire, c'est juste une suggestion: je préfèrerais que la fille ne soit pas issu d'une adoption, que vous choisisiez lequel était ensceinte et comment ils ont fait. Ainsi elle peut avoir des trais de ressemblnce avec ces pères. Je ne vous embête pas plus. A partir de la je vous laisse faire, ce doit évidemment être un slash, mais il n'y aura de lemon que si vous le souhaitez. J'aimerais que cette fic fasse minimum 6000 mots et bcp plus si vous vous sentez inspiré. Bon courage à tous ceux qui seront intéressé par ce défi et gros bisous à tous_

Pour finir : un énorme merci à vous tous qui m'avez suivi tout au long de ces 62 chapitres. Que vous ayez rewiewé ou non n'a pas tellement d'importance. L'essentiel, c'est que si vous êtes en train de lire ces phrases, c'est que vous avez aimé et je vous en remercie.

Pour ceux qui souhaitent continuer à me lire, je vais publier très vite le début de ma nouvelle fic « La vie d'un calice ». Et comme je suis taquine, je ne vous dit rien dessus et vous laisse découvrir le début et le contexte comme des grands !


End file.
